Dices que te olvidaré
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: [Terminada] El futuro de la tierra está escrito, está escrito también que se fundara Tokio de cristal y que la princesa de la luna será la nueva gobernante de la tierra ¿Qué pasa cuándo te das cuenta que el pasado es una mentira y el futuro también lo es? ¿Cómo te repones al golpe de saber qué la persona quién más amas no lo hace más?
1. Rompimiento

**Dices que te Olvidare**

_Capítulo I_

_"Rompimiento"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas**: Ésta es una reedición del fict original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás conque lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta: **La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras: **4,600

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_**Y mientras tanto yo voy  
Desbaratándome OV7 - Desbaratándome**_

La mañana había sido extraña, no sabía por qué, pero tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar, sus manos temblaban y se sentía nerviosa, pero no existía ninguna razón para eso. Ella estaba bien, las cosas estaban mejor que nunca, acababa de entrar en la universidad y su novio, su querido Darién estaba haciendo sus residencias para graduarse pronto; el futuro se miraba prometedor, tan brillante y espléndido como el que conocía desde sus quince.

Así que, aquel malestar en el pecho estaba fuera de lugar. Era como una punzada llena de angustia, como si su cuerpo le estuviera avisando que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, era una idea tonta que se había instalado en su cabeza y de la que no podía deshacerse —como la mayoría de las ideas tontas que se instalaban en su mente cuando era más joven—. Se obligó a calmarse, dando respiraciones profundas y recordándose nuevamente que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de que tener miedo, que los malos acontecimientos en su vida habían terminado y ahora solo tenía que esperar que su cuento de hadas comenzara.

Estaba repitiéndose por enésima vez que "_era momento de dejar de ser una niña asustada_", cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó y el sonido provocó que el corazón le diera un vuelco y las manos le sudaran mientras se debatía entre abrir la puerta o no, creía que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era una tontería, pero por más que hacía no lograba calmarse.

Darién Observó la puerta cerrada con intensidad, casi esperando que no se abriera, como si de esa manera las cosas pudieran quedarse suspendidas en el tiempo y él no tuviera que hacer la declaración que lo había llevado ahí en primer lugar. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que sus deseos eran tontos, que no tenía otra opción y que tarde o temprano aquella puerta tenía que abrirse y él debía hacer lo correcto.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de lo que tenía qué decir. ¿Cómo le explicaba a la persona que más había querido que las cosas ya se habían terminado, que por mucho que se quisiera algunas cosas no podían salir como se habían planeado? ¿Cómo le decía a Serena que había alguien más en su corazón? ¿Cómo se lo decía sin lastimarla? ¿Cómo le explicaba que el futuro que tanto habían soñado no seria una realidad? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ya no la amaba? ¿Cómo ayudarla a que lo olvidara?

Cuando abrió la puerta y observó el rostro de su novio, Serena espero sentir el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo, pero al contrario, la angustia se intensificó y de pronto el corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, llenándola de miedo.

—No te esperaba hasta más tarde —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiera pasar, notando inmediatamente que el hombre no la miraba a ella, haciendo que la punzada en su pecho se intensificara.

Darién se quedó en la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de la invitación implícita en los movimientos de la rubia.

—Tenia algo muy importante que decirte, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó.

Serena no pudo evitar la mueca de confusión que cruzó su rostro, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza sin entender a que venía la pregunta de Darién, ¿no se había hecho a un lado para que el entrara desde el primer momento que lo vio?

Cerró la puerta en cuanto él entró, regañándose mentalmente porque el lugar era un verdadero desastre. Había contado con tener algunas horas más para poner el piso en orden, no que todo fuera su culpa, las clases le estaban consumiendo gran parte de su tiempo y ella no tenía después ni las ganas ni las fuerzas de poner en orden en lugar; hacía relativamente poco que se había mudado y aún quedaban algunas cajas que ayudaban a darle al lugar un aire de desorden.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —preguntó en un intento de parecer una mucho mejor anfitriona de lo que era, no que lo pudiera engañar a él que la conocía perfectamente, pero nadie podía culparla por intentarlo, además estaba la carga extra de aquella angustia sin sentido que se negaba a irse.

—Me encantaría —contestó él sentándose en el pequeño sillón en forma de pelota que le había regalado a la rubia por su último cumpleaños, agradeciendo que Serena se perdiera de su vista al entrar a la pequeña cocina del lugar preguntándose si existían las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que debía decir sin lastimar a la rubia.

**X – X - X**

Lejos de ahí, en el templo Hikawa, cuatro chicas se encontraban reunidas, cada una con pensamientos diferentes, pero con una chica en común: Serena, su amiga. Las cuatro sabían lo que esa tarde Darién pensaba hacer, pero ninguna podía hacer nada, sabían que en el corazón no se mandaba y aunque estaban seguras que a la chica le dolería, también sabían que ella era fuerte y saldría adelante.

Tenía que hacerlo y al menos tres de ellas estarían ahí para apoyarla, no entendían como era que todo se les había salido de las manos de esa manera, ni tampoco estaban seguras de lo que ellas podrían hacer o de lo que ahora el futuro les deparaba.

—Nunca quise que esto pasara —susurró Amy, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y sentía como un dolor físico las miradas que de vez en vez le daban las otras chicas.

—Nadie quería que esto pasara —contestó Rei mirándola duramente, ya que la sabia culpable del sufrimiento de su amiga, aunque también sabía que ya nada se podía hacer.

Parecía que las cartas habían vuelto a ser repartidas y esta vez la mano ganadora no la tenia Serena.

**X – X - X**

—¿Y de qué querías hablar? —preguntó la rubia, regresando a la sala con dos tazas de té y unas cuantas galletas que Lita le había llevado el día anterior.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente.

Serena sonrió con extrañeza, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?, ¿que si lo quería?, ¿qué no era obvia la respuesta? ¿Es que luego de tantas cosas vividas juntos Darién aún tenía dudas acerca de lo que ella sentía?

—Que pregunta tan tonta, ¡claro que te quiero! —contestó ella, con las pupilas temblando levemente—. ¿Y tú? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—También te quiero —contestó él, y no mentía, la quería, se había convertido en una buena amiga, alguien con quién hablar; pero ya no la amaba y no sabía cómo decírselo—. ¿Me amas? —preguntó esta vez tomando entre sus manos las de la chica.

—¿Que si te amo? Tú sabes que sí —contestó ella—. Darién, ¿a qué viene todo esto? —preguntó sin estar muy segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

—Prometimos decirnos siempre la verdad, no importaba cuánto doliera, ¿no es así? —dijo él soltando sus manos, paseándose nervioso por la habitación, bajo la mirada atenta de la chica, que no sabía por qué, pero sentía que la angustia se intensificaba y tenía ganas de llorar.

—Si —contestó ella—. ¿Hay algo que tengas qué decirme? —preguntó temerosa y al instante siguiente sintió las labios de él sobre los suyos.

Darién la estaba besando de una manera extraña, demandante, asfixiante, ese beso estaba lleno de sentimientos que ella no entendía, había desesperación, miedo, nostalgia, y todo eso no hacía sino alimentar su angustia. El beso duró algunos segundos, y a Serena le supo a despedida, así que las ganas de llorar volvieron con más fuerza.

La había besado porque necesitaba saber, necesitaba sentir si esos labios aún lo motivaban, si ahí estaba lo que él tanto había buscado; pero se dio cuenta, con pena, que al besarla pensaba en otra, así que se separó de ella sin ser consciente de todo lo que había transmitido con su beso, percatándose de ello cuando observó que, de alguna manera, Serena se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, porque ahora lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que retenía tercamente, y él se sintió miserable, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

—Sí Serena, hay algo que tengo qué decirte —dijo contestado la pregunta de ella.

Serena lo observó fijamente, con dolor. Sin querer entender del todo el sentimiento que se había apoderado de ella desde que había despertado y sin querer dar una mirada a las evidencias que habían estado frente a ella todo ese tiempo, claro que se había dado cuenta que Darién estaba muy raro desde hacía algunas semanas, que ya no la besaba de la misma manera y que incluso a veces rehuía sus besos, que a veces parecía que estaba con ella solo físicamente ya que su mente estaba en otra parte. _O en otra chica_ pensó en ese momento, permitiéndose por vez primera ese pensamiento. Había creído que era por la escuela, por la carga de trabajo, pero no porque ellos tuvieran problemas.

No quería oírlo, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción. Solo esperaba que aquello fuera un malentendido, una confusión. Darién no podía haberla dejado de amar, era imposible. Se tranquilizó un poco ante aquella revelación, aferrándose a ella. Darién no podía haberla dejado de amar, era simplemente absurdo.

—Serena, yo... —No sabía cómo continuar, no sabía qué palabras podrían doler menos, no sabía cómo le haría tanto daño, dejando en ruinas aquello que ambos habían soñado miles de veces, cuando estaban solos, a veces abrazados en el sofá, otras veces simplemente mirando la Luna, pero siempre era el mismo sueño, una familia, con Rini en Tokio de cristal, y ahora sería él quien lo derrumbaría, quien mataría a su futura hija, pero no podía fingir, no quería formar una familia basada en un engaño, no quería unirse a alguien a quien ya no amaba.

—¿Tú qué Darién? —preguntó ella, con el nudo en la garganta, con la angustia y el miedo creciendo en su interior, con las lágrimas ya ganándole la partida, después de todo nunca había sido buena reteniéndolas—. Lo que quieras decir hazlo ya —agregó con un gesto de fingida seguridad, en un arranque de valentía, mientras las manos le sudaban y el corazón martillaba con fuerza en el pecho, repitiéndose mentalmente que aquello no era lo que ella pensaba y que al final todo estaría bien.

Darién la observaba en silencio, solo segundos, pero Serena sintió aquel instante eterno. El príncipe de la Tierra sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, pero se había dado cuenta con pena que no podía continuar por mucho que lo deseara, la garganta se le había secado y sus cuerdas bucales se negaban a emitir sonido alguno. Pero él nunca había sido cobarde, por lo que reuniendo el valor que tenía y un poco del amor que ahora sentía por otra, se preparó para decir lo que lo había llevado a aquel departamento en primer lugar.

—No te quiero como antes —dijo mirándola.

Las palabras de Darién fueron casi como un golpe físico que la dejó sin aliento, sintiendo sus labios temblar y las lágrimas correr libres por su rostro. Darién observó en las pupilas celestes sufrimiento y Serena aspiró aire con fuerza preparándose para aquella conversación.

—¿Pero, aún me quieres? —No le importó si la pregunta salió de sus labios impregnada de desesperación, Darién le había dicho tan solo unos minutos atrás que la quería, así que si aquello era una crisis ella pondría todo de su parte para superarla, para volver a enamorarlo.

Darién conocía de memoria cada una de las expresiones de Serena, supo inmediatamente en lo que estaba pensado al ver sus ojos, sabía que tenia que matar aquellas esperanzas que ella tenía, pero dolía mucho que las cosas fueran de esa manera. Por un momento se permitió imaginar que las cosas continuaban como estaban, que él lograba sofocar el amor que tenía por aquella otra, supo que podría hacerlo, podría entregarse a aquella mentira como venía haciéndolo desde hacía meses, pero descubrió que no quería hacerlo más, no sería justo para ninguno de ellos.

—Como amiga —contestó observando cómo los ojos de Serena se cerraban por un momento al tiempo que un sollozo se escuchaba en el lugar.

Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos al escuchar aquella frase, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho en un intento de que todo aquello dejara de doler como lo estaba haciendo, casi se sorprendió de no encontrar humedad en la ropa, estaba segura de que las palabras de Darién la habían lastimado físicamente y esperaba que su mano se encontrara manchada de carmín.

—¿Sólo como amiga? —Tuvo que preguntar entre sollozos, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con que Darién se había convertido en un simple borrón sin forma debido a las lágrimas.

Darién quiso abrazarla, quiso no ser el responsable de su sufrimiento, él que siempre la había protegido, quien siempre había buscado su felicidad, quien la había consolado en innumerables ocasiones y ahora le estaba causando todo ese dolor.

—Sí, yo ya no te amo —dejó caer las palabras definitivas.

Serena cerró los ojos, no quería escucharlo, no quería creerlo.

No podía ser cierto, todo eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, un error, Darién. SU DARIÉN jamás la dejaría de amar de la noche a la mañana, eso no podía estar pasando.

—MIENTES —gritó fuera de sí, aferrándose a lo que sabía, al futuro—. Si esto es por otra de tus visiones yo...

—No, Serena —la interrumpió el hombre, haciendo que ella llorara con más desesperación si era posible—. Ya no te amo. —Darién observó con dolor como el rostro de la rubia se transformaba con la desesperación que sus palabras habían despertado en ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz baja, genuinamente desconcertada sin querer creerse aún que todo eso fuera verdad.

—Me enamore de alguien más —contestó él, mirándola, con las pupilas llenas de arrepentimiento, pero también de determinación, había ido ahí a arreglar todo y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Serena dejó de llorar de golpe, las palabras de Darién aunque pensadas, jamás esperadas, la habían dejado momentáneamente en shock, simplemente se sentía completamente perdida y desorientada, de golpe le habían quitado el piso firme en el que creía que estaba parada y no llegaba aún a saber cómo se sentía aparte de dolida.

—¿Quién? —preguntó en un susurró, con esas ganas insanas que se apoderan del cuerpo algunas veces y nos hacen querer saber los detalles que lo único que conseguirán es lastimarnos más.

Serena estaba perdiendo su futuro y estaba segura que ya nada de lo que Darién le dijera podía lastimarla más que el saber que ya no la amaba. Darién no quería decir aquello, sentía que no era el momento para que ella se enterara, sin embargo tampoco podía ocultarlo por siempre y era mejor que ella lo supiera por su voz y no por voz de alguien más.

—Amy —dijo consciente del daño que seguramente aquella información le haría a Serena.

Fue como recibir una bofetada, incluso giró levemente el rostro ante aquellas palabras. ¿Amy? ¿La misma Amy que ella llamaba amiga? ¿La misma chica amable e inteligente que la había ayudado en innumerables ocasiones? No, aquello tenía que ser solo una broma cruel, pero en cuanto observó a Darién, la verdad la golpeó con intensidad, dejándola sin aire.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, no mirando a Darién, con la vista fija en el piso, intentando comprender qué era lo que había pasado ahí, en qué momento lo había perdido y la manera en que Amy la había desplazado.

—Simplemente pasó —contestó él.

—¿Cómo? —volvió a preguntar ella aún sin mirarlo.

—Serena, ese no es el punto.

—Necesito saber Darién, necesito saber cómo paso. —No había gritado, pero no fue necesario, su voz estaba llena de toda la angustia que sentía, levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos del que hasta hace unos minutos era su prometido—. Me lo debes —suplicó moviéndose hacia donde estaba él, tirando la mesa donde descansaban las tazas con té, el líquido empezó a manchar la alfombra, pero ninguno hizo caso a este hecho.

Darién se puso en pie dándole la espalda a la princesa de la Luna, mirando por la ventana la cuidad.

—Tú sabes que Amy se acercó a mí este último año, los estudios, las prácticas, ahora ella está en el mismo hospital que yo. El roce hizo el cariño, me lo negué por mucho tiempo, pero es la verdad, me enamoré de ella.

Serena lo escuchó sin dar crédito a sus palabras, pero se preparó a hacer la pregunta más difícil de toda aquella conversación.

—¿Ella te ama?

Darién no se giró a mirarla, no entendía por qué ella insistía en saber aquellos datos dolorosos, por qué insistía en que la lastimara con sus palabras, no la entendía, pero sabía que lo mínimo que le debía era ser sincero, tal y como ella lo había sido siempre. Como siempre hasta antes de Amy habían sido.

—Sí Serena, ella me ama.

Serena escuchó el sonido que hizo su corazón al romperse, no solo su corazón, algo más dentro de ella se desgarró, le parecía imposible que Darién estuviera ahí dándole la espalda, que no escuchara la manera en que su corazón agonizaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Ella misma le había abierto el camino a Amy, ya que pensó que nunca la traicionarían.

¡Qué ingenua había sido! Ellas tenían razón, era una tonta, una confiada, porque mientras creía que su amiga y su novio estaban trabajando, ellos estaban..., estaban… No era capaz ni de pensar en eso. En ese momento los odio a los dos, por haberla engañado y haberse burlado de su buena fe, por lastimarla, por destruir todos sus sueños. ¿Qué creía Darién, que le sonreiría y lo dejaría marchar como si nada? ¿Cómo si no doliera? No, estaba loco si pensaba que ella podía actuar así. Estaba loco si creía que por un momento ella podía comprender aquel proceder

—Eres un MALDITO —gritó y le arrojó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance.

Lo golpeó en el pecho, pero Darién no se movió, dejó que siguiera desahogándose, arrojándole los cojines que hasta hace un momento adornaban el sofá donde ella se encontraba sentada. Serena apretó los dientes y lloró de nuevo, tomando entre sus manos la lámpara que le había regalado Mina en su mudanza y lanzándola contra Darién con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre la había esquivado con total tranquilidad.

La ira, la decepción, el dolor fueron las que la hicieron arrojarse a si misma contra el hombre, sabía que no lograría hacerle ningún daño, menuda y bajita como era, pero no podía no intentarlo siquiera. Darién intentaba detener los golpes con sus manos, para que ella no se lastimara, pero fallaba. Serena lo arañó, y lo golpeó hasta que el llanto le ganó la partida, la observó sin atreverse a articular palabra, mientras ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma y llorando, como él jamás recordaba haberla visto.

Serena sentía que le dolía todo, el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón, y las lágrimas y los sollozos no parecía que fueran a terminar nunca. Se sentía tan pequeña y perdida, aquella noticia era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, no era simplemente el que estuviera perdiendo a Darién, era con quién lo había perdido y lo que aquello significaba.

Ella sabía que no sería capaz de continuar sin Darién a su lado, ya que ese hombre era su vida entera, su pasado, su futuro.

—LÁRGATE —gritó sin levantarse.

Darién la miro y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarte así.

Aquellas palabras más que consuelo fueron una burla para la rubia.

—Puedes y lo harás, VETE.

—No.

Una parte de ella quería tomar aquella negativa como una oportunidad, otra parte que Serena no reconocía no quería aquella compasión que estaba viendo en los ojos media noche.

—NO QUIERO VERTE —gritó.

—Serena yo...

—Vete Darién, por favor —pidió y fue justamente ese por favor, que le sonó a suplica. el que lo hizo caminar hacia la puerta, antes de llegar se giró hacia ella, quien aún continuaba en el piso, Serena se dio cuenta que él iba a decir algo más y se adelantó—. Me haces más daño si estás aquí. —Darién apretó los puños a sus costados y salió, mientras ella se levantaba y corría a la puerta en un primer instante para rogarle que no se fuera.

Para pedirle otra oportunidad y ser capaz de demostrarle que ellos estaban destinados a ser felices juntos, pero su mirada se detuvo en la fotografía que decoraba el pequeño espacio donde estaba la puerta, desde donde Amy le sonreía junto al resto de sus amigas y eso fue suficiente para volver a romperla y hacerla caer de nuevo al piso.

—DILE A ELLA QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLA —gritó lastimándose la garganta sin saber si Darién la había escuchado o por el contrario solo su anciana vecina se había enterado de su petición.

Darién salió del edificio, con la extraña sensación de que acababa de matar a un niño y que había escondido el cuerpo entre las hojas del árbol donde el pequeño jugaba momentos antes. Sabía que la Serena Tsukino que había conocido ya no sería la misma, que ahora cuando la viera ya no sería ella. No la jovencita que lo observaba como si él fuera lo máximo, ni la que había depositado todos sus sueños y esperanzas en sus manos confiando que él sería capaz de protegerlas de todo.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de otra? ¿Cómo?

Serena lloró como jamás había llorado antes, gritó, se enterró las uñas en la piel, pero el dolor no se iba, seguía ahí, donde las palabras se seguían escuchando con dolorosa claridad. Entonces, en un arranque de furia, tiró todo lo que había en los estantes al piso, fotos, muñecos, adornos, la foto de ella y Darién cayó al piso mientras el vidrio se rompía, se agachó a recogerla con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas. No soportaba la idea de verla en el suelo como si no hubiera esperanzas.

—Ahh —gimió, uno de los vidrios se había encajado en su dedo, haciendo que soltara la foto y las gotas la mancharan, una enorme gota roja, donde se encontraba su propio rostro.

La levantó con furia para romperla en dos, en cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos, hasta que ya era imposible pegarla, corrió a la única recamara y saco su Álbum de fotos. Ahí tenía unas fotos recientes, observó el rostro de Darién mientras ella lo abrazaba y la mirada discreta que le dirigía a Amy, y ella había estado tan ciega que no se había dado cuenta.

Las rompió todas, arrancándolas sin piedad, y depositándolas en el cesto de la basura, pero aún así no dejaban de doler. El dolor era demasiado intenso, y las lágrimas demasiado abundantes.

**X –X - X**

Rei se mordía los labios mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la puerta del templo la llegada de Darién, una parte de ella quería faltar a la palabra que le había dado a Darién y Amy de dejar que fuera el primero quien le dijera a Serena lo que estaba pasando. Correr al lado de su amiga para ayudarla a pasar aquel trago amargo. La otra le decía que lo mejor era que Serena y Darién tuvieran esa difícil conversación y luego… correr con Serena para ayudarla con todo eso.

Y es que Rei no entendía, como el resto de las chicas, cómo era que habían llegado a eso. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Darién engañaría a Serena no lo habría creído, siempre había pensando en Darién como el hombre perfecto y encontrarse con que no era así la dejaba completamente desorientada.

Fue Rei la primera en ver a Darien, pero no fue la primera en salir a su encuentro, fue Amy seguida del resto; se sorprendieron de verlo llegar con arañazos en los brazos y aquella mirada dolida.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Amy llegando junto a él y abrazándolo.

—Mal —contestó, refugiándose en el cuello de la chica, su ahora oficial novia.

Rei no pudo evitar la mueca que aquel simple gesto provocó, encontrado en Lita y Mina una copia de la que estaba segura era su expresión.

—Iré a verla —dijo Rei, comenzando a caminar.

—No —contestó Darién—. Es mejor que esté sola.

Rei sintió la indignación correr por su cuerpo, estaba de acuerdo en esperar a que fuera Darién quien le dijera todo a su amiga, pero ¿dejarla sola en un momento como ese? Ni hablar, eso sí no lo permitiría.

—No puedes pedirme que la deja sola —masculló entre dientes, dejando en claro su postura y lo mucho que la situación la molestaba—. Es mi amiga.

—Es mejor que entienda las cosas, verás que mañana, estará más calmada—dijo Mina acercándose a Rei.

Rei no estuvo segura de aquellas palabras. ¿Es que no recordaban lo insegura que era Serena? ¿Lo mal que la pasaba cuando estaba sola?

—Dejémosla llorar —dijo Lita, quien creía entender lo que Serena tenía que estar sufriendo y sabía que algunas veces solamente se podían superar ciertas cosas estando sola un momento.

Rei no podía creer aquello.

—¡No pueden pedirme eso! —dijo mandando una mirada reprobadora a Mina y Lita—. Tiene que estar destrozada, tenemos que ir a verla.

—Lo haremos —dijo Amy acercándose a ellas.

—Ella dijo que no nos quería volver a ver nunca —sentenció Darién.

Rei apretó los puño con fuerza imaginando lo dolida que tenía que estar Serena para soltar algo así, pero también comprendió que su presencia, más que ayudar sería desastrosa, no estaba segura de si Serena podía verla y no pensar en Amy.

**X – X –X **

Se había cansado de tanto llorar, se sentía completamente agotada, pero las lágrimas seguían acudiendo a sus ojos y ella era incapaz de detenerlas, se estaba lastimando con preguntas que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle a Darién, con imágenes de su amiga y el que aún consideraba el amor de su vida abrazados.

Fue por eso que salió de su departamento hacia la azotea del edificio, no se dio cuenta de la lluvia que caía implacable sobre la cuidad, hasta que se sintió tiritar de frío y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente mojada y que estaba mirando un punto al vacío, levantó la vista en busca de la reconfortante luz de la Luna, pero las nubes ocultaban cualquier brillo.

Observó como el cielo se iluminaba a causa de un relámpago, escuchó el trueno que siguió y se acercó a la orilla al tiempo que gritaba.

—¿POR QUÉ?

No entendía cómo era que todo había ocurrido de aquella manera, cómo era posible que su cuento de hadas hubiera dado un giro tan desafortunado.

—YO TE AMO.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella con todo ese amor? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de seguir adelante sin Darién? ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera dejado de amarla?

Necesitaba de alguien que le diera consuelo, de alguien que le contestara aquella pregunta y su mente le trajó la imagen de la última persona que la había consolado, de la única persona que parecía haberla entendido mucho mejor que las que llamaba amigas.

—POR FAVOR, SEIYA, VEN —gritó—. Te necesito tanto.

Espero un momento, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo, y nada. Nadie llegó para ofrecerle consuelo. Se dejó caer golpeando el suelo con los puños, murmurando para sí siempre la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?


	2. La llamada

**Dices que te Olvidare**

_Capítulo II_

_"La llamada"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas**: Ésta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta: **La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras: **3,544

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_**Y la verdad yo ya no sé,  
Cómo se vive sin ti.**__** OV7 – Desbaratándome**_

Las estrellas se encuentran a kilómetros de distancia, solitarias, iluminando la bóveda celeste desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Muchas personas observan el cielo en espera de que esa estrella, la más brillante, le conceda su deseo; si ruegas lo suficiente, dicen que pueden hacer milagros. Que incluso te pueden conceder el amor.

Las estrellas fugaces, por otro lado, según la creencia popular llevan en su estela la fortuna para la primera persona que las mire pasar, como si su único motivo para existir fuera el de recorrer la galaxia concediendo deseos; lo cierto es que las estrellas fugaces son demasiado solitarias y no recorren el universo para cumplir deseos —a pesar de los casos de la gente que jura que su deseo fue concedido por una estrella fugaz—, su misión es mucho más importante que hacerte ganar la lotería, recorren el universo con un mensaje mucho mejor: Esperanza.

Si algo tan hermoso puede brillar en las noches más oscuras, significa que las cosas no están tan mal como las imaginas, y cuando la desesperación ha llegado a su límite y te parece que no puedes más, detente un momento y escucha, ahí alguien esta susurrando ¡_ánimo_! Así que no te rindas, no importa qué tan herido esté tu corazón, no importa qué tan oscuro te parezca el camino, las estrellas siempre están ahí para acompañarte en tu peregrinar, aunque no las veas.

—¿De nuevo escribiendo Seiya? —preguntó Taiki entrando a la habitación, donde el chico sentado en un fino escritorio garabateaba desde hacía horas, a veces eran poemas, otras eran canciones y a veces largas cartas, todos tenían la misma musa: Serena Tsukino, la joven cuyo brillo Seiya era incapaz de olvidar.

—Si las mandaras, sería mejor —dijo Taiki mirando las hojas esparcidas por el escritorio.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Seiya, fijando aquellas pupilas azules en las de su hermano.

No era como si él pudiera hacer algo, su Bombón tenía novio y jamás había dado el más mínimo indicio de que él pudiera reemplazarlo en su corazón. Serena lo quería solo como amigo, así se lo había dicho en el momento de la despedida y él no tenía de otra más que respetar aquella decisión. Por mucho que le pareciera injusta.

No era como si no lo hubiera intentado, como si no le hubiera dicho que se había enamorado de ella, y que quería tener una oportunidad de reemplazar al tal Darién en el corazón de su Bombón.

—Para que seas libre.

Seiya no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió, no era del conocimiento de sus hermanos que él sí se lo había dicho a la rubia, pero que Galaxia le había quitado su oportunidad. Al menos sabía que Serena lo sabía, no se había quedado con su amor encerrado en el cuerpo, lo había intentado y había perdido.

—Ella solo me quiere como amigo.

—Seiya…

—Ella tiene a su príncipe, Taiki y así es como debe ser.

—Pero, Seiya...

—Pero nada, Taiki, Bombón ya tiene a quién querer y no importa si a veces, cuando cierro los ojos, la escucho llamándome.

—Tal vez te llama.

—Vamos Taiki, el soñador soy yo, tú eres el realista.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que según tú, soy yo? —dijo Yaten entrando a la habitación.

—El amargado, por supuesto.

Yaten no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su líder.

—Prefiero ser amargado que estar llorando por los rincones cual alma en pena.

—Chicos —intervino Taiki consciente de lo rápido que se podía generar una discusión entre ese par.

—Seiya empezó.

—No, yo me limite a contestar tu pregunta Yaten, eso me pasa por ser educado.

—Seiya —dijo Taiki en ese tono que tenía que le hacía sonar como todo un hermano mayor, tanto Yaten como Seiya sonrieron ante eso.

Esa era una de las cosas que les quedaba de la Tierra, Taiki se seguía comportando como su hermano mayor, a pesar de ser Seiya el líder del pequeño equipo. Era casi como si mientras no estuvieran como guerreras, tanto Seiya como Yaten, aceptaran el rol de pequeña familia que habían tenido que llevar en la Tierra.

—No te sulfures Taiki, te van a salir arrugas.

Yaten no pudo contener la carcajada ante las palabras de Seiya y la expresión de Taiki. ¡Su reino por una cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar el momento! Detuvo su carcajada ante su pensamiento, un pensamiento demasiado terrícola para su gusto.

—Muy chistoso, solo digo que con las cosas en paz, ¿no crees que es un buen momento para regresar a la Tierra?

Tanto Seiya como Yaten lo miraron asombrados.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Seiya, mirando entonces a Yaten.

Yaten simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Si la princesa nos da permiso, ¿por qué no? —dijo Yaten comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación—. Si de esa manera se te va a quitar el complejo de alma en pena, puedo tolerar la idea de ir a la Tierra.

—Es una buena oportunidad Seiya, no hay nada que perder.

Seiya asintió lentamente, Taiki tenía razón, no había ya nada que perder. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía encontrar? Serena casada con Darién era una idea que tenía asumida desde hacía mucho tiempo, él simplemente quería corroborar que su Bombón fuera feliz.

—Hay que hacerlo lo antes posible, antes de que Yaten cambie de opinión.

Pero ambos sabían que no lo haría, no era solo Seiya quien se había convertido en _Alma en pena._

**X – X – X**

Reiko Kamiya tenía ya 20 años como enfermera, había visto muchas cosas y sabía que tenía que estar ya familiarizada con algunas escenas, pero no lo estaba. Siempre sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón cuando llegaba alguien joven.

El caso de esas dos semanas era una joven que habían salvado de morir congelada, no podía tener más de 20, y lo que a Reiko más le podía era que no había nadie que hubiera reportado su desaparición, y no llevaba consigo ninguna identificación que les ayudara a dar con sus familiares.

Había estado entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia desde que el médico la había declarado fuera de peligro, y la fiebre le hacía visitas regulares, pero todos los estudios indicaban lo mismo, la joven estaba físicamente sana.

Reiko la había escuchado delirar algunas veces, murmurando cosas sobre utopías y palacios; cuando estaba consciente, la joven se dedicaba a mirar a un punto en la pared e ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si estuviera muy lejos de ahí.

Reiko estaba casi segura que a aquella chica le habían roto el corazón. Era doloroso ver a una muchacha tan bonita y joven en esa situación. Reiko se animó pensando que aquella chica descubriría que no era para tanto, que pronto encontraría el verdadero amor. Que se daría cuenta que lo que estaba pasando era solo un bache y que tenía todo un futuro prometedor que la esperaba.

**X – X – X**

Mina llamó nuevamente al teléfono de Serena y otra vez el exasperante mensaje de _En este momento no puedo contestarte, pero deja tú mensaje…_ la saludó, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de mensajes que le había dejado a su amiga, cada uno más impaciente y lleno de pánico que el anterior.

Pero Serena o bien no quería contestar, o tenía el móvil apagado o —y la posibilidad aterraba a Mina— le había pasado algo y no tenía el móvil con ella.

Observó el timbre y procedió a llamar una vez más.

—Ya le dije a usted y sus amigas que la señorita Tsukino no está desde hace dos semanas.

Mina controló el impulso de decirle a aquella señora —la vecina gruñona, como le habían apodado— que se metiera en sus asuntos y las dejara a ellas preocuparse por Serena, por lo que simplemente observó a la mujer con su mejor sonrisa amable, que según Lita de amable tenía poco y solo era escalofriante.

—Tenía la esperanza que hubiera regresado ya —dijo.

—La muchacha iba a pasar unos días en la montaña, jovencita, lo sé ya que me informó que no era necesario que le diera una vuelta a su gatita, así que deje de estar aporreando el timbre y póngase a hacer algo de provecho.

Si Mina no había terminado gritándole a la mujer era simplemente porque sabía que efectivamente Serena estaba planeando un viaje a las montañas con ellas, sus amigas, aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno para pasar un tiempo juntas, ya que debido a los estudios habían estado separadas. Unos días juntas antes de navidad.

Luna estaba con los padres de Serena y Mina no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el valor para ir por la gatita y explicarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso se lo había ocultado a Artemis, pero estaba segura que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que este fuera a buscar a Luna y entre los dos se enteraran de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Dónde te has metido Serena? —preguntó mirando con preocupación la puerta cerrada del departamento de su amiga.

**X – X – X**

Había estado soñando, pero no era capaz de recordar con claridad qué era lo que había soñado, abrió los ojos sintiéndose levemente desorientada, y la sensación se incrementó conforme su vista se posaba en los objetos que la rodeaban.

Aquella no era su casa, no olía al desayuno que su madre preparaba ni escuchaba los pasos de su padre en el pasillo; tampoco era su departamento, su habitación tenía las paredes rosas y no blancas y definitivamente no estaba tan iluminada.

Le costó un tiempo verdaderamente vergonzoso darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, y un tiempo aún más largo para hurgar en sus recuerdos para tener una idea de la razón por la que se encontraba en un hospital.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y los sentimientos volvieron a golpearla con fuerza: la conversación con Darién fresca en su memoria, la destrucción de sus fotos, la lluvia.

Aquella sensación de que no quedaba nada ni nadie en el mundo para seguir respirando.

—Al fin has despertado. —Serena tardó en enfocar a la mujer mayor que le sonreía con simpatía.

Por un momento quiso devolver la sonrisa, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a sonreír cuando se sentía tan miserable?

**X – X – X**

Lita y Rei compartían un té en completo silencio en una pequeña cafetería que quedaba de paso al edificio donde Serena había elegido su departamento, esperaban a Mina, ya que había sido el turno de ella para ir a tocar la puerta de Serena. Se iban turnando para hacerlo, como las llamadas; Rei había aprendido a detestar el buzón de voz.

—Si al menos tuviéramos una idea de donde se encuentra —dijo Lita.

—Esa niña tonta, está pasando por todo esto sola. —Eso era lo que más le dolía, se suponía que eran sus amigas y no habían corrido en su auxilio. Rei sabía que los motivos que habían tenido en su momento para no ir con Serena eran válidos, pero estaba completamente enfadada consigo misma por no haber mandado todos esos motivos a Timbuktu y correr a decirle a Serena que no estaba sola, que ella estaba ahí para lo que necesitara.

Ahora sentía que era muy tarde, que Serena pensaba que ella era también una traidora.

—Rei… —comenzó Lita, pero Rei la silenció con una mirada cargada de ira.

—No, Lita —dijo—. ¿Cómo pudimos hacerle eso a Serena?

—Nosotras no… fue decisión de…

—Nosotras lo sabíamos y no fuimos capaces de hacer nada más que callar, somos tan culpables como ellos.

Lita bajo la mirada a sus manos

—Tienes razón —dijo con dolor, en su momento la decisión le había parecido la más sensata, hasta que Darién hablara con Serena, ahora no estaba segura de nada—. Espero que regrese pronto.

—Tiene que hacerlo —agregó Rei rápidamente.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —preguntó Lita.

—Jamás seré capaz de perdonarme.

Mina salió del edificio de departamentos con la mirada baja y el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado, sin duda alguna todo en ella gritaba "derrota" a quien la observara, como era el caso de Darién, quien observaba a la guardiana de Venus desde la seguridad de su automóvil. Se sentía completamente frustrado, sabía que era su culpa el que Serena no pudiera ser localizada y por un momento había acariciado la idea de ir a pedir ayuda a Haruka y demás guardianas, pero ya sabía que aquello era inútil, solo esperaba que donde quiera que Serena estuviera pudiera curar sus heridas.

Mina por supuesto que notó el automóvil de Darién aparcado a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba, pero hizo caso omiso del mismo, sin ánimo para intentar comprender el proceder del hombre, simplemente dirigió sus pasos a la cafetería donde sabía que sus dos amigas la estarían esperando.

Ni Lita ni Rei tuvieron que preguntar nada, en cuanto vieron la postura de la joven supieron que Serena no había regresado, estaban compartiendo una mirada cargada de desesperación cuando observaron el auto de Darién pasar.

Fue Lita la que se animó a hablar.

—Él y Amy van a partir rumbo a EUA en enero.

—Qué conveniente —murmuró Mina.

Fue el único comentario que las jóvenes compartieron.

**X – X – X**

Serena entendía todo lo que le decían sobre lo afortunada que había sido por no morir congelada en una de las calles de la cuidad, de los peligros de salir en una noche de diciembre sin abrigo. Una parte de ella se escandalizaba por su olvido, por lo cerca que había estado de que las cosas se convirtieran en una verdadera tragedia.

Otra parte de sí misma, que no reconocía aún como propia, parecía casi sentir que las cosas no hubieran ido a más, Serena sabía lógicamente que era normal que estuviera deprimida y dada su historia con Darién que lo que ella estaba pasando no era un simple rompimiento. Pero lo sentía mucho más que eso, como si una parte le faltará, y es que no era fácil hacerse a la idea de que todo lo que había soñado y por lo que había luchado jamás existiría.

Y no sabía del todo cómo se sentía, estaba muy dolida por la traición de Darién y Amy, sabía que en el mundo esas cosas pasaban, pero jamás imaginó que le pasaría a ella, jamás creyó que tendría que ver cómo el hombre de su vida se iba con una de sus amigas. Quería pelear, tener la oportunidad de volver a enamorar a Darién y ser felices como lo habían sido al inicio de su relación, pero sentía que en ese caso solo mendigaría algo que Darién ya no quería darle.

Tampoco sabía qué hacer ni dónde ir, ya que ahora todos los lugares en los que podía pensar estaban demasiado llenos de Darién como para ser un buen lugar.

Había construido toda su vida entorno a Darién y ahora que él fallaba, ella no sabía qué tenía que hacer.

—¿Dónde estás Seiya y por qué tardas tanto? —murmuró hacia la ventana.

Reiko observó a la pálida jovencita que se pasaba las horas mirando hacia la ventana y contestando con monosílabos cuando alguien le preguntaba algo, todo en la postura de la joven hablaba de tristeza, pero lo que más inquietaba a la enfermera era la mirada celeste que de vez en vez se alejaba de la ventana para mirar a su alrededor.

Había desesperanza en aquellas pupilas azules, pero también algo más que Reiko no lograba descifrar, como si fueras visto al mismo tiempo por dos personas diferentes, una demasiado devastada como para que la mirada brillara y la otra demasiado dura, como si los golpes de la vida hubieran sido demasiados. Eran raras las ocasiones en que las pupilas de la joven se tornaban así de frías, pero Reiko se había dado cuenta de que pasaba. Que era como si los ojos de la joven su tornaran en dos témpanos de hielo y en esos momentos no podía evitar sentir temor.

Era la mirada de alguien que no tenía ya nada que perder.

—Cuando era joven tomé un curso de belleza, y yo siempre he creído que un cambio de look ayuda a comenzar de nuevo, tal vez te sea más fácil si eres capaz de mirarte al espejo y no verte de la misma manera en que fuiste ingresada.

—¿Cortarme el cabello? —preguntó la rubia cubriendo con sus palmas su característico y ya muy desecho peinado.

—Puede ser algo por dónde empezar.

Serena lo pensó un momento antes de asentir, tenía que ser más fuerte, tenía que dejar a la Serena Tsukino que se había derrumbado ahí y ser capaz de salir de aquel hospital como una nueva Serena, tenía que hacerlo ya que la otra Serena no sería capaz de seguir sin Darién.

**X – X – X**

La reunión por navidad era ya una tradición entre ellas en el templo Hikawa. Amy había esperado no tener que asistir, a pesar de que ninguna de sus amigas le había reprochado lo que había pasado, sentía la desaprobación de cada una de ellas en sus miradas; estaba agradecida de que el año siguiente estudiaría fuera de Japón, estaba convencida que lo que necesitaban era un tiempo lejos y que cuando volvieran a verse volverían a ser tan amigas como habían sido antes, y seguramente Serena ya habría superado todo.

Aunque la principal razón de que se encontrara ahí con Darién era por las sailors exteriores, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru eran también invitadas tradicionales y Darién pensaba darles la noticia de su rompimiento con Serena en persona, a pesar de que eso significaba enfrentarse a la furia de las mujeres.

No ayudaba mucho a la situación que Serena siguiera sin dar señales de vida, ella la había buscado, había utilizado todos los artilugios a su disposición como Sailor Mercury, pero no había conseguido nada, la energía de Sailor Moon era simplemente imposible de rastrear. A diferencia de Mina y las otras, a Amy aquella información la tranquilizaba, que no era ninguna bruja y por supuesto que estaba preocupada por Serena, pero si la rubia estaba bloqueando su energía y por lo tanto su ubicación, entonces eso quería decir que se encontraba bien y que simplemente necesitaba tiempo.

—Buenas noches.

Amy no pudo evitar la tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Haruka, a diferencia de Darién ella no estaba preparada aún para enfrentar a aquellas mujeres, por supuesto que sabía desde el momento en que se había visto atraída a Darién que todo sería difícil, pero no estaba lista aún para miradas llenas de furia y desprecio.

—Buenas noches.

Escuchó que contestaban las otras chicas, y supo que era imposible que Haruka y compañía no notaran que algo estaba pasando, las voces de todas se escuchaban extrañas.

—¿Dónde está Cabeza de Bombón? —preguntó Haruka al no ver a su joven líder en ningún lugar de la habitación.

Darién dio un paso adelante, mientras Rei y Lita compartían una mirada de angustia, sin embargo fue Mina quien habló.

—Aún no llega, ya sabes como es.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Mina, cada uno de ellos parecía estar preguntando "¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre responder eso?" y ella misma se lo preguntaba, había sido un impulso nacido de no sabía exactamente donde.

Michiru supo que pasaba algo en ese momento, no era solo la mirada que momentos antes compartieran las jóvenes, o la ausencia de Serena, era algo que se respiraba en el ambiente, en la manera en que Darién parecía estar a la defensiva y Amy parecía intentar fundirse con la pared.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —dijo Darién.

—¿De qué? —Se apresuró a decir Hotaru.

Y entonces Michiru ya no tuvo dudas, algo malo estaba pasando.

—Es sobre Serena —dijo el hombre.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Nadie más, salvo Hotaru, escuchó el temblor en la voz de la Sailor del tiempo.

—Ella y yo decidimos terminar nuestra relación.

El silencio que siguió a aquella declaración hablaba de la gravedad de la misma, la más desconcertada de todas era Setzuna, quien no apartaba la mirada de Darién.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —dijo Hotaru.

Darién aspiró aire visiblemente antes de darle una mirada a Amy, quien se había acercado a su lado durante el silencio.

—Ya no sentíamos lo mismo… —El bufido de Rei le quitó toda la veracidad a las palabras del hombre—. Además yo me he enamorado de otra —continuó Darién como si Rei no lo hubiera interrumpido—, y hemos empezado una relación.

Haruka dio un paso al frente, Hotaru se llevo las manos a la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y Setzuna cerró los ojos como si de esa manera aquello no fuera a ser real, Michiru clavó la mirada en Amy intuyendo la razón por la que la joven se había comportado como lo había hecho.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Haruka.

Y se notaba en su tono la fura contenida.

—Amy —contestó una voz a sus espaldas, bien conocida por todos lo que estaban ahí—. Pero no debes preocuparte Haruka, estoy bien.

Serena Tsukino se encontraba en la puerta, cabello corto y sonrisa cortés. Tan diferente que costaba reconocerla.

**Notas de la autora.**

Lento, lento pero va tomando forma. No se preocupen que pronto llegara Seiya.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a: **Ei-chan, Sehren Kou, Silver Moonlight-81, Neo-gaby, Elizabeth, RoxyWatson, Mireya, July, Seshyjak, Amanda, GabYxA, Sailor Alluminem Siren, N lupin Tonks, Vickymoon, Amber Bellum, Sams Brok, KittyBadillo, Sereyandrew301, Rinkalukushi Mafer Chiba ** y a todos lo que dedican su tiempo a leerme y no dejan constancia.

De verdad muchas gracias, sin ustedes "Dices que te olvidaré" jamás habría sido lo que es.


	3. Destino: La tierra

**Dices que te Olvidare**

_Capítulo III_

_"Destino: La tierra"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas**: Esta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta: **La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras: **3,612

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_**Solo quedan las cenizas**_,_** del fuego de tu amor **_

_**y el dolor inmenso de tu adiós. **_

_**[Devuélveme el amor – Luis Miguel]**_

Haruka la miró fijamente, era la misma voz, pero no era la misma Serena. No era solo el cabello corto o las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, tampoco la palidez que se había adueñado de su piel, era algo más que la Sailor del viento no lograba precisar.

Tal vez lo más impactante fuera la mirada, no estaba ahí la chispa de alegría que Serena solía lucir sin importar la situación, o el brillo de la determinación por ser feliz, los ojos se veían apagados, del mismo azul de siempre pero infinitamente diferentes.

Y a pesar de todas esas señales que gritaban que nada estaba bien, aun así era capaz de decir que estaba bien; sin embargo, con la sonrisa y el maquillaje no era capaz de saber que tan grave era el daño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Michiru, quien al igual que Haruka no habría podido pasar por alto las señales del cambio en su princesa.

—Mejor que nunca —declaró ampliando la sonrisa, en un intento que esperaba no fuera infructuoso, de verse mucho mejor de lo que se sentía.

Por supuesto que había acariciado la idea de no presentarse, de hacerse una bola en la cama abrazando a Luna, hasta que dejara de sentirse miserable, encerrarse en su departamento hasta que todo dejara de doler. Pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, una parte de ella, no quería preocupar de más a sus amigas, a pesar de que no estaba del todo segura sobre lo que sentía con respecto a ellas, la otra parte simplemente se negaba a dejarse caer, si salía de eso, si demostraba que era fuerte, tal vez, solo tal vez, Darién podría volver a enamorarse de ella.

A pesar de eso, se negaba a mirar hacía el lugar donde sabía que se encontraban Darién y Amy; no sabía si sería capaz de seguir en pie si los veía juntos, no tenía idea de cual sería su reacción, si se pondría a llorar, si gritaría o simplemente se quedaría de pie como una tonta con la vista fija en ellos hasta que alguien le hablara y la hiciera salir de aquel mal sueño. Pero también se negaba a verlos, ya que debajo de todo el dolor, debajo de la tristeza, había algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar, sentía ira, ganas de lastimarlos, deseos de venganza. Y aquello por supuesto que la asustaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera lastimar a Darién cuando lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas? Tenía miedo de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, algo le decía que de era normal, que de alguna manera tenía que lidiar con todo eso.

—Vamos —dijo evitando mirar aún a donde se encontraba Darién—. ¿No se supone que esto es una fiesta?

No soportaba la mirada de todos puesta en ella.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó Rei acercándose a ella, pero Serena camino hacia donde se encontraba la comida evitando el toque de la joven.

No quería que la tocara, si lo hacía no iba a poder aguantar mucho y seguramente terminaría derrumbándose y llorando en el hombro de su amiga; tampoco quería acercarse mucho, ya que seguramente preguntaría si ellas lo sabían y si era así desde cuándo. Y realmente no quería saber más de lo que ya sabía.

—En el hospital —contestó.

No paso desapercibido el gemido medio ahogado en la garganta de Mina y Rei.

—No hice ninguna tontería si es lo que están pensando —dijo entonces sí, fijando la mirada en la de Darién, había preocupación en aquellos ojos y quiso creer que no todo estaba perdido, que aquella era una fase, solo una crisis, y desvió la mirada rápidamente sin mirarlo realmente—. Tuve principios de neumonía, ya saben como es mi madre y quiso que estuviera en el hospital hasta estar bien.

Mentía por supuesto, su madre no sabía nada, ella creía que esos días que no habían sabido nada de ella, había estado de vacaciones en las montañas con sus amigas, no había tenido ganas de ir a casa, pero tampoco quería regresar a su departamento y recordar aquel día. Luna por supuesto que se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, y tuvo que contarle más o menos lo que había pasado, sin ganas de entrar en detalles, soltándose a llorar mientras lo hacía, posiblemente por eso la gatita no había preguntado más.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti. —Serena cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de él, sintiendo de nuevo aquellos sentimientos encontrados con lo que estaba lidiando desde que despertara en el hospital. No entendía qué le estaba sucediendo.

—No tenían por qué, sé que no lo creen, pero realmente sé cuidarme bien sola —dijo mirando a Darién por primera vez desde que llegara al templo.

No observó el rostro del resto ante su, para nada, disimulado reproche, solo tenía ojos para Darién. No podía creer aún que todo el amor que sentía por ella realmente se hubiera convertido en nada, no podía ser cierto cuando ella lo miraba y aún sentía las mariposas en el estomago. Se veía igual de guapo que siempre.

—Nunca hemos dudado de eso.

Serena dejo de mirar a Darién para mirar ahora a Amy, la rabia que sintió la desconcertó por un momento, afortunadamente pudo mantener su expresión lo más neutra posible; Amy, por su parte, no pudo evitar los celos que aquel pequeño intercambio había generado en su persona, no quería que Darién se preocupara por Serena nunca más.

—Ya lo creo Amy —dijo Serena para dejar de mirar a la pareja y mirar al resto—. Vamos chicas, ¡qué empiece la fiesta!

Dijo mientras iba hacia el Karaoke que era también una tradición. Mina se apresuró a ir con ella para comenzar a cantar juntas, Darién sonrió agradecido de que todo hubiera sido tan fácil, que no hubieran reclamos ni batallas. Haruka y las guardianas exteriores estaban incluso demasiado aturdidas y preocupadas por su princesa como para pensar en hacer un reclamo a Darién.

Y Serena, Serena quería simplemente cerrar los ojos y que todo terminara siendo solo una absurda pesadilla.

**X – X – X**

Los sentimientos no son algo con lo que estuviera acostumbrado a tratar, cuando se ha nacido para ser una guardiana otras cosas pasaban a segundo termino, y entre ellas se encontraban las emociones.

Había protegido a su planeta desde que tenía memoria, y como una guerrera destinada a servir y proteger a su princesa, sus deseos y necesidades habían pasado a un segundo término. No reconoció en su momento aquella emoción presente en su pecho, ni lo mucho que su mirada buscaba aquella otra, hasta que estuvo en su planeta.

Primero fue como un zumbido molesto, algo que su cerebro le informaba que faltaba pero que no era capaz de precisar, después había llegado la añoranza, el quedarse durante minutos enteros quieto rememorando, dándose cuenta de todas las cosas que su mente había catalogado sobre ella.

Podía recordar perfectamente el aroma de su perfume, la manera en que sus ojos cambiaban dependiendo de la situación, la modulación de su voz dependiendo de lo que quería transmitir, el cosquilleo en su mano cuando recordaba los breves momentos en que había llegado a tocarla, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando pensaba en ella.

Quiso, cuando se dio de aquello, haber sido un poco más como Seiya, haber construido muchos recuerdos de la chica; pero aquello era algo con lo que no debía siquiera soñar, el tiempo que pasa jamás se recupera y él no tenía manera de volver en el tiempo y construir más momentos para esas horas solitarias.

Y ella era justamente el motivo oculto tras sus acciones, por supuesto que se preocupaba por Seiya, y estaba convencido que su líder necesitaba un cierre, pero no era solo eso lo que lo había llevado a sugerir el viaje a la Tierra. Era simplemente para saber si podría tener una oportunidad con ella si volvía, porque el _"¿Y si?" _no le daba tregua.

Necesitaba saber si Amy Mizuno podía amarlo.

**X – X – X**

Amy se removió inquieta en su lugar, era verdad que ninguna de ellas le había dicho nada ni lanzando ningún reproche, pero no tenían que hacerlo, todo estaba escrito en sus miradas, había incredulidad, rabia, descontento, reprobación.

¿Es que acaso pensaban que ella había planeado todo eso? ¿Qué no había derramado innumerables lágrimas intentando convencerse de que lo que sentía por Darién no era nada? ¿Creían que realmente no había luchado con uñas y dientes contra su propio corazón para que las cosas no llegaran a donde habían llegado?

No estaban siendo justas, ella también había llevado su parte de sufrimiento con todo eso, también era una sailor y por lo tanto sabía lo importante que era el futuro, no había hecho nada de eso a propósito, simplemente había pasado, se había enamorado de Darién y no había podido evitarlo. Le dolía enormemente ver cómo se estaban separando como grupo, le dolían las miradas de las mayores, pero le dolían mil veces más las de las sailors interiores. Nunca había sido buena haciendo amigos, y perder a sus mejores amigas de esa manera también la estaba matando, pero tampoco podía hacer nada con lo que sentía por el hombre, en el corazón no se mandaba y ella mejor que ninguna lo sabía.

Por supuesto, una parte de ella no se arrepentía, no importaba lo mucho que aquello le estuviera doliendo o lo mucho que sintiera que una parte de sí misma le era arrancada al separarse de sus amigas. Darién era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y su amor, aunque inconveniente, no era algo de lo que se sintiera avergonzada; que la llamaran traidora si querían, ella estaba junto al hombre que amaba y que la amaba, y si ellas pensaban que aquello era imperdonable, entonces que no la perdonaran.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darién llegando junto a ella en el patio del templo, donde había huido a protegerse de las miradas hirientes de las mujeres en la casa.

—Ellas no lo entienden —murmuró escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su novio, aspirando su aroma en un intento de tranquilizarse, de dejar de sentirse atemorizada.

—Sabíamos que sería así —le dijo él, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

—El saberlo y el vivirlo son dos cosas diferentes, saber que reaccionarían así no quiere decir que no me duela.

Darién la abrazó fuertemente, notando en las palabras de su novia la desesperación. No que él no estuviera pasándola mal, aquellas mujeres, bien o mal, también eran sus amigas y le dolía, por supuesto, que lo miraran como lo hacían; sin embargo, lo único que le había quitado el sueño había sido Serena y ella parecía estar tomándolo mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, por lo tanto, las otras no le importaban demasiado.

—Solo dales tiempo amor, ellas terminarán entendiendo.

—Realmente no quiero perderlas.

—No pienses en eso —le dijo abrazándola con fuerza para reconfortarla, sabía que posiblemente pasara mucho tiempo para que comprendieran y que era posible que aquella amistad nunca pudiera ser reconstruida.

—Es solo que me siento tan miserable.

—No amor, no digas eso. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero aquí estoy, te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—Lo sé —contestó ella levantando el rostro antes de tomarlo por la nuca y jalarlo hacia ella para compartir un beso, realmente se sentía completamente amada entre sus brazos, y sabía que era imposible que fuera malo cuando se sentía tan correcto; lo sentía por Serena, pero ese era su cuento de hadas ahora.

Serena maldijo a su vejiga que la había sacado de la sala, y a quien quiera que manejaba el destino, lo último que habría querido presenciar era cómo el amor de su vida y una de sus mejores amigas se besaban de aquella manera. No existían palabras que describieran lo que sentía en ese momento, lo tonta que se sentía por haber albergado esperanzas y lo mucho que aquella escena estaba dañándola.

Cerró los puños a sus costados, ella no merecía aquel dolor, no era justo que ellos fueran felices cuando ella se sentía tan vacía y miserable.

—Arriba ese ánimo amor, es navidad.

Escuchó las palabras de Darien antes de regresar a donde estaban las chicas, y deseó tanto poder hacer algo para que él sintiera solo un poco de todo el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, respirando lo más profundo que podía para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

Tomando una decisión en ese momento, tenía que irse lo mas lejos posible o no sobreviviría.

**X – X – X**

Hotaru había disfrutado siempre de la navidad, le encantaban los adornos, el intercambio de regalos, la comida. Sin embargo, aquella navidad se había trasformado en un desastre, no era siquiera capaz de describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y no era capaz de imaginar lo que seguramente su princesa estaba sufriendo.

No podía entender siquiera cómo era posible que Darién y Amy hubieran hecho lo que habían hecho, la traición no era solo contra Serena, sino contra el planeta entero, contra las obligaciones que el príncipe tenía para con su gente.

Sin embargo, lo que más preocupaba a la sailor de la destrucción no era el futuro de la Tierra, era la mirada perdida de su princesa. Era una mirada opaca, la misma mirada que había visto en Neherenia, la de alguien que no tenía absolutamente nada por qué luchar y aquello la aterrorizó.

Por un momento, quiso abrazarse a Michiru y dejar que la mujer le dijera con su voz cálida que todo estaría bien, pero Hotaru sabía que no era así, lo estaba viendo en ese momento en los ojos de su princesa, sabía que lo que se avecinaba era la peor prueba que ellas tendrían que enfrentar, se lo decían todos sus sentidos, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar.

¿Por qué sus poderes no le habían advertido?

—No dejes que ella te vea así, no te culpes —dijo Michiru llegando a su lado.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo si no la reconozco?

—Todo tiene su razón de ser, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Michiru

—¿Qué razones puede haber para esto? —preguntó pensando en su amiga Rini y en lo mucho que dolía solo pensar que si aquello no se solucionaba, si Darien y Serena no seguían juntos, jamás la volvería a ver.

—Ten fe Hotaru, ten más fe que yo y Haruka.

Hotaru cerró los ojos, tal como imaginaba, aquel _todo saldrá bien_ de Michiru era una de esas mentiras piadosas que tanto se decían, no había manera de que algo saliera bien.

**X – X – X**

No era como si él quisiera volver a la Tierra, había asumido desde hacía tiempo que no importaba en dónde se encontrara, no podría hacer algo con sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, la gente a su alrededor parecía pensar que si se alejaba, si ponía años luz de distancia, lo que sentía en algún momento menguaría.

Él no lo creía, ahí tenia a Seiya como la prueba de que no siempre el tiempo y la distancia traían consigo al olvido, pero si eso era lo que necesitaba, lo haría.

—Realmente no necesitan acompañarme, puedo ir solo.

Yaten no pudo evitar el bufido que salió de sus labios antes las palabras de Seiya.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a decir lo mismo? Hemos dicho que te acompañaremos y eso es lo que haremos.

Seiya observó a Yaten y éste simplemente rodó los ojos molesto por aquella mirada.

—Nuestra princesa nos ha dado permiso. ¿Qué esperas pues para correr tras Conejo? —dijo solo para molestar y que Seiya no lo siguiera mirando de aquella manera.

Seiya abrió la boca para replicar, pero la voz de Taiki se le adelantó.

—¿Van a comenzar a discutir o comenzaremos el viaje?

Seiya y Yaten compartieron una mirada y comenzaron a reír.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino, antes de que alguien comience a molestar por no estar cumpliendo la agenda —dijo Seiya.

—Retrasarnos en la agenda… toda una catástrote —añadió Yaten con una sonrisa.

Taiki simplemente lanzó un suspiro y siguió a los otros dos, es mejor que piensen que todo se debe a su agenda y no a la desesperación que siente por poder verla cuanto antes.

**X – X – X**

Serena observó los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, tenía pensado pedir ser transferida a cualquier parte para poder comenzar a intentar olvidar, no era que no lo estuviera intentando, era que simplemente no podía hacerlo en esa ciudad tan llena de recuerdos, ni con las chicas llamándola cada media hora para "conversar".

Se había negado a hablar de aquello, no era simplemente demasiado doloroso como para decirlo en voz alta, es que no era capaz de entender sus emociones. Cada que pensaba en Darién y Amy, cada que cerraba los ojos y los miraba besándose, sentía ganas de lastimarlos, de hacerlos pagar por cada una de sus lágrimas y por todo lo que estaba perdiendo. Quería que se arrepintieran, quería vengarse.

Después de todo, no solo estaba perdiendo a Darién, estaba perdiendo un sueño, una familia, un reino, un final feliz. Por eso necesitaba irse, para ser capaz de evocar los recuerdos de su relación con Darién sin sentir el lacerante dolor en el pecho, ni esas ganas de verlo sufriendo. Necesitaba irse para encontrarse, ya que en esos momentos no se reconocía.

Había guardado todos los regalos del hombre en cajas, cada que sus manos tocaban una carta o un peluche no podía evitar sentirse completamente estúpida por recordar el momento en que se lo había dado y por no poder evitar las lágrimas. Había roto algunas cartas en un arranque de ira, y muchas más que habían sobrevivido a aquella tarde ya hacía un mes, cuando Darién le dio la noticia.

¿Realmente solo llevaba un mes sin Darién?

Al menos ya había dejado el infantil deseo de que el hombre regresara a su lado, aunque realmente una parte de ella aún esperaba verlo aparecer en su puerta completamente arrepentido buscando una segunda oportunidad.

No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse cuando se daba cuenta de que si eso sucediera realmente no dudaría ni un segundo en dejarlo entrar de nuevo a su vida, a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba padeciendo.

Esa era también una de las razones por las que quería irse, no soportaba saberse tan débil, y había una voz interna que le decía que si Darién regresaba lo que tenía que hacer era destruirlo, pagarle exactamente con la misma moneda. Y ella había comenzado a temerle a esa voz.

Sus ojos se toparon entonces con una de las pocas fotografías que habían sobrevivido a la purga, sonrió al observar el rostro alegre del joven que la saludaba desde el papel.

"_Seiya, ojala estuvieras aquí, te necesito tanto."_

Jamás se había sentido tan perdida como en esos momentos.

**X – X – X**

La Tierra, aspiró lo más profundo posible y sintió aquellas diferencias que le decían que estaba en un planeta extranjero, que aquellos aromas y aquel aire era diferente al de casa y sin embargo para él, era como si cada uno de aquellos aromas le dijera "_bienvenido", _y fue consciente de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquella atmósfera y de lo en casa que se sentía en ese momento.

El escenario no era desconocido, se trababa de la misma azotea de la que se habían despedido unos años atrás, no parecía tampoco que hubiera muchos cambios. El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse manchando todo el cielo de aquel tinte naranja, el mismo con el que ellos habían dicho adiós.

—¿Por dónde comenzaremos a buscar? —dijo Yaten mirando a Taiki, sin poder evitar la mueca de molestia, el aroma, la atmósfera todo le decía que ya no estaba en casa y era un recordatorio de su fracaso.

—Creo que lo mejor será buscar a Hino.

Yaten quería que primero intentaran recuperar el auto, estaba seguro de que podrían ponerse en contacto con el que fuera su representante y conseguir antes que cualquier cosa un lugar dónde alojarse y algo con qué moverse, pero Taiki y Seiya tenían otra idea y por otro lado, según Seiya, era mucho más saludable caminar.

No que ellos lo necesitaran realmente, pero decidió guardar silencio y seguirlos, eso sí, con una gafas de sol cubriendo su rostro. Conforme más caminaban Yaten notaba que algunas mujeres a su alrededor los señalaban, sin duda preguntándose si acaso eran ellos los cantantes que habían decidido retirarse en la cúspide de su carrera.

Fue entonces cuando sus pupilas observaron unas figuras conocidas, no era que él hubiera tratado mucho a Mizuno, o que la chica hubiera hecho el intento de acercarse a él, pero la recordaba con bastante claridad y estaba seguro que se trataba de ella, al que no lograba identificar del todo era al hombre que caminaba junto a ella con las manos entrelazadas, lo había visto antes por supuesto, pero no lograba poner un nombre a aquel rostro.

—Es el novio de Bombón.

Yaten despegó la mirada de la pareja para observar a Seiya. ¿El novio de Conejo? Iba a preguntar si es que estaba seguro cuando los ojos de Seiya se abrieron al máximo demostrando así su shock, regresó la mirada a la pareja que compartía un abrazo y un liguero beso en los labios, antes de mirarse fijamente. Yaten reconoció la mirada en los ojos de la mujer. Era la misma mirada que Seiya ponía cada que pensaba en su Bombón.

Aparentemente aquel viaje iba a resultar mucho más interesante de lo que había imaginado.

**Nota de la autora:**

Al fin llegaron los chicos y se acomodan algunas cosas para que comience el drama, espero les guste.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a: **Seshyiak, edi-kou, Moni, Val, Sorciere Blanc, Mireya, Ei-chan, Elizabeth, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Natalia Kido, Lul, Amynaoko, Noemi, Tanita Love, Sheccid Tsukino, Silver Moonlight-81, neo-gaby, Joy, Cecilia, Pola Kaiou, Anniky.** Y los que se han pasado y dedican su tiempo a leerme sin dejar constancia.

De verdad mil gracias, sin ustedes "Dices que te olvidaré" jamás habría sido lo que es.


	4. Cartas Marcadas

**Dices que te Olvidar****é**

_Capítulo IV_

_"Cartas marcadas"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas**: Esta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta: **La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras: **4,431

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_**Yo era un hombre de hojalata**_

_**Que anhelaba un corazón,**_

_**Sin saber que lo tenía**_

_**Hasta que ella lo rompió.**_

_**[El hombre de hojalata – Raúl Ornelas y Lazcano Malo]**_

Es verdad que por mucho que te repitas que algunas cosas son realmente posibles y que intentes imaginar miles de escenarios que te pueden estar esperando en algún momento de tu vida, realmente nunca puedes estar preparado para que algunas cosas ocurran. Por supuesto sabes que son cosas que pasan todos los días, y a pesar de que sabes de que las probabilidades de que te pasen también a ti son altas, cuando suceden no estás preparado ya que "_no es posible que te pasen a ti". _En el fondo, y a pesar de lo que tu mente pueda decirte, el corazón te pide esperar otra cosa, te pide mantener la esperanza hasta el final.

Y tú por supuesto que te repites una y otra vez que no debes mantener la esperanza, incluso te crees preparado para esos escenarios que duelen, te dices más de una vez que eres una persona lógica y no emocional. Pero cuando la realidad se presenta, cuando te das cuenta que en el fondo de tu ser, en alguna parte de tu mente, se mantenía oculta la esperanza y los sentimientos se adueñan de tu ser, sabes que realmente no estás preparado para hacerle frente. Que no eres tan lógico como te habías creído y que puede que los sentimientos te derriben por primera vez.

Taiki sabía que las probabilidades de que Mizuno hubiera encontrado a una persona para compartir su vida eran altas, imaginar un rostro cubierto de sombras no ayuda cuando te topas con el de carne y hueso; por supuesto no esperó que confirmarlo doliera tanto, no era sólo el que ella estuviera con alguien, era que ese alguien se supone que pertenecía a alguien más. A diferencia de Yaten, Taiki le había reconocido inmediatamente, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Seiya se había encargado de decir en voz alta lo que él ya sabía. Y lo que su mente trataba inútilmente de procesar.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros que caminaba de la mano de la joven y que la miraba de aquella manera era sin suda el príncipe de la Tierra, y a juzgar por la escena antiguo novio de la princesa de la Luna. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo había podido Serena Tsukino permitir que aquello estuviera pasando? Era irracional y lo sabia, pero en ese momento Taiki sintió rabia contra la princesa de la Luna.

¿Dónde estaba y por qué había permitido eso?

Amy comenzó a sentirse incomoda, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto mientras buscaba a quien fuera que la estuviera mirando. Empezaba a creer que jamás se acostumbraría a saber que alguien la miraba con intensidad, y seguramente con reproche.

Los tres pares de ojos que estaban fijos en su figura la sorprendieron, haciéndola separarse de Darién y comenzar a formar una sonrisa de bienvenida para los jóvenes, pasando por alto el contenido de aquellas miradas. Se dijo mentalmente que todo era obra de la sorpresa y que no era posible que ellos la estuvieran mirando con decepción. No supo la razón, pero rehuyó la mirada de Taiki y decidió mirar a Yaten, parecía una apuesta mucho más segura.

Darién dirigió su mirada a quién fuera que le estaba quitando la atención de su novia, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a los hombres en aquel lugar, los recordaba por supuesto. Eran los chicos Kou, no se acordaba exactamente sus nombres, pero Serena había hablado de ellos durante meses, por lo que Darién ya sentía que los conocía, sin embargo no pudo evitar la tensión que la visión de aquellos jóvenes generó en su cuerpo. Si ellos estaban ahí era posible que significara que había un nuevo enemigo. Y no estaba seguro de que, estando las cosas como estaban, fueran el mejor equipo contra las fuerzas del mal.

Durante unos segundos nadie se movió, se mantuvieron quietos, como intentando asimilar lo que estaban viendo, el primero en romper aquella quietud propia de una fotografía fue Yaten, quien avanzó un paso hacia la pareja.

Amy hizo lo propio avanzando hacia los jóvenes y siendo imitada por su novio, mientras que Seiya y Taiki seguían quietos en la acera, sin saber qué decir ni a dónde mirar. Seiya no quería que la esperanza que había comenzando a sentir inflándose en su estómago alcanzara proporciones mayores, antes que nada necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Bombón, tenía la liguera certeza de que la joven princesa estaba sufriendo mucho al perder a su "querido" Darién.

**X – X – X**

Serena observó las dos carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa mientras sentía cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Por un momento había acariciado la fantasiosa idea de salir de Japón, de lograr una beca que la llevara fuera de toda aquella pesadilla en la que estaba viviendo.

Pero la realidad la había golpeado en el rostro de nuevo, ella no era Amy Mizuno, la alumna modelo que podía tener las mejores calificaciones y tantas actividades extra que tenía que ser imposible tener una vida social, ella era simplemente Serena Tsukino, estudiante promedio que podía conseguir ser trasferida a otra universidad dentro del territorio japonés pero que no podía aspirar a ir al extranjero.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Su inglés aunque mejorando aún distaba mucho de la perfección como el de Amy, Mina o Rei, ella no era buena en los idiomas, y solo se estaba dejando en ridículo una vez más.

¿Cómo había creído realmente que podía quedarse con Darién? ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta que ella era muy poca cosa para él? No pudo evitar el llanto que le ganó la partida ni la rabia que la inundó, ¿siempre iba a ser así? ¿Iba a encontrar día sí y otro también todas las cosas por las que Darién la había dejado? Golpeó la mesa con el puño, sin importarle el dolor, solo queriendo sacar toda la rabia que sentía dentro.

¿Por qué si ella era tan poco cosa para él, él la había ilusionado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué le había permitido creer? Recordó con dolorosa claridad todas las veces que las chicas y por supuesto la mismísima Amy le dijeron que debía de cambiar, que debía de ser más responsable, se recordó a sí misma, tonta e ilusionada pensando que aquellas cosas eran tonterías, cosas secundarias que no tenían nada que ver con el amor que Darién, sentía por ella. Que el amor verdadero jamás exigía sacrificios ni pedía cambios.

¡Qué idiota! Y ahora estaba ahí llorando ya que no era siquiera capaz de salir huyendo como quería, la realidad le demostraba lo que ella había estado demasiado ocupada ignorando, era demasiado ordinaria como para que alguien extraordinario como Darién se quedara con ella.

Lo único que tenía a su favor era que se trataba de la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, pero se había comprobado una y otra vez que ella, salvo por el Cristal de Plata, no tenía ningún punto de comparación con Serenity, la joven perfecta que había estado destinada a gobernar el Milenio de Plata.

Podía haberse ahorrado tantas lágrimas si no hubiera rescatado a Luna aquella mañana o si simplemente no se hubiera enterado de quién había sido ella en su vida pasada, habría sido más fácil todo si no le hubieran permitido construir tantos castillos en el aire. Si desde un principio la hubieran dejado imaginar un futuro dentro de sus verdaderas posibilidades.

Miró de nuevo las carpetas con amargura, por supuesto ellas no tenían la culpa, como tampoco la tenía la universidad, había sido ella, que había olvidado cómo ser realista, o puede que nunca hubiera aprendido a serlo.

¿Cómo iba a lograrlo si a las 15 años le habían dicho que toda su vida sería como un sueño?

Se limpió las lagrimas con las manos, por mucho que quisiera quedarse llorando bajo las mantas el hacerlo no iba a hacer que las cosas se arreglaran mágicamente, ni le ayudarían con el sentimiento de derrota que se había instalado en su cuerpo. Era momento de que aprendiera a ser fuerte, si no lo hacía ella al parecer la vida se encargaría de enseñarle. Ya había derramado muchas lágrimas, no quería derramar más, tenía que ser otra, debía de ser otra.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión entre dejar Tokio e instalarse en Miyazaki o en Kazawa, sabía que ambas universidades pedirían lo mejor de ella, sabía que estaría igual de ocupada que en la de Tokio, por lo que la verdadera pregunta era ¿cuál estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para sanar?

Observó los croquis y los tiempos de viaje, mientras que la universidad de Kanazawa tenía un plan de actividades extracurriculares mayor que la de Miyazaki, era la universidad de Miyazaki la que ponía más tierra entre ella y Darién, 1,372 km lejos de Tokio, 17 horas y 56 minutos.

La decisión había sido tomada.

**X – X – X**

Rei detestaba aquellas corazonadas con las que a veces despertaba, esa sensación de alerta permanente que se instalaba en su cuerpo y la mantenía tensa durante todo el día, lo peor era que el fuego sagrado seguía sin mostrarle nada y ella ya no sabía si aquella corazonada tenía algo que ver con el cambio de Serena, con las posibles repercusiones de lo que Darién y Amy habían hecho o con la cantidad de pendientes que tenía de la universidad y que estaba retrasando en un intento de salir con sus amigas e intentar aparentar una normalidad que hacía semanas habían perdido.

Se habían citado aquella tarde-noche para darle una sorpresa a Mina, habían citado a Amy más como cortesía por la historia que compartían que porque realmente lo desearan, y a Serena esperando que ahora no pudiera poner ninguna excusa para evitarlas, como venía haciendo en los últimos días.

Pero en ese momento, en la pequeña plaza donde se habían quedado de ver sólo se encontraban ella y Lita y ya estaba comenzando a pensar que al final serían sólo ellas quienes visitarían a la rubia en aquella casa productora para felicitarla.

**X – X – X**

—Mizuno —dijo Yaten una vez que se encontró con la chica.

—Chicos —saludó ella con genuina emoción por verlos de nuevo—, ¿cuándo han llegado? —preguntó.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —La voz de Darién era formal, no era que quisiera ser grosero con los jóvenes, les estaba tremendamente agradecido por la ayuda que le habían brindado a las chicas y sobre todo a Serena durante la pelea contra Galaxia, pero no podía evitar el sentir que el que aquellos tres hombres estuvieran ahí era símbolo de peligro y era mejor estar prevenidos si es que habían llegado a la Tierra huyendo de nuevo de un enemigo.

—Vacaciones —dijo Seiya—, queríamos saber cómo estaban yendo las cosas en la Tierra.

Taiki notó cómo tras las palabras de Seiya la postura rígida del príncipe se había perdido, y a pesar de que no había adoptado una postura relajada que dijera "bienvenidos", al menos parecía una postura que toleraba su visita.

—A las chicas les va a dar mucho gusto verlos —dijo Amy sin perder la sonrisa.

—Aparentemente hay muchas cosas de las que ponernos al corriente. —La intención de Taiki no era sonar como lo había hecho, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Tanto Yaten como Seiya ocultaron la sorpresa que su tono les había generado. Amy simplemente bajó la vista un momento antes de encararlo de nuevo, tenía que recordarse que casi todas las personas que la conocían a ella y a sus amigas sabían que Darién y Serena habían estado saliendo antes, que tenía que hacer frente a chismes y deducciones, y estaba empezando a creer que jamás se acostumbraría a ese tono entre sorprendido y decepcionado y viniendo de Taiki, a quien admiraba y respetaba por su inteligencia, por alguna extraña razón dolía aún más.

—Como saben pocas cosas en la vida se mantienen inalterables —dijo ella buscando la mano de Darién, era mejor pasar por aquella escena pronto, en ese momento el encuentro con aquellos hombres y antiguos aliados había dejado de parecerle agradable.

Darién había notado el cambio en la postura y en el tono de Amy, sabía que lo que esos chicos tuvieran que decir al respecto de su relación era poco o nada importante, al menos en lo que a el respectaba, sin embargo no podía dejar de reconocer que para las sailors ellos eran amigos y supuso que aquello sería otro de esos tragos amargos, como el que habían pasado la víspera de Navidad en el templo.

Seiya no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al mirar de cerca las manos unidas de aquellas dos personas, sentía una necesidad apremiante de ver a Serena y saber cómo todo eso la había afectado, recordaba la manera en que hablaba de "su Darién" y el completo amor que sentía por él, no creía que esos años hubieran hecho algo para que el amor se esfumara. De pronto estaba más que seguro que no había sido su deseo de ver a Serena lo que lo había hecho sentir que le llamaba, estaba seguro de que ella le había llamado cuando todo eso había pasado pero, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía de eso?

—Disculparás que nos parezca un poco chocante, pero los tres fuimos testigos de la idolatría de Conejo por el hombre aquí presente, verlo de tu mano es… bueno, un poco más que una sorpresa —dijo Yaten mirando las manos entrelazadas de la pareja.

Amy supuso que aquello era cierto, los tres, pero sobretodo Seiya, habían sido testigos de lo mucho que Serena quería a Darién y de lo mal que lo había pasado en aquella época, sin embargo las cosas ahora eran diferentes. Y ella debía recordarse que había luchado con uñas y dientes para no quererlo, que a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, ella no era la bruja del cuento.

Darién no pudo evitar el sentimiento que aquella frase, "_la idolatría de Conejo_", había despertado en él, no era una especie de ogro sin sentimientos y era completamente consciente de lo que él había significado para Serena. ¿Quién mejor que él para saber lo mucho que Serena lo quería? Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse juzgar por nadie más que no fuera Serena, por lo que inmediatamente adoptó un gesto duro, haciéndoles saber a aquellos chicos que era un tema que no toleraría discutir en su presencia.

Amy tenía otra opinión.

—Serena y Darién decidieron dar por terminada la relación —dijo intentando que su voz sonara lo más estable posible, había estado dando el mismo discurso a todos lo que los miraban, pero no estaba segura de que Serena no fuera a contarle, al menos a Seiya, verdaderamente cómo habían pasado las cosas, se encontró de pronto deseando que ellos no lo supieran—. Él y yo comenzamos a salir hace tres meses.

Darién mantuvo la expresión, no estaba de acuerdo en que Amy siguiera justificándose frente a ellos, ya hablaría después con ella, ahora simplemente apretó la mano de la joven, esperando ser capaz de trasmitir confianza, él estaba ahí para apoyarla.

Taiki no pudo entender cómo era que Serena había permitido eso, ¿cómo había dejado libre al príncipe? ¿No podía haber esperado a que él estuviera ahí y pudiera pelear por el amor de Amy? Yaten y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, pero no preguntaron más.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

**X – X – X**

Mina se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras escuchaba al director de cámaras dar nuevas instrucciones, imaginaba que grabar una película o un drama para tv era más o menos lo mismo, repetir desde diversos ángulos hasta el agotamiento.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo agotada que se sentía, estaba contenta. Si bien aquella solo era una participación en un video de uno de los grupos de moda, había logrado cantar algo del estribillo y esperaba que aquello terminara de impulsar su naciente carrera como cantante.

Rei y Lita la esperaban en la sala de espera de la casa productora, habían esperado el tiempo que les pareció prudente antes de abandonar la plaza y dirigirse a la productora donde sabían Mina se encontraba. La misma Mina les había dicho que aquel era el último día de grabación, así que la estaban esperando para ir a festejar porque ese fuera el primero de los muchos trabajos de la sailor del amor.

Mina llevaba el cabello húmedo debido al sudor, una sudadera rosa y unos pants del mismo color, junto con una sonrisa completamente radiante, su atuendo nada tenía que ver con el elegante y sexy vestido que llevara en la grabación, pero realmente no aguantaría los tacones un momento más y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en una taza de chocolate caliente y un sueño reparador. Desde siempre había sabido que la carrera a la que quería dedicar su vida era demandante y no tenía derecho a quejarse por agotamiento, sobre todo cuando le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser lo que ella quería.

Se sentía muy egoísta por estar feliz de que sus sueños comenzaran a tomar forma, cuando los de Serena se habían desbaratado; Mina no era ninguna tonta y había estado consciente de que aun cuando Serena no esperaba sacrificio de su parte, ellas no iban a poder dedicarse a su sueño si tenían que ser las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal.

Y el hecho de sentirse tan libre la hacía sentir la peor de las amigas, Darién era el príncipe de la Tierra, con su matrimonio se convertía en Rey y se encargaría de la Tierra. Y ellas… ellas a pesar de saber que nunca dejarían a la Tierra desprotegida, ya no tenían que vivir por ella.

Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero no era capaz de evitar el alivio que sentía, ni de sentirse culpable cuando miraba a Serena; Minako sentía que más que perdiendo, Serena había ganado la libertad de vivir su vida ahora sí como ella quisiera. Solo esperaba que su amiga se diera cuenta de eso pronto.

Sonrió al observar a Rei y Lita esperándola, sin poder hacer nada por aquella dolorosa punzada de realidad que le decía que así eran ahora las cosas, que Serena y Amy estaban evitándose entre sí y que por un tiempo, Mina esperaba con todas sus ganas que no muy largo, solo eran ellas tres.

—¡Felicidades! —dijeron Rei y Lita al mismo tiempo

Mina corrió a su encuentro abrazándolas con fuerza, y se prometió mentalmente que siempre estaría ahí para sus amigas sin importar lo que pasara, que no permitiría que el grupo que eran actualmente se disolviera, que ella siempre tendría un momento para ellas.

**X – X – X**

Serena observó su reloj de pulsera, si salía en ese momento de su departamento sabía que seguramente no encontraría a sus amigas en la plaza comercial, pero era casi seguro que pudiera alcanzarlas en la productora.

Se quedó mirando el avanzar del segundero, mientras decidía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, no pensaba decirles nada de sus planes hasta que ya fuera imposible seguir callando, no tenía pensando regresar a Tokio hasta estar segura de que había olvidado a Darién por completo, y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le tomaría. No sabía si podía dominar en algún momento aquellas extrañas emociones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo sin que ella les diera permiso.

Era como estar en guerra con una parte de sí misma, una parte que no quería resignarse a lo que había pasado, que no solo necesitaba enfrentar a la pareja, sino que quería lastimarlos de la misma manera en que la habían lastimado. No sabía cómo lidiar con todo eso, ya que nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Ni siquiera cuando Beryl había hecho que ella luchara contra Endymion o cuando Neherenia le quitó una a una las personas que más quería y las encerró en aquellos odiosos espejos; necesitaba encontrarse de nuevo, necesitaba encontrar una manera de ser feliz con esas nuevas circunstancias, a pesar de que esa parte de sí misma le dijera que nunca podría, que si no era con Darién jamás lo lograría.

Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a tomar su bolso, salir de su departamento y vestirse con su mejor sonrisa, no iba a permitir que su tristeza y amargura le echaran a perder los últimos días con sus amigas. No iba a permitir que Darién le quitara todo.

**X – X – X**

Darién, observaba a los jóvenes por el retrovisor de su automóvil al tiempo que intentaba discernir lo que sentía por ellos. No le gustaba la manera en que lo miraban, pero una parte de sí mismo le decía que era más a causa de su propia consciencia que de la mirada real de los chicos, excepto tal vez por esos ojos azules que lo miran como si quisieran fulminarlo.

No le extrañaba, de lo que Serena y las propias chicas le habían contado, aquellos jovencitos habían creado un vinculo importante con Serena, él mismo recordaba cómo aquel joven había coqueteado con ella frente a él, como si no estuviera presente. Claro que Serena no parecía saber lo que el chico le había querido decir; por una parte estaba molesto ante el recuerdo, por otra pensaba que tal vez su llegada era lo que Serena necesitaba para de alguna manera superar lo que había pasado.

Serena se resignó a su suerte cuando al bajar del taxi se dio cuenta de que el coche de Darién estaba aparcando cerca de la productora; por unos segundos pensó que lo mejor era dar media vuelta, que realmente no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer frente a la "feliz pareja", pero entonces miró a las personas que estaban bajando del automóvil y no lo piensó. Cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo ya se había lanzado hacia delante, atravesando imprudentemente la calle y abrazándose a la persona que había estado llamando durante todo ese tiempo.

—Estás aquí, estás aquí.

Repitió sin ser consciente, escondiendo el rostro y las lágrimas en el pecho del hombre, apretándolo contra sí con todas sus fuerzas, lo había necesitado tanto. Y realmente no podía creer que estuviera de nuevo con ella.

Seiya la abrazó de vuelta con fuerza, con desesperación. Una muda disculpa por haber tardado tanto en llegar, por no haberse dado cuenta de que ella lo necesitaba con aquella urgencia. Algo dentro le dolió al sentir la manera en que los dedos de ella se clavaban en su piel y vio toda la desesperación que el llanto dejó salir.

Yaten miró la escena frente a él con ojo crítico, no se necesitaba ser un gran investigador para saber que aquel "decidieron terminar su relación" fue solo una verdad a medias, podía sentirlo en el llanto de Conejo, y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante aquella muestra de debilidad. ¿Y entonces si no te querían debías derrumbarte? Quiso sacudir a la joven, decirle que no era el fin del mundo y que si estaba actuando de esa patética manera entonces no era de extrañar que no la quisieran, y que incluso se debería sentir afortunada, porque al menos durante un tiempo su amor había sido correspondido.

Taiki no pudo evitar apretar los puños a sus costados con más fuerza de la necesaria, con tanta que las uñas se le estaban enterrando en las palmas, estaba seguro de que cuando abriera sus puños sus dedos estarían adoloridos, pero no le importaba. Durante todo ese tiempo había sentido pena por Seiya, por tener que ver a la princesa de la Luna felizmente enamorada y posiblemente casada. Y ahora, ella estaba en los brazos de su hermano y si Seiya jugaba bien sus cartas, podía al final de todo quedarse con la chica mientras que él se quedaba con un simple sueño que no había llegado a ningún lado.

¿Qué era una simple estrella fugaz comparada con el príncipe de la Tierra?

Mina, Lita y Rei se detuvieron fuera de la productora ante la imagen que las recibió, una parte de ellas completamente llenas de alegría por ver a sus amigos luego de esos años, la otra sintiendo angustia al escuchar el llanto de Serena. Serena no les había permitido ver su dolor, se había mantenido de alguna manera lejana, sin dejar que ninguna de ellas intentara darle un poco de consuelo, y ahora estaba ahí, balbuceando cosas que no llegaban a entender, demostrando lo que todas ellas sabían, Serena estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que les había permitido ver.

Darién observó la escena sin saber qué era lo correcto, una parte de él, la que siempre había salido en defensa de Serena, sentía la necesidad de apartar al joven de ella, abrazarla y ofrecerle el consuelo que necesitaba, sabía que su sentir era incorrecto y que lo único que haría comportándose de esa manera sería herir aún más a su exnovia. La otra parte simplemente quería entrar en su automóvil y perderse en la carretera sin preocuparse nunca más por lo que le pasara a Serena Tsukino. Amy decidió por él cuando lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de regreso al automóvil.

—Es mejor dejarlos —le dijo y Darién supo por el tono de su voz que aquella escena a ella la había lastimado mucho más.

—Ya tendrás oportunidad de ponerte al día con ellos —respondió.

Amy simplemente asintió con lentitud, sin perder de vista la escena que habían dejado en la acera y sin poder evitar sentirse molesta con Serena, ¿no podía ser feliz por todo y no robar el protagonismo de un reencuentro por una vez en su vida?

Taiki observó su partida con más amargura de la que nunca había sentido antes, y se permitió por un momento clavar sus pupilas llenas de furia en la figura que en ese momento se acurrucaba en los brazos de Seiya, la envidia no era un sentimiento con el que estuviera familiarizado, pero ahí estaba invadiendo todo su cuerpo, deseando tener la oportunidad que ahora se le presentaba a Seiya y que a él se le había negado. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento, las ganas que tenía de tomar a la princesa de la Luna por los hombros y obligarla a luchar, a recuperar al príncipe.

Como si escuchara los pensamientos de Taiki, Seiya abrazó a Serena con más fuerza y le susurró palabras de consuelo al oído, prometiéndole en silencio su incondicional apoyo, prometiéndose a sí mismo, no soltarla hasta que el corazón de ella hubiera sanado por completo.

No pensaba abandonarla jamás.

**Nota de la autora:**

Ahora sí, ya están en la tierra todos los personajes ahora sí, que comience el drama.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a: **Sady0329, seshyiak, Tanita Love, Natalia Kido, Black Lady, Amynaoko, Paola Kaiou, Yelitza, Keisa, Sailor angel7, silver moonlight-81, cecilia. **Y los que se han pasado y dedican su tiempo a leerme sin dejar constancia.

De verdad mil gracias, sin ustedes "_Dices que te olvidaré_" jamás habría sido lo que es.


	5. En el mismo barco

**Dices que te Olvidar****é**

_Capítulo V_

_"En el mismo barco"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Notas**: Esta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.

**Beta: **La maravillosa **Nande_chan** que no sé la razón por la que aún no me manda a freír chongos a la China.

**Palabras: **5,783

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

**Me siento tan triste amor**

**Tan infeliz**

**Tan lleno de ansiedad**

**[…]**

**Que aún te amo**

**Que aún te extraño**

**Los días sin ti son como morir**

**[Aún te amo – Enrique Bumburi]**

Yaten fue el primero en pasar de la escena de Serena y Seiya y enfocarse en las otras chicas, no fue para darle un poco de privacidad a su hermano, o para evitar algún malestar a la mujer, era sobretodo para enfocarse en otra cosa y no terminar gritándole a Conejo. Al menos no hasta saber con exactitud qué había pasado entre ella y el príncipe, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que sus deducciones eran correctas.

Y él esperaba drama al llegar a la Tierra, pero definitivamente eso era mucho más drama del que en un primer momento llegó a imaginar, lo más que había esperado era a Uranus con su espada en la garganta de Seiya invitándolo a regresar a su planeta y dejar a la princesa en paz.

Siendo honesto, realmente no había esperado que su hermano tuviera oportunidad con ella, pero ahora parecía que el drama sería bastante interesante, al menos su tiempo en la Tierra sería mucho menos aburrido de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar.

Mina fue la primera en acercarse al joven, por un momento vacilando sobre la mejor manera de saludar, no era que hubieran quedado en malos términos con ellos luego de que Galaxia fuera derrotada, era que simplemente no habían tenido ningún momento para hablar, para permitir que ellos se disculparan por la manera tan cruel en que habían tratado a Serena y tampoco habían hablado del sacrificio que habían hecho ellas al dar su vida por ellos, vaciló solo unos segundos antes de abordar al chico como lo que ella siempre lo había considerado, su amigo.

Yaten aceptó el abrazo de Mina con el mejor gesto posible, un poco sorprendido, había olvidado lo táctiles que eran los terrestres, en particular aquellas chicas, y respondió al abrazo con menos entusiasmo que Mina. Mina no pudo evitar emocionarse al sentir al joven corresponder a su abrazo, tenía muy presente que, de los tres, al final ella había estado encandilada con él. Entonces recordó que había pasado las últimas horas en el estudio de grabación y que posiblemente lo único que Yaten estaba registrando de ella era su aroma a sudor. Se separó con brusquedad con el rostro rojo sin saber qué decir para disculparse, pero sin tener tiempo a hacerlo, ya que Rei ocupó su lugar en los brazos del chico.

Y ella, para no quedarse ahí con el rostro rojo y completamente avergonzada, se giró a Taiki y lo saludó, también con un abrazo, pero se aseguró de que fuera más corto que el que había compartido con Yaten y de mostrar una expresión de disculpa.

Taiki no solo no notó el aroma que tanto avergonzaba a la joven, tampoco se dio cuenta del abrazo, en lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en el llanto de Serena que aún se escuchaba y en los balbuceos sin sentido. Tampoco se dio cuenta del abrazo de Rei ni de sus palabras amables, ni mucho menos notó a Lita cuando la joven se acercó a él, solo quería un momento para sí mismo para pensar en todo eso y encontrar la mejor manera de hacerle frente a ese inesperado escenario.

**X – X – X**

Amy intentó mantener su atención en las ventanilla del copiloto, dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en sus recientes visitantes, y mucho menos lamentarse por estarse perdiendo de sus anécdotas; quiso, por supuesto, verlo todo de una manera fría y racional pero no lo logró, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que Serena de nueva cuenta ganara protagonismo.

—No me gustó que les dieras explicaciones a esos jóvenes.

Amy desvió su atención de la ventanilla a Darién sin entender del todo lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Él no la miraba, se encontraba viendo la carretera con aquel gesto concentrado y hermético que a veces utilizaba.

—No sé de qué…

—Nuestra vida privada, —la interrumpió—, las razones por las que estamos juntos, el inicio de nuestra relación, eso nos concierne solo a nosotros. Consentí ser juzgado por Serena, pero no voy a permitir que otras personas nos juzguen por lo que sentimos.

—No fue mi intención darte esa impresión —dijo ella comprendiendo a lo que él se refería, sin lograr aún leer la expresión de Darién—. Es solo que es difícil, tú tienes amigos, colegas fuera de este círculo, eres más que solo el príncipe de la Tierra. Yo… toda la gente que me importa, todos a los que quiero, me conocen por ser la guerrera de Mercurio.

—Eres más que solo sailor Mercury, ya hablamos de eso. —Darién recordaba lo mucho que se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la inseguridad de Amy la dominaba demasiado en algunos aspectos de su vida—. No puedes dejar que te juzguen ni debes de dar explicaciones, tampoco debe preocuparte la reacción de la gente.

—PERO ME PREOCUPA. —No pudo mantener el volumen de voz normal—. Para ti es más fácil, pero YO soy la mala del cuento, no te miran y piensan "Darién enamoró a la amiga de la que era su novia"; NO, lo que miran cuando nos ven es a la zorra que se metió entre Serena y Darién, tú eres solo una victima más, YO SOY LA QUE SE TE METIÓ POR LO OJOS.

No había querido empezar a llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo, era eso lo que más la estaba lastimando de todo el asunto; puede que Serena no estuviera siquiera mirándola, pero la gente lo hacía y todos, ¡TODOS! Sabían que Serena y Darién se amaban, que estaban planeando casarse en un futuro, y la miraban a ella como una especie de destruye hogares, una maldita que se había metido con el novio de su mejor amiga.

—Pero tú sabes que no es verdad, no puedes ir por ahí justificando tus acciones ante la gente, tú y yo sabemos cómo fueron las cosas, sabemos cuánto luchamos contra esto, no puedes permitir que te hagan sentir culpa…

—PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO. Tú estabas ahí, tú viste la manera en que Taiki, Yaten y Seiya me miraron, esa es la manera en que me miran ahora. Rei, Mina y Lita pueden intentar disimular con sus palabras, pero esa es la mirada que me mandan, y no puedo son eso, simplemente no puedo.

Darién salió de la carretera para estacionarse y poder mirar a la joven antes de abrazarla con cuidado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Amy? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas sufriendo tanto?

Amy no contestó, simplemente lo abrazó para llorar con más fuerza, sin entender la razón por la que la mirada de decepción de los Tree Lights había dolido más que las otras que había recibido.

**X – X – X**

Serena se separó de Seiya sintiéndose completamente agotada y avergonzada por su reacción, pero había necesitado tanto de su amigo para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, para que la aconsejara y la ayudara a salir de ese enorme bache en el que había caído. Evitó convenientemente mirar a sus amigas, no quería ver de nuevo la expresión de preocupación y dolor.

Se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro de la mejor manera posible, sabía que ya poco podía hacer con los ojos y la nariz rojos, pero al menos quería verse menos miserable de lo que ya se sentía. Miró a Yaten y Taiki para saludarlos y darles la bienvenida, pero no pudo hacerlo, se congeló cuando su mirada se topó con la de Taiki.

Había muchas cosas en aquella mirada, muchas cosas que ella sabía que había en la suya desde que Darién le informara que ya no la amaba, podía ver claramente la ira y la desesperación, no entendía la razón por la que aquellas emociones parecían estar dirigidas a su persona, ¿qué había hecho para que Taiki la mirara de aquella manera?

No lo entendía, se sintió completamente desconcertada, y por eso no atinó a decir nada cuando el propio Taiki se acercó a ella para abrazarla, y entonces lo sintió.

_Él regresó por Amy, quiere a Amy y te culpa a ti porque ella esté con Darién._

La certeza de su pensamiento la tomó por sorpresa, aturdiéndola completamente, pero sabía que era verdad, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que aquello era cierto; pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar ya que en ese momento Yaten se acercó a ella para también abrazarla, como si fuera algo necesario, pues ya que lo había hecho con las otras, era lo que tenía que hacer con ella. Había una frialdad diferente en el abrazo de Yaten, pero tampoco logró comprender cómo era que lo sabía.

—¿Cuándo llegaron? —preguntó Rei.

Serena tuvo que dejar sus descubrimientos para después para simplemente mirar a los jóvenes y dejarse ser feliz por aquel reencuentro. Luego pensaría en aquello que había descubierto y en qué hacer con eso.

Taiki se movió ligeramente inquieto dejando la respuesta a la pregunta de Rei a Yaten, él se encontraba completamente desconcertado por lo que había sentido al abrazar a Serena. Era Serena y se sentía como Serena, pero al abrazarla había algo más, algo que no lograba comprender, tristeza sí, mucha tristeza. Pero había algo más, algo que había viajado por su piel y cuya sensación no podía desterrar.

—Hace unas horas —contestó Yaten ajeno completamente a los pensamientos de Serena y Taiki—. Por cierto, Conejo, casi no te reconocí con el cabello corto.

—Pero se te ve muy bien, estás muy guapa. —Se apresuró a agregar Seiya, quien recordaba muy bien de su anterior estancia en la Tierra aquella costumbre terrestre, sobre todo en las mujeres, quienes tendían a cortarse el cabello o cambiar radicalmente su imagen luego de un desamor.

—Gracias —dijo Serena tocándose las puntas de su cabello sonrojándose levemente.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar —sugirió Lita al notar que la gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo, definitivamente la acera no era el mejor lugar para ponerse al día.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al templo? —sugirió Rei, era después de todo su lugar de reunión.

—Mejor vayamos a mi departamento —dijo Serena, había demasiados recuerdos de Darién en aquel lugar para ir, era demasiado pronto aún y no estaba lista. Recordaba perfectamente la fiesta de navidad, no podría poner un pie en el templo y no derrumbarse.

—A mí me parece bien. —dijo Lita notando el pánico en la voz de Serena—. Pero antes debemos de ir por provisiones.

**X – X – X**

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que decirle a Amy, había creído erróneamente que ella estaba llevando mucho mejor lo que estaba pasando, y ahora parecía que las cosas no eran así.

Sabía que la madre de Amy estaba enterada de lo suyo, pero Darién esta casi seguro de que la mujer no lo había recordado como el antiguo novio de una de las amigas de Amy, el padre de la joven estaba de nueva cuenta en uno de sus viajes, así que no estaba seguro de que ya estuviera enterado. Amy seguía viendo a las chicas y mantenía las llamadas telefónicas semanales con Minako, y su novia no le había comentado que ella la hubiera molestado, por supuesto Darién sabía que las cosas estaban tensas con las chicas, sabía que al menos Rei estaba más alejada de Amy, pero eso era algo que él había esperado, después de todo era Rei la mejor amiga de Serena.

En el hospital todos sabían que él había estado en otra relación antes y por supuesto sabían que su antigua novia era amiga de su nueva novia, nadie le había hecho ningún comentario, y que él recordara, las veces que Serena había ido a visitarlo no había hecho realmente amistad con nadie en el lugar.

Pero era verdad lo que Amy le había dicho, la misma Serena le había hecho la observación un par de veces, él tenía una vida aparte de ellas, ser Tuxedo Mask no se había convertido en toda su vida, como sí lo había hecho con las Sailors Scouts. Serena mantenía una comunicación superficial con las chicas que habían estado con ella en la secundaría, incluso con Molly y Kelvin, y en la preparatoria no se había preocupado por tener más amigas aparte de Amy, Lita y Mina.

En su momento no le había parecido mal, ahora se arrepentía y se preguntaba ¿por qué razón no había empujado a Serena a buscar otros amigos?

**X – X –X **

La cafetería era un lugar agradable y acogedor, Lita había conseguido el capital luego de hipotecar la casa de sus padres, y ahora estaba comenzando a vivir su propio sueño, era verdad que entre la escuela y el trabajo apenas y tenía tiempo para sí, también era verdad que aquel proyecto la llenaba de una manera en que nada lo había hecho antes.

Tenía un talento natural para saber qué ingredientes combinaban entre sí y para saber qué sabores podían ser mezclados, tenía la suerte que los jóvenes parecían encantados con sus creaciones y contaba con clientes durante todo el día, distaba mucho de conseguir el reconocimiento que quería, pero en eso estaba trabajando y mientras se esforzaba, horneaba, limpiaba y escribía recetas.

Serena miraba con interés los pastelitos en el aparador, se sentía feliz. Lo más feliz que se podía estar en sus circunstancias, pero en su nueva situación le era difícil no darse cuenta de lo mucho que había aplazado su vida ante la idea de solo ser una esposa para Darién. Ahora que estaba libre y miraba a sus amigas se daba cuenta de eso.

Rei estaba cursando la licenciatura en negocios internacionales, aprendiendo idiomas y preparándose para una vida fuera del templo al que aún dedicaba su tiempo libre. Minako había llevado un par de cursos de actuación, idiomas, danza contemporánea, teatro y ahora estaba empezando una prometedora carrera como solista. Lita estaba llevando algunos diplomados en cocina, Serena realmente no recordaba la cantidad de técnicas que su amiga había estado aprendiendo, pero ahora era dueña de aquella pequeña cafetería y ella sabía que con perseverancia aquél se convertiría rápidamente en el primero de muchos otros locales que Lita llevaría bajo su mando.

Amy, Amy estaba estudiando medicina, ya había empezado con su pre-internado y sabía sin lugar a dudas que sería una excelente neurocirujana, era la mejor de su clase y tenía todo ese talento esperando ser explotado. Y entonces estaba ella, sin saber bien qué hacer cuando terminó la preparatoria y ante la presión de sus padres de estudiar una carrera o no darían su visto bueno a una boda, se había apuntado a la carrera que le parecía que podría llevar mejor, que no le apasionaba y que le ayudaría a mantener a Darién, las chicas y sus padres contentos, a lo que dedicaría su tiempo mientras no era la señora de Darién Chiba.

Ese había sido uno de sus grandes errores. No tenía nada que fuera solo de ella, que le apasionara, que deseara, todo lo que había tenido era un "_mientras me caso" _y ahora ya no tenía ni eso.

Lita llevaba pastelitos, galletas y uno de los termos grandes con el mejor Earl Grey que había en su local, y se atrevía a pensar que en todo Tokio. Seiya mantenía la mirada fija en Serena, quien parecía mas bien perdida en sus pensamientos y no en los dulces frente a ella, le preocupaba la mirada triste, acentuada ahora mucho más por los parpados ligeramente hinchados y la nariz roja.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lita? —preguntó a la primera de las guardianas que estuvo junto a él.

Lita lo miró unos momento antes de posar la mirada en la figura de Serena, en la palidez de su rostro, los kilos perdidos, el cabello corto, era imposible no ver todos esos detalles, lo mal que la estaba pasando su amiga. Le dolía saber que no podía hacer nada por ella, pero ahora que Seiya estaba ahí, estaba segura que el chico sí podría hacer algo por ella.

—Esa es una historia que solo ella te puede contar —dijo al fin—, pero Seiya, si no te quiere contar, por favor no hurgues en la herida.

—No se necesita hurgar Kino, ella sigue sangrando.

Tanto Taiki como Seiya y Lita miraron a Yaten con atención, los tres recordando que Serena no era precisamente una de sus personas favoritas; Seiya y Taiki confirmaron que al parecer su hermanito si le había permitido a la princesa de la Luna tomar una pequeña porción de su corazón.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Taiki mientras Lita se alejaba de ellos para, al parecer, empacar más de esos pastelitos de crema.

—Seguir el plan, Seiya va a intentar ganarse el corazón de la princesa.

Taiki cerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Yaten, ojalá todo fuera tan simple como seguir el plan. ¿Por qué Serena no había seguido el plan como tenía que haberlo hecho?

**X – X –X **

Amy cerró el libro en el que intentaba sin éxito concentrarse, lo acontecido aquel día estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza, su intención no era decirle aquellas cosas a Darién, no era algo que no supiera cuando todo aquello comenzó. Ahora sentía que había cometido un error, que tenía que ser mucho más fuerte, todas las miradas de rechazo y las murmuraciones a su espalda eran algo que esperaba.

Nunca imaginó que su relación con Darién sería un camino lleno de flores con pajaritos cantando y el sol luminándolo todo, nunca había sido de la clase de mujeres excesivamente fantasiosas y sentimentales, eso era más el departamento de Serena, por eso era que le podía tanto el haber perdido los papeles por unas simples miradas de desconcierto y decepción.

Desde muy joven había aprendido a manejar el asunto de la decepción, había aprendido a no esperar nada de la gente, ya que la gente no estaba obligada a darle nada, y a que tenía que vivir con la gente real y no con la idealizada que a veces se formaba en su cabeza. Esperar cosas de la gente que nunca habían dicho que harían, querían o necesitaban era uno de los motivos de la llamada desilusión. Ella tomaba lo que le daban y lo atesoraba, no quería más que eso.

Por supuesto que sabía que en algún nivel lo que ella había hecho supondría un motivo de decepción y dolor para sus amigas, pero sabía, de la misma manera que sabía que la Tierra orbitaba alrededor del Sol, que la perdonarían, que incluso Serena terminaría por resignarse a lo que había pasado y al final, luego de algunos meses, tal vez un par de años, ellas volverían a ser el grupo de amigas que siempre habían sido.

Por eso no entendía el que la mirada de los chicos le hubiera dolido tanto, no se había permitido pensar en las Starlights, o los Three Lights, luego de que se hubieran marchado. No había estado como Mina o Serena lanzando frases del tipo "¿se encontrarán bien? ¿Nos extrañarán? ¿Volverán?" No, ella era una mujer más practica que eso, no perdía el tiempo en supuestos, no se había permitido pensar que regresarían, ya que no había evidencia suficiente de que lo harían, y si bien era una persona que creía en los sueños y el romance, sabía que en algunas cuestiones los supuestos eran una simple pérdida de tiempo y energía.

Por lo mismo no se había permitido pensar en aquellos jóvenes, imaginar un reencuentro o incluso detenerse en los recuerdos, y ahora que lo hacía lo único que encontraba eran momentos calidos, incluso mirando hacia aquellos días en que ellos no querían saber nada de ellas. Recordaba las miradas duras pero en general jamás dirigidas a su persona, era siempre contra Serena, y si se permitía pasear libremente por sus recuerdos, se daba cuenta que estaban repletos de ojos violetas. ¿Qué significaba eso y por qué era importante ahora?

**X – X –X **

Desde lo sucedido con Darién, el regresar a su departamento era un momento melancólico, podía recrear todo nuevamente, rememorar exactamente las palabras y todas y cada una de sus acciones; y estaban las evidencias, la falta de fotografías y las cajas apiladas sin cuidado en su habitación.

No había permitido que sus amigas la vieran ahí, pero ahora simplemente no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la mirada de Darién cuando había abierto la puerta, ni su titubeo para entrar. Estaba demasiado concentrada en las palabras de Seiya y su relato sobre la reconstrucción de su planeta, casi no podía creer que habían pasado solo tres años desde que se había despedido de ellos en la azotea de la escuela.

Mientras lo escuchaba, se permitió mirarlo por primera vez desde que lo viera bajar del coche de Darién. Si era posible, era incluso más alto que la última vez, su rostro había perdido por completo las características de jovencito y había adoptado las características de todo un hombre, no quedaban vestigios del rostro ligeramente redondeado que ella conociera a los 16 años, pero seguía siendo el mismo Seiya, desprendiendo una calidez que la hacía gravitar hacia él, desprendiendo una luz que le prometía consuelo.

Rei miró a su alrededor sin dejar de poner atención al relato o perderse el que Lita fuera directamente a la cocina para apresurarse a servir lo que traía, observó las huellas de lo que había pasado y recreó la escena en su cabeza lo mejor posible. Había una mancha de té en la alfombra, una que sabía que no estaba ahí, y faltaban todas las fotografías de Darién; quería ir a la habitación de Serena y verificar si también faltaban los peluches, los anillos, los libros y todas las cosas que Darién le había regalado a su amiga a lo largo de aquellos años.

Había otras cosas en cajas también, se dio cuenta que al parecer, su amiga realmente no había terminado de desempacar todas sus cosas, a pesar de que ya tenía más de 7 meses que se había mudado.

—Estoy pensando en regresar con mis padres.

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con la conversación, por lo que Rei supo que aquello era para ella, Serena se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba mirando el lugar y las cajas. Serena, por su parte, pensaba mantener a sus amigas lo más ignorantes que pudiera sobre sus planes y lo mejor era que pensaran que quería regresar con sus padres, como si pudiera hacerlo cuando Darién estaba más presente en aquella casa.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó Mina, recordando lo mucho que le había costado a su amiga convencer a sus padres que la dejaran mudarse.

—Darién pagó la mitad de este departamento, —dijo sin mirarlos, fijando la mirada en la mancha en la alfombra, la de aquella tarde— lo mejor sería venderlo y regresarle su dinero.

Las lágrimas traidoras estaban de nuevo ganándole la batalla, por lo que se puso de pie con rapidez dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Voy a ayudar a Lita con el té.

—Te ayudo —dijo Taiki apresurándose tras ella.

En la sala quedó el silencio y la incomodidad.

Lita, que había escuchado todo, salió con la bandeja llena de pastelitos y galletas, y dejó a Serena para servir el té, esperando que la presencia del más tranquilo de los Kou ayudara a su amiga a calmarse. En cuanto Lita entró a la sala, Seiya se apresuró a preguntarle sobre su cafetería, generando una ruidosa conversación, todos fingiendo que no estaban mirando de vez en vez a la cocina en espera de la figura de Serena.

—Sé que no es el momento Serena, pero necesito saber, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre Darién y tú?

Serena bajó el termo, fijó la mirada en Taiki, de nuevo la embargó aquella certeza de que Taiki quería a Amy, que había regresado por ella.

—¿Duele, verdad? —dijo al fin por toda respuesta, prestando atención a la sala, para que no se enteraran de aquella conversación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Taiki confundido.

—Dejar todas tus esperanzas en el amor de una persona solo para descubrir que no te ama.

—¿Cómo…?

—Los corazones heridos tienes sus maneras para reconocerse —interrumpió ella la pregunta, dejando caer lo que quedaba de su máscara de felicidad, ahí estaba la mirada llena de desesperación y los signos evidentes de dolor.

—¿Cómo fue? —Taiki sabía que su pregunta era cruel, pero él necesitaba completar el rompecabezas, saber qué podía hacer para cambiar el desenlace.

—Ni yo lo sé Taiki, sólo sé que se aman.

Decirlo en voz alta era mucho más doloroso de lo que había imaginado, era como aceptar que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, que aquel amor era mucho más fuerte que el suyo.

—¿Hace cuánto que tú y él terminaron?

Sin querer aquella pregunta le causó gracia, implicaba que ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era poner un punto final a su relación, y no era verdad. La habían terminado, él se había enamorado de alguien más y ella ya no tenía nada que hacer.

—Poco más de un mes.

—Pero ella dijo que…

—Me engañaron Taiki, ellos ya tenían una relación antes de que Darién me lo confesara todo, y no sabes cuánto lo odio por eso. ¿Por qué no me dijo que teníamos problemas? ¿Por qué me hizo creer que era feliz para luego decirme que yo no era lo que quería? Nunca tuve siquiera la oportunidad de luchar.

Taiki quiso mantener la ira hacia ella, pero era difícil cuando se notaba tan triste y derrotada. Quiso aferrarse a su idea de que ella era culpable, que ella había hecho algo mal, pero no pudo, simplemente cerró los ojos intentando ganarle a sus sentimientos, si Darién y Amy la habían lastimado tanto era sin duda alguna porque se amaban y aquella verdad dolía.

Él tampoco había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de luchar.

—Apóyate en mí, Taiki —dijo Serena abrazándolo.

Algo dentro de Serena hizo clic cuando Taiki apretó el rostro contra su cuello y la abrazó con más fuerza, una certeza que no tenía desde hacía más de un mes, el recuerdo de la mirada melancólica de Amy cada que se mencionaba a los chicos, la teoría que ella y Mina habían armando con respecto a los sentimientos de Amy, la idea muy dentro de ella de que estaba en lo cierto. Y de que si era verdad ella al fin encontraba la manera de vengarse de Amy. Sonrió sin darse cuenta ni poderlo evitar.

**X – X – X**

Nunca se había considerado una persona rencorosa, alevosa y mucho menos vengativa, pero ahí estaba, calculando posibilidades, como si de alguna manera la de los poderes de precognición fuera ella y no Rei o Michiru. Lo que había pasado en la cocina le preocupaba, pero le preocupaba más el hecho de estar dispuesta a poner a Taiki en ese fuego cruzado que la idea de hacerle daño a Amy.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

_En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale._

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esos pensamientos que no lograba sacar de su cabeza por más que intentaba. ¿Quería decir eso que siempre había existido dentro de ella el potencial para hacer el mal? Deseaba creer con todo su corazón que no era cierto, que lo que había pasado en la cocina era un simple momento de debilidad, que el saber que podía utilizar a Taiki para dañar a Amy no quería decir que fuera a hacerlo. Tener el conocimiento para construir una bomba no quiere decir que vayas a hacerla y mucho menos detonarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Tal vez si la pregunta hubiera venido de algunas de las chicas la respuesta hubiera sido diferente, pero tratándose de Seiya, a quien necesitaba con tanta desesperación y al cual jamás había podido mentir, la respuesta fue honesta.

—Me estoy desbaratando Seiya, no me reconozco. Ya… ya no puedo con tanto dolor.

Seiya la abrazó con fuerza agradeciendo que el resto se quedara en el departamento, que le permitieran cerrar la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón y tener un momento a solas con su Bombón para poder platicar y entender realmente qué tan grande era la devastación.

—Te ves diferente es verdad, pero sigues siendo la Serena Tsukino de siempre.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin romper el abrazo, se sentía tan protegida, sabía que Seiya jamás permitiría que algo la dañara, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez en el pasado y era la razón por la que lo había necesitado con tanta desesperación. Él la había conocido en el que había sido hasta ahora su momento más angustioso.

—Es imposible ser esa Serena, Seiya esa Serena no tenía nada más que a Darién, esa Serena confiaba ciegamente en sus amigas, esa Serena no creía que existiera la traición, esa Serena iba a ser la esposa de Darién Chiba.

Seiya no sabía qué decir, cómo consolarla, se sentía tan inútil y lo único que podía hacer era seguir abrazándola, ofrecerle consuelo, apoyo. Serena decidió seguir hablando, sacar todas esas preocupaciones, el dolor. Hablar por primera vez de lo que le había pasado, Seiya no la juzgaría.

—Lo peor es no haberme dado cuenta de lo poca cosa que he sido siempre comparada con Darién. ¿Cómo pude pensar que él iba a quedarse conmigo siendo como soy?

Seiya la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, eres perfecta… eres la mujer más hermosa y más interesante que he conocido. Si Darién decidió estar con Amy no fue por ti, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, él fue el imbécil que no supo valorar lo que tenía.

Serena sintió las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas, deseaba tanto creer en las palabras de Seiya, pero la evidencia estaba ahí, Seiya era diferente a Darién, lo que para el excantante podía ser maravilloso sin duda no era posible para el cardiólogo en quien Darién se estaba convirtiendo.

—Amy es mejor que yo Seiya, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Darién lo sabe, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Y yo soy todo lo princesa de la Luna que quieras, pero no soy suficiente para ir de la mano de un hombre como Darién.

Seiya siempre había sido débil a las lágrimas de Serena, prefería mil veces ser golpeado que verla llorando y diciendo aquellas cosas.

—Eres demasiado buena para él Bombón, créeme, no te merece.

Serena escondió de nuevo el rostro en el pecho de Seiya, quería con todas sus fuerzas creer esas palabras.

—Basé toda mi felicidad en él, no tengo nada Seiya, siento que me ahogo, que no sirvo si él no está a mi lado.

—Tú puedes hacerlo Serena, no lo necesitas.

_No lo entiendes Seiya, él lo era todo y me traicionó._

—Hay cosas que no sabes Seiya, Darién no solo era mi pasado, era mi futuro y mi presente. Iba a casarme con él, fundar un reino, tener a la hija más prefecta del mundo, iba a ser la mejor reina que la Tierra pudiera esperar, iba a ser feliz y ahora no tengo nada de eso. Rini aparece en mis sueños cada noche…

—¿De qué hablas, Bombón? ¿Quién es Rini?

**X – X – X**

Taiki tenía más atención puesta en lo que pasaba afuera con Serena y Seiya que en la plática que estaba sucediendo en la sala, escuchaba a medias sobre la vida de las chicas en esos casi cuatro años y estaba seguro que Yaten tampoco estaba prestando verdadera atención.

Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Serena le había dicho en la cocina, no era solo el saber que Amy había optado por poner su mirada en un hombre comprometido, era el hecho de que Serena se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Mizuno, algo que estaba seguro ni Yaten ni Seiya habían descubierto.

Quería pelear por Amy, por supuesto, pero Serena parecía tan resignada, como si supiera que no había nada que pudiera hacer para volver con el hombre, necesitaba hablar con ella, trazar un plan para convencerla de que no podía bajar los brazos, que aún podía pelear. Necesitaba creer que realmente sí tenían oportunidad de pelear, que podían luchar por ellos, a pesar de que posiblemente el príncipe no mereciera que Serena quisiera pelear por él.

—Ahora que han regresado, ¿planean retomar su carrera?

—No lo hemos hablado aún, pero supongo que sí —contestó Yaten dándose cuenta de que Taiki estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Me alegra mucho que Serena esté hablando por fin.

Entonces Taiki sí que puso atención a la conversación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Se ha negado a hablar con nosotras —agregó Rei—, no trata el tema y no nombra a Darién.

Rei se sentía tan inútil con todo lo que estaba pasando, había intentado darle su espacio a Serena, incluso había llegado a enfadarse con ella, intentando hacerla enfadar para que dejara esa cantaleta de "estoy bien".

—Pero es lógico, —dijo Taiki—, ¿cómo va a poder hablar con ustedes cuando también son amigas de Mizuno?

—Pero estamos aquí para ella.

—No es suficiente. —Taiki se puso en pie—. Necesita a alguien que la entienda, alguien que sepa lo que significa quedarse sin esperanzas.

—Nadie mejor que nosotras para saber exactamente lo que todo esto significa. —Mina no creía en las palabras de Taiki, después de todo lo que sabían del futuro, ellas eran quienes mejor podían comprenderla.

—Nadie mejor que ustedes para recordarle día a día lo que ha pasado.

**X – X – X**

Seiya la abrazo con más fuerza, si antes había sentido un desprecio desmedido por Darién Chiba, ahora lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en golpear el rostro del hombre. En hacerlo pagar por todo aquel dolor que estaba haciendo padecer a Serena.

Sabía, racionalmente sabía, que era mejor que aquello hubiera pasado ahora y no después cuando Bombón se encontrara casada y con una hija, pero creía entender lo que aquello significaba para ella, entendía que aquel no era solo el dolor de una ruptura, de la traición, era la pérdida de un futuro y una familia que estaba segura que tendría.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo seguir aquí? —murmuró ella.

Por supuesto que Seiya no lo comprendería, ahora más que nunca tenía que irse, no podía permitir que sus ganas de lastimar a Darién y Amy la llevaran a usar a Taiki.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bombón?

—No puedo seguir aquí Seiya, no puedo o voy a hacer algo que jamás podré perdonarme.

—¿Bombón?

—Quiero lastimarlos Seiya, cada que los veo en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la venganza.

**Nota de la autora**:

El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, lamento mucho que todo parece ser mucha paja, pero era necesario tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa, capítulo de transición, un poco de paciencia que ya inicia lo bueno.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a: **Sandy0329, Shehyiak, Tanita Love, Natalia Kido, Black Lady, Amynaoko, Paola Kaiou, Yelitza Keisa, Sailor angel7, Silver moonlight-81, cecilia, Sol Bronte, Hazuki Jung. **Y los que se han pasado y dedican su tiempo a leerme sin dejar constancia.

De verdad mil gracias, sin ustedes "Dices que te olvidaré" jamás habría sido lo que es.


	6. Soy Yo

**P**rimero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero como ya había escrito anteriormente, con los horarios de la escuela nunca se cuando tendré tiempo para escribir, ahora lo tuve y pues aquí esta el capitulo.

No es muy largo por lo que también les pido una enorme disculpa, pero ahora también estoy en un nuevo proyecto de una comunidad en msn y pues me a quitado un buen de tiempo y aun es muy poco lo que tengo.

Si alguien quiere ayudarme, grups.msn/Kimeranime, de verdad que les agradecería la ayuda, bueno ya no me hago más rollo y aquí esta el capitulo.

Ok, en este capitulo ahí un poco de Lime y esta señalado si no quieres leer puedes saltarte esa parte, luego no digan que no les advertí ehh.

Ahh si casi lo olvido, Muchas gracias Natalia por hacérmelo saber, la canción que ocupe en el capitulo anterior, es del grupo coda, ahora si ya con todo aclarado a leer.

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson 

_Canción: SOY YO _

_Interprete: Luis Miguel _

_Música Y Letra: A. Manzanero_

Amy las observaba sin atreverse a decir algo, habían llamado a una reunión urgente y por eso estaba ahí, pero se sentía incomoda, la mirada de desprecio de Hotaru.

La mirada llena de ira y de desilusión de Haruka y Michiru, y el desprecio en las pupilas de Reí, claro que se había imaginado que algo así podía pasar, pero imaginarlo y vivirlo eran cosas completamente distintas.

En la imaginación no dolía tanto, pero soporto las miradas por una simple razón, que ella también era una Sailor y si la habían llamado era por algo relacionado a eso, eso era lo único que la mantenía en aquella sala, en aquella que tantas veces había ocupado para hablar con sus amigas, esa sala que había escuchado sus confidencias, esa sala donde también había llorado, esa que ahora le traía tantos recuerdos.

La sala del templo, donde reí vivía.

-"Bien Seiya, piensas hablar o no?"- Pregunto Haruka, molesta por la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, nerviosa por aquella prisa del chico de que se reunieran pero sobre todo por la evidente ausencia de su princesa y amiga.

-"Es algo delicado Haruka"- empezó el, intentando que sus ideas se coordinaran pero no podía hacerlo correctamente, por que en su mente solo había una imagen que se repetía una y otra vez, la de Taiki junto a Serena su bombón

-"Pues dilo ya que nos tienes nerviosas"- dijo Reí tan o más nerviosa que Haruka

-"Se trata de Serena"-

-"¿que pasa con ella?"- Pregunto Hotaru, desde que había despertado se había sentido nerviosa, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

-"Ella decidió pedir su transferencia a otro país"- empezó decir Yaten al notar que Seiya parecía incapaz de continuar

-"Que?"- El grito de todas las chicas en el lugar se escucho con claridad, había tanta mezcla de sentimientos en esa sola frase que Yaten no supo que decir, por que las pupilas se clavaban en el demasiado sentimientos.

-"¿cuando hizo eso?"- Pregunto Re

-"Al parecer hace más de un mes, pero eso no importa ya por que..."-

-"Demonios, por que siempre actúa as"- dijo Lita incapaz de poder quedarse callada

-"A donde y cuando?"- Pregunto Michiru

-"A Francia y esta mañana"- Dijo Seiya clavando sus pupilas azules en las celestes de Amy.

-"Sola?"- Pregunto Mina notando entonces la ausencia del más alto de los chicos

-"Taiki la acompaño"-

**_Soy yo _**

**_Quien mira la lluvia _**

**_Y se acuerda de ti _**

**_Soy yo _**

**_También _**

**_A quien le haces falta _**

**_Y se siente morir _**

**_Soy yo_**

"Taiki la acompaño"

Esa maldita frase parecía darle vueltas en la cabeza, sin saber por que chocaba en su interior, una y otra vez, y tras segundos de ser pronunciada, ya le había hecho sentir un dolor en el pecho, ahí donde por mucho que se lo negara, siempre había estado tatuado el nombre de Taiki, bajo el nombre de Darién que empezaba a borrase lentamente.

Y las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo y las malditas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella.

-"Si eso era todo yo me retiro"- Dijo saliendo del lugar, por que no podía soportar estar más, por que en su interior había algo que le oprimía el pecho y así que las lagrimas le nublaran la vista .

Poco le importaba el frío que azotaba la cuidad, poco le importaba la fina lluvia que mojaba sus ropas, poco le importaba ya lo que había ahí, por que se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Taiki y dolía, dolía, por que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes?, por que por que el había que tenido que aparecer cuando su vida parecía estar bien, por que había llegado a tambalear su relación con Darién, por que se había dado cuenta cuando el daño causado ya era irreversible.

-"Amy pasa algo?"- Pregunto Nicolás, al ver a la chica ahí parada en medio de la lluvia, con los ojos llorosos y esa expresión de tristeza.

-"Nicolás"- Grito ella abrazándolo, por que no tenia en quien más confiar

-"Que pasa, por que no estas con reí y las demás?"- Pregunto el chico confundido, esa mañana antes de Salir, había visto a las amigas de Reí llegar y ahora se encontraba con la chica en ese lastimero estado.

-"Es solo que no quería estar más ah"- dijo ella

-"Te hicieron algo?"- Pregunto recordando una conversación que había escuchado sin querer entre Reí y Lita, era obvio para él, que las chicas estaban muy molestas con la peliazul, solo que no sabia el motivo.

-"No, Nicolás, todo me lo hice yo"- dijo separándose de él

-"Estas bien?"-

-"Si por que ahora se que debo hacer"-

:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:

-"Con Taiki?"- Pregunto Reí, sin darse cuenta del estado de la peliazul que acababa de salir

-"Si, el pensó que no era prudente dejarla sola"- dijo Yaten, aun cuando no sabia exactamente los motivos del castaño para irse con la chica, solo esperaba equivocarse, por que si lo que había pensado en la mañana era verdad, Seiya sufriría mucho.

-"Tenemos que ir a buscarla"- dijo Haruka

-"No Haruka, fue su decisión, necesita tiempo para reponerse y sobre todo para perdonar"- dijo Seiya, cumpliendo lo que le había prometido a la rubia, hacer que las guerreras lo entendieran

-"Por que tiene que irse, por que no quiere confiar en nosotras?"- Dijo Hotaru, dolida por la actitud de su princesa.

-"Por que, necesita estar sola, por que en cierto modo también las culpa"- dijo el chico

-"Y tiene razón"- dijo Reí –"Nosotras pudimos haber hecho algo"- tanto Lita como Mina bajaron la cabeza ante las palabras de Reí.

**_Soy yo _**

**_Quien por tu palabra _**

**_Ha empezado a sentir_**

**_Aquel _**

**_A quien en el cielo _**

**_Lo has hecho vivir, _**

**_No le des mas vueltas, _**

**_Sin lugar a dudas yo soy. _**

La puerta parecía burlarse de ella, retarla a que tocara pero simplemente estaba ahí, parada sin atreverse a tocar. ¿Había Darién sentido algo parecido cuando había ido a hablar con Serena?.

Ahora que ella misma lo vivía se daba cuenta de lo doloroso que era, no sabia exactamente que le diría a Darién, pero sin duda tenia que poner en orden sus pensamientos, tenia que hacerle saber que estaba confundida que no esta segura del amor que sentía por el.

Toco débilmente como deseando que el no escuchara y no abriera, pero el chico abrió la puerta rápidamente y sonrió al verla, una sonrisa llena de ternura, antes de captura sus labios en un largo beso que ella no se atrevió a romper.

-"Estaba pensando en ti"- dijo el, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo

-"En verdad?"- Pregunto ella, escondiendo su nerviosismo en una sonrisa

-"Aja"- dijo el aspirando aquel aroma que despedía su cabello volviendo a capturar sus labios, en un apasionada beso.

Amy cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el, sin darse cuenta exactamente como, se encontraba tumbada en el sillón con Darién sobre ella, besándola de esa manera que la había hecho creer estar enamorada de él.

:-: :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-CENSURADO:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

Las manos de Darién la recorrieron lentamente aun sobre la ropa, y ella no se atrevió a detenerlo, por que su mente se había ofuscado por todas esas sensaciones de las que era presa.

El chico ya respiraba agitadamente, pero no quería continuar, por que sabia que si lo hacia no podría detenerse, por que la deseaba de una manera loca, como nunca había logrado desear a la rubia.

Sin embargo fue Amy quien lo beso a el, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta su cintura, Darién gimió al contacto de las manos de Amy en sus costados, bajo la camisa,, las manos de Darién la imitaron, y Amy se estremeció ante el contacto de las manos del chico sobre su abdomen.

Le permitió que le quitara la blusa, sin protestar, ocupada como estaba lamiendo el cuello del joven, Darién busco el broche del sujetador y lo encontró rápidamente, la prenda no tardo en estar en el suelo.

Los gemidos de Amy se escuchaban en todo el departamento, por que la lengua de Darién no dejaba de masajear sus pezones, los cuales ya se encontraban duros debido a la excitación.

No se dio cuenta cuando perdió sus pantalones y sus pantaletas, lo segundo que supo era que las manos de Darién estaba en aquella parte sensible, esa que nunca había sido tocada por ninguna otra persona.

La virilidad del chico estaba ya en su máxima excitación, como ella pudo comprobar al recorrerlo lentamente de la base a la punta, Darién jadeo ante las atenciones de su novia, Amy no sabia exactamente que era lo que le sucedía lo único que sabia era que eran las sensaciones más increíbles que había sentido jamás.

Darién empezó a prepararla con sus dedos, haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda y gimiera cosas sin sentido, al mismo tiempo que encajaba las uñas en su espalda.

No podía aguantar más, la visión de Amy bajo el, gimiendo de esa manera era algo que no podía soportar, abrió los muslos de la chica con brusquedad y de un solo movimiento la penetro.

El grito agudo de Amy lleno todo el lugar, pero Darién no se detuvo, el dolor que en esos momento sentía la chica era intenso, tanto que ella había comenzado a llorar, pero el dolor se convirtió rápidamente en placer.

Y Amy se sorprendió arqueando la espalda a cada embestida del chico, el sudo ya se había formado en ambos cuerpos, el clímax era ya inminente, Amy beso a Darién largamente un beso en el que ahogaron sus gritos cuando llegaron juntos al clímax.

:-: :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- Termina la censura-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

**_Soy yo _**

**_Quien busca el encuentro _**

**_Para ser de ti _**

**_Soy yo, _**

**_Y soy _**

**_Quien todo lo ha dado _**

**_Sin pensar en mi_**

¿por qué Taiki le había hecho eso?, por que si el sabia al igual que Yaten, lo que el sentía por la rubia, si el sabia de todas esas noches que no había podido dormir, de todas esas cartas, de todo lo que había pasado durante esos tres años.

Por que no había sido sincero y le había dicho que el también se había enamorado de la rubia, por que, por que la vida era así con el, por que ahora que parecía tener un poco de esperanza esta desaparecía, por que.

-"Deja de pensar en eso"- dijo Yaten entrando a la habitación

-"Como me pides eso, si ahora ella esta con él"-

-"Dime Seiya, alguna vez ella se do cuenta de lo que sentías por ella?"- Pregunto el otro, sentándose en la cama

-"No"- contesto el chico de ojos azules

-"Que te hace pensar que se dará cuenta de lo que siente Taiki"-

-"Que el se lo dir"-

-"Y tu crees que lo aceptara?"-

-"No lo se"-

-"Yo creo que no"- dijo el chico de ojos miel

-"Por que estas tan seguro Yaten?"-

-"Por que se trata de Serena"- dijo el chico

-"No lo entiendo"-

-"Ella, no lo aceptara, por que aun no se recupera de la traición de ese tipo, y no te pidió que la alcanzaras"-

-"Si pero..."-

-"Aun tienes esperanzas"- interrumpió el otro

-"Pero..."-

-"O te des por vencido y veras como tengo razón"-

-"Gracias"-

-"Para que están los "hermanos"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa una de esas que no le mostraba a la mayoría de la gente.

****

**_Yo soy _**

**_Aquel que una estrella _**

**_Del cielo te quiere bajar _**

**_Quien solo al tenerte _**

**_Despierta con ganas de amar _**

**_Quien mas se te arrima, y mas te adivina_**

**_Soy yo _**

****

Francia

¿Quién le habría dicho que ella terminaría en Francia?, ahí mirando por la ventana una de esas cafeterías al aire libre tan famosos en ese país, quien le iba a decir, que al destruirse una de sus sueños otros más empezarían a nacer en su interior.

Claro que extrañaba a sus amigas, y no le bastaba con hablarles una vez por semana, ya hacia un mes que estaba en ese país, el campus era muy bello y la gente en general eran amables con ella, aun que aun algunos eran fríos con ella por tratarse de una extranjera, pero eso no le pareció tan extraño, su propia patria eran también muy desconfiada con los extranjeros.

Extrañaba muchas cosas de su país, extraña su gente su comida su horario, y también a sus amigos, y aun cuando no le gustaba reconocerlo, seguía extrañándolo a él, ¿Es que nunca lo olvidaría?, no sabia por que, pero las únicas veces que el chico dejaba su mente era cuando hablaba con Seiya, y es que el chico seguía conservando su carácter jovial y hasta egocéntrico, aun que también hacia muchas bromas, y Serena era conciente que las hacia para que ella no estuviera triste.

No era que la compañía de Taiki fuera mala, era que el chico de ojos violetas le recordaba de sobremanera a Amy, eran tan parecidos, que por más que intentaba olvidar, no podía.

Compartía habitación con Emili y Shopie dos chicas extremadamente amables y bromistas, Taiki también había entrado al campus, gracias a la misma técnica que había ocupado la primera vez que habían llegado a la tierra, y había aparecido en los papales como una trasferencia desde Japón.

Claro que estaba muy contenta de que hubiera una cara amiga, pero, el chico podía ser bastante aburrido.

Lo único que la tenia contenta era saber que sus planes habían salido como había planeado, después de todo Amy aun era una Sailor y el cristal de plata era una gran ayuda en esos casos, y es que se acababa de enterar que Amy había aceptado participar en un diplomado en Francia, y si no se equivocaba lo primero que aria seria buscar a Taiki, ya se encargaría de que la chica sufriera y junto a ella, obviamente Darién también.

:-: :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:- :-: :-:-

Ya había pasado un mes y no podía olvidarla, seguía ahí clavada en su mente, y en su corazón, no sabia como era capaz la rubia de levantarse todos los días, con esa sonrisa, y como tenia el humor para asistir a esas clases.

No sabia como y por eso la admiraba, aun que no entendía muy bien, por que Seiya era cortante con él, cuando hablaba o por que Yaten era tan sarcástico, de verdad que nunca terminaría de entenderlos.

Todo el mundo en el campus, sabia por serena que ellos eran novios, según serena así evitaban que se les acercaran otras personas, y es que como bien decía la rubia no tenían humor como para soportar a alguien que quisiera conquistarlos.

Aun así no lo entendía no del todo, pero era mejor aprovechar el tiempo que aun quedaba.

-"En que piensas?" – Pregunto la rubia sentándose junto a él en una de las bancas del campus

-"En muchas cosas"- contesto él, intentando mentir para que ella no supiera que pensaba en Amy

-"Mentiroso"- dijo ella enseñándole la lengua de una manera encantadora

-"Por que dices eso?"- Pregunto el

-"Por que estabas pensando en ella"-

-"Como.."-

-"Soy una princesa yo lo se todo"- dijo ella divertida

-"No juegues conmigo Serena"-

-"Esta bien, se notaba por la expresión de tu rostro.

-"Es solo que..."

-"No importa, vallamos a clase"

**_Si un día el universo completo _**

**_Tú quieres te doy _**

**_No olvides un loco _**

**_En el mundo tú tienes, yo soy _**

**_Quien mas te ha esperado _**

**_soy yo._**

-"Bien si es lo que quieres"- dijo Darién mirando a su novia

-"Solo que tengo que ir sola"-

-"Tengo la impresión de que quieres ir sola"-

-"Claro que no, pero no puedes dejar tu puesto en el hospital"-

-"Amy por eso no hay problema, tu diplomado solo dura unos días"-

-"Aun así no es buena idea, podría surgir una emergencia"-

-"Esta bien, aun que aun no entiendo por que no quieres que te acompañe"-

-"Ya discutimos eso, mañana me voy sola y punto"-

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno es bastante obvio que esta historia no será solo de 5 capítulos como anuncie en el capitulo 2, pero no se cuantos capítulos llegara a tener(Espero que no muchos), y bueno ahora a caído en un lapso de nada interesante, que espero termine con el siguiente capitulo, el cual no se cuando actualizare.

Por cierto, definitivamente eso de escribir Lime no se me da, y por favor unan se a la comunidad, por favor ayúdenme, tengan piedad.

Bueno ahora si contesto sus reviews.

**Yelitza**

Bueno, no mucho, por que yo también lo adoro pero si lo suficiente, lamentablemente y créeme no será el único en sufrir, pero no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, y espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Ei-chan**

Bueno, si, muchas gracias, pero note preocupes que no lo are sufrir mucho, ahora yo diría que ya se entra a la parte más interesante, aun que no lo parezca, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo.

**Lul**

Bueno, para darle su espacio, o más bien por que no se le ocurrió con eso de que ella le dijo que seria maravilloso volverlo a oír cantar, bueno eso fue lo que le paso al chico, bueno, no te preocupes que a él también le va a tocar sufrir justamente una escena en este fic será clave así que espero que la hayas visto, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no defraudarte con el capitulo.

**Amymaoko**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te guste y no haberte decepcionado de el.

**Selenebaby**

Ja ja ja, bueno es que Yaten se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba enamorado, pero no sabia de quien y bueno con eso de que dicen que piensa mal y acertaras, de todas formas me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior solo espero no decepcionarte con este, y si va a sufrir, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Eliz**

Ja ja, bueno si, pero que le vamos a hacer, así son las personas, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, lamento no haber actualizado antes, aun así espero no decepcionarte con este capi, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y se feliz.

**Black Lady**

No, no habra tal romance, por que yo no puedo imaginarme a la pareja, no te preocupes que no puedo hacerlo sufrir mucho, es uno de mis consentidos, pero el fic es así, espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Seshyiak**

Bueno tu ya lo has dicho, ya sabes por que no se pueden aclarar las cosas tan rápido, aunque lo harán a su debido tiempo, y no, no lo are sufrir mucho, con lo bello que es, espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Natalia Kido**

En Francia muchas cosas ya lo veras, bueno no tan mal como me imaginaba que reaccionarían, pero bueno aun falta fic y ya veras las cosas que pasaran, muchas gracias por la información, de verdad que en ese momento se me borro el casette, pero tu llegaste al rescate, eres mi heroína, muchas gracias por tu comentario y una disculpa por no actualizar antes.

**Sandy0329**

No, yo tampoco quiero pero es necesario para el fic, a veces me odio a mi misma, pues no, por que como te abras dado cuenta Taiki es muy cerrado con sus emociones y bueno no quiero que nadie se entere que se hizo ilusiones y bla bla, tu me entiendes no?, pero no te preocupes que todo se arreglara, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo, corto y poco interesante.

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Muchas gracias, la verdad es que espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, por que tengo que admitir que no es nada emocionante, aun cuando tiene algunas cosas clave, muchas gracias por tu comentario y lamento no haber actualizado antes.

**TaNiTaLoVe**

No te preocupes, que no pienso ni quiero hacerlo sufrir mucho, y bueno sobre el principe de la tierra ya sabrás más adelante, no olvides que es su destino desde que estaban en el milenio de plata, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y de verdad espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo.

**Shary**

Ji ji, bueno seguramente de alguna lectora que se quedo picada, no te preocupes que no tengo tan mal corazón y no pienso hacerlo sufrir mucho, y si pero se arreglaran las cosas, y bueno sobre Amy y Darién ya lo veras, una cosa si es segura y es que Taiki no se quedara con Amy, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo.

**Sailor Angel7**

No mucho, pero si algo, cuando se de cuenta ya será tarde para algunas cosas, pues si, pero aquí me tienes la verdad espero que no dure TANTOS, pero aun no lo se, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero no desepcionartee con el capitulo.

Bien ya termine, muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto. Un beso y cuídense mucho, por cierto, quienes tengan letras de canciones románticas (córtate las venas con el ejote), espero puedan compartirlas conmigo a , sin nada más muchas gracias por leer.

**Jenny Anderson**

****


	7. TE NECESITO

Hola nuevamente, bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, no es la cosa maravillosa del mundo, es uno de esos capítulos que mas me han gustado, aun que puede que ustedes no piensen lo mismo, por cierto, sobre las canciones, bueno la verdad es que estoy agotando las que yo tengo.

Y aun cuando tengo casi todas las letras de mi novio Luismy, no quiero aburrirlos con solo canciones de el, así que si tienen alguna letra de una canción, córtate las venas con un ejote, les agradecería mucho, si me la mandan a , en el asunto por favor pongan letras, y por supuesto que tendrán el crédito correspondiente en el capitulo.

A las personas que me hicieron el favor de unirse a la comu y a las que además agregaron imágenes, MIL GRACIAS, de verdad que se lo agradezco, si alguien quiere cooperar con información, estaré infinitamente agradecida, la info., también la pueden mandar a ese correo.

Bueno ya no me hago más rollo, que bien se que no quieren leer lo que pase conmigo, bien aquí esta el capitulo y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Cancion: TE NECESITO _

_Intérprete: Skakira_

La sala de grabación, parecía más bien como un sueño, estar ahí, junto a ellos, era verdad que lograba uno de sus más grandes sueños, pero aun así, no se sentía completamente feliz, y es que no existía la felicidad completa, ahora ahí cantando junto a las voces de Yaten y Seiya se daba cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, desde esa tarde en que Amy les había dicho lo que sentía por el novio de su amiga.

Y si hubieran sido más valientes, talvez hubieran preparado a la rubia para aquel golpe, o simplemente oponerse a Darién y Amy, en lugar de solaparlos, el desenlace habría sido mejor, por que ahora el futuro no se veía precisamente prometedor.

y es que, ella no olvidaba aquella amenaza que se cernía sobre la tierra, aquella presencia maligna que obligaría a su amiga a congelar la tierra, y también le parecía increíble, que aquel cuento de hadas que protagonizaban Endymion y Serenity, hubiera terminado así, demostrando que los cuentos de hadas habían dejado de existir.

Tenia miedo, como líder de las inner, tenia miedo, por que no sabia que era lo que podía pasar mañana, por que no sabia, si la Serena que regresaría de Francia seria la misma, chica llena de luz que era antes de aquella traición.

-"Mina"- Dijo Yaten observando ala rubia, quien se había quedado un momento completamente quieta y con la mirada perdida, el sabia que aun que no le dijera y se comportara como si nada pasara en su interior.

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto ella, sonriendo al chico, aun le parecía increíble que ese chico de ojos miel, fuera aquel que desconfiaba de ella y de sus amigas

-"Sabes algo de Serena?"- Pregunto

_-"Siempre preguntas sobre ella"_- pensó con tristeza -"Ella esta bien, justamente hablamos con ella hace tres días, ya sabes que solo hablamos con ella una vez por semana"- dijo con una sonrisa, para ocultar el extraño dolor que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que el chico le preguntaba por su rubia amiga.

-"Me alegro"- dijo el chico alejándose para hablar al parecer de algo muy importante con Seiya.

Mina se quedo ahí, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era ese dolor que había en su pecho, ese que se había instalado el mismo día que Serena se había ido, y Yaten había parecido triste por eso, el mismo que la golpeaba cada vez que el estaba serca y no la miraba, el mismo que la envolvía cada vez que el cantaba y sus notas no eran para ella.

No sabia que era lo que le pasaba, pero dolía, y ella no quería sufrir más.

No soportaría otro golpe como el de Armad en su pecho.

-"Mina ahora si terminaremos de grabar"- dijo Seiya sonriéndole, ella busco la mirada de Yaten, pero el chico no la miro, y ella suspiro, mientras Seiya la miraba atentamente, a ella y a Yaten.

**_Si es la lluvia de todos los días _**

**_que ha aumentado su nivel _**

**_ya que la música no tiene el mismo _**

**_efecto que solía tener. _**

Abrió los ojos, al sentir que el sol de la mañana se filtraba por su ventana, la cabeza le estaba matando, definitivamente nunca más volvería a probar aquellas pastillas que le habían ofrecido sus compañeros de habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, mientras sostenía entre sus manos, su cabeza punzante que parecía a ratos querer estallar, ¿Por que había aceptado ir a aquella fiesta?, se pregunto, al sentir lo molesto que era el sol para sus pupilas violetas.

En ese momento, noto que no estaba solo en la cama, y tono también su desnudes bajo las sabanas, miro a su izquierda, para encontrase con una larga cabellera azul, descansando sobre su almohada, y la piel pálida de una espalda dándole los buenos días.

NO recordaba como era que había terminado, en su habitación con esa desconocida, lo único cierto era que parecía que había hecho lago más que dormir, si al menos pudiera recordar algo, pero después de haber aceptado aquella pastilla, la velada transcurría en tinieblas en su mente.

-"Buenos Días"- Saludo la chica con una sonrisa, besándolo suavemente en los labios, dejando al descubierto sin pudor alguno su torso desnudo, aquel en el que Taiki pudo apreciar varias marcas, seguramente obra suya, a juzgar por la apariencia.

-"Buenos días"- contesto el secamente, por que la situación era demasiado violeta para é, y no se atrevía ni siquiera a moverse de la cama ni a mirar otra cosa que no fuera el suave bordado sobre la sabana.

-"Me permites necesito darme un baño"- dijo ella, levantándose de la cama, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, y caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño con suaves movimientos, provocadores y sensuales, mientras su cabellera azul se movía al compás.

Y sin querer de nuevo pensó en ella, Amy, es que no importaba en que situación se encontrara ella venia a su mente con facilidad, se suponía que ese viaje era para olvidar y curiosamente lo único que estaba logrando era enterrarla más, ahí entre tantas cosas que siempre se desearon y nunca se obtuvieron, en los deseos prohibidos, los sueños frustrados, los amores perdidos.

-"Taiki amor, puedes pasarme una toalla?"- Pregunto la voz de la chica desde el cuarto de baño, el se levanto y se puso sus pantalones, lo cuales encontró decorando el suelo, y después busco una toalla, ella sabia su nombre y el no tenia ni la más mínima idea de quien podía ser.

-"Aquí tienes"- dijo el entrando al lugar y colocando al toalla en donde se suponía tenia que ir, intentando no posar su mirada en la puerta casi trasparenté que cubría la regadera.

-"Gracias"- dijo aquella desconocida, mientras él salía del lugar, e intentaba adecentarse un poco

La chica salió del baño, con una de sus camisas puesta, una que daba un excelente panorama de sus largas y torneadas piernas, entonces alguien golpeo a la puerta.

-"Voy"- dijo la desconocida, dirigiéndose a la puerta y el no hizo nada para evitarlo.

**_Tal vez haya vivido tanto _**

**_en tan poco y tan corto tiempo _**

**_que no sé ni que idioma hablo _**

**_ni que velas cargo dentro _**

**_de este entierro. _**

Había llegado hacia apenas unas cuentas hora, y aun cuando se encontraba completamente cansada, había decidido buscarlo, por que lo necesitaba de laguna forma necesitaba pedirle perdón por lo que había pasado entre ella y Darién.

Algo que no deseaba que pasara, pero que había pasado y ahora las cosas se encontraban cada vez más complicadas, no había encontrado el momento apropiado para decirle lo que sentía, para informarle que sus caricias ya no le gustaban como antes, que sus besos ya no despertaban en ella ningún sentimiento.

Pero tampoco quería dañarlo, Darién era alguien muy especial para ella, y no quería dañarlo, pero tampoco quería mentirle, el se merecía que fuera sincera pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa tenia, que hablar con él.

Por que no podía renunciar a Darién sin saber que era lo que Taiki podía decirle, podría sonar cruel pero era la verdad, mientras no tuviera la completa seguridad que Taiki se quedaría con ella, tampoco quería dejar a Darién, no soportaría volver a estar sola

No le fue difícil encontrar el Campus, y tampoco le fue muy difícil encontrar la dirección de Taiki en las residencias de universitarios, las cosas estaban mejor de que lo que ella había planeado

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Pregunto una voz tras ella, una voz que reconocía, a pesar del timbre frió y el desprecio en las palabras

-"Eso no te interesa Serena"- dio ella girando lentamente, mientras ambas miradas azules chocaban

-"Si tiene que ver con Taiki, claro que me interesa"- dijo la rubia desafiante

-"Y desde cuando te interesa Taiki"-

-"Desde que se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos"-

-"Deberías saber que no tienes que confiar plenamente en tus amigos"- dijo la peliazul, por que necesitaba volver a verse dueña de la situación como tiempo atrás, en que serena la miraba como si tuviera todas las respuestas, por que ahora simplemente la miraba como si se tratara de algo pero que un gusano

-"Si, bueno también me enseñaste eso no?"- dijo ella –"Por cierto Amy, ¿Qué se sentía saber que estabas engañando a tu amiga?, claro, si es que alguna vez me consideraste así"-

-"Serena, tu no merecías a alguien como Darién"-

-"Claro y tu si, ¿O me equivoco?"- pregunto la rubia

-"Más que tu si"-

-"Es que no te importo el futuro Amy, Rini"- dijo la rubia con un tono amargo de voz, aun que en las pupilas seguía estando la misma frialdad

-"Si el de verdad te hubiera querida nunca se abría fijado en mi"- dijo ella, utilizado un golpe que sabia le dolería a la rubia

-"Y si yo hubiera sido un poco más inteligente, nunca lo habría tenido de novio"- dijo la rubia

-"Pero nunca has sido inteligente"-

-"Si ser inteligente implica traicionar a la gente, me alegro de no serlo"-

-"No vengo a hablar contigo"- dijo Amy perdiendo la paciencia

-"Pues no te dejare ver a Taiki"-

-"Por que no?"- preguntó la peliazul

-"Por que el esta con alguien más"-

-"Contigo?"-

-"Me lo propuso, pero como lo rechace bueno, por que no lo ves por ti misma"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-"De que hablas?"-

-"Que mejor regreses con Darién por que Taiki ya tiene a alguien mejor que tu"-

-"Mientes"-

-"Por que lo haría Amy"-

-"Para lastimarme"-

-"Yo?, no me confundas querida, yo no soy así"-

-"Mientes"-

-"Por que no lo ves con tus propios ojos"- dijo la rubia, mientras caminaba hacia la zona de los dormitorios –"Este es su cuarto"- dijo deteniéndose y tocando la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Amy, frente a la puerta

-"Voy"- se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, esta se abrió y unos ojos castaños las observaron.

**_Siento que no tengo fuerzas ya_**

**_para saltar y agarrar el sol_**

**_y por más que yo lo intente_**

**_no me escucho ni mi propia voz._**

La grabación habían terminado y como era costumbre se dirigían a la cafetería que era propiedad de Lita, aun que ella no podía apartar los ojos de la elegante figura de Yaten.

No sabia por que, era algo que su mirada hacia sin que ella fuera completamente conciente de ello, pero lo más doloroso era que el chico ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que ella existía, simplemente se acercaba a ella, cuando era necesario, y nunca parecía tomarla en cuenta.

Observo como el chico saludaba a Lita, y esta contestaba su saludo con alguna broma y Yaten reía, no una carcajada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo una de esas sonrisas que la hacían sentir en el mismo cielo y al mismo tiempo en el infierno.

Pero dolía ver que esa sonrisa no era dirigida a ella, y en ese momento, detesto a su amiga, por aquel simple gesto que el había tenido con ella.

-"Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a hacer unas compras"- dijo llegando junto a ellos, pero a pesar de que los miraba a ambos sus palabras estaban dirigidas al chico, que simplemente la observaba impasible.

Esperaba unas palabras, simples, dos, "Te acompaño", pero en vez de eso, los labios del chico se separaron para decir otras muy diferentes a las que ella quería escuchar.

-"Entonces nos vemos mañana"- dijo el tomando asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería sin darse cuenta de las lagrimas que se habían instalado en los ojos azules, Lita tampoco noto la tristeza de sus ojos.

-"Hasta mañana"- dijo ella saliendo rápidamente del local

-"Espera Mina, Puedo acompañarte"- dijo la voz de Seiya, y ella lo miro, era una verdadera lastima que no sintiera nada por él.

-"Claro"- dijo ella sonriendo, sofocando las lagrimas que sin duda querían caer, dejándolas para más tarde, cuando estuviera sola, en su cama...

**_Ya no sé si he vivido diez mil días_**

**_o un día diez mil veces_**

**_y te sumo a mi historia_**

**_queriendo cambiar las pérdidas_**

**_por creces._**

El silencio que reinaba en la sala era casi abrumador, más no incomodo, podían compartir muchos momentos así, donde simplemente se conformaban con la presencia del otro, aun que no hablaran, Nicolás se encontraba barriendo las hojas que habían caído con el aire invernal y ella estaba simplemente sentada, intentando meditar pero más bien se encontraba observándolo.

Era tan natural para ella contar con la presencia de aquel chico que no se atrevía a imaginar su vida de otra manera, aun que tampoco se podía imaginar la vida con él, de otra manera que no fuera así.

Era tanto pensarlo y ella lo sabia, pero le gustaba estar así, no se atrevía a imaginar la vida sin el chico pero tampoco se atrevía a imaginar la vida con el chico en su vida como algo más.

Ahora con lo que había pasado entre Serena y Darién se daba cuenta, de que nada estaba seguro, que cada día era un ardid, que no se sabia que era lo que podía pasar, y sin embargo tampoco se atrevía a decir nada de lo que pensaba, por que aun no estaba segura de aceptar sus sentimientos, por que tampoco quería sufrir.

-"Nicolás"- suspiro levemente en un susurro apenas audible

Y sin embargo el la escucho, y sonrió, por que el no necesitaba escucharlo para saberlo, por que el ya sabia lo que ella sentía, solo esperaba que ella supiera lo que el sentía, por que lo decía mejor cuando no decía nada al respecto.

Por que el esperaba que ella supiera que la amaba.

**_Te necesito, te necesito mi amor_**

**_donde quiera que tu estés_**

**_me hace falta tu calor_**

**_te necesito, te necesito mi amor_**

Las palabras se desvanecían en la habitación, dejando simplemente el eco, pero era ese eco que resonaba, lo que las había dejado con aquella expresión en sus rostros.

Y es que no podían creerlo, no querían creerlo, en uno de esos rostros las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a surcar las mejillas, por que no podía creerlo, por que se daba cuenta de que sus poderes no servirían de nada.

Por que aquellas visiones que a veces la saltaban por las noches, ahora no le habían mostrado lo que podía pasar, por que sus poderes no le habían informado de ese golpe del que había sido victima su princesa y amiga, y ahora Setsuna les decía eso, tenia que ser una broma.

-"Y no podemos hacer nada?"- Pregunto con la voz afectada por las lagrimas

-"No"- contesto la mayor de las Sailor

-"Tienes que estar mintiendo Setsuna"- dijo Haruka, en sus pupilas brillaba la ira, mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados llena de frustración

-"Lamentablemente, no es más que la verdad"- dijo la Sailor del Tiempo tranquila

-"Esperas que nos quedemos aquí a esperar?"- pregunto Michiru también furiosa, con las pupilas brillando por las lagrimas contenidas

-"No podemos hacer otra cosa?"- Pregunto Hotaru con la esperanza brillando en sus pupilas

-"Me gustaría poder hacer algo más Hotaru, pero... ese es el destino"-

-"Entonces ella..."- empezó a decir Michiru

-"Tendrá que fundar el Tokio de Cristal"- termino Setsuna

-"Aun contra su felicidad?"- pregunto Hotaru

-"Como princesa debe pensar antes en sus súbditos que en su felicidad"-

-"Eso es cruel"- dijo Haruka

-"Como Sailor tenemos que asegurarnos de que suceda"-

-"Me rehusó"- dijo Michiru

-"No tenemos otra opción"- dijo Setsuna –"Es nuestro deber"-

**_porque eres parte de m_**

**_te necesito aqu_**

**_y es que no sé vivir sin ti_**

**_no he aprendido..._**

-"Has averiguado algo Luna?"- Pregunto Artemis llegando junto a ella, quien observaba la luna que había salido hacia poco en el horizonte, desde la partida de Serena, Luna se estaba quedando en casa de Mina

-"Más de lo que me habría gustado Artemis"- dijo ella triste

-"Entonces, que son esas manchas que han comenzado a salir sobre la luna"-

-"No son simples manchas Artemis"-

-"Que quieres decir?"-

-"Que es una sombra"-

-"Una sombra?"-

-"Le esta quitando poco apoco su brillo a la luna"-

-"Quieres decir que..."-

-"Pronto todo comenzara Artemis"-

-"Pero..."-

-"Lo se, no estamos preparados"-

-"Y ella..."

-"No lo se Artemis, no se si podamos confiar en ella, no se que es lo que pasara"-

-"Pobre Serena"-

-"Ella no se merecía lo que paso"-

-"Ni tampoco lo que esta a punto de pasar"-

**_Y me encuentro así perdida_**

**_como una aguja en un pajar_**

**_como arenas movedizas_**

**_me sumerjo_**

**_entre mi soledad_**

Se preguntaba, que era lo que tenia que sentir ahora que Amy se había marchado, por un lado se sentía triste por que, se había desilusionado que ella se marchara sola.

Por otro lado se preguntaba si el vació que sentía en el pecho, era el mismo que había sentido la rubia, cuando él, cancelaba sus citas a causa del trabajo.

Nunca había valorado a Serena en ese aspecto, pero ahora, se daba cuenta de lo comprensiva que era la chica, por que el mismo, se sentía solo y abandonado, y era la primera vez que pasaba, se preguntaba si conforme pasaba el tiempo, se terminaba acostumbrando, aun que el definitivamente lo dudada.

Tomo uno de sus libros, de esos que lo ayudaban a dejar de pensar y de ahí cayo una fotografía casi olvidada. Una que lo dejo sin habla por un momento, mientras las personas de la fotografía le sonreían.

Recordaba la tarde en que se habían tomado aquella fotografía, había sido una de esas tantas veces en que se habían encontrado sin cita alguna.

Observo con melancolía, el abrazo que la chica le propinaba aun que solo fuera a su brazo derecho, pero sobre todo la sonrisa de la pequeña de cabellera rosa que ahora jamás existiría.

No recordaba el momento en que el había puesto la foto en su libro pero definitivamente, había causado algún efecto dentro de él, el volver a ver aquella imagen que aun que estática, sin duda mostraba más de lo que el jamás había sentido.

-"Perdóname Rini"- murmuro dejando que la fotografía cayera de sus manos, por que no sabia que más hacer, para que ese sentimiento de culpa desapareciera de su interior.

-"_Taiki se fue con Serena a Francia_"- Las palabras llegaron a su cabeza como un recuerdo fugaz, de algo que Amy le había comentado y sin saber exactamente por que supo que ahora el viaje de Amy le gustaba menos que al principio.

Mientras la foto quedaba abandonada a sus pies.

**_Ya no sé si he vivido_**

**_diez mil días_**

**_o un día diez mil veces_**

**_y te sumo a mi historia_**

**_queriendo cambiar_**

**_las pérdidas por creces._**

No podía creerlo, simplemente no quería creerlo, pero la semidesnudez de la chica frente a ella tampoco dejaba lugar a dudas.

Aun así, ¿No se suponía que Taiki compartía departamento con más chicos?, era posible que se tratara de la novia de alguno de sus compañeros, era posible que solo se tratara de un grabe error, pero la sonrisa de la rubia, le hacia saber que esa chica había estado con Taiki, y dolía.

Por que el, jamás la había querido.

-"Quien es?"- Escucho la voz que provenía del interior del departamento, y no pudo más, por que era la voz de él, y toda esperanza se había desvanecido en su interior.

Salió corriendo sin saber a donde ir.

-"Te marchas tan pronto?"- Escucho la voz de la rubia tras ella, una voz llena de hipocresía, una voz tan diferente a la de la Serena que ella había conocido.

-"Serena"- dijo la Chica de cabellera azul, al percatarse de la presencia de la rubia mientras enrojecía de vergüenza

-"Que pasa Emili?"- Pregunto la Rubia con una amplia sonrisa mientras la otra palidecia, Emily sabia perfectamente que Serena y Taiki era "Novios", y ella.. habia...

-"No es lo que parece"- dijo la chica

-"De que hablas?"-

-"Serena no es lo que parece"-

-"Venga si ya me dijo Sophie que pasaste la noche con ese chico, Richard el amigo de Taiki"- dijo la rubia mintiendo descaradamente, ella misma había arreglado el encuentro entre su compañera de habitación y Taiki, había arreglado todo para cuando Amy llegara y hasta el momento todo marchaba de acuerdo alo planeado.

-"Si pero el ya se fue, supongo que vienes a ver a tu novio, yo simplemente me cambio y me voy"- dijo la chica de ojos castaños, entrando al departamento, suspirando por que la rubio no parecía sospechar nada.

-"Serena que haces aquí?"- Pregunto Taiki un poco abochornado por la situación

-"Tenia ganas de ver a mi novio"- dijo ella con una sonrisa, el simplemente sonri

-"Bueno me voy"- dijo la mujer saliendo del lugar sin despedirse de Taiki, el suspiro un poco, aquélla chica siempre seria una desconocida para él, la cartera de la chica cayo, cuando esta tomo su bolso pero nadie se percato de eso.

-"Y bien que paso?"- Pregunto la Rubia tomando asiento en la cama y mirando fijamente a Taiki

-"Anoche tome mucho y no lo recuerdo"-

-"Venga, al menos no es una chica sensible no?"- dijo Serena

-"Lo estas tomando muy bien"-

-"No es que apruebe lo que hiciste pero ahora tenemos, preocupaciones más importantes"-

-"Más importantes?"-

-"Si"-

-"Cuales?"-

-"Amy esta aquí, y justamente vino a verte"-

-"Que?"-

-"Si, justamente salió corriendo cuando tu amiga abrió la puerta"-

**_Te necesito, te necesito mi amor_**

**_donde quiera que tu estés_**

**_me hace falta tu calor_**

**_te necesito, te necesito mi amor_**

**_porque eres parte de m_**

**_te necesito aqu_**

**_y es que no sé vivir sin ti_**

**_no he aprendido..._**

Sus piernas ya la habían llevado por lugares que no conocía, y las lagrimas no le permitían ver, pero tampoco quería detenerse, por que la imagen de aquella desconocida y su Taiki se repetía en su mente como si ella misma la hubiera vivido.

Como había sido tan estúpida, era obvio que solo había construido castillos en el aire, que se había ilusionado sin una razón que justificara, simplemente, había creído con todas sus fuerzas, pero como cuando era niña era momento de despertar.

Era bueno saber que no le había dicho nada a Darién, simplemente tenia que regresar a Japón y fingir que nada de eso había pasado, lo único que tenia que hacer era fingir que no se estaba destrozando por dentro.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?, había sido eso lo que había sentido serena y si era así, como había tenido la fuerza para volverse a poner de pie.

Sus piernas no la sostuvieron más y callo, en lo que parecía ser un parque, pero ella no le puso atención, simplemente lloro.

Hasta que unas cálidos brazos la rodearon, y unos suaves labios se posaron en los suyos.

-"Viniste"- susurro Taiki estrechando el abrazo

-"Te amo"- dijo ella, uniendo una vez más sus labios con los del chico

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-

Serena seguía sentada en el borde la cama, la sonrisa fría adornaba su rostro y es que todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado, aquella tarde en que había abrazo por primera vez a Taiki, ahora si que su venganza marchaba sobre ruedas.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno no tengo nada más que agregar así que simplemente contestare sus comentarios.

**Seshyiak**

Bueno ahora ya sabes que era lo que tenia para la llegada de Amy, talvez el final te paresca un poco extraño, pero de verdad que lo que viene más adelante estara aun más fuerte, bueno muchas gracias por leer, y mil gracias por tus comentarios. 

**Yelitza**

Siiii, ese va a ser el final, pero aun falta algunas cosas más, muchas gracias por tus porras y espero que este capio te guste. 

**Chriseluna**

Hola, pero como quieres que te llame, Pame, Cris o Chiriseluna, bueno, me alegro que lo leyeras, y lamento lo de tus ojos, pero me hacen muy feliz tus palabras, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te guste. 

**Lulu**

Y de verdad crees que se dara por vencido?, bueno ahora no esta ahí, pero conociendolo como lo conoces de verdad crees que se daría por vencido, por que no ha terminado con Darien, bueno creo que ya sabes por que, bueno creo que es un tiempo razonable, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capi te haya gustado. 

**Shary**

Ya, ya esta, ya lo he arreglado, por que yo tampo quiero que me borren el fic, pero bueno ahora ya esta no, muchas gracias por tu consejo, muchyas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste este capi. 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Hola, si, bueno por eso se crean los mal entendidos para ya sabran que no es así, aun que aun faltan más cosas, muchas gracis por tus comentarios y espero que este capi te guste. 

**Zafiro**

AHHH?, diras que estoy un poco loca pero no te entendi, ¿Me explicas con peras y manzanas?, por favoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, aun así muchas gracias por tus comentario y espero que el capitulo te guste. 

**Selene-baby**

Ja ja ja , bueno ya somos dos a las que no les gusto, pero tiene algo que ver para más adelante, fijate de yo tambien, pero espero que se me pase despues, aun que tardare un buen, bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capi te guste. 

**Natalia Kido**

Muchas gracias, bueno ya veras más adelante, si bueno es que, la discucion entre ellos dos la estoy reservando, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS IMAGENES, de verdad te estare eternamente agradecida, y sobre las canciones, bueno muchas gracias por anticipado, espero que este capi te guste. 

**Sailor Angel 7**

Bueno, no y si, es que ya se vera más adelante las repercucione que ese acto tendra, bueno ahora creo que ya sabes un poco más los sentimienos de Amy, si al verdad es que si, ¿De verdad soy la primera que hace que te enojes con Serena?, bueno no si si eso es bueno o malo, pero al menos es algo nuevo no?, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que te guste este capi. 

**Sheccid Tsukino**

Anda pues, bueno lo siento, pero es que me apetecia hacer algo nuevo, y aun que hay muchos fics así yo queria hacer algo más dramatico, fuerte no se, aun así, me alegra saber qeu lo he logrado, y el hecho que quiereras qeu sufra, bueno me hace feliz, por que significa que no estoy tan perdida con mi forma de redactar, oye sobra la cancion si la tienes me la puedas mandar por correo porfa, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te guste. 


	8. Menos Tú

Hola, bueno tengo un tiempito antes de que empiece mi ultimo mes de semestre y por ende los exámenes y trabajos finales, así que me puse a escribir el capitulo, es corto la verdad, pero me gusto, quedan más misterios, pero la cosa empieza a ponerse mejor, aun que no se avanza como me gustaría, es decir, que el tiempo en el fic no transcurre muy rapido pero bueno.

El crédito de este capitulo es para Natalia Kido, quien me mando el tema musical, que ameniza el capitulo, y debo serles sinceras, fue el que me dio una cuota mayor de inspiración.

Bueno no se cuando volveré a actualizar pero intentare que sea, pronto.

Natalia Kido esto es para ti preciosa.

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción: _**Alguien menos tú **

_Intérprete: _**Ragazzi**

Las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, mientras se aferraba en aquel abrazo que la hacia sentir, bien, viva, y reconfortada, parecía pretejerla, pero no hacia que el dolor se fuera.

Ese dolor que parecía haberse instalado para siempre en su pecho, ese mismo dolor que la acompañaba todos los días, el dolor que despertaba y dormía con ella.

-"Te sientes mejor Mina?"- Pregunto Seiya, cuando le pareció que el llanto de la rubia disminuía

-"Que vergüenza discúlpame"- dijo ella separándose de él

-"No te preocupes"- dijo el sonriendo

-"Gracias"-

-"Deberías decirle?"-

-"Mande?"-

-"Deberías decirle a Yaten lo que sientes por el"-

-"No..no se de que hablas"-

-"Si no se los dices el jamás se dará cuenta"-

-"Pero yo..."-

-"No pierdes nada con decírselo"-

-"No eres el más indicado para decir eso"- dijo ella

-"De que hablas"-

-"Tu no le has dicho a Serena lo que sientes"-

-"Supongo que tienes razón"- dijo suspirando –"Y no soy el mejor para darte consejos"-

-"Lo siento no quise"- dijo ella al darse cuenta que la tristeza se había instalado en las pupilas de él

-"No te preocupes, simplemente"- empezó a decir el chico caminando lejos de ella, poco sabia Mina sobre el dolor que Seiya cargaba en su interior en ese momento, poco se podía imaginar que esas palabras dichas en ese momento lo habían lastimado mucho y muy profundamente.

-"Lo siento"-

-"No te preocupes Mina, ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer"- dijo el, caminando lejos de la rubia y despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano, Mina se quedo ahí a la mitad de la acera sin saber que sentir, era una tonta, una verdadera tonta.

:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

Haruka observo a Michiru quien dormía profundamente sobre el sillón de la sala, lo s acontecimientos de los últimos días eran las más extrañas que le habían pasado en toda su vida como Sailor.

Primero su princesa había sido traicionada por el que se suponía su futuro esposo y ahora, ahora Setsuna les había dado aquella noticia, 'Que se supone que tenia que hacer ella?, como tenia que reaccionar, era su deber de Sailor Proteger a su princesa, era su deber de amiga velar por el bienestar de Serena.

Era su deber como amiga decirle a Serena lo que el futuro que Plut había visto traería, pero una parte de ella, no podía hacerlo, podía ser llamado traición, pero el recuerdo de una pequeña inocente de grandes ojos topacios, y cabellera rosada se lo impedía.

Y es que a pesar de la crueldad de las palabras de Plut, en esa suceso que traería el futuro también se podía entrever, la esperanza para la pequeña Dama, ¿Pero valía la pena el sacrificio?, no lo sabia y n o estaba segura de quererlo saber.

¿Qué haría serena si estuviera en su lugar?, ¿Qué preferiría ella misma si Michiru le hiciera lo que Darién a Serena?, el simple pensamiento la aterrorizó y llevo una de sus manos para acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Michiru.

-"Si tu me dejaras moriría"- susurro bajito, mientras la observaba con ternura, por que Michiru era lo mejor que tenia en la vida

-"Nunca te dejare Haruka" contesto la chica de cabellos agua marina, sonriéndole, con las pupilas rebosando de amor y Haruka ya no tuvo ninguna duda, pasara lo que pasara ellas lo superarían juntas.

Y la beso, un beso tierno, uno que demostraba todo lo que sentía por que un acto decía más que mil palabras, y después de lo que les había dicho Setsuna, tenían que aprovechar los minutos que quedaran para estar juntas, por que el futuro se veía más gris que nunca.

**_Dime, que diablos te pasó,_**

**_porque cambias como un camaleón,_**

**_hoy me quieres, mañana tienes dudas_**

**_eso me duele_**

Sonrió fríamente y la sonrisa se veía tan extraña en su rostro.

Y es que como no estar feliz, si todo aquel plan que había maquinado durante todos ese tiempo le estaba dando resultados, como no estar feliz cuando sabia que la felicidad de Amy y Darién estaba en sus manos.

Como no estarlo, si ahora ambos sabrían lo que ella llevaba en el pecho todos los días, ese maldito dolor que la sofocaba, esas ganas terribles de escapar de todos, pero sobretodo su rencor hacia el mundo.

Ese mundo que hasta hacia poco amaba con todo su corazón, hasta cierto punto las cosas le parecían graciosas, ella, la misma chica dulce, con el corazón más brillante sobre la faz de la tierra ahora estaba llena de ira, de coraje, y sin embargo podría sentir ahí dentro de su pecho, una especie de llama cálida que la invitaba a reflexionar cada nuevo paso.

Y ella estaba tentada a escucharla pero, cada vez que lo intentaba algo crecía en su interior, cada vez que lo hacia la imagen de Amy se repetía en su mente, y los ojos de Rini se volvían claros en sus recuerdos,. Y entonces no dudaba, era su propia venganza, y la de su hija que ahora nunca nacería.

De pronto su cabeza parecía querer estallar, la estaba taladrando, cerro los ojos intentando retener las lagrima que querían escapar de sus ojos, por ese insoportable dolor.

Y no pudo más callo, inconsciente dejando que las sombras la rodearan, mientras en su pecho el cristal de plata se carteaba , solo una pequeña coartada, casi invisible, pero que demostraba lo que podía pasar en el futuro.

:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

Lita observo al chico de ojos miel frente a ella, era verdad que Yaten era uno de los chicos más guapos que ella conocía, pero había algo dentro de él, una aura de misterio, una aura de melancolía permanente.

Se preguntaba que era lo que había en el pasado del chico que era lo que escondía tras su fachada fría, se preguntaba tantas cosas que no podía saber, y sin embargo, eran agradables las tardes que pasaban juntos, por que Yaten, era el único chico que había conocido que no le había recordado a su Senpai, era el único hombre que no se parecía a aquel que le había roto el corazón.

-"Es muy agradable estar aquí"- murmuro él, mientras movía lentamente la espuma de su capuccino

-"Me alegra saber que te gusta"- dijo ella con una sonrisa, que un chico como Yaten encontrara agradable la cafetería, era sin duda una de las pruebas del por que era uno de las preferidas en Tokio, uno de sus sueños al fin se había vuelto realidad

-"No notaste un poco extraña a Mina?"- Pregunto el chico fijando su vista en ella

-"Últimamente esta rara, Artemis opina lo mismo, pero Reí y Luna opinan que se debe a la emoción del disco y de su eminente concierto"- dijo la ojiverde

-"Tu crees?"- Pregunto de nuevo

-"Si"- y ella sonrió –"Me alegra que te preocupes por ella?"-

-"Por que?"-

-"Por que eso significa que ahora son amigos?"-

-"Que quieres decir?"-

-"Que no es normal desconfiar tanto de la gente"-

-"Ustedes demostraron que eran dignos de mi confianza"-

-"Gracias Yaten"-

-"Por que"-

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- El grito lejano opaco la respuesta de lita, ambos chicos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

**_Si piensas que soy un masoquista,_**

**_me revienta que jueguen con mi vida,_**

**_te amo, no hay duda que te amo,_**

**_pero también... busco_**

-"Casi me parece un sueño"- murmuro Amy aun abrazaba al chico

-"No lo es Amy es real"-

-"Si Taiki es real"- dijo ella aferrándose a el

-"Como?"-

-"Lo importante es que estoy aquí"-

-"Y que no te dejare ir nunca más"

-"Taiki"- dijo ella suspirando

-"Que pasa?"-

-"Yo solo estaré aquí una semana"-

-"Pero ya lo dejaste no?"- Pregunto el chico de ojos violeta mirándola , y ella no pudo decirle la verdad, pero lo haría dejaría a Darién, en cuanto volviera a Japón.

-"Si"- mintió

-"¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que me amabas?"-

-"Simplemente me di cuenta"-

-"Lo siento por serena"-

-"Te preocupas mucho por ella?"-

-"Es mi amiga"-

-"Tu amiga?"-

-"Estas celosa"-

-"De ella no"-

-"Por que le hiciste eso?"-

-"De verdad creí que amaba a Darién, pero solo estaba confundida"-

-"Te sientes mal"-

-« La verdad no, después de todo, Serena no habría sido Feliz con Darién »-

-"Por que lo dices?"-

-"Darién la dejo por que se enamoro de mi, dime si no hubiera sido yo uniera sido alguien más"-

-"Supongo que tienes razón"-

-"Nunca quise lastimarla"-

-"Lo se linda"-

-"Me siento mal"-

-"Vamos, pasaremos un poco"-

-"Si"- dijo abrazándose a él, tenia miedo por que no sabia lo que podía pasar, estaba con él y se sentía bien, pero se sentía mal por Darién, después de todo el no se merecía algo así.

**_Alguien, que sepa definir lo que siente,_**

**_que no se disfrace de verdad cuando miente,_**

**_alguien que entienda y se conecte a mi mundo,_**

**_que no me critique y que comparta mis gustos..._**

-"Uranus"- grito Lita en cuanto llegaron al lugar, Sailor Uranos se veía bastante golpeada

-"Aléjate, este no es un enemigo cualquiera"- grito Neptune protegiendo a Urano

-"Es verdad"- dijo Saturn quien sangraba de la mejilla derecha donde tenia un corte, mirando con los ojos llenos de ira a la figura a unos metros de distancia, Lita giro la mirada, hacia el contrincante de sus amigas.

Lo que miro la dejo de piedra, el simple hecho de mirar aquélla figura, hacia que en el pecho se instalara un extraño nudo, las una inmensa tristeza se apoderara de su alma, las ganas de llorar se apoderaran de ella.

Y aquellos recuerdos que pensó estaban en el pasado la golpearon duramente, aquella tarde, aquella tarde en aquel pequeño quiosco, la lluvia torrencial, y las palabras,. Aquellas palabras crueles que había escuchado ya hacia tanto.

-"Ya no te amo"-

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué si ya lo había superado los recuerdos volvían con tanta intensidad?, por que ahora su corazón latía herido, por que sentía aquellas ganas locas de morir como aquella tarde, ¿Por qué?, por que lo recordaba más que nunca.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr libre por sus mejillas, aquella inmensa tristeza era demasiado para ella, la imagen de ella misma a mitad de la lluvia intentando alcanzarlo, estaba más que viva.

-"Por que?"- Murmuro, mirando aquella sombra, eso era solo una sombra, la silueta del que seguramente era su enemigo, pero aquel ser por toda respuesta levanto su mano, al parecer dispuesto a atacarla, ella no atinaba salvo a llorar.

Un murmullo solo un murmullo fue lo que ella escucho, antes de que aquella energía, se acercara a ella, era una energía fría, una energía desoladora, Lita simplemente cerro los ojos, no podía caer nada más, entendió que había perdido, antes de empezara la pelea.

-"Infierno estelar de Hialer"- Grito Healer llegando junto a ella, y protegiéndola

-"Hialer, noooooooooooo"- grito Saturn corriendo ante el

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- grito la chica al sentir aquella extraña electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, Lita abrió los ojos sin terminar de entender

-"Que demonios fue eso"- pregunta Healer jadeando de dolor, mientras Saturn, Uranus y Neptune llegaban junto a ella

-"No importa como lo ataquemos"- dijo Uranus

-"Su ataque siempre nos lastima"- dijo Saturn

-"Pero, a las personas normales" dijo Neptune, señalando los cuerpos inertes de las personas que yacían dormidas

-"Quien demonios es?"- Pregunto Healer

-"No lo se"- dijo Saturn

-"Pero, es muy poderoso"-

-"Lita"- llamo Healer con la preocupación en sus pupilas, pero Lita simplemente sollozaba

-"Que le pasa?"- Pregunto sacudiendo los hombros de la chica, mientras observaba con horror como los ojos verdes de Lita se apagaban, y poco a poco se cerraban , para caer inerte como las demás personas en la cuidad.

-"Fue como con los demás"- dijo Uranus, observando con preocupación el rostro al parecer tranquilo de Lita

-"¿Cómo?"- Pregunto la guerrera de otro planeta

-"No lo sabemos"- dijo Uranus

La sombra se preparo para atacar de nuevo, pero antes de que su ataque pudiera llegar a las guerreras desapareció tal y como había llegado, dejando la calle en plena calma, y las personas que yacían en el suelo simplemente se habían levantado como si nada.

**Alguien, alguien,**

**Alguien, alguien,**

**menos tú...**

Abrió los ojos confundida, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y el dolor en su pecho era intenso, pero, agradeció el estar sola, que nadie la hubiera visto desmayarse.

Este era el ultimo de los sucesos que agregar a su lista, primero el dolor de cabeza que parecía a acompañarla a todos lados en la ultima semana, aquellos continuos malestares, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero algo le decía que era, algo importante.

-"_Observa el nacimiento del nuevo reino"- _Escucho Una voz a su alrededor, una voz que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabia exactamente a quien

-"Quien eres?"- Grito observando a su alrededor con la guardia en alto, pero solo el silencio la acompaño.

Por un momento, la preocupación se entrevió en sus pupilas azules, pero ahora simplemente, volvían a estar llenas de frialdad, por que estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso en su venganza.

Observo su móvil, sintiendo un poco de lastima por Taiki, de verdad contra él, no tenia nada, pero lamentablemente el era una pieza más en ese plan y por mucho que le doliera, tenia que hacerlo sufrir.

Por suerte tenia el cristal de plata, para hacer que el chico olvidara aquel amor por su supuesta amiga, y estaba dispuesta a utilizarlo, por que de esta manera, a Amy le dolería más.

Marco rápidamente, después de todo el numero ya estaba en la memoria del móvil, así con la lada internacional, inconscientemente lo había dejado ahí tiempo atrás, por que sabia que algún día lo necesitaría.

El sonido que hacia al marcar la estaba desesperando

Un timbrazo...

Dos...

Tres...

Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de desesperación, sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-"Darién..."-

**Alguien, alguien,**

**Alguien, alguien,**

**menos tú...**

Ahí en medio de aquella calle, sin aun haberse quitado la transformación, se arrodillaron para mirar a Lita, quien sollozaba levemente y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido alguno, las demás personas en la calle estaban en el mismo estado, aun que no lloraban se podía observar una aura de melancolía a su alrededor.

-"Lita"- llamo Neptune mirando los ojos verdes que antes brillaban y ahora se veían opacos

-"Despierta"- grito Uranus, dándole una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, Lita parpadeo una vez al parecer sorprendida

-"Que paso?"- Pregunto sin saber a ciencia cierta por que aquel dolor se había instalado en su interior y con un poco de aquel brillo en sus pupilas

-"Estas bien"- dijo Healer abrazándola sin darse cuenta que a unos cuentos metros Sailor Venus los observaba

**Si piensas, que soy un masoquista,**

**me revienta que jueguen con mi vida,**

**te amo, no hay duda que te amo,**

**pero también... busco**

Había corrido hasta llegar a ese punto con todas sus fuerzas, había corrido por que había sentido aquella extraña energía que había envuelto esa parte de la cuidad.

Se había transformado aun antes de llegar, pero no se había preparado para ver lo que estaba viendo.

Healer estaba abrazando a Lita al parecer aliviado, y ella se dio cuenta entonces que no tenia nada ya que hacer, ella nunca formaría parte de la vida de Yaten más que como amiga, y eso dolía, dolía por que parecía ser su destino ver como el chico que amaba se quedaba con una de sus amigas.

Y sin proponérselo se dejo hacer de rodillas al suelo, sollozando levemente.

-"Venus"- grito Saturn –"Tu también?"- pero la rubia no pudo contestar por que se abrazo a su joven amiga, llorando amargamente, sin darse cuenta de una mirada miel posada sobre ella.

-"Sea lo que sea"- dijo Haruka, llegando junto a venus

-"Parece que no nos afecta de la misma manera"- dijeron Saturno y Neptune

-"Por Que? "- Pregunto Healer sin soltar a Lita, quien aun sollozaba levemente.

-"Será mejor hablar en otro lado"- dijo Venus, recuperando la calma, mirando a los curiosos que parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

Corría con todas sus fuerzas....

El fuego sagrado nunca le había mentido y ahora le había enseñado, que sus amigas estaban luchando contra un nuevo enemigo, sabia que no le faltaba mucho.

Estaba ahí podía sentir aquella fuerza rodeando todo ese perímetro, no le costo mucho encontrar a sus amigas, ahí en medio de aquella calle, no tardo en darse cuenta, de aquella presencias malignas que había dentro de las personas.

Incluso Lita parecía rodeada de aquella energía oscura, saco sus pergaminos, pues sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Los pergaminos llegaron ala frente de las personas en la calle, bajo la mirada al parecer extrañada de sus compañeras guerreros, pero ella sabia que las cosas no eran lo que parecía.

Lita sintió, que una enorme paz se apoderaba de ella, que aquella desesperación se iba , que la tristeza abandonaba su corazón y callo sin sentido sobre los brazos de Yaten.

-"Que has hecho?"- Pregunto el chico mirándola

-"Eran espíritus malignos"- dijo ella, quitándose la transformación

-"Espíritus malignos?"- Pregunto Hotaru

-"Así es"- dijo ella

-"Alguien muy poderoso, para poder invocar tantos espíritus"- Dijo Mina

-"Alguien muy poderoso, y ahora Sailor Moon no estará aquí para ayudarnos"- dijo Haruka

Las demás asintieron en silencio era la primera vez que tenían que pelear solas sin Sailor Moon y no estaban seguras de cómo hacerlo.

**alguien que sepa definir lo que siente,**

**que no se disfrace de verdad cuando miente,**

**alguien que entienda y se conecte a mi mundo,**

**que no me critique y que comparta mis gustos.**

**Colgó el teléfono con una extraña sensación en su pecho, por una parte se sentía muy contento, de que ella lo hubiera llamado, por que eso significaba que la distancia la había hecho perdonar.**

**Pero por otro lado una parte en su interior, le decía que había algo extraño en todo eso, lo poso por alto, de verdad le hacia mucha ilusión que Serena lo invitara y aun más poder darle una sorpresa a Amy llegando de improviso a verla.**

**Su móvil entonces sonó, había recibido un mensaje se sobresalto un poco al darse cuenta de que era de Haruka, al parecer habría una reunión en el templo si era así, solo podía significar, que el tiempo de paz se había terminado, tomo las llaves de su auto y se puco en marcha lo ultimo que quería era llegar tarde y que Haruka lo mirara de nuevo con rencor.**

:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

**Seiya se movía inquieto por el lugar, fuera lo que fuera lo que tenían que decir, al juzgar por la mirada de preocupación de Haruka y de Reí definitivamente no seria nada bueno, solo esperaba que su bombón estuviera segura donde quiera que estuviera.**

**-"Que demonios es lo que pasa?"- Pregunto sin poder permanecer por más tiempo en silencio**

**-"Empezaremos en cuanto llegué Darién"- informo Reí**

**-"Y por que tenemos que esperarlo?"- pregunto **

**-"Te guste o no es parte del equipo"- dijo Mina**

**-"Valiente equipo"- dijo el**

**-"Es el príncipe de la tierra, esto también le incumbe"- dijo Hotaru, mostrando también su incomodidad ante la presencia del hombre**

**-"Lamento la tardanza"- se escucho la voz de Darién**

**-"Llegas tarde"- dijo Haruka sin esforzarse en ocultar el desprecio que sentía por el chico**

**-"Lo siento, tarde más de la cuenta en hablar con..."-**

**-"No tienes que decirlo, seguramente Amy tenia que decirte todos sus movimientos en Francia no?"- pregunto Hotaru con voz fría, pero el chico solo embozo una pequeña sonrisa**

**-"Te equivocas"- dijo con calma –"Hablaba con Serena"- **

**-"Que hablabas tu con bombón?"- Pregunto Seiya, al recordar lo afectada que había visto a al rubia cada vez que mencionaba elk nombre de aquel hombre**

**-"Bueno entre otras cosas, me invito a francia"-**

**todas lo miraron con incredulidad**

**-"Por que haria algo así"-**

**-"Por que es Serena"- dijo Yaten, recordando la incapacidad de la chica de odiar a alguien, ni siquiera a sus enemigos**

**-"Bueno no solo me invito a mi"-**

**-"Que quieres decir"- esta vez fue la voz de Michiru la que se escucho**

**-"Al parecer, habrá una presentación, y quiere que estemos presentes, le darán un reconocimiento"- dijo el**

**Los demás guardaron sepulcral silencio, Serena nos les había comentado nada de eso**

**-"Por que lo mando a decir contigo"- pregunto Seiya**

**-"Por que es su forma de decirme que me ha perdonado"-**

**-"Aun que no lo merezcas"- dijo Lita**

**Alguien, alguien,**

**Alguien, alguien,**

**menos tú...**

-"Y de que querían hablarme?"- pregunto él

-"Nos atacaron"- dijo Haruka, el y Seiya se miraron contrariados

-"Un nuevo enemigo"- dijo el príncipe

-"Y uno muy poderoso"- dijo Michiru

-"De que hablan"- pregunto Seiya

-"Ni Hotaru, ni Michiru y ni siquiera yo pudimos tocarla"- dijo ella apretando los puños al recordarlo, ni siquiera con su talismán había podido acercarse

-"Será este el enemigo por el que Serena tendrá que congelar la tierra?"- pregunto Darién

-"Es lo que nos tememos"- dijo Reí

-"Por quien tendrá que congelar la tierra?- Preguntaron Seiya y Yaten al mismo tiempo

-"Es una larga historia"- dijo Hotaru

-"Tenemos toda la noche para escucharla"-

Las saliros se miraron entre si, pero fue Darién quien comenzó a hablar, si ellos eran aliados, tenían que saber toda la historia.

**Alguien, alguien,**

**Alguien, alguien,**

**menos tú...**

-"Las manchas han aumentado"- murmuro Luna

-"Crees que debamos decirles"- dijo Artemis

-"Aun no Artemis, tenemos que tener fe"-

-"Pero Luna"-

-"Confió en ella"-

-"Yo también, pero..."-

-"No lo digas Artemis"-

-"Tiene que saberlo, tienen que prepararse"-

-"Lo se Artemis, solo dame un poco más de tiempo"-

-"Es tiempo lo que no tenemos Luna, a este paso, la Luna ya no podrá verse"-

-"Por que Artemis, por que las cosas tiene que ser así"-

-"Tenemos que hablar con Setsuna, ella debe saber mejor que nosotros lo que esta por pasar"-

-"Tienes Razon"-

**Alguien, alguien,**

**Alguien, alguien,**

**menos tú...**

**menos tú...**

**Los observo de lejos, habían entrado al Hotel que seguramente ocuparía Amy en su estancia en Francia, no lo pensó dos veces y apunto el flash de la cámara a ambos, y siguió a puntando hasta que ,los perdido.**

**Era una suerte contar con su pluma de transformación, Sonrió observando su cámara, quería ver la cara de Amy cuando viera llegar a Darién con esas fotos entre sus manos, definitivamente, la venganza solo era digna de los dioses.**

**Y ella era una diosa...**

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues, ya lo leyeron yo ya no tengo más comentario que agregar, salvo agradecer por sus reviews, que me poner muy contenta, y me ayudan para seguir escribiendo, espero que este capi les guste.

Ahora si la contestacion a sus reviews.

**Yelitza**

Muchas gracias por tus porras de verdad me hace mucha ilucion saber que te ha gustado, bueno, la verdad es que yo queria algo diferente, por que he leido muchos fics donde Darien la engaña y ella no hace nada, yo queria hacer algo diferente y creo que lo estoy logrando, sobre Seiya, ya muy pronto, muy pronto, lo de las manchas de la Luna aun no lo puedo responder pero estoy segura que ya te lo imaginas, muchas gracias por tus porras y por tu review.

**Lulu**

Bueno, si le toca sufrir un poquitin, pero bueno sera lo necesario, por que te has dado cuenta de que parece que todos sufren, bueno no el no lo sabe, por que digamos que si lo supiera, las cosas no serian tan naturales como a Serena le estan saliendo, bueno sobre las outer y Luna, yo creo que ya tienes una idea, muchas gracias por tus porras, y mil gracias por tu review.

**Shary**

Bueno, yo creo que ahora si ya sabes quienes eran lo de la ultimaparte del capitulo anterior, bueno ella no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, la verdad yo penseque ya se lo imaginaban con ese abrazo que le dio a Taiki en la cocina de us casa, donde sonrtie de foam misteriosa, pero bueno no importa, bueno Seiya tiene una gran importamcia aun que ahora no lo parece, creeme las cosas se pondran color de hormiga, para casi todos los personajes, muchas gracias por tus porras, y por tu review y espero que el capitulo te guste.

**Natalia Kido**

Muchas gracias por las letras de las canciones que me has mandado te lo agradesco mucho de verdad, bueno aqui contesto los dos reviews que me mandaste, sobre la escena Amy/Darien, bueno tienes razon en todo, ja ja y a mi me pasa igual, fijate que me compre un cd con videos y hay uno donde sale Amy y Darien y bueno creo que este fic me ha hecho odiarlos, espero que en cuento lo termine se me quite el sentimiento, sobre Tokio de Cristal, si basicamente esa es la idea, bueno por que el esta enamorado y dicen que una persona enamorada perdona, aun que ya veras lo que Serena les tiene preparado, gracias una vez más, y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Sheccid Tsukino**

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por la letra que me mandastye, queda muy bien para la historia es más ya tengo el capitulo en el que la usare, bueno el claro que sufrira, se lo merece, y su "novia" tambien eso lo tengo muy claro, lo unico malo es que hay más personajes que tiene que sufra, anda chica que has hecho que me sonroje, gracias una vez más, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Acosa**

Si, arriba Sailor Moon!!!!!!, ja ja ja, la verdad me alegro, y me hacen muy lefiz tus palabras, saber que estoy mejorando siempre es motivo de alegria, sobre Amy y Darien, bueno de eso se trataba que fuera algo nuevo, o todo lo nuevo que se pueda, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero no desepcionarte con el capitulo.

**Sailor Padme**

Bueno me alegra saber que aun cuando eres fan de la pareja Usagui-Mamoru, te tomes la moleste de leer este fic, de verdad te lo agradesco, y tambien agradesco que me dejes reviews, muchas gracias, y espero que apesar de que esa sea tu pareja favorita, la historia sea lo suficientemente buena como para que la sigas leyendo, muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo no te desepcione.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

Lamento la tardanza, bueno si, pero recuerda que tambien tiene que hacer que Darien sufra y es ahí donde entra Taiki, si esa mujer tiene una mente maquiavelica, al menos en el fic, no ella si lo sabe es más es lo que esperaba, ya veras muy pronto lo que pasara con esta venganza.Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Seshyiak**

Ja ja ja, sabes eras la primera que se da cuenta del estado de Mina, empezaba a creer que la pobre no le importaba a nadie, bueno ya veras más adelante el desarrolo del asunto, muchas gracias por tus porras espero que el capi no te descepcione.

**GabYxA**

Me alegra que te decidieras a dejar un review, muchas gracias por tus porras, ja ja ja, si a mi tambien me gusta esa faceta de ella, aun que tambien se me hace extraña, los triangulos a estas alturas empiezo a creer que ya son cuadrados amorosos, pero me alegra que te gusten, si Seiya para presidente!!!!!!, je creo que me he emocionado, bueno sobre Mina y Yaten, no te puedo decir nada aun no lo he descido creo que lo dejare a votacion, gracias, gracias y sobre la cancion de Fey, no abuso mucho de tu buena fe si te pido que me la pases, es que de verdad no he podido encontrarla, talvez es por que no estoy buscando en el lugar correcto, bueno espero que me la pases , te la agradecere infinitamente, muchas gracias una vez más y espero que el capitulo no te descepcione.

Bien he terminado, muchas gracias por su apoyo, los veo por aqui en la sig actualizacion, se me cuidan y se portan bien.

Jenny Anderson


	9. Como te quiero

**B**ueno, ahora la verdad se supone que tengo que estar terminando mi proyecto final de programación, pero mi cerebro se ha desconectado y no puedo pensar con lógica, así que en lo que espero que mi cerebro empiece a funcionar, empezare a escribir el capitulo.

**E**n los reviews me he dado cuenta que ya hay varias, que tienen una idea de lo que va a pasar, y hay una por ahí, que ya le atino al enemigo, aun que aun falta más, ¿O soy muy predecible, o ustedes pueden leer la mente?.

Por que de verdad que me han sorprendido, bueno ahora si ya no les hago el cuento largo, y ya les presento el capitulo, que me parece bastante extraño, ahhh, antes de que se me olvide, tengo unos votos para el Mina / Yaten, Lita / Taiki, pero también para el Lita/ Yaten, esas parejas aun no las tengo definidas, así que aun pueden votar, si se inclinan hacia una de ellas.

Ahora, quiero darles mi agradecimiento por que ya llegamos a los 100 reviews, y bueno todo es gracias a ustedes, ¿Alguna de ustedes es buena con el Photoshop?, es que ya tengo el dibujo promocional de este fic, pero, yo soy pésima con el coloreo digital y quería pedirles el favor, de que me ayuden con eso, si alguien se apiada de mi.

Ahh, volviendo a lo de los 100 reviews, para celebrarlo, quiero publicar el capitulo que originalmente seria el final, así que si alguna tiene curiosidad por saber cual iba a ser el final, dense una vuelta por el fic, el titulo es "Y te olvide" .

Ya, de verdad que me enrolle en este capitulo así, que ahora si a leer.

Lamento mucho si no es tan largo como estoy segura esperaban, pero bueno si no actualizo ahora no podré actualizar hasta después del 10 de diciembre.

Bueno Nat, esta es otra de las letras que me mandaste, muchas gracias.

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción: No puede ser_

Interprete : Jeans

De nuevo el templo Hikawa.

Otra vez la lluvia, parecía no querer parar, durante toda la noche no había parado de llover, desde que el príncipe de la tierra había empezado aquel relato, de lo que se suponía los esperaba en el futuro.

Hablo de todo lo que había acontecido en el pasado, la llegada de Némesis, pero sobre todo de la llegada de Rini, les dijo todo, hablo con aquellos dos chicos, que se habían vuelto ya aliados, por que ellos también tenían derecho a saber lo que pasaría, o lo poco que ellos sabían.

Tanto Seiya como Yaten, lo observaban con incredulidad, no podían creer las palabras que salían de el, no podían creerlas, ambos, ahora comprendían lo que para serena tuvo que haber significado el abandono del chico.

-"Y aun sabiendo eso te atreviste a dejarla?"- Pregunto Yaten, quien aun que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta sentía un gran cariño hacia la rubia

-"Era mi felicidad"- contesto él

-"Antes que tu felicidad esta tu deber" dijo Yaten, quien siempre había sacrificado su bienestar por su deber

-"Se suponía que tenia que estar con ella aun que no la amara?"-

-"Se suponía que tenias de proteger la tierra, y fundar esa maravillosa utopía de la que nos hablas, se suponía que tenias que hacer que la gente de la tierra fuera feliz, se suponía que eliminarías la maldad"- dijo el joven de ojos miel

-"Ustedes no entienden"- Dijo Darién

-"Crees que eres el único en el universo que habría renunciado a algo para cumplir su deber?"-

-"Solo creo que no hubiera sido justo para ella"-

-"Y para el mundo?"-

-"Yaten que es lo que te pasa?"- Pregunto Lita al notar la exaltación del chico

-"Me pasa que este hombre es un cretino"-

-"Yaten cálmate"- Pidió Seiya llegando junto a él

-"Como me pides que me calme, hay un enemigo y no sabes que es lo que quiere, y este hombre en vez de pensar en el bienestar de todos esos que algún día lo llamar Rey, prefirió hacerle caso a sus hormonas"-

-"No te permito..."-

-"Tu no eres nadie para permitirme nada, ¿Dime Serena pensó alguna vez solo en ella?"- grito el chico –"No, nunca pensó solo en ella, siempre pensó en ti, en sus amigas, en el mundo, siempre pensó en sacrificarse para que el mundo estuviera bien, sin importarle sacrificar su propia vida"-

-"No se a que viene todo este sermón"- dijo Darién, un poco alterado por las palabras del chico de ojos miel

-"A que eres un imbecil"- grito el chico

-"No eres nadie para llamarme así"- grito, solo Mina y Lita habían sujetado a ambos hombres para evitar que se liaran a golpes

-"Soy más que Tú, seudo príncipe"-

-"Yaten, cálmate por favor"-

-"No puedo hacerlo Seiya, no cuando recuerdo, la tristeza de la princesa de la luna, por que su novio no le había escrito, o cuando recuerdos sus lagrimas cuando Galaxia le mostró la semilla estelar que era de este imbecil, no cuando recuerdo, lo mucho que la quieres "- grito el chico de ojos miel –"No cuando se que ella habría renunciado a todo por el"-

-"Yaten"- dijo Seiya tomándolo del brazo –"Cálmate, lo hecho, hecho esta"

-"Y si ella no quiere congelar la tierra?"- Pregunto él

-"Ella lo hará por que sabe que es lo único que podrá hacer, para salvarla"- dijo Haruka molesta

-"¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros, el futuro ya ha cambiado?"-

-"Solo creemos en Serena"- contesto Lita con una sonrisa

-"Y ella creía en él"- dijo Seiya mirando a Darién

**Quisiera decir todo en dos palabras,  
no queda tiempo para frases largas  
pero no tengo las musas de mi lado  
y los versos no resultan acertados**,

Solo había silencio, siempre había silencio...

Y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a el, pero o le gustaba que la corriente del tiempo no le mostrara lo que venia, no le gustaba que la puerta del tiempo se había sellado incluso a ella.

Y la única que tenia el poder para hacer eso, a parte de ella, era algún miembro de la familia real y el único miembro que había en esos momentos era Serena, pero ella estaba segura de que su princesa no sabia que tenia ese poder.

Lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta era que la princesa de la Luna tenia que congelar la tierra, en solo dos semanas, así que el enemigo no tardaría en dar la cara.

Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran tal y como ella las recordaba, por el bien de Tokio de la pequeña dama.

R**_imar con lo que siento no es tan fácil  
_****_y menos si ha de ser de forma ágil  
_****_quiero hablarte de mi amor y mi deseo  
_****_pero siempre queda algo en el tintero._**

-"Te sientes bien?"- Pregunto Seiya a su hermano en cuanto ambos llegaron al departamento

-"No"- contesto el chico de ojos miel sinceramente

-"Aun te duele?"- Pregunto el chico de ojos azules

-"Más que nunca Seiya"-

-"Lo lamento"-

-"Tu no tienes la culpa"-

-"Si, claro que la tengo, yo y mi necedad de venir a verla"-

-"Seiya tu la amas?"-

-"Más que a mi vida"-

-"Entonces no has cometido ningún error"-

-"Claro que si por que ella no me ama"-

-"Eso no lo sabes"-

-"Que quieres decir?"-

-"Yo creo que si Galaxia, no hubiera hecho su entrada tan pronto, ella y tu habrían terminado juntos"-

-"No bromees, ella siempre pensaba en él"-

-"Tal vez, pero yo creo que empezaba a sentir por ti algo más que simple amistad"-

-"No digas tonterías"- dijo sentándose en el sofá y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos –"Lo mejor es regresar con nuestra princesa"-

-"Seiya ese imbecil ya la abandono, ¿Tu piensas hacer lo mismo?"- pregunto el otro

-"Jamás la dejaría si ella me lo pidiera"-

-"Entonces, ¿Por qué no le preguntas si quiere estar contigo?"-

-"Ella no esta aquí"-

-"Pero puedes ir donde esta"-

-"No lo se Yaten"-

-"Si yo tuviera esa oportunidad jamás la dejaría ir"-

-"Yaten, si sigues aferrado al pasado, puede que te pierdas del presente, talvez frente a ti, este la chica que te ayude a olvidar"-

-"Lo dudo mucho, he intentado olvidarla y simplemente no he podido"-

-"Estoy seguro que esta chica lo lograra"-

-"De quien hablas?"- Pregunto el chico al parecer intrigado

-"Si lo piensas te darás cuenta de quien hablo"-

-"Nunca encontraría alguien como ella"-

-"Es por eso verdad, por eso te enojaste tanto con él?"-

-"Si, el no es el único que habría renunciado a su felicidad, por el bienestar de miles de personas"-

-"Pero habría sido cruel para ella, no lo crees, fundar algo en base de una mentira"-

-"Estoy seguro que las outer habrían encontrado alguna manera de hacer que el olvidara el amor que dice sentir por Amy"-

-"No lo se Yaten, no lo creo justo para bombón"-

-"Ella no tenia por que enterarse"-

-"Y supongo que habría sido feliz no?"- Pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa amarga

-"Pero por otro lado, ahora puedes conquistarla"-

-"No lo se Yaten"-

-"Vamos Seiya, un ultimo intento antes de que la olvides completamente"-

-"Tienes Razón Yaten, no tengo nada que perder, y ahora ella tampoco"-

-"Bien"-

-"Solo prométeme que veras a tu alrededor, para encontrar a la chica que te quiere"-

-"Estas.."

-"Solo promételo"-

-"Esta bien lo prometo"- dijo el otro de mala gana

**No puede ser, no puede ser,  
escribir como te quiero en un trocito de papel  
no puede ser, no puede ser,  
nunca hay suficientes líneas para hacerte comprender,  
cómo te quiero, cómo te quiero, como te quiero.**

Cantaba...

Simplemente cantaba, esa canción que tenia tanto que ver con lo que sentía, talvez si cantaba podría desahogarse lo suficiente como para que no le doliera, como para que el nombre de Yaten salieran de su interior.

Era verdad, ahora ya no podía negárselo, estaba completamente enamorada de Yaten, y lo había comprendido, hacia unas cuantas horas, cuando lo había visto abrazar a lita, cuando se había dado cuenta de que su corazón se había roto, con el simple hecho de pensar en Yaten con alguien más que no fuera ella.

Sabia que Lita no tenia la culpa, pero no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia ella, no podría evitar sentir que le había robado lo más importante que tenia en la vida, era una tontería, por que el jamás había sido suyo, pero era así como se sentía.

Sabia que podía escribir miles de letras sobre lo que sentía por Yaten, que podía acabarse toda la tienta existente del mundo y aun así no terminaría de plasmar todo lo que el significaba para ella.

Era una lastima que el no sintiera lo mismo por ella, era una lastima, que solo ella amara.

La puerta principal sonó, ella bajo el volumen de su reproductor, y sin muchos animo se dirigió a la entrada principal, era tarde, bastante tarde, así que supuso que se trataba de una emergencia.

Abrió la puerta, los ojos verdes de Lita la saludaron, ella no pudo ni siquiera embozar una sonrisa.

-"Que pasa Lita?"- Pregunto quitándose de la puerta para que la chica de ojos verdes pasara

-"No quiero estar sola esta noche:" dijo la castaña al parecer avergonzada por su actitud

-"Que pasa, es por el enemigo?"-

-"Por eso, y por que creo el futuro esta más gris que nunca"-

-"Lo único que tenemos que hacer es, estar siempre ayudado a Serena"- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-"Y si es verdad lo que Yaten dice y ella no quiere salvar el mundo?"-

-"Por dios, estamos hablando de serena"- dijo la rubia

-"No lo se Mina hay algo en todo esto que no me parece normal"-

-"No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien"-

-"Eres demasiado optimista me gustaría ser como tu"-

-"y a mi como tu"- dijo la rubia con tristeza

-"Mina ocurre algo?"-

-"Nada Lita, nada"-

-"Estas segura"-

-"Completamente"-

-"Últimamente has estado rara"-

-"Es la emoción del disco"-

-"Debe ser increíble estar todo el día con Yaten"- dijo Lita sin darse cuenta del dolor que esas palabras habían provocado en la chica de ojos azules.

**Que absurdo es pretender con cuatro notas,  
contar los sentimientos que provocas  
cada vez que tu mirada y mi mirada,  
dicen todo sin tener que hablar de nada,**

Estaba enojado...

Furioso...

¿Cómo se había atrevido eso chico a reclamarle algo?

Pero sentía que la ira no era tanto hacia el chico, si no hacia el mismo, por que una parte de él sabia que las palabras de aquel chico eran verdad.

Una cruel realidad de la cual el había sido cómplice, y si era verdad lo que decían, si Serena no quería salvar a la tierra.

Si lo que el había hecho tenia más consecuencias, desastrosas para su planeta, si el amor que sentía por Amy, era mucho más peligroso de lo que el había pensado.

No sabia por que, pero de pronto supo que esa historia no tendría un final feliz.

tendría que inventar un adjetivo  
que dé un nuevo matiz a lo que digo,  
y algún verbo tan genial que te explicase,  
porque no me canso nunca de besarte.

Estaba ahí, en los brazos de Taiki, en aquella habitación de Hotel que había sido mudo testigo del amor que ambos se profesaban, estaba ahí sin que nada le importara, simplemente estaba ahí en los brazos del castaño sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del universo, por que estaba con el hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo, el silencio que los había envuelto, tras haber terminado la tenia un poco nerviosa, aun cuando Taiki acariciaba su espalda, le parecía que el chico estaba demasiado serio y no pudo evitar sentir miedo, miedo por que sabia que el se había dado cuenta de que ella ya había estado con Darién.

El por su parte, se sentía feliz por lo que había pasado, aun que no podía evitar sentir celos por Darién, por que no solo había sido el primero en el corazón de la chica, si no en su cuerpo, aun que eso no le preocupaba, por que sabia que lo importante no era ser el primero en la vida de una chica, sino el ultimo, y el pensaba ser el ultimo en la vida de Amy.

-"Te amo"- le dijo besando el hombro de la chica

-"Yo también". Dijo ella acurrucándose más en el, como si quisiera que los cuerpos se fundieran.

-"No nos separaremos más verdad?"- Pregunto ella

-"Solo el tiempo que tardes en regresar a Japón"-

-"Será rápido entonces"- dijo el

-"Creía que tu y Serena estarían aquí todo un año

-"Bueno se suponía que tendría que seria así, pero somos alumnos destacados, solo estaremos seis meses"-

-"No lo puedo creer de serena"-.

-"Pues créelo"-

-"Me alegro por ti"-

-"Dentro de dos días nos darán un reconocimiento"-

-"Estaré ahí para darte animo"-

-"No necesito más reconocimiento que tu amor"-

-"Ese lo tienes Taiki"-

-"Puedo sentirlo Amy, nuestra felicidad será para siempre"-

**No puede ser, no puede ser,  
escribir como te quiero en un trocito de papel  
no puede ser, no puede ser,  
nunca hay suficientes líneas para hacerte comprender,  
cómo te quiero, cómo te quiero, como te quiero.**

-"Entonces?"- Pregunto la rubia por telefono

-"Vienen?"-

-"Que bien"-

-"Todos"-

-"Me ara tan feliz verlos"-

-"Que hay algo muy importante que debo saber y que por eso vienen todos"-

-"Seiya no me asustes"-

-"Esta bien no preguntare más"-

-"Los estaré esperando"-

-"Estoy segura de que a Taiki también le dará mucho gusto"-

-"No no le he dicho quiero que sea una sorpresa"-

-"Que, ¿Mi novio?"-

-"Seiya, Taiki ya tiene novia"-

-"Si, en cuanto lleguen la conocerán"-

-"Créeme Seiya, Será inolvidable"- sonrió.

Un paso más para que su venganza estuviera al fin completa.

Notas de la autora 

Ok, no creo que sea un capitulo muy interesante, pero es transición, siguiente capitulo todos llegan a Paris, y las cosas se ponen color de hormiga, y bueno no creo actualizar hasta después del 10 de diciembre.

Y será eso día también si no pasa nada, el día que publique y te olvide, bueno ya no tengo más que decir, salvo que espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Chriseluna 

Pues como van las cosas, no lo creo, no creo que regrese con él, por que incluso yo empiezo a odiarlo, así que bueno no puedo darte muchas esperanzas, muchas gracias por tus porras, y espero que el capi no te haya decepcionado, lamento que no tenga nada interesante pero ya lo tendrá, muchas gracias por su comentario.

Shary 

Bueno, la verdad tengo que serte sincera y esta venganza no le saldrá como la planeaba, hasta yo me he odiado en cuanto pienso en lo que va a pasar, peor no te arruinare la sorpresa, y ya tendrá más participación, bueno el enemigo, ese si que es poderoso, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y por tu review, lamento que no sea muy interesante, un beso y te me cuidas mucho.

Seshyiak 

Muchas gracias por tus porras, bueno en este capitulo no hay muchas cosas, pero ya vendrán más adelante, ja ja ya lo creo, bueno si que nos salio vengativa la muchachita, y sobre Mina, bueno creo que ella aun no podra estar bien, sobre todo por que Yaten no se ha dado cuenta, muchas gracias por tus porras, y muchas gracias por tu review, un beso y también te cuidas.

Lulu 

Muchas gracias por tus porras, ese capitulo esta cerca, cada vez más cerca, y bueno yo creo que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa en ese capitulo, bueno sobre Luna y Artemis y el enemigo, no puedo revelar nada, pero supongo que si estas en lo correcto, ya que parece que pueden leerme la mente, lamento que la actualización no sea tan buena y que no pasen muchas cosas pero el capi siguiente sera algo así como el decisivo, muchas gracias por tus porras y por tu review, un beso y también te cuidas.

Silver Moonlight-81 

Bueno aquí esta la actualización, pero la verdad no creo que sea muy bueno, aun así espero que te guste y te prometo que el sig. Será mucho mejor y mucho más interesante y con más cosas, sobre la canción de madona creo que tienes razón, muchas gracias por tu review, y cuidate.

Natalia Kido 

Hola Nat, bueno como ya te has dado cuenta serena ya es otra, y espérate que aun faltan muchas cosas más que hara para que Darien y Amy sufran y tengo que admitir que lo lograra aun que bueno eso lo tienes que leer, y si me han servido mucho, es más ya las seleccione para capítulos posteriores, y lamento mucho que el capitulo no sea muy bueno, ya el siguiente será mejor, muchas gracias por tu review y tu también cuídate mucho.

Sheccid Tsukino 

Bueno, así es ella, al menos en este fic, y aun faltan más cosas que va a hacer Amy, aun que no todo le va a salir bien, claro que me gusto la cancio, y amenizara uno de los capítulos más importantes de la historia, lamento mucho que este capitulo no sea muy interesante prometo que el siguiente sera mejor, muchas gracias por tu Review, y cuidate mucho.

Ady 

Muchas gracias, la verdad eso de que no hayas leido nunca una historia así, me ha hecho muy feliz, ya se sabra que es lo que las tiene preocupadas, sobre las parejas, bueno sobre el Mina/Seiya no puedo prometer nada, pero cun no tengo definida la pareja de Yaten ni la de Taiki, por que obviamente no lo pienso dejar con Amy, así que ya apunte tus votos, veremos que es lo que pasa. Muchas gracias por tu review, lamento que el capi no sea muy interesante, un beso y te cuidas mucho.

Aylin 

Hola Linda, muchas gracias por tus porras, y si si que va a sufrir mucho, bueno Seiya, lamentablemente el también va a sufrir, lamento mucho que el capitulo no sea muy interesante pero prometo poner todo de mi parte para que el sig. Sea mejor, muchas gracias por tus porras, un beso y cuídate mucho.

Black Lady 

Es una nueva faceta de serena que no ha sido muy explotada, ya ves la verdad es que casi siempre se leone como la chica que todo perdona, bueno yo quise darle otro enfoque y me agrada saber que te gusta, lamento mucho que este capitulo no sea muy interesante, y sobre la pareja de Mina bueno aun no la decido pero creo que tu votas por un Yaten / Mina verdad?, muchas gracias por tu review, un beso y cuídate mucho.

Sailor Alluminem Siren 

De verdad crees que merezco un premio Nóbel, me haces muy feliz, bueno ¿Me lees la mente?, es que has acertado, si si es quien tu dices que es, bueno la venganza de serena ya llegara, y bueno si lograra que Darién sufra pero no saldrá tal y como ella planea, ya veras más adelante, lamento mucho que este no sea muy interesante, pero de verdad me porndre las pilas en el sig. Muchas gracias por tu review y te me cuidas.

Yelitza 

Muchas gracias por tus porras, oye sabes que eres la unica que se compadece de Amy y Darien, ni yo que soy la autora se compadece de ellos y eso que se que les espera, sobre Taiki, bueno créeme no actuara tan pasivo y tendrá su explosión de carácter , si a tus pregunta si, tiene relación, sobre el futuro, eso no lo puedo revelar, lamento que no sea muy interesante, pero le pondré más ganas al sig. Muchas gracias por tu review, un beso y te cuidas.

Sailor Angel 

Ja ja ja , más o menos, creo que ya has encontrado el por que de asunto, y si has atinado, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo también espero que los exámenes y los trabajos finales salgan bieny bueno lamento que el capitulo no sea muy bueno, pienso que el sig. Sera mejor, muchas gracias por tu review, un beso y cuidate mucho.

TaNiTaLoVe 

Lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lamento mucho lo que paso, de verdad que se me paso, lo lamento mucho, por favor disculpa mi torpeza, y bueno si aun falta más de la serena vengativa, y lamentablemente Mina no la tendrá muy bien, ja ja no me había dado cuenta pero tienes razón, solo Haruka parece estar bien, e intentare no hacerlos sufrir mucho, muchas gracias por tu review, y lamento lo que paso y también que el capitulo no sea muy interesante, un beso y te cuidas.

Bueno, creo que eso era todo, muchas gracias o todos por sus comentarios, Lean los Fanfics de TaNiTaLoVe, tiene dos muy buenos, y que me gustan bastante les recomiendo el de el espejo, y tambien lean el de Sheccid Tsukino, ahora olvide el nombre del fanfic, pero es uno donde Darién (mugre) la deja por Rei.

Bueno ahora si es todo

Jenny Anderson


	10. Se me olvidó todo al verte

Aquí estamos con este nuevo capitulo, ya el capitulo numero 10 y desde mi punto de vista no de los críticos en la historia, es uno de esos que marcan el antes y el después, a mi en lo personal es uno de los que me han gustado como me han quedado.

Pero eso solo lo pueden decir ustedes, bueno es uno de los más largo que he escrito en toda mi historia con los Fanfictions, y también aquí lo dejo el 10 de diciembre para cumplir con lo establecido y ahora no se la verdad cuando podré actualizar, las fiestas navideñas ocupan mucho de mi tiempo.

Pero les doy mi palabra de que intentare actualizar antes del 24 de diciembre, bueno ahora para estas vacaciones de invierno para los que están en esta parte del globo, les recomiendo unos fanfics que he leído y que me han parecido bastante buenos.

El Futuro no esta escrito este me ha hecho odiar aun más a Darién

Sailor Moon la guerrera Mística este es muy bueno, si son muy amantes de Mina, bueno aquí hay una visión diferente de ella

El espejo Este es otro de los que más me gustan, de verdad se los recomiendo

Llevarte Conmigo, Ustedes saben que amo a Seiya No?, bueno aquí esta mi querido Seiya aun que también Darién, no podía ser tan perfecto, esta bueno y bastante misteriosos.

Espero que lo pasen muy bien en estos días, y como no se cuando volveré a actualizar les deseso

"UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD", en compañía de todas las personas a las que quieren.

Ya no me enrollo más y a leer el capitulo.

****

****

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción Se me olvidó todo al verte _

_Interprete: ALEJANDRO SANZ_

_"Todo lo malo se revierte, todo el amor se acaba y el odio es eterno"_

Cada nuevo paso es consecuencias del anterior, había escuchado en algún lado, aquella frase, pero cuado tu nuevo paso no era consecuencia de tu paso anterior, si no del paso de alguien más.

¿Como vuelves el camino sin equivocarte?, ¿Como regresas a las luz su tos parecen empujarte a la oscuridad.

Ese era uno de sus temores, la oscuridad que parecía rodearla, acecharla como si esperara un solo error.

Como si quisiera devorarla, eso y el continuo dolor en el pecho, eso y esas ganas de verlos destrozados y pidiendo perdón.

Siempre le habían dicho que la venganza era mala, que destrozaba el alma, hasta matarla.

Pero nadie, nadie, jamás le había dicho como hacer para recuperarla.

Ahora era el momento decisivo, el momento donde la historia podía tener un antes y un después, era el momento del arrepentimiento, era el momento de la redención.

Pero supo en cuanto lo vio que ya no había salvación para su alma.

-"Bombón"- grito Seiya en cuanto la reconoció, corriendo a abrazarla lleno de alegría, ella correspondió el abrazo sin despegar la vista de él.

-"Serena"- Dijo el y ella simplemente se limito a darle la mano aun cuando sentía que se quemaba por el simple hecho de rozar su piel.

-"Darién"- dijo ella en voz baja.

-"Serena"- Grito Hotaru interrumpiendo el momento, mientras ella abrazaba a la más joven de las Sailor.

-"Cabeza de bombón"- Dijo Haruka también contenta de verla, abrazándola

-"Me hace tan feliz que vinieran"- dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, observando a sus amigas, a las personas que más quería.

-"No nos perderíamos esto por nada"- dijo Yaten, sonriendo al mirarla, por que al verla se dio cuenta de que ella ya había superado aquella traición, que lejos estaba el chico de ojos miel de la verdad

-"y Taiki?"- Pregunto Seiya con celos, eso celos no pudo ocultar a los demás, pero solo Serena pareció no notarlos

-"En el Campus"- contesto ella natural, recordando que Taiki no sabia nada de que ellos llegarían, recordando que para esa misma tarde, su amigo habría sufrido un duro golpe, sin embargo no le importaba.

-" No sabia que vendríamos?"- Pregunto Mina

-"Yo quería que todo fuera una sorpresa"- dijo ella con una sonrisa, sin mentir, por que realmente seria una sorpresa.

-"Nos da tanta alegría verte"- dijo Michiru, sonriendo ampliamente, escondiendo también tras la sonrisa, la infinita tristeza de saber que su princesa tendría que construir el Tokio de Cristal

-"A mi más, no saben cuanto las extrañaba"- dijo ella con aquella voz infantil que tanto la había caracterizado, y aquella sonrisa que había muerto durante todo ese tiempo, sonrisa que aun ahora solo mostraba una parte de su antiguo brillo, pero nadie se dio cuenta, como tampoco se dieron cuenta de la extraña aura que la rodeaba.

Y de nuevo como hacia mucho tiempo atrás, todas se abrazaron, una muda promesa de fraternidad, un muda promesa de apoyo, una promesa que en menos de 24 horas habrían de romper.

-"Pero tenemos cosas importantes que hablar"- dijo Reí , separándose de aquel abrazo, mirando a su amiga con temor

-"Eso me dijo Seiya por teléfono, ¿es tan importante?"- Pregunto

-"Aquí no, en algún mejor lugar".- dijo Darién tomándola del brazo, para que caminaran juntos para recoger las maletas, el estomago de Serena dio un vuelco, en cuanto respiro aquel aroma conocido, y no hizo nada para librarse del agarre del hombre, los demás observaron la escena en silencio, más Seiya que de pronto se encontraba de pésimo Humor.

Sin embargo todos comprendían que ella lo había perdonado y había cosas que no cambiaban a pesar del tiempo.

-"Y Amy?"- Pregunto Darién de manera Casual, ella sonrió más ampliamente, solo Seiya notó el brillo que apareció en esos momentos en sus pupilas.

-"Supongo que en el campus, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella"- declaro la rubia

-"Como siempre Amy, esta muy ocupada con la escuela, por que no nos ha llamado"- declaro Mina con aquella despreocupación que la caracterizaba

-"Así debe ser"- dijo la rubia –"Amy siempre pone en primer lugar su educación"-

-"Eso lo sabemos" dijo Darién, contento, por que Serena lo había perdonado y la amistad podía continuar.

-"Y donde hablaremos?"- Pregunto Hotaru separando a Serena de Darién

-"Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí"-

-"Preferiríamos mejor que fuera en algún lugar privado"- dijo Haruka

-"Es tan delicado?"- Pregunto ella

-"Bastante Princesa"- contesto Darién, serena sintió una punzada de dolor ante aquella palabra.

-"Luna"- Dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando les entregaron las pequeñas cajas transportadoras que tenían a Luna y Artemis, los gatos solo Maullaron

-"Ellos también se alegran por ti"- dijo Michiru

-"Bien, si ya tenemos todo, vayamos a el hotel donde se hospedaran y hablemos"- dijo ella, un poco preocupada por la mirada de preocupación de las chicas.

-"Como quieras bombón"- dio Seiya sonriendo y tomándola del brazo, ella no hizo ademán de detenerlo.

**_Las cosas pasaron muy deprisa _**

**_y los recuerdos tan despacio. _**

**_Son tan breves tus sonrisas, _**

**_y tanto tiempo el que he esperado. _**

**_Para mi jamás te fuiste, _**

**_porque el mundo se quedo parado, _**

**_y aunque ha sido un poco raro..._**

-"Como estas?"- Pregunto Taiki a modo de Saludo a su novia en la cafetería del campus, bajo las miradas criticas de todos lo que sabían que el castaño era novio de una rubia

-"Ahora que tu estas aquí, bien"- contesto ella besándolo lentamente

-"Te amo Amy"- dijo el cuando se separaron

-"Y yo a ti Taiki"-

-"Que tal tu día?"- Pregunto él

-"Extraño tengo un mal presentimiento"-

-"Mal presentimiento?"-

-"Si, como si algo malo fuera a pasar"-

-"Figuraciones"-

-"Eso espero Taiki, por que es un presentimiento muy fuerte"-

-"¿No crees que es hora que Serena sepa lo nuestro?"- Pregunto el con una sonrisa

-"NO"- grito ella de inmediato

-"Por que no?"- Pregunto el, un poco receloso por la actitud de la chica, Amy no podía explicar sus razones, ¿Cómo le explicaría que no quería que la rubia se lo dijera a sus amigas?, ¿A Darién, quien no se lo imaginaba?

-"No creo que le alegre"- dijo ella como ultimo recurso

-"Amy, conoces a Serena ella tiene un gran corazón, y tengo entendido que ya hasta hizo las pasas con Darién"- Dijo el, Amy lo miro sin dar crédito a sus palabras, recordando la actitud de la rubia el día que ella había llegado a Francia

-"Solo dame tiempo, aun no tengo el valor, para enfrentarme a ella"- dijo ella bajando la vista

-"A que te refieres?"- Pregunto el

-"Como te sentirías, si la chica que te roba a tu novio, descubre que no lo ama, ¿Cómo se sentiría Serena si se entera?"-

Taiki bajo la cabeza en señal de comprensión

-"Aun así tenemos que decirle, es una de mis mejores amigas"-

-"Lo se, solo dame tiempo"- dijo ella

-"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Amy, por que quiero que estés conmigo toda la vida"-

-"Que?"-

-"Lo que oíste, Amy Mizuno quieres navegar conmigo lo que te resta de vida"- pido el con una enorme sonrisa, el corazón de Amy seguramente se salto un latido sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"Si Taiki, si quiero"- dijo ella abrazándolo y besándolo, era la mujer más feliz de la tierra

-"Eres tan bella"- dijo el, mientras depositaba suavemente un pequeño anillo, ese que simbolizaba que compartirían una vida juntos.

-"ACEPTÓ"- grito el de pronto, por que estaba feliz y quería que toda la gente se enterara de su felicidad.

-"Que acepto Taiki?"- Pregunto una chica de ojos castaños llegando junto a ellos, Taiki la reconoció como la chica con quien había compartido cama hacia algunos días y de quien no sabia nada, Amy también la reconoció y no pudo evitar una mueca de molestia.

-"Acepte ser su esposa"- dijo ella, para que la otra tuviera muy presente que Taiki era solo suyo

-"Valla así que has terminado con Serena?"- Pregunto la chica, Amy miro a Taiki sin comprender, ante la mirada de confusión de Amy la chica comenzó a reír –"Es que no lo sabias preciosa, Taiki es novio de la chica Japonesa, Serena Tsukino"- dijo ella, Amy miro a Taiki sin terminar de entender.

-"Si serás Cínico"- dijo la chica separándose de la pareja

-"Yo puedo explicar eso.."- dijo el

-"No tienes que explicarme nada"- grito ella a la defensiva –" Es tu pequeña venganza No?"- grito para correr por los pasillos del campus, la gente la miraba al pasar, pero nadie parecía compadecerse de ella, todos sabían que era con ella con quien Taiki engañaba a la "Linda y dulce" chica que era su novia.

**_Ahora viéndote de nuevo, _**

**_me doy cuenta que te eche de menos. _**

**_Ahora se que no soy dueño _**

**_de mis sentimientos, _**

**_que no importan los problemas _**

**_porque, al decirme que te quedas..._**

Era la habitación en donde se hospedarían las Outer la que se había elegido para decirle a Serena todo lo referente al enemigo desconocido al que se enfrentaban.

-"Bien, eso es todo lo que saben?"- Pregunto sobresaltada, algo en ese asunto no le parecía del todo normal, no concordaba con lo que eran sus enemigos habituales.

-"Es muy poderosa"- dijo Lita recordando lo que ella había sentido cuando aquella sombra la había mirado

-"Que fue exactamente lo que sentiste?"- Pregunto Serena

-"Fue como si me quitaran toda mi felicidad, me sentí de pronto dolida, sola, abandonada, en mi interior solo había desolación, me sentía desdichada e infeliz y lo único que podía hacer era llorar Serena, pero no sabia bien por que"- declaro Lita, Serena la observo un momento entendiéndola, ella había sentido lo mismo desde aquella tarde

-"Pensamos que será ese enemigo por el que tendrás que congelar la tierra"- dijo Mina, sentado junto a Yaten, quien ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la cercanía de la rubia

-"Tu crees que pueda ser Luna?"- Pregunto la chica

-"Por que lo preguntas Serena"-

-"El futuro a cambiado"- dijo con amargura –"No podría también cambiar ese enemigo?"- Pregunto

-"Esa es una posibilidad, aun así no podemos confiarnos princesa"- dijo Artemis

-"Entiendo, ¿Sus poderes no...?"-

-"No le hicimos ni cosquillas"- Grito Haruka interrumpiéndola, presa de la frustración que sentía al recordarlo

-"Si ni la espada de Uranus, pudo hacerle daño, entonces si estamos ante un enemigo poderoso"- dijo ella –"Ha habido más ataques?"-

-"No"- contesto Hotaru –"Es como si no hubiera existido"-

-"Pues no pedemos hacer nada"-

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto Darién

-"Que mientras el enemigo no ataque no podemos hacer nada"-

-"Pero Serena"- empezó a Decir Luna

-"La única manera es que el enemigo nos revele su objetivo, mientras no lo haga, no podemos hacer nada más Luna"- dijo ella interrumpiéndola

-"No lo se Serena esta vez, el enemigo parece ser distinto"- dijo Rei

-"No se preocupen todo saldrá bien, mientras estemos juntas, todo saldrá bien"- dijo ella sonriendo

-"Ojala sea verdad"-

-"Lo será Mina"- dijo ella

-"y tu bombón, como ha estado por aquí?"- Pregunto Seiya, acercándose a ella lentamente

-"Muy bien, la verdad es que Paris es una ciudad bellísima, de luna de miel me encantaría venir aquí"- dijo ella distraídamente, recordado que ese había sido su sueño siempre.

-"No nos iras a abandonar verdad?"- Pregunto Hotaru

-"Si Serena, por que parece gustarte demasiado este lugar"- dijo Reí mirando a su amiga

-"Claro que no, Tokio siempre será mi hogar"- dijo ella mirando por la ventana el espectáculo de la cuidad Francesa, suspiro, por mucho que quisiera quedarse ella sabia que Tokio la necesitaba

-"Me alegra saber que no nos vas a abandonar"- era increíble como su voz tenia aun el mismo efecto en ella, quien creía ya haberlo olvidado, quien creía que su amor se había transformado en odio, pero se daba cuenta de que no era sí, por que su voz aun la hacia sentir ese hueco en el estomago, su vos aun le gustaba, por que dolía saber que aun lo amaba, como la primera vez.

-"No podría por mucho que lo quisiera así"- contesto ella, no solo al hecho de regresar a Japón, si no al hecho mismo de no poder olvidar a aquel chico que estaba frente a ella

Solo Michiru y Haruka parecieron darse cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras y compartieron una mirada llena de preocupación.

-"Pero vamos a pasear, estoy segura de que se mueren por ver la ciudad"- grito de pronto la rubia poniéndose de pie, tomando del brazo a Seiya y arrastrándolo con ella.

Las demás simplemente sonrieron ante la escena, parecía ser la misma Serena de siempre, solo Hotaru, pareció darse cuenta de ese extraño brillo en los ojos de Serena.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

El lugar que habían elegido para almorzar era elegante, no podían evitar llamar la atención por las risas, aun así ella no se sentía del todo feliz.

Estaba de nuevo observando a Yaten, quien siquiera la miraba, y aun dolía, dolía observarlo hablar con Serena, sonreírle a Lita, mientras ella, ella no existía para él.

¿por qué?, que había de malo en ella...

ahí en aquella pequeña mesa, mientras observaba a Yaten como siempre, mientras memorizaba en su mente aquellos gestos que el repetía, mientras sentía que la voz del chico era la más hermosa que había escuchado jamás, mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas ahí, se juro que lo olvidaría, y que si tenia que arrancarse el corazón para hacerlo lo haría.

Por que no valía la pena sufrir por alguien que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que existías.

****

**_Se me olvido que me jure olvidarte para siempre. _**

**_Se me olvido _**

**_que prometí por una vez ser fuerte._**

No esperaba ese golpe, nunca había esperado que Taiki se burlara de ella de esa manera, cuanto no se habrían reído Serena y él.

Y ella que de verdad lo amaba, sentía las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, es que Taiki siempre la hacia llorar, es que lo amaba tanto, como nunca creyó amar, como jamás creyó que se pudiera amar, como estaba segura, Serena había amado a Darién.

Serena, posiblemente ella merecía ese sufrimiento, por atreverse a hacer sufrir a su amiga, si, por eso era que habían planeado todo eso, por eso era que Taiki la había hecho sufrir tanto.

¿por qué engañarla así?, por que ilusionarla con la idea de un hogar, ¿por que...?

Ella sabia que había hecho mal, pero por que tenían que pagar así, si ella realmente se había arrepentido.

Miro a su alrededor, a nadie parecería importarle lo que le pasara, nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo aquel dolor que la carcomía lentamente, era como si no fuera importante para nadie.

Y entonces lo vio... arruinando los planes de la rubia...

Que hacia Darién ahí

-"Darién"- Llamó logrando que el chico se girara a verla y que los ojos de Serna la vieran con sobresalto, enojo, y desilusión, de quien sabe que su obra maestra a sido destrozada.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-"Amy"- dijo el corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola

ella intento tragar las lagrimas para que el no sospechara, y lo abrazo de vuelta, Serena se revolvió inquieta en su lugar aquella escena la estaba lastimando.

-"Que haces aquí?"- Pregunto ella

-"SORPRESA AMY"- dijo Mina abrazando a su amiga, Lita siguió su ejemplo

-"Que alegría que están aquí"- dijo ella

-"Lamentamos que no sea un viaje de placer"- dijo Haruka

-"Que quieren decir?"- pregunto ella

-"Que hay un nuevo enemigo"- dijo Hotaru, molesta por la escena de la peliazul y Darién abrazados

-"Y parece ser que es aun más poderosos que Galaxia"- Dijo Serena, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas, en un intento de que la voz no la traicionara, por que sabia que todo esos meses había sido en vano, nuevamente todo había sido arruinado... nuevamente... por...

Amy...

La odiaba como nunca creyó que odiaría a nadie.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Corría, había salido corriendo tras ella desde que había tenido esa estúpida pelea en la cafetería, y es que algunas veces era tan terca, pero por que había creído eso, por que no lo había escuchado, si el la amaba.

Se detuvo de pronto, o era su imaginación o entre el grupo de personas en la acera se encontraban Yaten y Seiya, parpadeo confundido por un momento antes de llamarlos.

-"Yaten, Seiya?"- Llamo, los otros dos se giraron a verlo, le pareció un poco extraña la manera en que ambos habían fijado la vista en el, pero no le importo y camino a encontrarlos

-"Que hacen aquí?"- Pregunto

-"Yo los invité"- escuchó la voz de Serena, entonces se fijo en que la rubia estaba junto a Seiya

-"Sorpresa"- dijo Seiya acercándose a él, para abrazarlos, Yaten siguió el ejemplo

-"Y a nosotras no piensas abrazarnos?"- Pregunto Mina, mirando a Taiki al mismo tiempo que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, Yaten fijo la vista en ella, pero no pareció molestarse por que quisiera abrazar a Taiki, eso solo le sirvió a la rubia para terminar de convencerse.

-"Mina"- dijo el abrazándola, casi al instante saludo a Lita, y entonces la vio...

Ella...

Su Amy...

Abrazada a Darién...

Intento no enojarse, todo tenia que tener una explicación lógica, intento no desmoronarse, pero entonces lo vio, el chico se agachaba para rozar los labios de la chica y ella no hacia nada para evitarlo... no existían las palabras para expresar lo que el sentía en ese momento.

**_Y es que, ya ni me acordaba, corazón, _**

**_que me gusta tu mirada, tanto amor, _**

**_que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos y, _**

**_ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente._**

-"Taiki estas bien de pronto te pusiste Pálido?"- Pregunto Mina mirándolo con preocupación.

Amy sintió que todo el mundo se abría bajo sus pies al escuchar su nombre, se giro lentamente sin soltar a Darién pare encontrarse la mirada castaña de Taiki llena de confusión, de dolor, incluido de odio, y le dolió el pecho por eso.

Serena sonrió lentamente, después de todo el destino había querido que las cosas fueran así y no tal y como ella las había planeado.

-"Estoy bien"- dijo el con la voz extraña, intentando que no se escuchara tan mal como se sentía.

-"Estas seguro, pareces enfermo"- pregunto Lita tocando cariñosamente su rostro, Mina noto entonces una mueca de molestia en el rostro de Yaten

-"No, no te preocupes"- dijo el deshaciéndose de manera brusca de las manos de la chica

-"Taiki?"- Pregunto Serena llegando junto a él, también a ella le había dolido la escena y sabia por lo que estaba pasando el chico, el la miro un momento y no pudo evitarlo, algo dentro de él se lo dicto, una fuerza más haya de la que había sentido antes, odio talvez, pero quiso lastimar a Amy más que nunca, tomo a Serena de la cintura y la beso.

Seiya apretó los puños a sus costados intentado que esa escena no lo lastimara, Amy abrió los ojos mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr pos sus mejillas, ahora estaba segura, Taiki solo había estado jugando con él.

Serena no sabia exactamente que era lo que pasaba, podía sentir en Taiki una ira enorme, estaba segura Odio, y sabia que había sido eso lo que lo había orillado a besarla, y ella no había puesto resistencia por que estaba conciente de que Amy sufría tal y como ella había sufrido, estaba tan cegada por el odio que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más aparte de Amy quien estaba sufriendo.

-"Ustedes dos son?"- Pregunto Mina bastante sorprendida por la escena, mientras Miraba a Seiya con lastima, ella sabia lo mucho que el chico quería a su amiga

-"Novios" dijo Taiki abrazando con más fuerza la cintura de la rubia hasta dañarla, pero ella no se quejo, estaba disfrutando su venganza, disfrutaba viendo como Amy intentaba esconder las lagrimas.

Sin tonar las que también se había hecho presentes en los ojos de Seiya.

PLAF

Taiki se toco la mejilla derecha donde Amy acababa de golpearlo, aun así sonrió al notarla tan herida, al verla llorar, eso era lo que quería que sufriera tal y como el estaba sufriendo los demás no comprendieron el comportamiento de la peliazul.

-"Y Así te atreviste a proponerme matrimonio"- grito la chica fuera de si, por que el dolor que sentía la sobrepasaba. Darién los miro contrariado

-"Tu me hiciste creer a mi que habías terminado con ese, a que vienen ahora los reclamos"- grito el

-"Eres un maldito"-

-"Y tu eres una maldita Zorra"-

-"No te permito..."-

-"Te metiste con el, aun cuando sabias que era novio de tu amiga, te metiste conmigo aun estado con él, adivinar con cuentos más abras estado"-

esta vez el dolor lo sintió en la mejilla izquierda, pero no dejo de sonreír, si Amy quería guerra ese era lo que le daría.

-"YO CREIA QUE ME AMABAS"- grito ella

-"yo también creía que me amabas Amy, pero solo jugabas conmigo"- después fijo la vista en Darién –"Se acostó conmigo y me juro amor eterno, supongo que también a ti"-

-"Eso es Mentira"- dijo el chico de cabello azabache, mirando a su novia

-"Anda Amy, atrévete a decir que es una mentira"- la reto el castaño mirándola con odio

Serena sonrió, al darse cuenta de que ella no había tenido que hacer nada, las cosas simplemente se habían dado, pero en cuanto miro a Darién quien también parecía desecho algo en su interior se rompió.

Se repitió que ella no había tenido la culpa, que la culpa era de Amy pero aun así el sentimiento no la dejo.

**_Me hace tan feliz que vuelvas; _**

**_nunca quise que te fueras. _**

**_De que vale tanto orgullo, _**

**_tanta estúpida pelea _**

**_y perder en un segundo, _**

**_lo que has buscado una vida entera._**

-"ANDA ATREVETE A DECIR QUE LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ES UNA MENTIRA"-

-"Tu eres un maldito, por que mientras estabas conmigo también estabas con ella"- dijo Amy señalando a Serena, mirándola también con odio

-"No Amy, yo y Serena solo somos amigos"-

-"Entonces por que la besaste"-

-"Para lastimarte., para que todos supieran la clase de mujer que eres"- grito él

-"Te odio Amy Mizuno no quiero volver a saber de ti en mi vida"- dijo el dando media vuelta dispuesto a perderse en las calles de la cuidad, para ahogar sus penas, no importaba que fuera en un bar de mala muerte

-"Taiki"- grito ella para alcanzarlo, pero Serena la detuvo

-"Ya has hecho mucho daño"-

-"Quítate quiero hablar con él"-

-"No permitiré que lo lastimes más"-

-"MALDITA SEA SERENA QUE YO LO AMO"-

-"Pues tienes una bonita forma de demostrar tu amor"-

-"No puedo dejarlo solo"- dijo la peliazul llorando abiertamente

-"El no esta solo"-

-"Claro esta contigo"- dijo ella mirándola con odio

-"Te equivocas, por si no te has dado cuenta, Mina, Yaten, Seiya y Mina fueron tras el"-

-"Yo necesito habar con él"-

-"Mejor habla con tu novio"- dijo ella, Amy entonces se giro a Mirar a Darién, quien también la miraba con odio, ahora si que la había hecho buena

**_Se me olvido _**

**_que no he dejado nunca de quererte. _**

**_Se me olvido _**

**_que en el amor no vale ser valiente._**

-"Taiki cálmate"- pido Lita al observar la agitación del chico

-"Como me pides eso, cuando estoy destrozado"- grito el

-"Taiki, lita tiene razón, no lograras nada en ese estado"- dijo Yaten

-"en que maldito idioma tengo que decirte QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO"-

-"Por eso acompañaste a Bombón querías olvidarte de ella, era ella de quien estaba s enamorado"- dijo Seiya

-"Mas me hubiera valido enamorarme de una maldita víbora"- dijo el

-"Taiki que fue lo que paso?"- pregunto Mina

-"Todo Mina, ella me hizo creer que me amaba, incluso acepto mi propuesta de matrimonió, de pronto se hace la ofendida y se desaparece, para ver a ese"- dijo el

-"No lo puede Creer, no de Amy"- dijo Mina abrazando al chico, por que sabia lo que dolía darte cuenta de que a quien amabas nunca te había pertenecido o pero aun, que jamás te había amado.

Y empezó a llorar abrazando a Taiki, quien correspondió al abrazo y lloro apoyado en ella, por que si no sacaba todo lo que sentía explotaría.

Seiya y Yaten observaron a su hermano con dolor, ellos lo habían juzgado mal y lo menos que podían hacer era respetar el dolor que Taiki sentía en esos momentos, Seiya se dijo que golpearía después a Taiki por atreverse a besar a su bombón.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

La mirada de Darién la lastimaba, ahora cualquier palabra le parecía estúpida, sabia que ella tenia la culpa, que ella se había buscado todo lo que había pasado, pero aun así, no lograba entender como era que todo había terminado así, no quería hacer más daño y sin embargo sabia que aun faltaba explicarle a Darién sus razones lastimándolo más si era posible, era una suerte que Serena , Reí y las outer los dejaran solos.

-"Bien te escucho"- dijo el con voz dura

-"Lo siento"- dijo ella bajando la vista

-"Lo siento?"- pregunto el alzando una ceja –"Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?"- pregunto

-"Darién yo..."-

-"Tu, y que hay de mí?"-

-"Déjame hablar"-

-"Para que si se que todo lo que salga de tu boca serán mentiras"-

-"No te equivocas yo.."-

-"Ahora vas a decir que me amas?"-

-"Darién por favor perdóname"-

-"Me temo Amy que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse"-

-"Lamento haberte Dañado"-

-"Y yo lamento todo lo que perdí por una ilusión"-

-"Me lastimas-"

.-"Tu me lastimaste más, deje todo un futuro por ti y así me pagas"- dijo el mirándola fríamente –"acostándote con el primero que se te pone en frente"-

-"No me trates así"-

-"como entonces Amy?"-

-"Darién, de verdad que yo creí que ya lo había olvidado cuando comencé a andar contigo"-

-"Pero no fue así verdad, me engañaste desde un principio"-

-"No lo supe hasta que lo vi nuevamente"-

-"Por eso no querías que te acompañara"-

-"Pensaba decírtelo todo"-

-"Pero mientras te revolcabas con él"-

-"No fue así como sucedieron las cosas"-

-"Entonces AMY, EXPLICAME, POR QUE NO ENTIENDO ¿Por qué?, explícame por que siento que voy a morir, explícame por que yo si te amo"-

-"Simplemente paso"-

-"Ya"-

-"Lo siento"- dijo ella al darse cuenta de que el pensaba salir de la habitación

-"No Amy, perdóname tu a mi por pensar que podía ser feliz a tu lado"- dijo para después salir del lugar dejando a Amy completamente desconsolada.

**_Y es que ya no me acordaba, corazón, _**

**_que me gusta tu mirada, tanto amor, _**

**_que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos _**

**_y, ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente._**

-"¿Cómo esta?"- Pregunto Seiya a Lita

-"Mal, no ha dejado de tomar"- dijo esta mirando como Taiki apuraba el contenido de un Bazo

-"No creo que se de cuenta de lo que es"- dijo Seiya

-"Será mejor llevarlo a otro lado"-

-"No creo que el quiera Yaten"- Dijo Mina

-"o se trata de si quiere o no"- dijo este

-"A donde?"- Pregunto Lita

-"Con Serena, se que ella puede hacerme olvidar"- dijo el arrastrando las palabras

-"Bien"- dijo Seiya, -"pero tendrás que guiarnos tu"-

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Se levanto por que no podía estar más tiempo ahí simplemente llorando, además esa era la habitación de Serena.

No podía creer que todo terminara así, no podía creer que su felicidad se terminara como si nada, era tan frágil, tan poco, seguramente Serena había sentido lo mismo.

Y lo pero era saber que ella había tenido la culpa, todo era su culpa, no había otro culpable más que ella, ella y el no haber hablado a tiempo con la verdad, a hora como ya se lo había dicho Darién era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Entonces observo el sobre blanco que había en la mesita de Serena, le llamo la atención el nombre rotulado al frente, era un sobre dirigido a Darién.

La curiosidad había sido más poderosa que ella misma, y abrió el sobre, las fotos cayeron de sus manos una a una, ella no podía creerlo, serena lo sabia todo...

El timbre de la puerta había sonado y ella se dirigía a abrir, ahí en la puerta se encontró con Taiki en mal estado y su corazón se encogió al verlo.

-"Ella lo sabia todo"- dijo ella

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Mina al darse cuenta que Taiki no pensaba contestar

-"INTENTO DECIRLES QUE SERENA LO PLANEO TODO"- dijo aventándoles las fotos

-"Imposible"- fue lo único que dijo la chica

**_Se me olvido _**

**_que no he dejado nunca de quererte. _**

**_Se me olvido _**

**_que en el amor no vale ser valiente. _**

La puerta se burlaba de ella, por que no se atrevía a tocar, quería hablar con Darién, por que se sentía culpable, se había escapado de las outer, para poder hablar con él, para poder tranquilizar su conciencia.

Toco la puerta lentamente esperando que el no la escuchara, pero la escucho, por que abrió la puerta con rapidez, y la miro con los ojos rojos.

-"Que haces aquí?"- Pregunto el arrastrando las palabras, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho

-"Como estas?"- pregunto ella

-"Por que lo preguntas"- dijo el haciéndola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ella

-"Estaba preocupada por ti"-

-"En serio?"- Pregunto el

-"Darién que pasa?"-

-"Crees que no me di cuenta que todo lo planeaste tu, princesa"- dijo acercándose a ella

-"NO se de que..."-

-"Bien, si eso era lo que querías simplemente tenias que pedirlo"- dijo el besándola, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, apisonando sus muñecas –"Si lo que querías era que Rini naciera tenias que haberlo dicho"- continuo –"Te are tanto daño como el que me has hecho a mi". Dijo mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica sin piedad.

Ella comenzó a llorar, no quería creer que eso le estaba pasando a ella...

**Notas de la autora**

Aquí esta el capitulo, ahhh, las cosas que pongo, la verdad es que no tengo más que agregar, las conjeturas se las dejo a ustedes, como creen que continué esto, la verdad es que a Sere no le salieron las cosas como las tenia planeada pero cumplió su objetivo aun que, bueno eso lo descubrirán en el sig capitulo.

Me han preguntado, si el por que Darién siente celos, bueno,. Eso es por que estuvo mucho tiempo con Serena y por que..., ya verán más adelante.

**Sandy0329**

Bueno, la verdad es que no es justo para la mayoría de personajes lo que va a pasar, sobre lo del corazón de Seiya créeme estoy intentando que no sea muy fuerte aun así, lamentablemente así es el transcurso de las cosas, y espero que el capi te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Seshylak**

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, el 10 de diciembre, un poco tarde las 7:00 pm, pero aun es el 10 de diciembre, muchas gracias por tu review, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta y también espero que este capitulo te guste y no te deje muy decepcionada, y lamento no poder evitar que Seiya sufra.

**Yelitza**

Muchas gracias por tu porras, de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado, sobre el reclamo de Yaten y no de Seiya, bueno eso tiene su por que y será explicado capítulos más adelante, también te pido que no pierdas de vista esos detalles que resultan importantes en la historia, muchas gracias de nuevo, y aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes y que no te decepcione, muchas gracias por todo.

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Muchas gracias por tu review, por tu porras, y bueno aquí esta el capitulo, talvez un poco apresurado, no se la verdad pero a mi me ha gustado mucho, espero que no te decepcione y mil gracias por tus porras.

**Natalia Kido**

Hola Nat, pues por aquí muy bien, ya sin escuela me siento liberada, bueno ya sabes como funciona mi mente, de pronto quiere salir de lo establecido y ZAZ, aun que ya veras que doy la sorpresa y la regreso a ser como ella era antes en el pero momento, como ya te abras dado cuenta, bueno es que ya sabes, sobre a el pasado de Yaten, ese se descubrirá más adelante y como habrás imaginado será Mina quien lo descubra, la verdad es que eres bastante observadora, ya que fuiste la primera en hacer esa observación, la verdad es que llegue a pensar que Yaten les era X, bueno tu voto ya esta apuntado, muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero no decepcionarte.

**Shary**

Ja ja ja ja , bueno anda que odias a Darién, bueno al parecer a ti te gusto que Yaten se haya peleado con Darién, la verdad a mi también, la verdad espero que después de haber actualizado aun sigas diciendo que es interesante, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que no te decepcione, abrazos y cuídate mucho, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Lulu**

Pues no se que es lo que abras sentido después de leer este capitulo, no se si la opinión que tienes de Amy y Darién cambio o aun los sigues odiando, si me preguntas a mi yo aun lo odio, bueno ya sabes como esta el asunto, a mina aun le toca sufrir, aun que no mucho no te preocupes, a Seiya también le toca su parte, muchas gracias por tu comentario y de verdad espero no decepcionarte.

**TaNiTaloVe**

Ya se encontraron todos en Paris, que te pareció el comité de bienvenida, a mi me gusto aun que después como que me sentí un poco culpable, ja ja ja , bueno si, tienes razón se parece un poco a las novelas, solo que en las novelas no sabes lo que pasara en el futuro y aquí si lo sabemos, Tokio de cristal y la odiosa Rini, lo siente pero nunca me cayo bien Chi Moon, bueno después de lo que le va a pasar con Darién créeme eso es lo menos que le podría pasar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo no te decepcione.

**Sehren Kou**

De verdad?, eres un sol, más que eso, te vas a ir al cielo con todo y Zapatos sabias, muchas gracias, mira si me puedes escribir a , para decirme en que formato te lo mando para que no ocupe mucho espacio en tu buzón y eso, y de veradd te voy a estar eternamente agradecida.

Ok, ya esta apuntado un rotundo No a la pareja Lita/Yaten, ok, espero que al terminar de bajer el capitulo te haya gustado y no te pareciera algo aburrido, este capitulo creo es más interesante pero eso lo tienes que decir tú, la verdad es que te agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo, y bueno esque ustedes me leen la mente o que, aun así no te revelare esa información, aun que ya más de una le a atinado, muchas gracias de verdad, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

**GaBYxA**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, de verdad es un honor que creas eso, y si, yo también lo creo, digo serena no siembre va a ser una perita en dulce, y si estoy segura de que esa mente tuya ya sabe por donde va la cosa, eres la primera que me pide que no haga sufrir a Darién y la verdad no creo que pueda complacerte.

Sobre tu fic, la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho, es bastante intrigante, aun que si me preguntas ESTUVO MUY BIEN QUE LO DEJARA, bueno ya creo que me exalte, bueno mujer es que lo haré sufrir un termino medio para que seas feliz, sobre el Amy/Taiki, la verdad no se si podré complacerte, es que no creo que merezca ser feliz, anda que puedes leer mi mente, tendré que tener cuidado con lo que escribí la próxima vez, aun que la verdad es que si creo que puedas leer mi mente.

Gracias por la letra de la canción, si me ha pasado encuentro frases por ahí que siempre se pregunta uno, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mi?, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero no haberte decepcionado.

**Evita**

Pues creoq eu se encargaran de poner en su lugar muy pronto, y si claro que va a sufrir después de todo ya viste como paso toso, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que no te decepcionara.

**Sheccid**

Ja ja ja, anda que ya vez como estan las cosas aun que a Amy ya se le cayo el teatrito y ls cosas empiezan a ponerse color de Hormiga, a veces me pregunto por que soy tan mala, y si yo también apoyo a Yaten, bueno sobre lo del secreto de Yaten ya lo sabrás, lo descubrirás al igual que Mina, aun que créeme es bastante fácil de adivinar, muchas gracias por tu review espero no haberte decepcionado

**Neo-Gaby**

No te preocupes me ha pasado, me alegra saber que lo encontraste de nuevo, y tambien el saber que te ha gustado, si, es lo que me pregunto por que me gusta hacer sufrir tanto a los pobres, y aquí esta el capi, 10 de diciembre aun que después de contestar estos reviews ya son las 7:31 pm, espero que no te decepcione.

Bien eso es todo, ahora quiero pedir una disculpa por el lenguaje de mis queridos Darien y Taiki, bueno aun que no es muy fuerte si puede molestar a alguien, ahora si ya no tengo más que agregar, salvo que espero que le haya gustado.

Jenny Anderson


	11. Cuando el destino

****

Hola, bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta historia, la verdad es que no pensaba actualizar, pero tuve un tiempo y bueno ya que conmigo nunca se sabe decido actualizar antes de navidad, aun que no creo poder actualizar antes de año nuevo, aun que eso tendremos que verlo.

Bueno, se que muchas de ustedes están molestas por como están saliendo las cosas, pero bueno así plane la historia desde un principio, se que les puedo prometer un final feliz, pero no se si sea la clase de felicidad que ustedes quieren para Serena.

De aquí en adelante se desarrolla por así decirlo la segunda parte de la historia, existe un enemigo, existe división entre las Sailor y sobre todo, empiezan a salir cosas del pasado, que no puse en los capitulo anteriores por que ellos estaban centrados en todo lo que había hecho Serena para su venganza.

Ahora es cuando, todos esos detallitos empiezan a tomar forma, bueno y también quiero agradecer su apoyo, la verdad es que todas son muy amables, y quiero agradecer a los que me han dado su punto de vista sobre la forma como estoy tratando a los personajes, de verdad es que es muy halagador ver mis aciertos y también gracias a los que me hacen ver mis fallos, y es que díos, los míos no son errores de ortografía, son Horrores de ortografía, y también por eso les pido una disculpa.

Se que no es buena excusa, pero suelo escribir los párrafos sin leerlos nuevamente, a menos que el corrector ortográfico me los marque así en rojo, y algunas veces ella auto corrige sola y por eso quedan algunas cosas medio raras.

Otras, son errores de dedo, y de falta de atención mías que como no me las marca no me doy cuenta que falta una letra o que por ahí quedo un numero, pero la verdad es que me han soportado un buen, muchas gracias por eso.

Y como ya me e extendido mucho con esta introducción, solo me resta decir

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2005

Díos ya pronto seré un año más vieja...

Este capitulo es especialmente para una chica muy linda que hizo el favor de mandarme esta canción y también que es la autora de Sailor Moon la guerrera mística, la cual recomiendo ampliamente.

Sheccid Tsukino esto es para ti preciosa.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción: Cuando el destino _

_Interprete: José Alfredo Jiménez_

Estaban preocupadas, el sol había comenzado a ocultarse tras el horizonte y serena no aparecía.

Tanto Haruka como Michiru caminaban en círculos por la habitación, mientras reí y Hotaru las miraban desde la cama.

-"Dejen de hacer eso, me marean"- dijo la Sailor del fuego mirándolas fijamente

-"Como nos pides eso?"- Pregunto Michiru

-"Me ponen nerviosa"- dijo Reí

-"Serena no regresa y tengo un mal presentimiento"- dijo Haruka, mirando por el ventanal la luna que empezaba a aparecer

-"Lose yo también"- dijo la Sailor del fuego –"A decir verdad lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo"-

-"Y no habías dicho nada"- grito Haruka

-"No lo creía importante"- dijo ella

-"Que es lo que te mostró el fuego sagrado?"- pregunto Michiru

-"Como..?"-

-"Mi espejo es igual a tu fuego, nos muestra el futuro"- dijo Michiru interrumpiéndola

-"Solo sombras"- dijo la chica de cabellera azabache

-"Entonces a eso nos enfrentamos a sombras?"- Preguntó Haruka mirando a ambas

-"Nos enfrentamos a la oscuridad"- dijo Hotaru, levantándose de la cama y poniendo una mana en el frió cristal de la habitación

-"La oscuridad?"- Preguntaron las otras tres

-"Si, esa oscuridad que siempre esta presente, cuando la luna brilla"- dijo ella mirando la Luna más fijamente, como si intentara encontrar ahí las respuestas a sus preguntas

-"Hotaru estas asustándome"- dijo Reí

-"Tenemos que temer por que no sabemos que es lo que nos espera"-

-"Mientras la princesa este con nosotras"- dijo Michiru

-"No, ella no estará con nosotras para hacerle frente al enemigo" dijo Hotaru girándose a encararlas

-"Que demonios estas diciendo?"- pregunto Haruka acercándose a ella

-"Que ella es la fuente de la oscuridad"- dijo la joven –"Solo que aun no lo sabe"-

-"Todo por el"- dijo Haruka sentándose en la cama sosteniendo con ambas manos su cabeza

-"Me temo que esto solo es consecuencia de las mentiras del pasado"- dijo Hotaru pasando la mano por el cabello rubio de la Sailor del viento

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto Reí

-"Talvez Haruka quiera contarnos, el verdadero fin de la espada de Uranus"- dijo ella

-"Lo sabias?"- pregunto la Sailor del viento

-"Al igual que tu no tiene mucho que recordé"-

-"¿Recordar?"- Pregunto Reí, presa de una infinita preocupación

-"Es un recuerdo del milenio de plata"-

-"Que fue lo que recordaron?"- Pregunto Michiru

-"Entre otras cosas, para que fueron creados verdaderamente el espejo de Neptune y la espada de Uranus"-

-"Las malas decisiones provienen desde el milenio de plata"- dijo Haruka

-"Que es lo que recordaron?"- pregunto Reí, ahora necesitaba saber más que nunca por que sabia que de esa historia dependía la del futuro de su amiga.

-"La espada fue forjada con el único propósito de matar al príncipe de la tierra"-

-"QUEEEE?"- el grito de Reí y Michiru quedo resonando en la habitación

**_No vengo a pedirte amores _**

**_ya no quiero tu cariño _**

**_si una vez te ame en la vida _**

**_no lo vuelvas a decir_**

Mina observaba las fotos, ahí en la imagen estática se encontraba Amy y Taiki sonriendo, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que el futuro les tenia preparado, Mina suspiro un momento y luego dejo las fotos en la mesita.

-"Y bien?"- Pregunto La Peliazul

-"Bien que Amy?"- Pregunto la rubia, por que estaba furiosa contra la peliazul, por atreverse a jugar con los sentimientos de Taiki, por haber engañado a Serena por haber hecho del futuro una verdadero infierno.

-"Ella lo planeo"-

-"Ella planeo que tu estuvieras con Taiki?"- Pregunto la Rubia

-"No, eso no"-

-"Entonces, no culpes a Serena de tus errores"-

-"Ella los llamo para esto"- grito Amy

-"Tarde o temprano, con Serena o sin ella esto saldría a la luz"-

-"Estas de su lado"-

-"Es que no te cansas de hacer daño?"- Pregunto la rubia

-"Mina, somos amigas, ¿Por qué me juzgas?"-

-"Por que Serena se merecía una traición menos que nadie"- gritó la rubia

-"Si no era yo seria cualquier otra"-

-"Si no hubieras sido Tu, ahora nos esperaría Tokio de cristal"-

-"No te entiendo Mina, no ves lo que significa que Serena haya planeado esto?"-

-"Significa, que la lastimaron"- grito –"Yo habría hecho lo mismo"-

-"Esto es más que eso"-

-"Lo único que hizo fue desenmascararte, ¿Crees justo que engañaras a Taiki y Darién al mismo tiempo?"-

-"Yo pensaba.."-

-"Pensabas que, Amy, lo único en lo que pensabas era en ti"-

-"Yo le diría a Darién la verdad"-

-"CUANDO?"-

-"Cuando regresara a Tokio"-

-"No te creo"-

-"No te permito..."-

-"QUE FUE LO QUE TE HIZO Taiki PARA QUE LO LASTIMARAS ASÍ"- grito la rubia, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella en un pasado había amado a Armad y el había preferido a su amiga, y a ella le había dolido, a pesar de que el nunca había sido suyo, ahora solo de imaginarse lo que su amiga tenia que haber sentido al saberlo, al saber también que esa que le había quitado la felicidad estaban jugando, y dañando a alguien más, claro que comprendía a Serena.

-"YO lo amo"-

-"Si claro"- Bufo Yaten

-"Eso no es Amor Amy"- dijo Mina, recordando lo que ella sentía por Yaten –"Amor es dejara la persona para que sea feliz, tu solo eres egoísta"-

-"Mina"- dijo Amy, mirándola con rencor

-"Amy"- dijo la rubia, por que su lealtad estaría por siempre con Serena

-"No vas a juzgar a Serena"- dijo la peliazul

-"Juzgarla de algo que ella no tiene la culpa, tu y Darién la orillaron a todo"-

-"Abre los ojos, Serena no es la santa que tu crees"-

-"Esa Santa murió el día en que tu y Darién se besaron por primera vez"- dijo la rubia recordando aquella tarde, cuando Amy entre lagrimas, les había contado que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Darién, aquella tarde en que les dijo que lo había besado y el le había correspondido

-"En ese cazo ustedes también son culpables"-

-"Claro que lo somos, por callarnos, por permitirle a Darién estar con ella cuando estaba contigo, por creer que eras una buena amiga"-

-"Te escuchas como Michiru"-

-"Ojala hubiera sido ella, por que así podría eliminarte sin sentir remordimiento"- dijo ella mirando fijamente a la peliazul, Lita, Yaten y Seiya se miraron alarmados, Taiki se había quedado dormido sobre la cama

-"Inténtalo si quieres, te daré pelea"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Venus"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio"-

-"TRANSFORMACIÓN"-

**_Me contaron tus amigos _**

**_que te encuentras muy solita _**

**_que maldices a tu suerte _**

**_porque piensas mucho en mi_**

Reí y Michiru observaron a Haruka y Hotaru, no había en sus rostros más que una mezcla de sentimientos, ya ni siquiera eran capaces de llorar por que estaban demasiado consternadas como para hacerlo.

-"Esto es.."-

-"No Michiru, no es imposible"- dijo Haruka lentamente, en su rostro solo había preocupación

-"Como puedes decir eso así, ¿Tienes idea de lo que tus palabras significan?"- pregunto Reí

-"Lamentablemente para nosotras Reí, lo sabemos"- dijo Hotaru, mostrando aquella madurez que hacia a Reí sentir pánico

-"Pero aun no sabes lo peor"- dijo Michiru poniéndose en pie

-"Peor que lo que me acaban de decir"- pregunto la Sailor del fuego

-"Si"-

-"Que es?"-

-"Que la princesa tendrá que fundar Tokio de Cristal"- dijo una voz más haya

-"Tu también lo sabias Luna?"-

-"Me temo que si Reí"- dijo la gata bajando la vista, se sentía terriblemente mal

-"Pero no podemos permitirlo, no podemos dejar que Serena se sacrifique después de lo que Amy y Darién le hicieron"-

-"Me temo Reí que será justamente esa la decisión de nuestra princesa"- dijo Artemis, también hablando por primera vez

-"No"-

-"Y lo peor Reí, es que en caso de que esa no sea su decisión, nosotras tendremos que obligarla"-

Las palabras de Haruka resonaron en la mente de Reí con crueldad, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

**_Es por eso que he venido _**

**_a reírme de tu pena _**

**_yo que a Dios le había pedido _**

**_que te hundiera más que a mi_**

El agua caía sobre su cuerpo...

Pero no era suficiente...

Aun dolía...

Si cerrabas los ojos, podía escucharse a si misma gritando por ayuda, pero nadie la había rescatado, si cerraba loas ojos, podía volver a verlo todo, y no quería por que dolía.

El agua que corría por su cuerpo, aquella agua fría que corría por su cuerpo, no se lleva sus recuerdos, no le quitaba el dolor, lo único que hacia era arrastrar consigo la sangre de ese momento.

¿Por qué?, por que algo que había soñado miles de veces había terminado así, su primera vez había sido con el hombre de sus sueños, pero no había sido tal y como la había soñado, había sido violenta, dolorosa, aun el agua llevaba con ella la prueba de que así había sido.

Le dolía, le dolía el cuerpo , le dolía el orgullo, le dolía el alma, y aun lloraba, lloraba por que ella no merecía algo así, lloraba por que en sus mente aun resonaban las palabras del hombre, lloraba por que no sabia hacer otra cosa.

Por que todo en lo que alguna vez había creído se había derrumbado y ahora solo era capaz de llorar.

Su ropa estaba toda hecha jirones, y el labio inferior le dolía, el lado izquierdo de su cara estaba segura en unas cuantas horas más seria un feo hematoma, las muñecas le dolían y estaban rojas, pero sin duda el mayor dolor se encontraba dentro de ella misma.

Por que no había sido capaz de oponer resistencia, por que su broche con el cristal de plata., había sido arrancado de su pecho con un solo movimiento.

Y se encontraba en algún lugar en el suelo de la habitación, a donde no se atrevía a regresar, por que ahí se encontraba él.

**_Dios me ha dado ese capricho _**

**_y he venido a verte hundida _**

**_para hacerte yo en la vida _**

**_lo que tu me hiciste a mi_**

-"Cadena de amor de Venus"- La cadena lejos de sujetar a su adversario lo único que había hecho había sido hacer un corte profundo en la mejilla derecha de la Sailor del agua.

-"Burbujas congelantes de mercurio"- aun con el espectacular salto de Sailor Venus, las burbujas habían alcanzado su brazo izquierdo congelándolo

-"Rayo creciente de venus"- Grito la chica

-"Burbujas de mercurio"-

Venus abrió los ojos al máximo por que no lograba ver más haya de un palmo, por que ese poder era una excelente defensa, aun así, no se daría por vencida.

-"Sailor Mercury, Rapsodia acuática de mercurio"- el grito provenía de su espalda, si no hacia algo la alcanzaría

-"Sailor Venus, beso de amor y belleza de Venus"- grito el impacto de los poderes causo una pequeña explosión, ambas contendientes quedaron cada una en una esquina de la habitación

Respiraban con dificultad por que la batalla era intensa, aun así no había en sus ojos ganas de terminar, era como si quisieran pelear hasta que una de ella no pudieran estar más en pie.

-"Patada de Sailor Venus"- grito la chica dando una espectacular patada que la otra apenas pudo esquivar, esa era una ventaja que tenia la Sailor del amor, ella también podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, como lo había hecho en Inglaterra.

Mercury giro rápidamente poniendo se en guardia, si Venus no le daba un poco de tiempo no podría lanzar uno de sus ataques y sabia que la rubia era mejor que ella en las batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mina lanzo un puñetazo directo a su cara, ella giro y lo esquivo pero tan rápido como lo había hecho recibió una patada en la espalda, al parecer Venus había girado en el aire, y ella ahora la observaba desde el suelo

-"Cadena de amor de ve..."-

-"Saeta relampagueante de Júpiter"- el ataque de la más alta de las interiores hizo a venus girar para esquivarlo, haciendo que Mercury se incorporara rápidamente

-"Por que hiciste eso?"- Grito Venus observando a Júpiter protegiendo a la Sailor del agua

-"Para poner fin a esta locura"-

-"Gracias"- murmuro Mercury, la mirada fría de Júpiter fue toda su respuesta.

-"Bien"- dijo Venus, dándose media vuelta hacia la salida, sus ojos toparon solo un momento con Yaten, pero lo ignoro, al instante Mina estaba apunto de abrir la puerta –"Iré a buscar a Serena que tiene que necesitamos más que nunca"- dijo saliendo

-"Yo iré con ella"- dijo Seiya saliendo tras ella, Yaten observo a Lita, con la pregunta muda entre ellos, ¿Qué era lo que pasaría ahora?

**_Ya lo ves como el destino _**

**_todo cobra y nada olvida _**

**_ya lo ves como un cariño _**

**_nos arrastra y nos humilla_**

Cerro los ojos un momento, intentando reunir valor para ponerse en pie, el dolor en su interior continuaba, le dolía estar en pie, le dolía caminar, aun así lo hizo, salió del agua caliente y observo su figura en el espejo, odia aquella imagen de ella misma, por que ahí se veía tan débil y desvalida.

Cerro los puños a sus costados, para salir del cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta lentamente, ahí de frente quedaba la cama, ahí estaba el, durmiendo tranquilamente, como si lo que le había hecho a ella no fuera motivo de preocupación.

Dio un paso y le dolió, aun así camino lentamente hacia el cristal de plata, sin despegar la vista de la espalda desnuda del hombre donde se notaban varios arañazos que ya habían dejado de sangrar, no había importado el daño que ella le había hecho, por que al final el la había lastimado más.

Ahí en el suelo, logro distinguir el tenue brillo de su broche, camino hacia el, y lo tomo, pero no se sintió mejor, aun sentía ese vació en su interior.

Fijo su vista en él, en ese momento quiso destrozarlo, acabarlo con sus propias manos, y con el simple pensamiento en su mano derecha apareció una espada, ella la reconoció como la espada del cristal de plata, una espada de su pasado.

La levanto sobre el, solo tenia que hacer un simple movimiento, simplemente tenia que dejar que se encajara en la piel del hombre y aquel sufrimiento que ella tenia se detendría, el no podría lastimarla nunca más.

La sangre corrió por la hoja y se perdió en la sabana.

**_Que bonita es la venganza _**

**_cuando Dios nos la concede _**

**_yo sabia que en la revancha _**

**_te tenia que hacer perder_**

-"Por donde comenzar?"- Pregunto Seiya a Mina una ves que ambos habían caminado lo suficiente como para alejarse de donde se encontraba Amy.

-"No lo se"- dijo Mina con desesperación

-"Puedes saber donde están por esto, no?"- Pregunto el chico señalando en pequeño reloj que mina lucia en la muñeca derecha.

Ella lo observo, se trataba de su comunicador, lo habían utilizado mucho cuado tenían 14 años, lo habían utilizado hasta los 16, pero ahora era más bien un recuerdo, ella lo tenían consigo como añoranza de unos tiempos que se habían ido, pero no sabia si las demás lo traían consigo, aun así lo intento.

-"Chicas"- llamo ella, sin esperar realmente respuesta

-"Mina?"- Pregunto una voz en la pequeña pantalla, Mina supo en cuento vio los ojos de reí que algo malo pasaba

-"Si"-

-"Donde esta serena?"-

-"Era la misma pregunta que te iba a hacer, no se suponía que se había quedado con ustedes?"

-"Si, pero se fue y no ha regresado y tengo un mal presentimiento"-

-"Lo se yo también lo tengo"- dijo la rubia mirando las estrellas que ya empezaba a adornar el cielo

-"Mina tienes que regresar al Hotel, hay algo que debes saber"-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Es solo, Mina ven y si es posible trae a Seiya contigo"-

-"Reí"-

-"Mina, por favor no preguntes, solo ven"-

-"Esta bien, tomaremos un taxi y en un momento estaremos haya"-

-"Bien"-

Observo como el rostro de reí se perdía en la pantalla

-"No se por que pero quiere que estemos ahí"- dijo ella a Seiya

-"Algo malo le habrá pasado a bombón?"- pregunto

-"No lo se, sea lo que sea tengo el presentimiento que no es bueno"- dijo ella

-"Mina...observa eso"- dijo el señalando una de las tiendas que los rodeaban

ella se giro a verlo, lo que la pantalla del televisor le mostraba no podía ser posible, todo tenia que ser un mal sueño del que ella despertaría en cualquier momento.

**_Ahí te dejo mi desprecio _**

**_yo que tanto te adoraba _**

**_pa' que veas cual es el precio _**

**_de las leyes del querer_**

Era tan débil...

Ni siquiera era capaz de lastimarlo...

Por que a pesar de todo..

A pesar del dolor aun lo amaba..

Miro con unos ojos que ya no parecían suyos por que carecían de brillo la sangre que corría por su brazo, por que a ultimo minuto no había sido capaz de matarlo, ya no había mas lagrimas dentro de ella para llorar.

Así que lo único que hace estar observar el camino carmín que había quedado desde la cama, hasta el rincón donde ahora se encontraba, la espada había desaparecido en cuanto ella la había soltado tras su herida.

Se sentía tan estúpida, increíblemente estúpida, había tenido la oportunidad de eliminarlo y no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

¿Por qué no era capaz de lastimarlo?, ¿Por qué el nunca la había amado como ella a él?.

El la había lastimado, sus ropas y su cuerpo eran pruebas, pero ella simplemente no era capaz de dañarlo.

Se acerco lentamente a la maleta del hombre, tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que el despertara y la encontrara ahí entonces si que no sabia que podía hacerle, aun recordaba sus palabras.

-"_Te haré tanto daño como el que me has hecho a mi_"-

no quería sufrir más, abrió la maleta con dedos temblorosos, tomo lo primero que vio, no podía salir con la ropa mojada y toda hecha trizas.

Abrió la puerta, con cuidado no quería despertarlo, camino por el pasillo con extremada precaución, no olvidaba que en el mismo hotel estaban sus amigas, no quería que se enteraran no quería que la compadecieran.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió ella entro, en ese momento las sombras la rodearon y se sentía tan bien, como si nada fuera capaz de lastimarla.

�

-"Esto tiene que ser un sueño"- exclamo Seiya mirando fijamente la pantalla

-"Esto no es real"- dijo mina también mirando la pantalla fijamente

-"Ella no..."-

-"No Seiya, ella no.."-

-"Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con las demás"- dijo el tomándola del brazo y haciéndole la parada al taxi mientras más rápido llegaran más rápido darían con la verdad.

�

-"Será mejor entretenernos con algo no?"- Dijo Yaten, una vez que el y Lita se habían quedado en la habitación, cuidando a Taiki quien parecía no querer despertar, tras la partida de Amy, después de que Mina y Seiya salieran

-"Me parece bien, veremos que es lo que hay en la televisión Francesa"- dijo ella encendiendo en aparato

La imagen los hizo palidecer al instante, a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que el reportero decía, lo único que sabían era que esa tenia que ser una pesadilla

-"Esto no es verdad, verdad?"- Pregunto Yaten mirando a la chica de ojos verdes

-"No puede ser verdad"- dijo ella

-"Despertemos a Taiki y vallamos con los demás, tengo un mal presentimiento.

**_Ya lo ves como el destino _**

**_todo cobra y nada olvida _**

**_ya lo ves como un cariño _**

**_nos arrastra y nos humilla_**

El palacio, lucia todo su esplendor, en los pasillos casi desiertos solo se podían escuchar sus propios pasos, la reina la había llamado pero aun no sabia para que.

Los guardias reales la anunciaron, la cámara real era tal y como la recordaba, se sorprendio al notar la presencia de Neptune pero no lo demostró.

-"Me mando a llamar su alteza?"- pregunto en una reverencia

-"Así es Uranus, tengo algo que decirte"- dijo la reina y por primera vez Uranus la noto triste, preocupada

-"La escucho su majestad"-

-"Esta mañana, Neptune vio algo en su espejo"- Uranos se giro a mirar a su compañera pero el rostro de la otra no demostraba nada

-"Como sabes, el reino de la tierra esta esperando a el futuro heredero"- Uranus guardo silencio no sabia a que venia todo eso

-"También sabes que las profecías han anunciado que el futuro heredero de la tierra y la futura heredera se unirán en matrimonio"- Uranos volvió a mirar a la reina sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba, ella sabia mejor que nadie lo que la dichosa profecía decía, sabia que el futuro de la futura soberana de la luna, a pesar de aun no haber sido concebida, estaba ya trazado.

-"Pues el espejo de Neptuno nos han revelado que no será una estrella. Si no dos las que iluminaran el cielo terrestre, pero eso solo provocara una guerra, por que ambos se enamoraran del brillo lunar, pero ella solo amara a uno, lo único que se conseguirá será guerra"-

-"Con todo respeto su majestad, no entiendo"- dijo ella

-"No podemos permitir que existan dos estrellas en el firmamento terrestre"-

-"No se a que se refiere"-

-"Por eso se mande a crear esto"- dijo dándole a ella una bella espada, que lucia las joyas reales, observo la empuñadura, en oro y también el extraño brillo que tenia la hoja

-"Que es lo que desea que haga su majestad?"- Pregunto por que no entendía del todo lo que la reina quería decirle

-"Quiero que mates a uno de esos brillos"- la voz de la reina resonó en toda la sala.

Neptune a su lado solo bajo la vista, las cartas ya habían sido repartidas

**_Que bonita es la venganza _**

**_cuando Dios nos la concede _**

**_yo sabía que en la revancha _**

**_te tenía que hacer perder_**

****

Mina y Seiya bajaron del taxi, y subieran las escaleras, por que estaban demasiado preocupados como para esperar el ascensor.

La puerta del cuarto de las outer en ese momento les pareció gris, tocaron a la puerta, el rostro pálido de reí los recibió

-"Tengo que hablar con ustedes"- empezó a decir, pero la voz apresurada de Mina la interrumpió

-"Tienes que ver esto"- dijo encendiendo el televisor, todas palidecieron al ver la imagen

-"Esta empezando"- fue todo lo que dijo Hotaru al verlo.

La imagen de la T.V mostraba la torre de Tokio o lo que quedaba de ella y en la punta, aquella que alguna vez juro proteger la tierra aun en contra de su propia vida.

Sailor Moon se encontraba en la punta, con el báculo en alto era ella quien estaba causando toda la destrucción, era ella quien estaba matando a toda la gente sin piedad alguna.

-"Esto no puede ser verdad"- dijo Haruka, aun mirando la pantalla

-"¿Cómo pelearemos contra ella?"- Pregunto Hotaru

-"No pelearemos contra ella"- dijo Seiya

-"Antes que nada deben recordar que son Sailor, y que tenemos que proteger la tierra, de quien sea"- dijo Artemis

-"Pero ella es Sailor Moon, es nuestra princesa"- Grito Haruka

-"En estos momentos es el enemigo"- dijo Luna

-"No podemos pelear contra ella"- Grito Michiru

-"No sabemos si en realidad es ella"- dijo Reí aun mirando la pantalla

-"Si, no seria la primera vez que intentan engañarnos, haciéndose pasar por Sailor Moon" – dijo Mina

-"Bien tenemos que llegar ahí"- dijo Haruka

-"La tele transportación de las Sailors"- dijo Reí

-" Serena no esta con nosotros"- Dijo Michiru

-"No, pero las Star Lights pueden suplirla"- dijo Mina observando a Seiya

-"Lo que quieran, con tal de acabar con esa impostora"- dijo el

-"Bien entonces llamemos a las demás"-

-"Hagámoslos"- dijo Haruka, mientras los recuerdos del pasado, aquel que parecía haber marcado el presente, le pesaban más que nunca.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien aquí esta el capitulo, como les dije arriba ya estamos en la curva que antecede a la recta final, así que espero les haya gustado, a mi me parece que hay mucho dialogo y poca acción pero son ustedes quienes van a jusgarlo, ya en el siguiente capitulo llegaran a esa pelea para saber quien es realmente su enemigo, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado su comentario de verdad se los agradezco, y ya no me queda más que desearles una feliz navidad en compañía de toda su familia, y un feliz año nuevo, comen uvas por mi.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que mandaron un review, pero por falta de tiempo, y es que la verdad es que es para mi muy difícil entrara a internet en este tiempo, por eso de la llamada de la familia, pues me temo que no puedo contestar a cada una como me gustaría, en el sig ya contestare cada uno.

Muchas gracias de nuevo y ahora quiero hacer una aclaración Y TE OLVIDE es el final que yo pensaba para esta historia, pero ya no lo es, ahora se imaginaran cual es el final.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO


	12. Por que es tan cruel el amor

Hola, como estas todas, espero que estén tan contentas como lo estoy yo, por aquí este 6 de enero es el día de los reyes magos y por aquí por mi país se acostumbra a regalar juguetes a los niños, se hacen cartitas y toda la cosa, bueno el caso es que como yo fui muy buena el año pasado me trajeron el cd de mi novio(Supongo que ustedes sabrán quien), y también una mochila que ya me hacia falta.

Bueno solo quería participarles mi alegría, de hecho ahora escucho el cd, ahhh soy tan feliz, y bueno como soy feliz, pues este capitulo no es todo lo bueno que me gustaría, ya saben no, como mi espíritu esta demasiado alegre pues este capitulo no tiene mucho sentimiento, aun así intente dar mi mejor esfuerzo, también quiero decirles que este capitulo es el más largo de todos lo que he escrito.

Bien ahora ya saben como están las cosas no, no se cuando podré actualizar, y les pido una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en este capitulo, espero que les guste, bien ahora los reviews están divididos en dos partes, los del capitulo 10 que contesto aquí y los de el capitulo 11 que contestare al final del capitulo, ahora si ya no les quito más su tiempo, si es que han estado leyendo todo esto.

Ahora otro gran favor, no se si alguna de ustedes tenga la letra de Aprendiz de Sanz, y si fuera tan amable de proporcionarla, , ahh este lunes 24 comienzo de nuevo con la escuela, y mi horario a quedado mejor, tengo que admitirlo aun que eso de levantarme temprano no es lo mío.

Ahora tengo un aviso, no creo poder actualizar hasta mediados de febrero, la verdad es que quiero dedicarme a otras historias que he tenido muy abandonadas por escribir esta, y también oír que mi hermana ya me amenazo que si escribí más de esta la va a borrar de la maquina, y conociéndola es muy capaz de hacerlo.

Chriseluna 

Bueno ya apunte tu voto para el Mina/Yaten, muchas gracias por tu review, y si bueno Darién, se que no quieren que pase lo que va a pasar pero va a ser muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia., espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

Seshyiak 

Muchas gracias por tus porras, de verdad me alegro de que el capitulo te haya gustado, sobre Darién, bueno estoy segura de que ya has adivinado lo que va a pasar y también se que no quieres que pase, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

Shary 

Lo se, lo se, no creas que para mi fue fácil escribir eso, si yo también amo a Seiya, pero bueno ya sabes que eso lo hice por que era necesario para que Amy cayera, ya sabes que cada quien llevara su parte fea en esta historia por el momento Amy ya perdió lo que se supone es lo más importante para ella, si la venganza se le salió de control, y es que eso de las venganzas siempre terminan lastimando a lo que nos quieren ayudar, al menos así es en el caso de Serena, por que por estar tan concentrada en hacer que Amy y Darien pagen lo que le hicieron no se da cuenta de que en el proceso lastima a Taiki y a Seiya para empezar, y si ella va a buscarlo por que a pesar de todo aun lo amaba, ya sabes como son algunas cosas, bueno si se hubiera cortado las venas yo me quedo sin trama, así que que bueno que no lo hizo. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

Yelitza 

Bueno si lo que estas pensando es lo mismo que yo estoy pensado, si eso es lo que le va a hacer, y tienes razón si lo piensas fríamente las cosas no son tan injustas, por que ella como bien dices jugo con juego y puede llegar un momento en que te quemes o con eso del Karma, donde si piensas en la venganza la venganza al final se regresa a ti, bueno yo ocupe eso más o menos, y tambien por que era necesario para la trama, con todo lo que le pasa a la pobre de Serena, van a terminar pensando que la odio, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 11.

Selenebaby 

Anda que con tantas porras me estoy poniendo roja, por otra parte me han emocionado mucho tus palabras, muchas gracias, y espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

Mireia 

Muchas gracias por tus porras, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, bueno Reí se va a quedar, si no pasa nada más con Nicolás, aun que tampoco me creas mucho por que ya ves como me gusta hacer sufrir a las pobres, Mina y Yaten, bueno, ella esta decidida pero quien sabe, y Darién, bueno él esta actuando como un verdadero patán, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

Natalia Kido 

Muchas gracias Nat, bueno las huelgas son cosas que me la paso conjurando todo el año, pero cuando llegan y en mi caso como es por semestre con tantito te atrasas un buen, bueno es que me agrada bastante dar algo que no esperen o que crean que las cosas son de un modo y de pronto ¡ZAZ! Da el cambiaso, pero luego me meto en cada lio por eso. Ahora si tus reclamos.

1.- Darién se da cuenta atando cabos, y bueno cuando uno sufre ya sabes, cree que el mundo esta en su contra y no se da cuenta de que el ha hecho aun más daño

2.- Sobre Yaten/Lita/Taiki eso se vara más adelante solo te puedo decir que no es exactamente lo que piensas

3.- Me alegra saber que esa escena te gusto, la verdad es que me pareció perfecto el hecho de que los tres estuvieran juntos así las cosas quedan mejor, por que no puedes actuar

4.-En esta si no tengo perdón de dios

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado

Lulu 

Créeme no eres la única que quiere matar a Darién, bueno si creo que a Amy se le olvido todo lo que Serena hizo por ella, aun que eso pasa muchas veces en la vida real, si se que ellos son los últimos en merecerlo, pero bueno se enamoraron de la chica incorrecta, muchas gracias por tus porras y por tu review, espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

LunitaNegra 

Que te puedo decir, me gusta mucho el drama y hasta el momento creo que es lo que m,e queda bien, claro que quiero que todos sean felices aun que talvez no sea del modo que a todos les guste, eso si que no va a ser por arte de magia, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

Black Lady 

Muchas gracias por tus porras, tu voto ya esta anotado, aun que me doy cuenta de que no te disgusta del todo la pareja Yaten/Lita, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo 11 5te haya gustado.

Neo-Gaby 

Bueno ese es un bueno ejempo de que las cosas peuedn ser peores, en el caso de Serena ya esta en el peor de los casos, bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, yo creo que lo que tiene Serena no es realmente amor, si no una necesidad de él, o una obsesión ya no estoy del todo segura, lo único que se es que el amor más grande puede convertirse en el odio más puro, bueno no puedo decirte que es lo que va a pasar por que te quitaría toda la emoción, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

**TaNiTaLoVe**

Bueno si la historia si ha dado un giro, que quiero pensar nadie esperaba, y yo la verdad no tengo nada personal contra Serena, al contrario es uno de esos personajes que te gustan, pero queria darle un trato distinto a como la han tratado en otros fics donde pasa más o menos lo mismo, sobre Darien, bien solo digamos que intenta desquitar en ella la furia que siente hacia otra, algo muy natural en los seres humanos aun que no siempre bueno, es por así decirlo el buscaba alguien que se lo pagara, sobre la denuncia ya veremos más adelante.

Bien si el es insensible, y sobre el infierno, ¿No crees que exageras un poco?, digo si están las cosas mal, pero yo aun veo brillo de esperanza, yo también amo los finales felices, pero no puedo evitar ser demasiado dramática algunas veces, y bueno a veces amamos de más, y creo que eso fue lo que le paso a Serena, ahora bien tengo que pedirte una disculpa, por que lo que va a pasar va a pasar, créeme a mi tampoco me gusta eso, pero es así como lo plante desde un principio, claro que aun tengo en la memoria a la serena buena, esa que dio su vida por ayudar, pero no dicen que las personas que más sufren son las más buenas, pero no te preocupes que no soy tan desalmada y no espero que ella sufra más.

Muchas gracias por tus porras y me parece buena idea, esa de tener a tu novio a un lado para que te haga respiración de boca a boca, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que el capitulo 11 no te haya defraudado.

Sailor Alluminem Sirem 

Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que papitulo a capitulo he ido mejorando, que es lo que todo escritor de fanfiction desea, muchas gracias por tus porras, lamento no actualizart tan rapido como te gustaria, y espero que el capitulo 11 no te haya de fraudado.

Silver Moonlight-81 

Muchas gracias por tus porras, espero que el capitulo 11 no te haya defraudado y lamento mucho la demora.

Lady Palas 

No te preocupes que yo entiende, este diciembre si que tuvo un frio espantoso, por suerte ya a pasado, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo 11 no te haya defraudado.

Sheccid 

Muchas gracias, eres muy dulce, bueno el futuro ahora no esta definido si es que me entiendes, creo que es obvio qu eha cambado, por que después de lo sucedido no puede ser iagul, aun así, aun faltan más cosas y todo puede pasar, yo tambien siento pena por Taiki, por que no lo merecia, lamento no haber actualizado antes y espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

Kaoruluz 

Bueno no puede defender a Amy, cada quien hace lo que siente y creo que eso era lo que Amy sentía, y beuino Darien tendra que arrepentirse de muchas cosas, espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review.

Sailor Angel7 

Bueno ese es un buen consejo, y espero que tus vacaciones hayan estado super, y sobre Darien, bueno si que le ha hecho algo muy malo a serena, espero que el capitulo 11 no te haya decepcionado y muchas gracias por tu review.

Neo-Moon-Urano 

Eres la primera persona qu e piensa algo así, y supongo que tienes algo de razon, después de todo bien pudo dejarlo solo, pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capitulo 11 te haya gustado.

GabYxA 

Muchas gracias por tus porras, me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado, bueno Amy quiere a Taiki o al menos eso es lo que ella siente, y claro que se siente confundida, por eso se tiro la mascara frente a Darién, aun que la verdad este ultimó no le importa, si pobre Tai el no se lo merecía, y sobre Serena, se que no se lo merece, pero es necesario para la historia, aun que se que eso tampoco me justifica, bueno quiero decirte que has acertado a muchas cosas, por lo que muchas cosas no te impresionaran, pero estoy segura que otras si te van a impresionar, muchas gracias por tus porras, espero que el capitulo 11 no te haya decepcionado.

Ahora si ya no tengo nada más que agregar por el momento así que a leer el capitulo

Creo que es todo por el momento, ahhh antes de que me olvide este capitulo esta dedicado a dos personitas, una que es la culpable de que este capitulo sea tan largo y otra es la primera en dejar un review en ya varios capítulos y tengo que agradecerle por eso.

GabYxA y Chriseluna, este capitulo es para ustedes preciosas. 

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción: Por que es tan cruel el amor _

_Interprete: Ricardo Arjona_

Uranus observaba desde los jardines la inmensa belleza del planeta azul, mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de la nueva arma de la que la habían provisto.

Cerro los ojos un momento, incapaz de desobedecer una orden directa de su reina, pero incapaz de llevar a acabo lo que le habían mandado a hacer, sin embargo, tenia que hacerlo, por el bien de su reino, por el bien del milenio de plata.

-"Por que tan triste?"- pregunto una voz a su derecha, protegida en las sombra, pero ella no se sobresalto, conocía demasiado bien esa presencia como para temerle

-"Es solo el peso de esta empuñadura"- dijo ella levantando levemente la espada, haciendo que la hoja brillara de pronto, aun no sabia con que material había sido forjada la espada, pero no quería saberlo.

-"Te noto intranquila, ¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto la figura saliendo ya de las sombras, revelando su identidad como la de Sailor Saturn, su báculo como siempre descansaba en su mano derecha.

-"Solo que ese espejo que le dieron a Neptune, ha dado más datos de esa extraña profecía, que Wiseman escribió hace poco"-

-"Nunca confié en ese hombre"- dijo Saturn

-"Yo tampoco"- dijo la Sailor del viento –"Pero confió menos en lo que tengo que hacer"-

-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?"-

-"Lo se y te lo agradezco, es solo que me gustaría que Pluto estuviera aquí"-

-"Pero ella tiene una misión que cumplir"-

-"Lo se"-

-"Si me dices que es lo que tienes que hacer talvez, no sientas tan pesada la carga"-

-"Tengo que acabar con una de las luces que pronto iluminaran el cielo terrestre"-

-"Por que?"- Pregunto la Sailor de la destrucción, sin parecer perturbada por lo que Uranus le había revelado

-"Para que la princesa cumpla su destino"- dijo ella

-"Solo espero que esa princesa, valga este sacrificio"- dijo una voz tras ella

-"Neptune"- susurraron las otras dos, pero ella simplemente fijo la vista en el azul de la tierra

-"Que es lo que viste Neptune?"- Pregunto Uranus, pero Neptune simplemente la miro fijamente

-"No necesitas saberlo"- dijo para darse media vuelta y volver al palacio, Neptune era la guardiana personal de la Reina y muy pocas veces convivía con sus compañeras

-"Cuando lo harás?"- pregunto Saturn

-"Cuando la luna brille intensamente"-

-"Que así sea entonces"- dijo Saturn tomando la mano izquierda de Uranus para infundirle animo, había una gran comunicación entre estas dos Sailor, y nunca guardaban secretos para la otra, pero Neptune había cayado la mitad de su visión, y con eso había sellado el futuro de la princesa, una princesa que aun no existía.

¦lt;/p>

Su móvil sonaba en su bolsa, pero a ella eso la tenia sin cuidado, había perdido todo lo que tenia en una sola tarde y o tenia ganas de hacer nada, simplemente de estar donde estaba, observando desde esa torre que era el orgullo de los franceses, la ciudad.

Mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Odiaba a Serena como jamás había odiado a nadie, odiaba todo lo que ella representaba, en el fondo siempre la había despreciado, por que por su culpa, por ella, estaba destinada a una vida como una guardiana, simplemente, para eso existía, para proteger y cuidar a la princesa, como si de verdad lo mereciera.

Ella siempre había deseado más que eso, una mejor vida y no ser para siempre Sailor Mercury, tal vez ese había sido realmente el motivo por el que se había acercado a Darién, para que ese futuro tan perfecto dejara de existir, para ser capaz de tomar su propia decisión sobre el futuro que quería.

Y lo había logrado, pero de que le servia el haberlo logrado si Taiki la odiaba, y tenia razón en odiarla, por que ella había sido malvada, pero lo único que había querido había sido un momento de felicidad.

¿Era eso malo?

No lo entendía.

Pero no podía dejar de llorar., por que las palabras de Taiki estaban sonando en su mente son dolorosa claridad, por que se repetían una y otra vez, lastimando chocando contra su ya maltrecho corazón y cada vez que lo hacían una lagrima más salía de sus ojos.

Pero no le importaba, por que podía cerrar los ojos y sentirlo, por que el había dejado su sabor sobre sus labios, por que lo amaba tanto que ya no tenia sentido seguir viviendo sin el.

Tomo la decisión rápidamente, y se subió sobre el barandal, mientras el viento golpeaba en su rostro, nunca había estado tan segura de lo que quería como en ese momento, cerro los ojos y puso todo su peso hacia delante.

Unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura, y abrió los ojos molesta, de pronto sintió que sus pies volvían al firme piso de acero, observo al oficial que la había detenido con odio, por que ni siquiera era capaz de decidir cuando dejar de vivir.

-"Tiene que acompañarme"- lo oyó decir

-"No pienso acompañarlo a ninguna parte"- grito fuera de si, con las lagrimas corriendo furiosas por sus mejillas

-"Cálmese y acompáñeme, por favor"- dijo el hombre con tacto, seguramente temiendo que ella reaccionara con más violencia

-"YA LE DIJE QUE NO PIENSO IR A NINGUNA PARTE"- grito, para darse media vuelta y correr, pero el hombre la alcanzo más rápido, y la sujeto con fuerza –"SUÉLTEME"- grito pero era obvio que eso era la ultimo que el hombre pensaba hacer.

-"No me obligue a lastimarla, señorita"-

-"NO ME OBLIGUES TU A LASTIMARTE"-

-"Lo siento pero tiene que acompañarme"-

**_No se acaba el amor_**

**_Solo con decir adiós_**

**_Hay que tener presente_**

**_Que el estar ausente_**

**_No anula el recuerdo_**

**_Ni compra el olvido_**

**_Ni nos borra del mapa_**

¿Dónde están las Sailor Scouts?

Esa era la pregunta que miles de personas en Tokio se hacían, mientras observaban como, lo que tanto amaban era destruido.

El viento, parecía estar a favor de aquella que estaba destruyendo todo por que, ahora corría con furia, la noche la estaba protegiendo y las sombras la rodeaban.

-"_Así quiero que este todo"- _Murmuro, mientras de sus pies las sombras se extendían cubriendo la cuidad entera.

Poco a poco empezó a llenar de sombras, empezando por una joyería, donde una chica de cabellera castaña llamaba en una suplica a Sailor Moon, aquella guerrera que nunca la había dejado sola.

-"Por que haces esto?"- Pregunto una de las personas que estaban en el lugar, una de las tantas que no habían podido correr y estaban ahí esperando solo el golpe final

-"_Por que ustedes los seres humanos no merecen vivir"-_

-"Quien eres?"-

_-"Escucha muy bien mi nombre"- _Dijo levantando un báculo en su mano derecha, las sombras seguían protegiendo su rostro –"_Por que será lo ultimo que escuches, mi nombre es Serenity"-_

Las sombras que salieron de su báculo rodearon el cuerpo de la horrorizada mujer, y cuando se disiparon, solo dejaron la escultura en hielo de lo que había sido un cuerpo con vida.

-"_Así quedara todo, cuando termine mi misión"-_

-"Sailor Moon no te dejara"- Grito una joven más halla, había caído de su silla de ruedas y no podía huir más

-"_Sailor Moon?"- _Pregunto, en una fría carcajada –"_Dime puedes ver la luna con esta oscuridad?"- _

_-"_Ella te detendrá lo se"- dijo la joven con la fue puesta en esa que siempre había llegado a salvarlos

-"_Escúchame bien, ella no vendrá a ayudarlos"- _

_-"_Ella vendrá"-

_-"No lo hará, por que ella... soy yo"- _Dijo mientras las sombras se alejaban de su rostro y dejaban al descubierto, unos fríos ojos azules y el símbolo de la luna menguante sobre su frente, no había duda ella era Sailor Moon.

_-"Es momento de que las Sailor scout sepan que estoy aquí"- _Dijo con una sonrisa que sin duda habría congelado al mismo demonio.

**_El que tú no estés _**

**_No te aparta de mí _**

**_Entre menos te tengo _**

**_Más te recuerdo aunque quiera olvidarte _**

**_Estas en mi mente _**

**_Y me pregunto 1000 veces_**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, la cabeza le dolía sobremanera, la boca tenia ese saber conocido, entre amargo y agrio, paso su mano por la cara intentando por todos los medios despertarse del todo, la luz del sol que ya había invadido la habitación le hizo saber que ya la mañana estaba muy avanzada.

Un dolor en el brazo izquierdo lo hizo despertar del todo, se paralizo al notar el largo arañazo que adornaba su brazo, la sangre se había secado sobre su piel, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, sin levantarse de la cama, intentando recordar que era lo que había pasado.

Los recuerdos lo golpearon duramente, se hundió aun más en la cama, sintiéndose el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra, las imágenes invadían su mente como flash, nada era nítido, todo era borrosos, y oscuro, pero lo sabia, sabia la canallada que había hecho.

Simplemente tuvo que apartar de su cuerpo, la sabana blanca que lo cubría, para darse cuenta de que sus temores, no eran más que la simple realidad, su cuerpo, estaba lleno de marcas, y dolían, pero dolían más los recuerdos que lo golpeaban.

Su miembro estaba lleno de sangre seca, la había lastimado, podía recordar sus gritos que taladraban su cerebro, podía recordar sus sollozos que dolían por dentro, podía recordar todas las frases que ella había lanzado pidiendo, suplicando, implorando que se detuviera y en vez de eso, en ves de eso, el había..., era un estúpido.

Entonces observo la sangre que había en la cama, el camino que seguía la sangre hasta un rincón de la habitación, de dejo caer ahí, donde horas antes, serena hecha un ovillo observara su propia sangre caer, el mismo se hizo un ovillo, mientras lloraba, era el quien merecía sufrir, era el y no Serena.

Talvez a pesar de todo, ni el ni Endymion, habían amado realmente...

Y se sentía tan vil por eso.

Por despojar a Serena de el brillo de su mirada, por ser un estúpido, por no darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo, el aun amaba a Amy.

Y lo que había hecho, todo el daño que le había hecho a Serena, era por haberse sentido impotente, por que realmente la menos culpable de todo eso, era Serena, lo único que ella había querido era que el abriera los ojos, y viera la clase de mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Pero el estaba tan dolido, tan indignado, que la había dañado, la había dañado, para sentirse menos miserable, no era un hombre ni era nada...

Solo un maldito cobarde.

**_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? _**

Era de día y ellas no había sido capaz de reunirse para irse.

-"Donde demonios esta Amy?"- pregunto Haruka había estado toda la maldita noche buscándola, por que muy a su pesar, necesitaban el poder de Sailor Mercury para poder llegar a Tokio.

-"Maldita sea"- grito Mina llena de desesperación, por que el tiempo había pasado ya y ella no estaban ahí, donde su suponía tendrían que estar.

-"Calma"- dijo Taiki, por que sentía una gran ternura cada vez que veía a Mina, por que se sentía culpable por que en el fondo de su alma, no quería que Amy llegara, paso sus manos por el hombro de Mina y ella le sonrió.

Seiya observo la escena y sonrió para si, talvez Mina podría curar las cicatrices que Amy había dejado en Taiki y Taiki podría hacer a la rubia olvidar a Yaten.

-"Hacen una bonita pareja no?"- Pregunto a Yaten y a Lita quienes estaban cerca de el

-"Parecen Soñados"- declaro Lita con los ojos brillantes y la mano en la mejilla, le gustaba mucho la pareja que podían formar

-"Si claro"- dijo Yaten en una sonrisa –"Harían una Gran pareja"- dijo con esa forma de hablar fría y dura que lo caracterizaba.

Sus palabras atravesaron la leve distancia que separa a Mina y Taiki, sus palabras golpearon los oídos de la rubia, como burlándose de ella, y a ella le dolieron, le dolieron por que a pesar de todo, aun tenia a Yaten dentro de si, tan dentro que dolía, tanto que simplemente tenia que respiran para sentirlo, he intento levantar su mascara, y lo logro, por que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero sus ojos, no parecían muy convencidos de ella.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Taiki mirándola preocupado, a pesar de la cabeza que lo estaba matando

-"Como que, que pasa?"- dijo ella con voz dura –"Pasa que ESA, no aparece"- dijo ella por que sabia que Taiki no soportaría la mención del nombre de la peliazul

-"No me refería a eso"- Taiki la contemplo con una enorme sonrisa, como para darle a entender que sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ella lo miro molesta, molesta por ser tan obvia que Seiya y Taiki se estaban dando cuenta mientras que Yaten, parecía lejano, como podía ser que una distancia tan corta fuera todo un abismo, miro al chico de ojos miel de reojo, para después suspirar

-"No se de que me hablas"-

-"Si no se lo dices el jamás se dará cuenta"- Mina lo observo, era exactamente el mismo consejo que le había dado Seiya meses atrás

-"No quiero que se de cuenta"- dijo ella con amargura, por que no quería seguir hablando de Yaten, por que le dolía.

-"De verdad?"- pregunto Taiki con semblante un poco más serio, recuperando la expresión que lo caracterizaba, mirando como Mina asentía lentamente, pero con determinación

-"Así es, quiero olvidarlo, por que duele"-

-"Bien, fundemos un club"- dijo el en tono grave

-"club?"- Pregunto ella confundida

-"si el club de los que intentan olvidar a quienes aman"-

-"Mejor lo que se enamoran de quienes no deben"- dijo ella en un suspiro

-"Por que no lo intentas?"- pregunto Taiki, preguntándose internamente por que la chica se negaba a darle una oportunidad a su hermano

-"Ya lo intente Taiki, y el sigue sin darse cuenta de que existo"- dijo ella –"No pienso llorar más por su causa"- dijo ella omitiendo la rabia que la dominaba cada vez que veía a Yaten hablar con Lita

-"Bien Mina apóyate en mi"- dijo el sonriendo, por que al igual que mina, el ya no quería sufrir más

-"Gracias"- dijo ella y lo abrazo, por que sabia que Taiki sufría y a pesar de eso, le estaba dando ánimos a ella, cuando tenia que ser al revez

Yaten observo la escena en silencio, mientras los comentarios de Lita y Seiya le llegaban como un eco lejano.

"_Me alegra saber que has decidido olvidarme " _pensó para sonreír levemente

-"Por dios, no es el momento para eso"- dijo logrando que se separaran y ganándose una mirada enfadada de Lita –"Vamos que estamos en crisis"- dijo el

-"Si, pero no podemos hacer nada sin Amy"- dijo Hotaru, mirando con desesperación como el sol, empezaba a elevarse en el cielo

-"Es inútil, por que no contesta su celular, y ya le hemos mandado miles de mensajes"- declaro Reí, sentada en la banca, demasiado paliada, por que no había dormido y por que se había enterado de demasiadas cosas en una sola noche

-"No nos queda más que esperar"- dijo Seiya con frustración, apretando los puños a sus costados

-"Esa no era serena"- dijo Mina apretando suavemente su mano izquierda –"Algo aquí, me lo dice"- dijo tocándose el pecho

**_Que no me deja olvidar _**

**_Que me prohíbe pensar _**

**_Que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata _**

**_Me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar _**

Abrió los ojos confundida, aun así no tardo en darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, era la segunda vez, desde que su pesadilla había comenzado que ella despertaba en un hospital.

Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero no se preocupaba por eso, se sentía bien, por que el dolor físico la hacia olvidar por un momento el dolor interno.

-"Veo que has despertado"- la voz le sonó extremadamente familiar, lo miro fijamente los mismo ojos azules, la misma voz, sin embargo había algo diferente en el, algo que ella tardo en ver, por que se había quedado paralizada de terror –"Muchacha estas bien?"- pregunto al notar como ella había empezado a sollozar levemente, fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Darién.

Lo observo un momento en silencio, sintiendo que el terror se desvanecía de su cuerpo, y que su respiración se normalizaba, aun así no pudo dejar de observar al hombre, debía tener la misma edad que Darién y el parecido era intimidante.

-"Estas bien?"- Volvió a preguntar, preocupada por la fragilidad que irradiaba la chica, por que esos ojos celestes lo habían cautivado, nunca le había pasado algo así, nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, sin embargo, lo que experimentaba en ese momento era algo que nunca había sentido antes.

-"Como... que me paso?"- Pregunto intentando desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, sentía lo mismo que había sentido muchas veces antes cuando miraba a Darién

Había algo en aquellos ojos azules, había algo que el sentía al verla, supo inmediatamente que ella no era alguien normal, una persona cualquiera, aun así se obligo a despegar los ojos de ella y mirarla solo como una paciente más.

-"Cual es su nombre?"- pregunto, sin hacer caso a la pregunta previa de la chica

-"Tsukino Serena"- dijo ella

-"Muy bien señorita Tsukino, piensa usted levantar una denuncia?"- Pregunto el hombre ella se estremeció

-"Una denuncia?"-

-"Lo que acaban de hacer con usted es un delito"-

Ella cerro los ojos, la fantasía había terminado y los recuerdos la habían golpeado de nuevo, era obvio que se habían dado cuenta de lo que le había pasado, el era medico , tenia que haber visto lo que ese había hecho con ella, pero no quería levantar una denuncia, por que muy dentro de ella, algo le decía que el momento de la caída de Darién aun no había llegado.

-"No"- contesto, con voz fría, mirando al hombre frente a ella con desprecio, por el simple hecho de parecerse a aquel que tanto daño le había hecho.

-"Bien"- dijo el despegando la vista de ella, era triste saber de todos esos casos y de las mujeres que aun se negaban a levantar denuncias, sabia dios por que motivos, lo único que el podía hacer era curar el cuerpo de la chica, aun que saltara a simple vista que su alma, también necesitaba ser curada.

-"Cuando saldré?"- Pregunto

-"En unas cuantas horas"-

-"Donde me encontraron?"- Pregunto pero las respuesta le llego como un eco lejano por que de nuevo las sombras la rodearon.

**_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_**

El silencio reinante en el lugar, no parecía ser real, no había ningún sonido, ni siquiera el sonido del agua de las fuentes al caer, o el viento golpeando suavemente los pequeños árboles que adornaban el jardín, en medio de aquel jardín estaba una figura solitaria, que simplemente miraba la tierra con melancolía.

Sus cabellos aguamarina, se movía lentamente al compás de un viento que no emitía sonido, llevando mensajes que la chica no escuchaba, por que a pesar del silencio, no podía concentrarse, por que su mente estaba en la sala real, donde Uranus hablaba con la reina.

Se sentía terriblemente herida por que le había pedido que estuviera fuera, mientras hablaban, ella la mano derecha de la reina, ella quien siempre se había mantenido real a la reina, ella quien había protegido el futuro de Serenity.

Apretó los puños a sus costados, sintiendo la rabia correr por su cuerpo.

-"Te sientes bien Neptune?"- Pregunto una cálida voz a su espalda, una voz que trajo con ella, el silencio natural del jardín

-"Si, princesa"- contesto ella

-"Sabes, estoy muy contesta por el baile de mañana"- dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa

-"Lo se"- dijo Neptune sin prestarle realmente atención a su princesa

-"Pareces estar preocupada"- dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa

-"Lo estoy"-

-"Por lo que hablan mi madre y Uranus en la sala real?"-

-"Si"-

-"Por que no vas a averiguar?"-

-"No puedo hacer eso"-

-"y si yo te lo ordeno?"

-"Si me lo ordenas..., podría saber de lo que te hablan"-

-"Entonces ve, te lo ordeno"-

Corrió rápidamente, de esa manera que tenia de hacerlo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, no le fue difícil entrar a la sala real, había una entrada que solo ella conocía, era una sala de emergencia.

Ahí protegida por las gruesas cortinas que cubrían aquella entrada, escucho claramente la voz de la reina.

-"Siento el peligro en el aire"-

-"No se por que su majestad, todo esta bien, mañana será el baile, donde se entrevistara con la familia real de la tierra"-

-"Siento algo extraño Uranus"-

-"Puedo hacer algo, para que usted se sienta tranquila"-

-"Si"-

-"Usted solo ordene"-

-"Quiero que si algo me pasa, protejas a mi Hija, pero también quiero que protejas a Neptune"-

-"Lo haré su majestad, en esta y en otra vida me encargare de protegerlas"-

-"Empeñas tu palabra, Sailor Uranus?"- pregunto la reina

-" La empeño, y seguiré sus ordenes, aun si nada malo le pasa a usted"-

-"Así lo espero"-

Las palabras le llegaron amortiguadas, en la lejanía, no podía creer lo que la reina estaba ordenando, no podía creer que no la creyera capaz de cuidarse sola y de cuidar a Serenity, algo en su interior se rompió, se sentía entre furiosa y triste, sentía que sus emociones se mezclaban y ella tan poco acostumbrada a sentir, no podía aguantar todo eso, salió corriendo por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, sin importarle si alguien observaba las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

**_Que no me deja olvidar _**

**_Porque aunque tu ya no estés _**

**_Se mete en mi sangre, _**

**_Y se va de rincón en rincón _**

**_Arañándome el alma _**

**_Y rasgando el corazón _**

Abrió los ojos y simplemente observo la oscuridad, lloraba, por que los recuerdos de su vida pasada, la habían golpeado muy duramente.

-"_Duele Verdad_?"- Pregunto una voz entre las sombras

-"Quien eres?"- Pregunto Michiru a esas sombras que la rodeaban, pero su voz no sonó lo firme que ella había querido

-"_Que se siente, darte cuenta que el amor que hasta hoy te han jurado, no es más que una promesa de una vida pasada_"- aquella voz había golpeado donde más le dolía, por que las imágenes de aquel juramento la golpearon, por que por primera vez desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia su rubia amante, estaba dudando.

-"Quien eres?"- Volvió a preguntar, esta vez llorando abiertamente, por que sus sentimientos se habían confundido y las palabras de aquella voz la habían hecho sentir que caían.

-"_Todas esas palabras que te ha dicho, todas las veces que a arriesgado su vida por ti, todo eso, solo lo hizo porque así lo prometió, solo por que tenia que protegerte en esa y su siguiente vida, ella nunca a sentido eso que te ha dicho, todas sus caricias, todos su besos son falsos_"-

-"CALLATE"-

_-"¿Por que?, por que sabes que es verdad, por que por fin te has dado cuenta de que tu amor, es una mentira_"-

-"CALLATE"-

-"_Ahora sabes la verdad, ahora sabes la verdad de ese amor que tanto te hizo sufrir al inicio, ahora sabes la verdad, del por que desde que la conociste siempre a querido protegerte, con la misma intensidad con la que protege a su princesa_"-

-"CALLATE"-

-"_Por que?, por que te aferras a no ver la verdad?, por que te engañas a ti misma_"-

-"CALLATE, POR FAVOR"- grito llevando sus manos a sus oídos dispuesta a no oírla mas

-"_Vamos Neptune, tu eres más que eso, eres más que un simple recuerdo, tu eres más que una simple promesa_"- dijo aquella voz, Michiru miro el espacio con rabia

-"POR QUE HACES ESTO?"- Pregunto ella, con la rabia en las pupilas, donde las lagrimas ya no estaban, pero si existía la duda, duda hacia su amante

-"_Simplemente quería que abrieras los ojos_"-

-"Quien eres?"- Pregunto

-"_Solo soy yo_"- dijo saliendo de las sombras

-"Es imposible"- murmuro Michiru con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro

-"_Por que Neptune_?"-

-"Tu no puedes ser Sailor Moon..."-

**_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_**

-"Michiru?"- Llamo Haruka preocupada por la chica, quien se había quedado dormida y se movía inquieta, hacia unos momentos había estado llorando

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto Hotaru

-"No despierta"- dijo Haruka llena de preocupación

-"Michiru, Mama Michiru"- llamo la chica tomando del hombro a la mujer que la había cuidado

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto Mina llegando junto a ellas

-"No despierta"- grito Haruka, moviendo con rudeza el cuerpo de la chica

-"Mama - Michiru"- grito Hotaru, también llena de desesperación

-"Despierta"- Grito Reí golpeando levemente las mejillas de Michiru

Michiru abrió los ojo, enfocando los rostros preocupados de los presentes, incluso Seiya, la miraba preocupado, se sentía extraña, y terriblemente confundida, pero en cuanto miro el rostro de Haruka toda esa confusión se transformo en odio.

Todos la miraron sin comprender, sobre todo la mismo Haruka, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse dolida, Haruka intento tocarla pero ella retiro su mano de un manotazo y un frió

"No me toques"

Haruka sintió que bajo sus pies la tierra se abría y ella caía sin poder evitarlo

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto con voz temblorosa, por que la mirada de Michiru dolía y Mucho

-"Que he despertado"- dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina con voz gélida, mirándola como si la despreciara, Hotaru posaba su mirada en una y en otra sin comprender

-"Será mejor que las dejemos solas"- dijo Reí alejándose un poco, dejando alas dos mujeres en la banca del parque

-"Michiru que pasa?"- Pregunto Haruka, intentando tomar las manos de la chica entre las suyas, pero ella las retiro de un jalón, para mirarla con odio

-"Pasa que al fin he despertado"-

-"No entiendo"- dijo Haruka, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, algo en su interior ya sabia cual seria el desenlace

-"No es muy difícil"-

-"Que quieres decirme?"- Pregunto la Sailor del viento tomándola violentamente por los hombros, pero se arrepintió al instante, la mirada de Michiru dolía más que cualquier cosa que ella había experimentado, aun así no la soltó

-"No es tan difícil, simplemente me di cuenta que no te quiero"-

**_No se acaba el amor _**

**_Solo porque no estas _**

**_No se puede borrar así como así nuestra historia _**

**_Seria matar la memoria y quemar nuestras glorias_**

"Simplemente me di cuenta que no te quiero"

Era increíble como una sola frase era capaz de destruir todo en tu interior, era increíble pensar como esa simple frase había sido capaz de hacer que ella, una de las Sailor más poderosas, una de las más fuertes, ahora simplemente llorara como jamás se había imaginado que podría llorar

-"QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO"- grito apretando aun más el agarre que tenia en los hombros de la otra, pero la otra simplemente la miraba impasible, como si a ella tampoco le doliera, como si no se destrozara también ella con sus propias palabras.

-"Es que estas sorda o te falta cerebro, es simple, NO TE QUIERO"- dijo mirando los ojos azules de Haruka con indiferencia, tragándose las ganas de llorar, por que era una de esas veces en que el orgullo ganaba, era una de esas veces en que para sentirte vencedor necesitas destrozar a tu oponente aun que con eso también te destrozaras tu

-"MIENTES"- grito la Sailor del viento mirándola ya sin llanto, por que el shock había sido demasiado para ella

-"NO y Suéltame"- Dijo la chica de cabellera aguamarina, para dejar a tras el corazón destrozado de Haruka

Haruka simplemente la miro alejarse por que no tenia fuerzas para detenerla, por que no había quedado nada en pie dentro de ella después de aquel huracán llamado Michiru.

¦lt;/p>

Los demás observaron en silencio aquella escena, estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar, pero aquella imagen decía más que mil palabras, Michiru se acercaba a ellas lentamente, con el rostro impasible, mientras tras ella Haruka escondía tras sus manos el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-"Que ha pasado?"- Pregunto Mina en cuanto ella llego, Michiru la miro de una manera extraña, solo Mina se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el interior de Michiru

-"Tenemos que buscar a Amy, tendremos que separarnos, y vernos aquí, si no la encontramos en 30 min. Nos iremos sin ella, ya encontraremos la manera de hacerlo"- dijo ella

-"Yo iré contigo"- dijo Mina tomándola de la mano y alejándola del grupo, los demás se miraron confundidos por un momento, Hotaru fue la única que se acerco a Haruka.

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto Mina una vez que estaban alejadas lo suficientes, Michiru se giro a mirarla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-"Ella nunca me quiso"- dijo abrazándose de Mina

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Mina correspondiendo al abrazo, pero sin entender del todo lo que Michiru le decía

-"Lo recordé Mina, lo recordé, ella solo esta conmigo por un juramento que le hizo a la reina, ella nunca me ha querido, y lo peor de todo es que ella no lo sabe"-

-"Eso es horrible"- dijo Mina

-"Lo se, lo se, ella simplemente a estado conmigo por que algo se lo decía, su promesa, pero no por que quiera hacerlo, creo que lo mejor es dejarla libre para que quiera a quien desee, pero duele Mina, duele mucho"- Michiru lloraba con desesperación, con verdadero dolor

-"Lo se Michiru, debes creerme yo también se lo que se siente"-

**_Que no me deja olvidar _**

**_Que me prohíbe pensar _**

**_Que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata _**

**_Me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar _**

-"Que pasa Haruka?"- Pregunto Hotaru sentándose junto a la rubia, acariciándole levemente el cabello

-"No me quiere"- dijo la mayor con las lagrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas

-"Eso es un error, ella te quiere y mucho, yo lo se"- dijo la Sailor de la destrucción

-"No fue muy clara, no me quiere"-

-"No crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que sea que haya visto en sueños"-

-"No lo se"-

-"Calma, yo se que ella te ama"-

-"No estoy tan segura"-

-"Te ama, lo se"

-"Gracias"-

¦lt;/p>

Oscuridad, era lo único que había a su alrededor, no importaba hacia donde girara su vista, o hacia donde caminara lo único que había era oscuridad.

Pero lejos de sentir temor, aquella oscuridad que la envolvía la hacia sentirse en paz, como si lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses jamás hubieran existido, como si nunca jamás se hubiera enamorado de Darién, como si nunca se hubiera enterado que ella era Sailor Moon, la princesa de la Luna, la futuro Neo Reina Serenity.

No quería salir de ahí, por que ahí estaba protegida, por que en ese lugar no estaban aquellos que tanto daño le habían hecho, por que ahí el dolor se volvía solo un recuerdo.

-"_Te encuentras bien?"- _La voz inundo todo el espacio, y ella se quedo helada por un minuto, por que esa voz le era extremadamente familiar

-"Quien eres?"- Pregunto ella, mirando a su alrededor, sin sentir realmente pánico

-"_Importa?"-_Pregunto aquella voz, entonces ella no tuvo duda

-"Que significa esto?"- Pregunto, más por compromiso que por que realmente quisiera una respuesta

-"_No importa realmente o sí?"_-

-"Te equivocas si importa"-

-"_No, yo se, que no me equivoco_"-

-"Por que estas tan segura?"-

-"_Por que te conozco mejor que nadie"-_

_-_"Lo se"-

_-"Entonces"- _

-"Lo único que quiero es dormir y nunca más despertar"-

-"_Eso no es posible"-_

-"Lo se"-

-"_Déjame fundar por ti Tokio de Cristal"-_

_-"_Hazlo si eso es lo que quieres Serenity, a mi ya nada me importa"-

**_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? _**

Seguía llorando en aquel rincón, sin atreverse a salir de la protección de su habitación, sin atreverse a afrontar aquella realidad que se había vuelto cada vez más dura.

El quien siempre había permanecido con la cabeza fría en todas aquellas batallas, el siempre había intentado ser un apoyo para Serena y lo único que había logrado era lastimarla, era destruirla, y ahora, ahora el futuro se visualizaba negro, y lo pero de todo era que sabia que el tenia la culpa.

No solo tenia la culpa de haber terminado con aquel sueño de aquella utopía maravillosa como era Tokio de cristal si no que, había destrozado a Serena de todas las formas posibles, primero dejándola por una de sus amigas, y después se había portado como el más canalla de los hombres, como el más vil.

El más miserable, y lo pero de todo, era que en el fondo de su alma, sabia que de encontrarse en la misma situación lo volvería a hacer, cerro los ojos intentando escapar de sus pensamientos, pero su mente le jugo una mala pasada al darle la imagen de Taiki y Amy una que nunca había visto, pero que su mente se había encargado de crear y reproducir.

Sintió la rabia correr de nuevo por su interior, la misma rabia que lo había empujado hacia unas horas a lastimar y ultrajar a la rubia, la misma rabia que lo consumía lentamente, la rabia que estaba seguro terminaría matándolo.

Estaba solo, y no había con quien desquitar toda su impotencia, estaba solo y no sabia como hacer que doliera menos, apretó los puños a sus costados y de pronto en su mente apareció un recuerdo de su pasado, un pasado casi olvidado y solo vivo por el cristal de plata.

**_Que no me deja olvidar _**

**_Porque aunque tu ya no estés _**

**_Se mete en mi sangre, _**

**_Y se va de rincón en rincón _**

**_Arañándome el alma _**

**_Y rasgando el corazón _**

La habitación era bella, adornada de manera elegante, como sacada de un sueño, las finas cortinas de seda se movían al compás del viento que se colaba tras ellas, la gente reunida en ella, parecía feliz, como si nada le importara.

Mientras la luna a través de la ventana, los bañaba con su resplandor plateado.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la elegante figura de sus padres.

Su madre era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida, con los cabellos azabaches que caían con gracia sobre su espalda como tinta, su piel blanca, y sus expresivos y grandes ojos violetas, sus manos blancas siempre enfundadas en tul blanco, con aquella melancolía que parecía siempre estar presente en ella.

Su padre, tenia el cabello rubio y la barba de candado que lo hacia parecer más grande de lo que era, sus ojos eran azules, profundos y duros, su boca siempre tenia un rictus de permanente enfado, siempre portaba su armadura y la espada, siempre descansaba en su funda sobre su cinturoncillo en la cintura del rey.

La gente que estaba en la sala entre otros, los heraldos, guardias y consejeros reales, el mismo tenia 4 guardias personales, que no lo dejaban solo ni a sol ni sombra, nunca desde que tenia uso de razón.

-"Endymion"- Llamo su padre y el se acerco lentamente, por que en esos momentos sobre su cabeza descansaba la corona que lo acreditaba como futuro Rey.

-"Que pasa padre?"- Pregunto el con la mirada baja, en señal de respeto a sus progenitores, por un momento los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"Es hora de que sepas cual es tu destino"- dijo el rey

-"Tu lo crees así querido?"- Pregunto la reina en voz baja a su lado

-"Si"-

-"De que destino hablas padre?"- Pregunto el por que sabia bien que desde su nacimiento hacia 12 años, su futuro ya había sido trazado

-"Hace más de 12 años, Wiseman un gran sabio llego hasta aquí, pronosticando el nacimiento de dos estrellas que iluminarían el cielo terrestre, meses más tarde, tu concepción fue confirmada, la tu ya y la de tu hermano, pero las predicciones de Wiseman también hablaban de que una de esas estrellas se apagaría de una manera trágica"- la voz del rey pareció flaquear en ese momento. –" Tu madre me dio la dicha de tener dos varones, temíamos por su seguridad el reino no era seguro en esos momentos, fueron trasladados de manera anónima a una villa, pero algo salió mal"- a estas alturas tanto su madre como su padre tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas –" Fue una emboscada, por el oro que se transportaba, pero uno de los bandidos, quiso arrancar las joyas que tu padre traía y que tu y tu hermano también tenían, los guardias trataron de impedirlo, pero ese desalmado termino con la vida de tu hermano"-

-"Padre, por que nunca me habían dicho nada?"- Pregunto

-"Por que queríamos que tu infancia fuera normal"- dijo su madre acariciando gentilmente su mejilla derecha

-"Pero es momento de que la segunda parte de la profecía de Wiseman se cumpla"-

-"De que segunda parte hablas padre?"-

-"De tu boda con la princesa de la luna"-

-"La princesa de la Luna?"- pregunto

-"Así es"-

-"Pero yo no la conozco"-

-"Muy pronto la conocerás, y es necesario que te acerques a ella"-

-"Y si no lo deseo?"-

-"Tienes que tener en cuenta de que a mi muerte tu serás el rey, y que antes que nada tienes que pensar en el bienestar de tus reino antes que en el tuyo propio"-

-"Y que tiene que ver la princesa de la luna en todo esto?"-

-"Todo"-

-"No entiendo madre"-

-"Es tu destino contraer matrimonio con la princesa de la luna"-

-"Y si no deseo hacerlo?"-

-"Debes hacerlo"-

-"Y si aun después de conocerla, no quiero casarme con ella"-

-"Debes hacerlo"-

-"Madre, Padre, si no me enamoro de ella?-

-"Te obligaremos a hacerlo"-

-"Como?"-

-"Beryl, una joven princesa de las tierras del norte, a demostrado tener un enorme poder, sus padres lo han puesto a nuestra disposición, con eso amaras a la princesa de la Luna y cumplirás con tu destino"-

-"No se si quiero hacerlo"-

-"Tienes que hacerlo hijo, tienes que hacerlo, o la guerra será inevitable"-

**_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_**

Su respiración era agitada, ese recuerdo lo había dejado verdaderamente sorprendido, el siempre había creído que su amor por Serenity había sido algo espontáneo, algo que había nacido tras verla, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

Que el amor entre Endimión y Serenity, había sido algo planeado, al parecer el mismo había estado de acuerdo, ahora lo que lo preocupaba era su Serenity también lo sabia, ahora entendía por que se había enamorado de Amy, ahora entendía por que las cosas estaban así, por que el amor entre Serenity y Endymion no había sido real.

Se levanto lentamente dispuesto a remediar el daño que había hecho dispuesto a terminar con aquella mentira que tanto había dañado a Endimión y a Serenity, y a Serena y a él.

**_Que no me deja olvidar _**

**_Que me prohíbe pensar _**

**_Que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata _**

**_Me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar _**

**_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_**

Corría no había sido tan difícil librarse de aquel policía.

Ahora corría sin rumbo ya había dejado de llorar pero la tristeza seguía ahí en el fondo de su alma, donde se agolpaban todos los recuerdos, apretaba en su mano derecha el anillo que le había dado Taiki el que por unos cuentos instantes la había hecho la mujer más feliz de toda la tierra.

El móvil seguía emitiendo aquel molesto sonido que hacia al recibir mensajes, lo saco dispuesta a tirarlo, pero el numero en la pantalla no le mentía se trataba de Taiki, no dudo en abrir el mensaje, entre todos los demás, sintió la ira correr por su interior al terminar de leer, un nuevo enemigo atacaba y la necesitaban, nuevamente tenia que luchar, tenia que volver a dar la vida para que ella, estuviera bien, pero no lo dudo, camino hacia donde decía el mensaje, por que sabia que aun que doliera estaría junto a Taiki.

Tardo más de lo que creyó en llegar, pero nunca creyó que encontraría aquella escena tan extraña, podría sentirlo en el ambiente, en cuando sus ojos toparon con la mirada de Taiki sintió que caía, que las ganas de llorar volvían con más intensidad pero logro reponerse.

-"Aquí estoy"- dijo

-"Ya era hora"- dijo Reí, por que Haruka parecía incapaz de decir nada, y Hotaru también parecía bastante afectada

-"Bien comencemos"- dijo Michiru sin mirar a Haruka

-"Si"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Marte"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Venus"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Uranus"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Saturno"-

-"Por el poder del cristal de Neptune"-

-"TRANSFORMACIÓN"-

**_Que no me deja olvidar _**

**_Porque aunque tu ya no estés _**

**_Se mete en mi sangre, _**

**_Y se va de rincón en rincón _**

**_Arañándome el alma _**

**_Y rasgando el corazón_**

La torre no era más que un enorme palacio de cristal, que carecía de la belleza de aquel que habría en un futuro en el mismo lugar, sin embargo, no era eso lo más espeluznante lo terriblemente, era aquella oscuridad que rodeaba Tokio, la que tenia a la ciudad sumida en la oscuridad total.

La causante de todo eso estaba ahí, en medio de todo, con la mirada fija en un punto, por que sabia que ahí aparecerían sus enemigos, apretó el báculo con más fuerza a su costado, la pelea final estaba apunto de llevarse a cabo.

Las Sailor aparecieron en un parpadeo, ella las miro fijamente para sonreír

-"Bienvenida Sailor las estaba esperando"- Dijo

Las Sailor la miraron fijamente, y sintieron que todo a su alrededor se desplomaba por que ya no tenían ninguna duda esa que estaba frente a ellas era Sailor Moon.

-"Bien no hace falta presentación, es mejor comenzar con esto"- dijo mientras lanzaba un ataque hacia ellas, ellas solo lo esquivaron, sabían que era inútil intentar atacarla, sabían que estaban vencidas aun antes de luchar, pero lo intentarían, aun tenian la esperanza de que no se tratara de ella.

**Notas de la autora:**

Les dije que no me convencía del todo el capitulo pero aquí esta, aun hay muchas sorpresas, y ya son los capítulos finales, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y bueno por el momento no tengo más que agregar, salvo que espero no estén muy decepcionadas.

Ahora contesto sus reviews

**Chriseluna**

Hola, bueno se que me estoy portando muy cruel con algunos personajes, pero la verdad es que es necesario, y sobre el final sera un final feliz, solo que no garantizo que sea la clase de final feliz que les gustaria, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aun que la verdad yo lo siento muy largo y sin nada realmente interesante, una enorme disculpa por tardar en actualizar.

**Seshyiak**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, lamento mucho en haber tardado para actualizar, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Yelitza**

Hola Linda, no te puedo prometer que Seiya mate a Darién, de hecho no puedo prometer que nadie mate a nadie, aun que tampoco puedo prometer que no muera nadie, te puedo decir que cada quien av a recibir lo que merece y el final si sera feliz, aun que vuelvo a repetir que talvez no es la clase de felicidad que ustedes querrian para Sere-Chan, muchas gracias por tu review, y disculpa por la tardanza para actualizar.

**Silver Moonlight-81 **

Estoy segura que con est capitulo, ya tienes una idea mejor de quien es el enemigo, muchas gracias por tus deseos, disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y mil gracias por tu review.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

Cada vez que recibo una review tuyo me siento toda una Carla Estrada, muchas gracias por tus porras, ¿Realmente crees que Serena este muy trastornada?, lo único que si te puedo decir es que cada quien tendrá lo que merece y si ya falta poco para que esto termine, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lady Palas**

Muchas gracias por tu review, y estoy segura de que con este capitulo ya tienes una idea de quien o que es el enemigo, muchas gracias por tu porras y una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Neo-Gaby**

Bueno yo se que ahora que ya has leído el capitulo, ya tienes una idea más acertada de quien o qiue es el enemigo, si lo que dijo Hotaru creo que aun no queda del todo claro, pero en eso tienes muchas razon, sobre Seiya y Serena puyes no puedo adelantar nada, por que se iría la emoción, y si bueno serena esta atrapada desde el inicio de esta historia entre el amor y el odio, y sobre los otros conflictos, bueno ya vez qu eno se han solucionado, muchas gracias por tu review y lamento no haber actualizado antes.

**Annitachibikou**

Bueno, ya sabes que cuando uno sufre no se da cuenta en el sufrimiento de los demás y llegamos a creer que somos los únicos que sufrimos, si yo también me siento mal por el, por que realmente no lo merecía, claro que serena tampoco, sobre Amy, bueno ella ya esta sufriendo, por que Taiki la desprecia, y eso le duele mucho, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lulu**

Bueno, si Serena mataba a Darién yo me quedaba sin la mitad de mi trama y la verdad es que tengo grandes planes aun para el, si lo de la espada de Uranus lo había pensado desde un principio, realmente desde otra historia que escribí pero nunca publique, me hace feliz poder poner intriga, muchas gracias por tu review y una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar.

**Eliz**

¿Antes de que te atropelle un tren?, bueno me alegra que hayas sobrevivido, y espero que el año nuevo te haya sentado muy bien, sobre Darién realmente piensas ahorcarlo en cuento veas un dibujo de él?, ja ja ja me has recordado a mi hermana quien también lo odia, a él y a Amy, y creo que es muy acertado lo que dices de él , bueno ya he dicho que si lo huiera matado me habria quedado sin la mitad de mi trama, aun que pensándolo bien talvez habria sido lo mejor, muchas gracias por tus desepos, un abrazo y una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Amynaoko**

Hola, lo importante es que ya estas aquí, realmente me sorprende ver que la mayoría quería que ella lo matara, vaya, de haberlo sabido antes capaz y cambiaba un poco el drama, pero no habría sido lo mismo, y creo que ahora ya sabrás a ciencia cierta quien es el enemigo, muchas gracias por tu review, y lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes.

**Alejandra Núñez**

Bueno ya veras que cada quien tendrá lo que merece, creo que ahora ya sabes realmente quien es el enemigo y veras que estaban en lo correcto y al mismo tiempo no, y bueno lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Sandy0329**

Bueno eres una de las primeras que me dice que no quiere que Darién se muera, que lo unico que quiere es que sufra mucho, y yo solo te puedo asegurar que tendra lo que se merece, muchas gracias por tus porras y espero no decepcionarte, mil gracias por tu review.

**Shary**

Bueno en este capitulo creo que las cosas se ponen muy difíciles, por que supongo que ahora ya no estas tan segura de que sea Seiya verdad?, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo estoy, pero no puedo asegurar nada, se que el que debió morir era Darién, aun que tampoco puedo asegurar, la verdad es que si tiene mucha de la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo, todos tendrán lo que merecen al final, ya lo veras y no debes olvidar que Sailor Neptune se cayo la mitad de su visión, y por lo tanto aun existen cosas que se tienen que saber muchas gracias por tu review y lamento el haber tardardo tanto en actualizar.

**Sheccid Chiva**

Muchas gracias, en verdad voy a terminar por pensar que van a fundar un club para matar a Amy, por que veo que al menos en esta historia se ha ganado un gran numero de anti-fans, y sobre la felicidad de Serena, bueno si será feliz, pero no se si será a clase de felicidad que ustedes querrán para ella, muchas gracias por tu review, y lamento mucho la tardanza.

**TaNiTaLoVe**

Muy bien y no te preocupes, que te entiendo, y la verdad es que el amor es algo muy extraño, por que ella lo quiere, pero también lo odia, y a pesar de todo el daño que le ha hecho no quiere que muera, y es que la verdad la muerte no seria un buen castigo, pero ya no digo más para no arruinarte la sorpresa, muchas gracias por tu review y lamento no haber actualizado antes.

**Starlight**

Muchas Gracias por tus porras, me alegra que este giro que a dado te haya gustado y bueno tienes razon las cosas pasan por una razón, o por caprichos de la autora como dicen mis amigas, mil gracias por tu review y lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes.

**GabYxA**

Supongo que tu primera pregunta a quedado a clarada si no completamente al menos si una parte con este capitulo, la verdad es que esa es la parte que más se me dificulto escribir ,por que no sabia exactamente que quería transmitir, y es que pasar por una situación así debe de ser horrible y yo trataba de trasmitir esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos, espero haberlo logrado, muy bien ahora sobre las estrellas, es obvio que no mataron a Endymion, y bueno a estas alturas no creo que sigas creyendo que se trata de Seiya, bueno muchas gracias por el cumplido un estuche de monerías, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me decía eso, y lo de la mente criminal, creo que tienes razón, por que como me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, si la verdad es que espero que el final sea inesperado, y es que ya lo tengo muy trabajado, por que todo lo que a pasado tiene que terminar ahí, solo realmente espero que sea uno que nadie espere, aun que no por eso muy original tengo que reconocerlo, bueno si te refieres a llevarte conmigo, la cual me gusta mucho la verdad es que no lo creo, pero tu eres la autora y debes saber que es lo que seguirá así que te creo, pero yo también estoy segura de que no seguiremos el mismo camino, ahora seguiré tu consejo, digo algo bueno tengo que sacar, aun que por eso ha quedado tan largo este capitulo, y debo decir que tu tienes gran parte de la culpa, muchas gracias por tu review y lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes.


	13. Aprendiz I

Primero que nada les debo una enorme disculpa, dije que actualizaría a mediados de Febrero, pero no fe posible, a mi maquina le cayo virus y tuve que formatearla (Alguien lleva la cuenta?), perdí más de la mitad de mi capitulo y luego que ya estaba muy bien, resulta que no reconocía el módem y que algunos controladores estaban mal y que me la vuelven a formatear, casi me da el paro ahí, y después no encontraba la inspiración para esta historia, se me hizo injusto hacerlos esperar más así que aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Mi consuelo es que logre actualizar las historias que tenia que actualizar, si a alguien le gusta Gravitation, les agradecería si leen mi historia "Solo quédate" y "Comenzar de nuevo", bien ya termino de hacer promocional y les agradezco a todos los que me mandaron una postal por el 14 de febrero de verdad mil gracias.

ahhh, tengo unos fan arts, que me hicieron el favor de mandarme y uno más que yo hice, la verdad es que con ese trabajo me ha quedado claro que mejor me dedico a la escritura, si alguien los quiero, son tres en total, por favor me dejan su e-mail para que pueda mandárselos.

Se que esperaban un mejor capitulo, pero la verdad es que no me salió muy bueno, creo que las peleas están muy flojas, pero como siempre los dejo juzgar a ustedes

Bueno ya no los aburro más ahora si a leer.

Por falta de tiempo, contestare sus reviews en el sig. capitulo.

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción: Aprendiz_

_Interprete: Alejandro Sanz_

El viento movió su cabello en movimientos caprichosos, pero a ella no parecía importarle nada, tenia la vista perdida en algún punto en el horizonte, pero más bien parecía que miraba dentro de ella como recordando, el simple hecho de mirarla, despertaba dentro la desolación, por que en sus ojos azules no había nada, todo el brillo se había perdido.

Su mano derecha, aun se aferraba a la empuñadura de su espada, cuya hoja se encontraba llena de sangre, la Sailor del viento, sentía que en cualquier momento caería, por que sabia su alma acababa de morir.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, quemando su piel, las lagrimas corrían en su piel como arrepentimientos, mientras en su mente, el sonido del llanto le martillaba la cabeza y amenazaba con volverla loca, pero no importaba a donde mirara por que los ojos azules del pequeño también la seguían.

Miro sus manos dejando caer la espada que produjo un sonido metálico, vacío, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, sangre que parecía jamas se iría, sintió el remordimiento vivo en su piel, por que podía recordar claramente todo lo que había acontecido momentos atrás.

Podía recordar claramente como había atravesado aquel pequeño cuerpo con la espada, el llanto de la madre, el llanto del otro pequeño, que parecía haber sentido el dolor de su hermano mientras moría, ella, una asesina, había asesinado a un pequeño inocente.

Aquel cuyo único pecado había sido tener un hermano gemelo, aquel cuyo único pecado seria enamorarse de una princesa que aun no existía, las lagrimas corrieron con más intensidad, los sollozos eran desgarradores por que sintió de pronto que nada de eso había tenido una justificación.

"Lloras?"- Escucho una voz a su espalda

"No"- contesto ella, intentando limpiar las lagrimas, intentando borrar las huellas

"Entonces¿Que son esas marcas que recorren tus mejillas?"- pregunto

"Son las huellas de los errores, que me lastiman"-

"No llores"- pidió la otra llegando junto a ella

"No puedo hacer otra cosa, Saturn"-

"Sabes que fue lo que mostró el espejo de Neptune?"- Pregunto acariciando la melena rubia

"Otras de sus grandiosas profecías?"- pregunto con sarcasmo

"Esta vez, es algo que te hará sentir bien"-

"Ya nada me hará sentir bien"-

"La princesa ya esta en este mundo"- dijo la Sailor de la destrucción

"Quieres decir que..."-

"La Reina esta embarazada"-

"URANUS"- Grito la Sailor de la destrucción, pero para Sailor Uranus, la advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde, recibió el ataque sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras era arrastrada metros más atrás, por la fuerza de este, mientras sentía un enorme dolor recorrer su piel, y su boca llena de aquel sabor metálico conocido, el sabor de su propia sangre.

"Eso es lo mejor que tienen?"- Pregunto Sailor Moon, mirándolas fríamente, mientras Uranus hacia esfuerzos por ponerse de pie

"No, claro que no"- grito Healer, mirándola desafiante -"No se quien eres pero tampoco me importa, por que seremos nosotros quienes ganemos esta batalla, Infierno estelar de Healer"- grito, su ataque iba directo al cuerpo de la Sailor, pero Sailor Moon, lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad.

"Esto es un ataque"- dijo aun en el aire, con su báculo apuntando a Sailor Star Healer, la energía se dirigía a una velocidad impresionante, Healer se dio cuenta que no tendría, oportunidad de esquivar el ataque.

"CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS"- la oportuna aparición de Sailor Venus, lo había salvado de un terrible ataque

"Estas bien?"- Pregunto ella, preocupada

"No tenias que haber hecho eso"- fue la única respuesta de Healer, Mina sonrío con amargura

"De nada"- contesto

"VENUS"- grito Neptune al darse cuenta de la energía que se dirigía a la Sailor del amor, Mina se sintió estúpida había bajado la guardia y esas eran las consecuencia, el ataque la golpeo en la cara y la arrostro metros atrás, hasta ser detenida por un árbol en la acera, sintió su sangre correr por su frente y el dolor intenso que se apoderaba de ella

"Yo puedo hacer que dejes de sufrir"- dijo Sailor Moon, llegando junto a ella, apuntándola con su báculo, un ataque a esa distancia y Mina sabia no viviría para contarlo

"No"- fue lo único que pudo decir Venus, antes de empezar a escupir sangre

"Estas segura?"- pregunto de nuevo esta vez dándole una patada en el estomago, Venus grito, las otras Sailor se vieron en la impotencia al darse cuenta que había un campo protegiendo a Sailor Moon y que les impedía llegar a auxiliar a Venus

"Si no hacemos algo la va a matar"- grito Fighter, golpeando con sus puños el campo

"No podemos hacer nada"- dijo Healer, con la mirada fría, Maker lo miro sin dar crédito a sus palabras

"Ella esta ahí por protegerte"-

"Nadie se lo pidió"- dijo, las otras Sailor la miraron sin dar crédito a sus palabras

"Eres muy cruel"- dijo Saturn

"Ahhhh"- el grito de Venus, taladraba sus odios, y los hacia sentir impotentes, en cualquier momento sabían Venus perdería la conciencia y si Sailor Moon no se detenía podía perder algo más

"Déjala"- grito Uranus, pero Sailor Moon seguía golpeando a la chica quien ya ni siquiera gritaba

"Un ataque al mismo tiempo"- dijo una voz tras ellas

"Pluto"- dijeron las Sailor

"Al parecer necesitan mi ayuda"- dijo ella

"No pudiste llegar en mejor momento"- dijo Neptune

"Bien un ataque al mismo tiempo"-

"¡Láser de estrella Fugaz!"

"¡Estrella fugaz de Sailor Maker!"-

"¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!"-

"¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!"-

"¡Flecha llameante de Marte!"-

"¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!"-

"¡Tierra tiembla!"-

"¡Maremoto de Neptune!"-

"¡Grito Mortal!"-

_**Tus besos saben tan amargos **_

_**  
cuando te ensucias los labios **_

_**  
con mentiras otra vez **_

"Tus amigas quieren arruinar nuestra diversión"- Dijo Sailor Moon, acercando su rostro al oído de Venus

"Por...por...por que haces esto... Serena?"- pregunto Venus, con palabras apenas audibles y haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no caer en la inconsciencia, Sailor Moon no la habría escuchado de no haber estado tan cerca de su rostro.

Sailor Moon se incorporo y sonrío, de una manera fría, mientras notaba como su campo empezaba a ceder ante el ataque en conjunto de las otras Sailors, miro a Venus, ya no con rencor, pero si con algún sentimiento que Venus no llego a comprender

"Yo no soy Serena"- dijo con voz fría, mientras el escudo caía completamente -"Yo soy Serenity"-

Venus abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida ante la revelación, intentando en vano incorporarse mientras Marte y Júpiter la protegían.

"Por que se esfuerzan en arruinar mi diversión?"- Pregunto a las Sailor, pero su vista se fijo en el rostro de Sailor Pluto, en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de tristeza al verla

"¿Por que haces esto Sailor Moon?"- Pregunto Plut, apretando con fuerza su báculo, por que mucho que quisieran seria inútil pelear contra Sailor Moon, ella llevaban las de perder

"Por venganza"- dijo ella con una sonrisa -"Y ahora mi querida Plut, permíteme darte el honor de ser la siguiente"- dijo dando un salto y poniéndose tras Plut, quien logro detenerla usando su báculo, ambas guerreras se miraron por un momento, antes de saltar hacia atrás

"Como esta?"- Pregunto Mars a Mercury, quien se había acercado a Venus

"Inconsciente, si no la llevamos rápido a un hospital puede morir"- dijo la peliazul

"Maldición"- grito Júpiter

"Vamos a ayudar a Plut"- dijo Fighter dando un paso

"Si"- contesto Neptune, ambas pensaban lanzar un ataque ahora que Sailor Moon estaba descuidada

"Perdónanos"- dijeron ambas

"Láser de estrella fugaz"-

"Maremoto de Neptuno"-

Sus poderes se habían mezclado y se dirigían a la espalda de Sailor Moon

"Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus"- grito la Sailor del amor, deteniendo el ataque de sus compañeras, todas se giraron a verla, pero ella simplemente cayo de nuevo, sin fuerza ya para ponerse en pie

Los ojos azules de Sailor Moon se fijaron en ella, para sonreír levemente

_-"Te has dado cuenta"- _Penso

"Así que pensaban atacarme por la espalda?"- Pregunto mirando a Neptune y a Fighter fijamente, mientras las sombras empezaban a avanzar por la espalda de ambas guerreras, solo que nadie se había dado cuenta.

"Yo soy tu oponente"- dijo Plut, para desviar la atención de Sailor Moon, esta solo sonrío y se encaro a Plut

"Sabes que te voy a vencer"-

"No pienso dejarme vencer Sailor Moon"-

"Que bien, por que yo no pienso dejarte vencer"-

"Grito Mortal"- grito pero Sailor Moon solo sonrío, parando el ataque de la chica con la punta de su báculo y regresándolo a su dueña. Plut apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar su propio ataque

"Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?"- pregunto, y aun que miraba a plut su atención estaba en las demás Sailor

"Maldición"- dijo Uranus, recargada en Saturn, al darse cuenta que no tenían la menor oportunidad de ganar aquella batalla

Plut esquivo de nuevo el ataque de Sailor Moon, pero se daba cuenta de que los ataques se volvían cada vez más rápidos, y la sonrisa en el rostro de su contrincante no había desaparecido, como si esperara algo, como si planeara algo.

La obscuridad ya había alcanzado los pies de Jupiter, Mars, Neptune y Fighter, solo que ellas no se habían dado cuenta

"Si no haces algo jamas podrán salir"- dijo ella a Sailor Plut, Plut la miro sin comprender, y ese segundo de distracción le había costado, por que el poder de Sailor Moon, la había alcanzado, mandándola metros atrás, con una enorme herida en el brazo derecho que sangraba abundantemente.

_**Dices que te estoy haciendo daño **_

_**  
que con el paso de los años **_

_**  
me estoy haciendo más cruel **_

_**  
es que yo nunca**_

_**  
nunca creí que te vería **_

_**  
remendando mis heridas **_

_**  
con jirones de tu piel **_

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, el dolor punzante de los recuerdos lo tomo por sorpresa, cerro los ojos un momento nuevamente, no quería recordar más, no quería saber más, pero parecía inevitable.

El reino del norte, era hermoso, y tenia una de las mayores riquezas, sobre todo por que en esa tierra era donde había nacido Beryl, un princesa con poderes sorprendentes, el sonrío un momento al recordarla, cuanto le hubiera gustado casarse con Beryl y no con aquella chica a quien el destino lo unía.

no entendía por que sus padres lo estaban atando a aquel destino, solo por que alguien había visto a través de una esfera de cristal., lo que era supuestamente su destino¿Que le importaba a el la luna, era verdad que tenían guerreros poderosos y que el dichosos cristal de plata estaba de su lado, pero él no sabia por que, por que tenia que unir su vida con aquella otra, suspiro derrotado.

"Esta usted bien, majestad?"- Pregunto uno de sus guardias de larga cabellera castaña y ojos castaños

"Si, lo estoy"- dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa, ahora que sabia la verdad, ahora que sabia lo de la muerte de su hermano, no se extrañaba de la guardia personal que siempre lo acompañaba.

"Hoy es su ultima entrevista con ella verdad?"- Pregunto el mayor de ellos, de cabello plateado

"Si"- contesto el con un suspiro

"Debería de decirle lo que siente por ella"- dijo el otro, rubio y de ojos azules

"No creo que sea justo para ella, que el día que hará aquel ritual para olvidarla, yo le diga que la amo, además este día será aquel predestinado, el día en que veré a Serenity por primera vez y me enamorare de ella"- dijo el

"Gracias al poder de Beryl"- dijo el ultimo de sus guardias, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

"Su majestad os estaba esperando"- Dijo una voz después de la reverencia

"Beryl"- dijo el tomando su mano para besarla

"Esta listo?"-

"No, pero no tengo otro remedio"- dijo mirándola fijamente, intentando transmitir con su mirada todo lo que sentía por ella

"Sígame por favor"- dijo ella conduciéndolo por aquellos pasillos que se movían por capricho y se podían volver verdaderos laberintos

"Quiero decirle, que yo jamas podré olvidarlo"- dijo ella

"Que dices?"-

"Que jamas podré olvidarlo"-

"Yo tampoco eres una gran amiga"-

"Lo amo, majestad"- dijo ella, uniendo sus labios a los de él, el la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo

"Yo también te amo a ti, si pudiera hacer algo para evitar mi destino lo haría, para poder estar junto a ti"-

Abrió los ojos, aquel recuerdo era el peor de todos, ella era Beryl, Beryl, la misma contra la cual Serena había luchado en el polo, la misma que había terminado con el milenio de plata, entonces, por que Endimión aun enamorado de Beryl, había sacrificado ese amor, para estar con Serenity.

Entonces, su amor nunca había sido real, y eran ellos, Serena y Darién lo que estaban pagando las consecuencias.

Salió de la habitación,. dispuesto a encontrar a Serena y las demás, para decirles la verdad de aquella farsa., para terminar de una vez y para siempre aquella madeja llena de mentiras, donde la única que sufriría seria Serena.

**De ti aprendió mi corazón **

**  
(De ti aprendió) **

**  
De ti aprendió mi corazón **

**  
(mi corazón) **

**  
y ahora tu me reprochas niña **

**  
que no sepa darte amor **

"Fighter"- grito Healer al ver a como su compañera gritaba, con aquella oscuridad comenzando a devorarla, mientras veía como el rostro de las Sailor se desfiguraba a causa del dolor, intentando en vano llegar a ellas

"SUÉLTALAS"- grito Saturn, mirando a sus compañeras sintiéndose impotente ante aquel ataque, pero sobre todo impotente por no poder ayudarlas

"¿por que?"- Pregunto la Rubia, caminando lentamente hacia ellas, Healer y Maker apretaron las puños, esperando el momento exacto para atacarla

"Por que ellas son tus amigas"- Grito Uranus mirándola fríamente

"¿De verdad Uranus?"- Pregunto la rubia, sin quitar las vista de las guerreras, mientras los gritos de las prisioneras llenaba el ambiente

"Maldita sea Sailor Moon, por que te comportas así"-

"Esto querida Uranus, se llama venganza"- dijo ella mientras del suelo nace una enorme torre de cristal, ella estaba en la punta, levanto el báculo, las sombras comenzaron a comerse la ciudad entera, las personas que aun quedaba empezaron a gritar presas del dolor y del miedo -" Quiero que él vea, como destruyo todo lo que ama"- dijo

"Pero estas personas no tiene la culpa"- grito Saturn

"Pero esta es una venganza, es obvio que algunos inocentes tenían que pagar"- dijo ella

"Si quieres tomar venganza hazlo conmigo"- grito Sailor Mercury

"No seas estúpida no estamos para heroísmo"- dijo Maker tomándola de la mano, a pesar de todo no quería que a la peliazul le pasara nada

"A ti te tengo reservada para el final"- dijo ella mirando de pronto el cielo, donde solo había oscuridad -"Para cuando el llegue"- dijo

"Suéltalas, si siguen ahí morirán"- grito Plut, mientras sus amigas, dejaban de gritar y la oscuridad ya había cubierto todo su cuerpo

"Dame una buena razón para hacerlo"- dijo

"Por que tu no eres así"- gritaron Healer y Maker

"Ustedes no saben nada"- grito -"_no ven más haya de su nariz"_ - Penso

"Infierno estelar de Healer"- pero el ataque no llego a tocarla, las otras no pudieron más que cerrar apretar las puños

"Yo lo haré"- dijo Saturn

"¿Piensas hacerlo?"- Pregunto Plut, la muchacha asintió

"No podemos permitir que ella acabe con todos esto"- dijo tomando con fuerza su báculo

"Pero puedes morir"- dijo Uranus tomándola del brazo

"No podemos permitir que esto siga así"- grito soltándose del agarre de la Sailor del viento -"Es nuestro deber como Sailor"- dijo -"Aun cuando no deseo morir"- dijo ella

"Saturn"- dijo Maker

"No se preocupen, no es la primera vez"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Sailor Moon se llevo la mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos fuertemente

"Aun no, aun no"- grito, cayendo de rodillas -"Aun no"- grito desapareciendo en un has de Luz

las sombras se perdieron, las Sailor atrapadas cayeron inconscientes, lo único que había y daba crédito a lo que había pasado eran los cuerpos sobre las calles y los escombros, las Sailor se miraron sin comprender, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Tenemos que llevarlas un hospital"- Dijo Yate tomando a Lita entre sus brazos

_**Me has enseñado tú **_

_**  
tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir **_

_**  
si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti **_

_**  
no digas que no entiendes **_

_**  
como puedo ser así **_

_**  
si te estoy haciendo daño **_

_**  
lo aprendí de ti **  
_

Abrió los ojos, con un terrible esfuerzo intentando salir de aquellas sombras que la habían rodeado

"Me tenias preocupado"- dijo una voz, ella lo reconoció como doctor

"¿Que tengo?"- Pregunto

"No lo sabemos, te perdimos por unas horas, es como si cayeras en estado de coma, sin razón aparente"- dijo el mirándola fijamente

"Y no existe una razón para eso?"- Pregunto ella

"Estamos esperando los análisis, pero no creo que arrojen nada anormal"-

"Ya veo"- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, había tenido un sueño horrible, y ese sueño aun la atormentaba

"Por cierto, esa piedra se rompió"- dijo el señalando su pecho

Serena observo el cristal de plata, quien ahora tenia una enorme grieta justamente a la mitad un poco más y el cristal se dividiría en dos, lo observo un momento al darse cuenta de que era el cristal el causante de su malestar, después de todo, su vida y la del cristal estaban ligadas, así que estaba segura en cuanto el cristal se dividiera en dos, ella perdería la vida, contrario a lo que siempre penso el pensamiento no la aterrorizo.

"Sabes tu me recuerdas a una historia que escuche hace mucho tiempo"- dijo el doctor mirándola

"Así a cual?"- pregunto ella

"No se como se llama, es una historia japonesa, en ella se cuenta la historia de una hermosa princesa que se enamoro de un hombre, lamentablemente su amor era prohibido, y su padre mato a su amado, ella en despecho acabo con la vida de todos en el reino, los dioses , la castigaron mandándola a vivir sola en la luna, de ahí a la eternidad, pero la princesa estaba embarazada y tuvo una niña, una niña hermosa, la Princesa fundo su reino en la luna, y aun cuando todo era esplendor, el destino de la pequeña era sufrir, pues llevaba en su frente la marca que habían puesto a su madre como castigo, aquella marca la obligaba a estar junto a alguien a quien no amaba de ahí a la eternidad"-

"Nunca la había escuchado"- dijo serena

"Mi abuela solía contármela"-

"Era japonesa"-

"No, pero le gustaba mucho ese país"-

"Y cual era la marca?"-

"Una luna menguante, en color dorado"-

* * *

"Como estas?"- Pregunto Yaten a Seiya, quien descansaba en una cama

"he, tenido días mejores"- dijo el chico, -"Que paso?"- pregunto

"No lo sabemos, simplemente desapareció de pronto"- dijo Yaten -"Eso solo nos hizo comprender que no se trata de Sailor Moon"-

"Pues si que es fuerte"- dijo el intentando incorporarse pero no lo logro, el cuerpo le dolía bastante

"Calma, no estas bien"- dijo el chico

"Nos dio la paliza de nuestras vidas"-

"Cálmate Seiya"-

"Al menos se que no es bombón"-

"Supongo que ese debe ser un alivio"-

"Y las demás"-

"Estables, la única que no a despertado es Mina"- dijo el chico girándose a la derecha, pues en la cama contigua se encontraba la rubia

"Esta muy mal?"- pregunto Seiya siguiendo la mirada del chico

"No, simplemente parece que esta muy cansada, ya la estabilizaron, no entienden por que no despierta"- dijo el sin quitar la vista de la rubia

"Fuiste muy cruel con ella"- dijo Seiya

"Lo se, pero no podía ser de otra forma"-

"A que te refieres"-

"Arriesgo su vida para salvarme, no puedo permitir que haga eso"-

"Ella hizo eso por que te ama"-

"Lo se Seiya, por eso he intentado ser tan cruel con ella para que me olvide"-

"Pero Yaten, no seria mejor que se lo dijeras, la estas lastimando"-

"Yo no puedo amar Seiya"-

"Por eso estas siempre con Lita verdad?"-

"Si, necesito que Mina se olvide de mi"-

"La mejor manera para que se olvide de ti, es que le digas por que no puedes amarla"-

"Quieres que le diga que estoy enamorado de nuestra princesa y que ella piensa casarse con otro?"-

"Si"-

"No puedo"-

"Pero de otro modo solo la lastimas"-

"La verdad es que no quiero decírselo, aun amo a nuestra princesa, y el simple hecho de pensar que nos dejo venir, para no verme, para alejarme de ella, para que ella pudiera casarse en paz"-

"Lo hizo por tu bien"-

"Pero yo quería estar con ella"-

"¿Querías sufrir?"-

"Solo quería estar con ella"-

"Eso es exactamente lo que quiere Mina"-

"Que quieres decir?"-

"No importa lo cruel que seas con ella, ella te ama por ser como eres, la única manera es que le digas tus razones"-

"Para que me diga que ella puede encargarse de hacerme olvidarla "-

"Por que no le das una oportunidad"-

"Por que ella no es como mi amor, por que ella no se parece en nada a la persona que amo"-

"Y solo por eso la haces sufrir"-

"Lo único que se, es que ya se como hacer que ella me olvide"-

"Así como?"-

"Tu me ayudaras Seiya"-

"De que hablas?"-

"Le dirás que te confesé que me enamore de Lita"-

"Yo no haré eso"- dijo el chico

"Entonces quieres que siga sufriendo?"-

"Claro que no, mina es mi amiga y no me gusta que la trates así"-

"Entonces?"-

"Esta bien Yaten lo haré"-

Más haya, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, no sabia por que Yaten era tan cruel con ella, no sabia por que Yaten, se aferraba a lastimarla ni a engañarla así, en ese momento lo odiaba, lo odiaba como nunca creyó que llegaría odiar a nadie.

No quería seguir escuchado aquella conversación, quería perderse para siempre, quería arrancarse el corazón de tanto que le dolía, opto por moverse un poco, para que los chicos se dieran cuenta que había despertado, para que se callaran, por que si escuchaba un poco más estaba segura que moriría.

"Mina?"- Llamo Seiya, Yaten se limito a mirarla

"Donde estamos?"- Pregunto llevándose una mano a la frente donde sentía las vendas

"En el hospital"- dijo Yaten con voz fría

"Y que paso con ella?"- Pregunto, aun que no tenia que hacerlo por que ya lo sabia

_**me has enseñado tú **_

_**  
maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti **_

_**  
maldita la maestra **_

_**  
y maldito el aprendiz **_

_**  
maldigo lo que amo **_

_**  
y te lo debo te lo debo a ti **_

"No lo sabemos, desapareció"- dijo Yaten

"Como te sientes?"- Pregunto Seiya

"Terrible"- dijo ella -"Como están las demás, quede fuera de combate cuando apenas había comenzado la fiesta"- dijo mirándolos, logrando que las lagrimas no le ganaran la partida

"Están bien"- dijo Yaten -"Haruka y Setzuna lucen unas vendas como las tuyas, los demás solo parecen estar adoloridas como Seiya"-

"Están ya fuera de las camas?"- Pregunto

"Si, solo quedaban tu y Seiya"-

"Puedes hacer que vengan, tengo algo importante que decirle"-

"Espero que sea, el por que protegiste a nuestro enemigo"- dijo Yaten

"En parte"-

"Bien, mejor llama al doctor, espero que me den de alta rápido, estoy segura que ella volverá a atacar"-

Yaten salió de la habitación dejando a Seiya y Mina solos, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Seiya, quien suspiro con derrota mirando de reojo a Mina.

"Quiero decirte algo"- dijo el mirándola, ella asintió, ya sabia lo que Seiya quería decirle, y aun cuando sabia que era un mentira no dejaba de doler

"Si es sobre Yaten, no me lo digas, quiero olvidarlo"-

"Es lo mejor"- dijo Seiya -"Lamento mucho, lo duro que fue contigo en la pelea"-

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente

"El tiene razón, yo tenia que haberme cuidado sola, si no lo hubiera intentado proteger no me habrian sacado del juego tan rápido"-

"No debes ser tan cruel contigo misma"-

"No te preocupes Seiya, olvidare a Yaten"-

"Es lo mejor por que el esta enamorado de otra"- dijo Seiya pidiendo que Mina no le preguntara más., así el no tendría que mentir

"Claro"- dijo ella sin preguntar más, rompiendo en llanto de pronto, bajo la mirada comprensiva de Seiya

* * *

"Mina ha despertado"- dijo a las Sailor reunidas en la sala de espera

"Que bueno comenzaba a preocuparme"- Dijo Lita

"Bien vayamos a verla"- dijo Hotaru, poniéndose de pie

"Es lo mejor, dice que tiene algo importante que decirles"- dijo

"Yaten espera"- llamo Taiki

"Que pasa?"-

"Quiero hablar contigo"-

"Si es sobre Mina, esta conversación no tiene sentido"-

"Fuiste muy cruel con ella"-

"Ya vas a empezar como Seiya"-

"Ella solo se preocupa por ti"-

"Pero yo no quiero que se preocupe por mi, no entienden"-

"Aun estas enamorado de la princesa"-

"..."-

"Tu silencio, me lo confirma, deberías de olvidarla, por que ella jamas te amo"-

"Te equivocas ella también me amaba, pero tenia un deber de cumplir, por eso..."

"Por eso nos permitió venir, no era por Seiya, era por ti"-

"Ella quería alejarme"-

"No crees que te permitió venir para que te enamoraras de alguien más"-

"Pero yo no quiero a alguien más, la quiero a ella"-

"Por que no intentas enamorarte de Mina"-

"Por que Mina no es la princesa"-

"No es eso lo mejor"-

"Mina no se parece a ella"-

"Por eso creo que deberías acercarte a ella"-

"No quiero Taiki, es que no comprenden"-

"Piénsalo Yaten, tal vez en el fondo, no quieres acercarte a ella, por que te da miedo darte cuenta de que no amas a la princesa como dices"-

"Que intentas decir?"-

"No quieres que Mina arriesgue su vida por ti"-

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, ella no tenia que ponerse en peligro por mi"-

"Eso es lo que hacen las personas que aman, dan su vida con tal de que la personan que aman este bien"-

"Pero yo no quiero que ella me ame"-

"Es demasiado tarde ya lo hace, pero si no te das prisa, ella empezara a olvidarte"-

"Es lo que quiero"-

"Piénsalo"- dijo Taiki alejándose, para caminar hacia las habitaciones -"Mañana podría ser demasiado tarde" -

_**ahora me duelen tus caricias **_

_**  
porque noto que tus manos **_

_**  
son cristales rotos **_

_**  
bajo mis pies **_

"Como estas?"- Pregunto Michiru sentándose a sus pies, mina la observo y también observo a Haruka, era obvio que ambas les dolía estar juntas pero no podían hacer más, ella anteponían el deber antes que los sentimientos

"Bien"-

"Que querías decirnos"- pregunto Setzuna

"¿Hotaru, podrías repetirme cual es nuestra misión?"

"Proteger a nuestra princesa"- dijo la más joven

"Si la persona de hace un rato hubiera sido Sailor Moon, no habrías estado incumpliendo nuestra misión?"- pregunto

"Esa persona no era Sailor Moon"-

"Pudo haberlo sido"- dijo ella

"Mina, que es lo que quieres decir?- Pregunto Seiya

"Solo quiero estar segura de cual es nuestra misión"-

"Nuestra misión es, sobre todas las cosas proteger a nuestra princesa"- dijo Reí

"¿Por que protegiste a nuestro enemigo?- Pregunto Michiru

" ¿Han contactado con Serena?"- Pregunto Mina ignorando la pregunta

"No"-

"La han buscado en los hospitales?"- Pregunto de nuevo

"Por que piensas que puede estar en un hospital?"- Pregunto Seiya

"Es un presentimiento"- dijo ella

"No vas a decirnos por que protegiste al enemigo?"- Pregunto Amy

"A ti menos que a nadie tengo que darte explicaciones"-

"Veo que estas mejor"- dijo Taiki acercándose

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, la mala hierba no muere"- dijo ella

"Es la mala Hierba nunca muere"- dijo Haruka

"Como sea, el punto es el mismo"- dijo la rubia -"Han contactado con Darién?"- Pregunto de pronto

"Para que quieres que contactemos con él?"- Pregunto Seiya mostrando su enojo

"Por que tengo el presentimiento, que esto solo terminara cuando el aparezca"-

"Espero que no aparezca nunca"- dijo Reí

"Tiene que hacerlo"- dijo ella

"Si Serena viene el lo sabr� siente cuando ella se transforma no?"- Pregunto Hotaru

"Solo espero que ella este bien"- dijo Mina cerrando los ojos

"Tu sabes algo que no nos has dicho"- dijo Michiru

_**Dices que te estoy haciendo daño **_

_**  
que con el paso de los años **_

_**  
me estoy haciendo mas cruel **_

_**  
y es que yo nunca creí que te vería **_

_**  
remendando mis heridas **_

_**  
con jirones de tu piel **_

Llevo sus manos al cristal de plata, el dolor que sentía era inconcebible, sentía que su interior se encendía, no sabia por que se sentía así, el cristal de plata, brillaba intensamente, el frío se agolpaba a su alrededor.

El hielo comenzó a rodearla, las sombras empezaron a rodearla nuevamente haciéndola caer, sus ojos se cerraron ella había caído de nuevo inconsciente.

"Bien"- dijo la voz de aquella otra rubia con el traje de Sailor Moon, levanto la mano y las sombras cubrieron el cuerpo de Serena

"Así me encargare de que no arruines la diversión"- dijo cuando Serena quedo encerrada en un cofre de cristal

"Bien Sailor Continuemos el juego"-

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí esta el capitulo, tal vez no sea lo que esperaban, solo quedan dos capítulos o tres para el final de la historia, el sig. capitulo continuara con la canción que no termino, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lamento que este capitulo no este muy bueno, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para el sig. capitulo.

Mil gracias.


	14. Aprendiz II Hasta el limite

Bien aquí esta el capitulo que espero que les guste, este me ha gustado mucho, pero ya me ha pasado que el capitulo que mas me ha gustado es uno que no termina de gustarles, este capitulo esta algo largo, ya se revela todo el misterio y las cosa comienzan a ponerse feas de verdad, dios que cruel soy con Mina, aun que Yaten sufrirá un poquito ahora.

Bien ahora todo el borlote que arme para esta historia comienza a desentrañarse, Serena/Seiya en este capitulo o más bien más Seiya, un poco del pasado para no variar el ultimo recuerdo de Darién y dejo el recuerdo de una de las Sailor Externas en suspenso, por que es el meollo de mi historia, ahhh soy tan feliz por los 200 reviews que no se que hacer para festejarlo, tenia pensado escribir el epilogo de "Y te olvide", pero la verdad es que me falta mucha inspiracion para hacerlo.

Este capitulo tiene dos canciones que lo amenizan, la primera es aprendiz de Alejandro Sanz y las segunda es una de mis favoritas "Hasta el Limite", de Myriam, ahhh cada vez falta menor para el final, me siento feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, esta es desde mi opinion la mejor historia que he escrito y estoy muy orgullosa de ella.

Este capitulo es bastante largo, lo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, debo decirles que con esta historia rompo mis propias marcas, esta bastante largo como ya he dicho, pero también tiene bastante drama, es uno de mis favoritos, y espero que a ustedes también les guste, aun que debo reconocer existen partes que no se entienden del todo, intente hacerlas lo más entendibles posibles, pero creo que no lo logre del todo.

Bueno ahora contesto los reviews del capitulo 12, los del capitulo 13 los dejo para el final.

¿Alguna de ustedes puede decirme de algún concurso de fanfics de Sailor Moon, me encantaría entrar a uno, no creo ganar, pero me encantaría saberla en un concurso

Con el capitulo pasado habrán entendido el por que de la actitud de Yaten hacia Darién en el capitulo 9

Dedicado a Sheccid autora de guerrera Mística y a GabYxA autora de llevarte conmigo, pues influenciaron a esta historia y en especial con este capitulo, Lindas muchas gracias y este capitulo va para ustedes.

**Chicamar1**

Me alegra que aun sigas aquí conmigo y las historia, a mi me encanta, no sabes lo que es ver que ya son 13 capítulos cuando se suponía que solo seria un capitulo, espero que el capitulo 13 no te haya decepcionado y que este capitulo 14 sea de tu agrado.

**Starligt**

Ja ja, no no te equivocas, el odio mueve muchas de las cosas de este fic, pues en cierta forma ella si tomara venganza pero como ya he dicho antes, el final será feliz, cada quien tendrá lo que merece y será un final feliz al menos para Serena, ya que no puedo asegurarlo para los demás. Si ya falta poco, Mil gracias por tu review.

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Así que fuiste una de las que ya me habían leído el pensamiento, me alegro que te haya capitulo te haya gustado, espero que el capitulo 13 te haya gustado y que este el capitulo 14 sea de tu agrado, mil gracias por tu review.

**TaNiTaLove**

Tu siempre me sorprendes con todas las cosas que ves, eres realmente observadora por que no se te olvidan las cosas. sobre tus comentarios:

1.- Si, si fue Haruka, solo que se vistió como un forajido cualquiera, para que no pudieran culpar a la luna de eso, después de todo se supone que lo hizo para evitar la guerra.

2.- Bueno lo del hermano gemelo, créeme juega un papel muy importante en la historia ¿No lo adivinas, y si de verdad que creo que Darién se merece los tormentos del infierno, pero ya veras como sale esa parte, y bueno creo que ya tienes una idea bastante acertada de lo que será de Darién.

3.-Bueno, el esta enamorado de ella, que quieres, que no te preocupes que a ella también le va a tocar lo suyo no creas que la olvido.

4.- Era necesario, de verdad que era necesario, de no haber sido así no me hubiera atrevido a separarlas, tan felices que estaban y llega Serenity a meter su cuchara, pero era necesario para las cosas que van a pasar en los siguientes capítulos, bueno no olvides esa teoría que no puedo decir que sea acertada pero tampoco puedo desmentirla.

5.-Bueno si ya has leído el capitulo trece yo creo que ya sabes la respuesta de esto pero no pierdo nada contestando, Yaten si lo sabia solo que se hacia el tonto, si pero yo creo que el no lo hizo de la mejor manera, a mi también me gusta, mucho esa canción.

6.- Ja ja ja, pues si, es el, ya veras la explicación más adelante, por así decirlo, eso explica las cosas que el siente por Serena cuando la ve y lo que ella siente cuando lo ve, al inicio lo confunde con Darién, ji ji yo creo que habría actuado igual.

7..- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, solo que ellos no saben que los demás están en las mismas, ya veras lo que le espera a Yaten y bueno a Taiki no le será fácil olvidar a Amy.

8.- esto si que no lo puedo contestar, aun que la verdad es que si aun quedan los últimos secretos por revelar y las cosas empezaran a ponerse aun peores.

si, será un final feliz y tienes mucha razón, el camino se vislumbra negro, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Chriseluna**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, no se si después del capitulo 13 aun quieres que continúe la pareja Yaten/Mina, muchas gracias por tu review y espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo 13.

**Lulu**

Bueno, si ya has leído el capitulo 13 yo creo que ya sabes el por que , Yaten trata así a Mina, y la verdad no estoy considerando la idea de que Amy o Darién mueran, por que como bien lo has dicho seria como un regalo, sobre Haruka, bueno ella aun no sabe el por que del comportamiento de Michiru, pero ya lo sabr� y sobre tus ultimas dos preguntas yo creo que ya sabes la respuesta, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Sandy0329**

Bueno, mi idea original era que se pensara que si había matado a Darién aun que también podía tomarse como un suicidio, pero bueno con tanta trama no podía hacer eso, bueno sobre Amy, las cosas para ella tampoco están tan fáciles no crees, y espera a que leas este capitulo para que te des cuenta de ello, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Mystical Selene**

Ok, buscare tu fic, y ya te diré que es lo que pienso, yo estoy segura de que escribes muy bien, muchas gracias por tu animo y bueno eres creo la única que defiende a Darién en todo esto, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Yelitza**

Si, la verdad es que si, y también era lógico que sintiera arrepentimiento, ya que desde el primer capitulo se mostró así cuando tuvo que decirle a Serena lo que sentía y si es culpable creo quee incluso más que Amy por que después de todo los errores de él vienen desde su vida pasada, te puedo decir que así ser� tendrá un buen final, digo será feliz al menos para serena, mil gracias por tu review.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

Ji ji ji, muchas gracias la verdad, y bueno yo reo que ya que do despejada la duda de quien es el doctor, de quien por cierto en este capitulo sabrás su nombre, y si la verdad es que no se por quien sentir mas pena si por Haruka o por Michiru, mmm, la verdad yo no se que habría hecho en ese caso, pero supongo que si lo hubiera matado tampoco la podíamos culpar no, mil gracias por tu review.

**Annita Chiba Kou**

La verdad es que, tengo a varias amigas que me recriminan el haberle quitado a Sailor Moon el sentimiento del amor puro y color de rosa, pero tu tienes mucha razón el amor no es color de rosa, solo espero que ninguna de nosotros encuentre una amor como ese que llega a volverse negro, bueno me alegra dejarte en suspenso, por que así se que leerás el siguiente capitulo, solo espero no decepcionara con los últimos capítulos, Mil gracias por tu review.

**LunitaNegra**

Bueno, después de todo fue cosa de los padres, después de todo, tanto la Luna como la tierra querían evitar la guerra, aun que sacrificaran a sus hijos para eso, y ya veras en ese capitulo, como fueron algunas cosas, espero no decepcionarte, mil gracias por tu review.

**Alejandra Nuñez**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, espero que estos capítulos finales no te decepcionen y lamento no haber actualizado antes.

**Lady Palas**

No, yo creo que me muero si me borran el fic, ahora mi hermana esta calmada, por que ya actualice lo que quería, yo también espero que me vaya bien en la escuela, muchas gracias por tus porras, espero que estos capítulos finales no te decepcionen y mil gracias por tu review.

**GabYxA**

Primero tengo que decirte¿Por que Haces sufrir así a Seiya, y ya estoy esperando "Flor que se desangra", por que la verdad con Llevarte conmigo me tienes en ascuas, lamento mucho que la batalla en el capitulo 13 no haya sido espectacular, la verdad es que aun me falta mucho para hacer que las escenas de batallas me queden bien, si creo que tienes razón y lo de Beryl y Endymion si es maquiavélico, pero también es original que es lo que he tratado de hacer desde un principio, aun que en este asunto de los fanfics es muy difícil, bueno ya en este capitulo terminaras de entender la motivación de Serenity, por que la verdad nada es de a gratis, muchas gracias por tu review y espero no decepcionarte.

**Sehren Kou**

No te preocupes esas cosas pasan, no te preocupes de verdad que lo entiendo, y que espero que tu CPU se ponga bien pronto, por que yo se lo que se siente que las maquinas de pronto dejen de funcionar en lo personal casi me da algún ataque, no te preocupes pero aun tengo en cuenta tu ofrecimiento, Yaten/Mina, bueno no te puedo prometer nada, por que veras en un principio quería que fuera así, pero luego me pareció que Yaten era demasiado frío con ella, pero no te preocupes que conmigo lo más seguro es que queden juntos, aun que después de este capitulo 14, ya no se que puede pasar.

Bueno no diré nada del final salvo que será un final feliz para la mayoría de personajes, Haruka y Michiru son un caso especial, el complejo de Yaten bueno en el capitulo 13 te habrás dado cuenta de como están las cosas y su por que, no intentare no martirizarte tanto, pero después del capitulo 14 bueno no se como pueden quedar.

Mil gracias por tu review.

**Mineascarlett**

Yo creo que si, pero por alguna forma es así como están las cosas, después de todo Serenity de verdad amaba a Endymion pero el, bueno su amor fue solo un espejismo, pero tampoco se le puede culpar del todo ya que todo fue cosa de sus padres.

Cosa aparte es Darién, que no deja de ser lo que es y si Tokio de cristal tiene que ser fundado., Mil gracias por tu review.

**Serena Sheccid**

Bueno la canción es una de las que más me gustan, bueno el doctor y Serena eso no te lo diré para que te imaginas, me conoces ¿Como crees que quedaran, y bueno Seiya, Seiya es un amor y quiere mucho a Serena, lamentablemente Serena no se da cuenta de eso. En eso si que no te podré con placer por que Darien vivir� mil gracias por tu review.

**Shary**

Si verdad, es que cualquier cosa de mi Novio (Luismy) me hace feliz, si tienes imágenes ya sabes a quien mandárselas, bueno Darién esta consciente de todo lo que ha hecho, el problema es que perece que en vez de hacer algo para dañar menos sigue metiendo la pata, bueno Michiru actuar como creía que tenia que actuar para dejar que Haruka encuentre a quien según Michiru amara realmente, bueno sobre el pasado, la verdad es que es el pasado el uq ele da forma a mi historia y también a Tokio de cristal, el hermano, bueno a estas alturas ya todos lo saben, el hermano es el doctor francés, así ya sabes que no fue cosa del asar que Serena haya querido irse a Francia, Bueno, Yaten ya no sabe donde esta parado, por que aun ama mucho a su princesa, o eso es lo que cree, bueno aquí hay algo de Seiya, y ya veras como sale más, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, mil gracias por tu review.

**Neo-Gaby**

Bueno no debes olvidar que aun cuando son Sailors también son seres humanos y eso es lo que marca mucho lo que están haciendo, sobre Darién, bueno el esta consciente de todo lo que ha hecho, y también de todo lo que Endymion hizo , Michiru actua como ella cree que debe actuar, pero no te preocupes al final todo estará bien, Mil gracias por tu review.

**Pola Kaiou**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo también soy fiel amante del drama, pero no me había puesto a escribir una historia de Sailor Moon, por que la considero mi alma Mater y me costaba mucho escribir algo de ella, aun así al fin lo pudo hacer, con esta historia que me gusto desde que empece a maquinar todo, los primeros capítulos era como la introducción y el por que de que todo se desatara, es decir todos actuaban según lo que sabían y en ese momento solo era una traición que conforme avanzo se convirtio en una madeja llena de secretos y de odio y rencor como bien mencionas, yo queria hacer algo original, y hasta ahora creo que lo he logrado, Serena me gusto mucho como empezo a tomar diferentes matices, pero no abandono del todo lo que era, muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad que las aprecio mucho, siempre es bueno leer una opinión, ya que nosotros por ser los escritores no podemos juzgar aveces de manera objetiva, de verdad quiero agradecerte y espero que continúes conmigo en estos últimos capítulos que de verdad tu opinión siempre sera bienvenida, mil gracias por tu review.

**Anniky**

Muchas gracias por tu review, y la verdad estoy muy feliz por que ya hemos llegado a los 200 rr, ahora no he visto si eres el 200, de verdad te agradezco tu comentario para el fic, se que no se ve el más alentador del mundo, pero yo en lo personal lo considero mi mejor trabajo, la canción no me llego y la dirección que me dejaste no quedo del todo, espero no decepcionarte con los últimos capítulos.

**Seshyiak**

Disculpa si tarde mucho en actualizar, de verdad que intente hacerlo antes, pero ciertas cosas me lo impidieron, mil gracias por tu review, espero no decepcionarte con estos capitulos y mil gracias por tu review.

Ahora si ya no los entretengo más y a leer.

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción: Aprendiz_

_Interprete: Alejandro Sanz_

Las palabras de Taiki aun en contra de su voluntad seguían resonando en su cabeza

_Mañana podría ser demasiado tarde_

suspiro un momento sin terminar de entender sus sentimientos, eso era justamente lo que quería, quería que la rubia lo olvidara que no pensara más en él, se sentía miserable de esa forma pero era lo mejor, era lo mejor para Mina.

Mina...

Suspiro, aveces parecía una escultura de hielo, pero la mirada dolida que le había dirigido cuando le había dicho que no tenia que hacer eso, la única verdad era que ahora si hacia memoria sabia que había sido demasiado malo con la chica, malo, no había sido cruel, había sido despiadado.

Después de todo lo único que Mina quería era su felicidad.

Tal vez Taiki tenia razón y era el momento de dejar de pensar en el amor del pasado, movió la cabeza para alejar de él esos pensamientos, eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba, no necesitaba estarse preocupando por la rubia, ahora tenían cosas más importante en que preocuparse, como ¿Quien era aquel personaje que los había atacado?

Con esos pensamientos camino hacia la habitación que compartían la rubia y Seiya, suspiro un poco derrotado al darse cuenta de que las palabras de Taiki le habían podido más de lo que había pensado.

¿Por que, si el no quería que nadie lo amara¿por que si el no quería enamorarse otra vez?.

"Tu sabes algo que no nos has dicho"- dijo Michiru , Yaten entonces observo el rostro de la rubia, mirándola atentamente se dio cuenta, que en el fondo de las pupilas de la rubia había algo extraño, algo como una oscuridad latente, el corazón se le encogió de pronto, doliéndole, pero la mascara de frialdad no cayo

"Eso es verdad Mina?"- Pregunto, pero se arrepintió al instante al notar las pupilas azules, de pronto frías sobre el, como si Mina hubiera ocultado todos sus sentimientos y ahora solo demostrara frialdad o peor aun indiferencia

"Por que mentiría?"-

"Y por que no nos quieres decir por que la protegiste?"- Dijo Haruka fríamente, a su lado Michiru cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la batalla seria aun más difícil, pero ella al igual que Mina ya había tomado una decisión.

"Fue un acto reflejo"- suspiro la rubia, en sus ojos no había nada que se tomara como mentira, pero tampoco nada para afirmar que decía la verdad

"Yo si tengo algo que decirles"- dijo Haruka de pronto, con la vista baja sin mirar a ninguna a la cara

"De que se trata?"- Pregunto Michiru, reprimiendo el impulso de tocar a la rubia, de reconfortarla con su tacto, dándole a su voz un tono frío e indiferente, Haruka cerro los ojos, la voz de Michiru le dolía más que todas las heridas que le había hecho su enemigo.

"Es una historia de nuestro pasado"- dijo la rubia

"El milenio de plata?"- Pregunto Lita

"Milenio de Plata?"- Pregunto a su vez Yaten mirándolas desconcertado, todas se giraron a ver sin saber como comenzar la historia, fue la voz de Mina la que comenzó a narrar la historia que ella conocían.

"El milenio de plata es nuestro pasado, fue donde el romance entre Serenity y Endymion empezó, solo que para ustedes se trata de Serena y Darién, ustedes ya saben de la llegada de Rini, de némesis del Tokio de cristal, pero antes de eso, antes de ahora, existió otro reino, un lugar espléndido"- dijo Mirándose las manos -" La princesa de la luna se había enamorado del príncipe de la tierra, sus padres estaban de acuerdo y la unión de ambos reinos se llevarían a cabo"- esta vez cerro los ojos, recordando lo que aquella tarde Malachite les había mostrado -" Pero metalia, apareció en la tierra, apoderándose del ejercito del príncipe, de de Beryl, la pelea fue terrible, sobre todo por que no se esperaba, fue una masacre total, los guerreros cayeron, Endymion murrio, y Serenity se quito la vida"- dijo tragando saliva, recordar aquella historia del pasado y saber el presente le pareció dolorosa -"La reina desesperada, ocupo el poder del cristal de plata para derrotar a Metalia, pero ocupo tanto poder que su cuerpo llego la máximo, con su ultima energía, mando a todos los guerreros a la tierra, nosotros somos la reencarnación de aquellos guerreros"-

Taiki la observo en silencio, el no sabia a que se refería la rubia con Némesis y Rini, pero sin duda le había parecido increíble aquella historia

"Increíble"- dijo Yaten sentándose en la cama, junto a ella sin darse cuenta, parpadeando sorprendido

"Entonces ahora que es lo que pasa con ese pasado?"- Pregunto Seiya, sin saber por que algo en su interior se había agitado, algo dentro de el lo hacia estar alerta, como si las palabras de Haruka fueran a ser de vital importancia

"Dinos Haruka, por que tendría que importarnos ese pasado?"- Pregunto Amy

"Por que ese pasado, esta marcando nuestro presente"- dijo ella

"No se por que se aferran a esa idea, el pasado es pasado y el presente es este, no tiene nada que ver con el milenio de Plata"- grito la peliazul

"Todo por tu culpa" - Grita Hotaru -"No sabes cuento de odio"-

"Pues no me importa"- dijo la peliazul, para salir de la habitación, a pesar de todo las palabras de Hotaru la habían lastimado

Taiki cerro los ojos en un gesto de dolor

"No te preocupes"- dijo Mina sonriéndole, Yaten sintió que algo dentro de si se movía, pero no le dio importancia

"Gracias, y que pasa con ese pasado?"- pregunto Taiki

"Verán, los recuerdos de Sailor Uranus, no me eran muy claros hasta hace poco, más o menos quiero creer que cuando Darién y Serena terminaron, empece a ver aquellos recuerdo que no había visto, en ellos me entere que mi espada, la espada de Uranus, fue creada para matar al príncipe de la tierra"-

"Que has dicho?"- Pregunto Lita, Reí sonrío con amargura, pues ya conocía aquella historia

"En la tierra habían dos príncipes, a mi se me encargo la tarea de hacer que solo quedara uno, ese que quedo era Endymion, según las profecías, ella se enamoraría de uno de ellos y el de ella, pero creo que mi elección fue la equivocada y el que sobrevivió no era el que la amaría para siempre"-

"Estas intentado decirme, que Bombón ama a la persona equivocada?"- pregunto Seiya

**_De ti aprendió mi corazón _**

**_  
de ti aprendió mi corazón _**

**_  
no me reproches niña _**

**_  
que no sepa darte amor _**

El espejo brillaba de manera siniestra, iluminando la habitación de manera casi terrorífica, Neptune lo observaba desde un rincón sin atreverse a mirarlo, por que tenia miedo de ver de nuevo alguna de esas cosa que lastimaban a la gente.

Uranus, la trataba mal, la culpaba de lo que había pasado, la culpaba y tenia razón, ella era culpable, ella también tenia en su conciencia la muerte de aquel inocente, de aquel príncipe que solo había visto la luz de la vida por unos cuantos días.

Ella también tenia sentimientos, aun que no le creyeran, sin embargo, haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que aun quedaban en su interior, se lavando, camino lentamente hacia el espejo, quien repetía la imagen una y otra vez.

Lo observo con sus ojos azules, fijamente, y sonrío, la imagen era la mejor para ese tiempo, era la imagen de la Reina sosteniendo en sus brazos una hermosa pequeña, con la imagen de la luna creciente en su frente.

Suspiro, la princesa ya estaba en camino, esa visión solo podía significar que la reina estaba embarazada, cuanta alegría le daría a la reina, y cuanto bien le haría a su conciencia.

Salió de la recamara para decirle a la reina lo que había visto, también se lo diría a Saturn, pues sabia ella se lo diría a Uranus y así la otra Sailor tendría un motivo para recuperarse.

* * *

Entro a su departamento, su guardia había terminado y unas cuantas horas de sueño le vendrían bien, pues había pasado su turno anterior cuidando a la rubia, solo esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Cerro los ojos un momento

"Serena Tsukino"- susurro lentamente -"no, Serenity"- dijo

Recordando, aquellos años atrás, cuando había soñado con una mujer que le pedía que encontrara el Cristal de plata, no entendía las cosas, en aquel momento no entendió por que tenia aquellos sueños extraños, sus padres de habían preocupado por él, al igual que su hermana.

Pero los sueños habían terminado, no así aquella extraña sensación que lo acogía algunas veces y sin razón aparente, el deseo de protección, o las ganas de salir corriendo, como si alguien lo necesitara, como si alguien se encontrara en peligro.

Pero entendió todo eso, tiempo después, cuando fue atacado por aquellas mujeres que se decían sirvientes de galaxia, y aun ahora no podía terminar de creerlo, el, el era según aquella mujer la reencarnación del príncipe de la tierra.

Eso le había parecido la cosa más extraña, pero las cosas se habían arreglado y para el no se había tratado más que de un mal sueño, hasta que la había visto a ella, y se dio cuenta que, la mujer que le hablaba en sus sueños era ella, y recordando el nombre que había dicho galaxia se dio cuenta que se trataba de la misma chica, se dio cuenta que si el era la reencarnación del príncipe de la tierra entonces, aquella chica tenia que ser la reencarnación de Serenity.

"Armando estas bien?"- Pregunto una mujer saliendo de una de las habitaciones, tenia el cabello largo y rubio y los ojos azules, la mirada inocente y una enorme sonrisa

"Lo siento Bunny, estoy un poco estresado"- contesto el en un suspiro

"Vamos, date un baño y metete a la cama que buena falta te hace"-

"Oye, recuerdas la historia que me contaba la abuela?"- pregunto

"Te refieres a la tonta historia a la cual debo mi sobrenombre?"- Pregunto la chica con ironía

"Exacto"-

"Como crees que la puedo olvidar¿Por que?"-

"Puedes contármela"-

"Es lo que quieres?"-

"Si"-

"Bien"-

"En la tierra existían siete reinos y el más importante era el reino plata, tenían en sus manos, un hermoso cristal que les daba un enorme poder, tanto que podían acabar con cualquier enemigo, pero el cristal no podía estar en cualquier mano, solo en las elegidas, aquella cuyo corazón fuera puro, y cuya alma no pudiera ser corrompida"- miro más fijamente al chico, hacia mucho que no recordaban aquella historia la favorita de su abuela -" Para esa misión había sido escogida una de las princesas, la más bella, Serenidad, pero las cosas no podían ser del todo buenas y Serenidad se había enamorado de uno de los grandes demonios que habitaban en el reino de las sombras, aquel donde existían toda clase de calamidades, Serenidad lo amaba, con toda la fuerza de su corazón, pero su padre, su padre se entero de la relación y acabo con aquel hombre de la manera más cruel, en una emboscada por la espalda, como cobarde, Serenidad enloqueció de dolor, el cristal le dio todos sus poderes para la venganza, acabo con el reino en un solo parpadeo y ella misma mato a su padre con sus propias manos, atravesando su corazón con la espada"- hizo una pausa para descansar, aquella historia siempre le había hecho sentirse triste -" Apolo y Artemisa, lo lideres de Avernus y Angelus, dos de los reinos más poderosos, se horrorizaron ante lo que ella había hecho, los otros 4 se les unieron y Serenidad fue desterrada, obligada a vivir en la luna, siempre sola"- sonrío para nada convencida ya con sus palabras, cuando era niña creía aquella historia ahora no le parecían más que cuentos de hadas -" Serenidad entonces se encerró a si misma en un cofre de hielo, durante miles de años, esperando que él, regresara a la vida, cuando despertó, las cosas habían cambiado tanto, y ella utilizo el cristal, para fundar su propio reino en la luna, un reino que fue llamado Milenio de Plata, las princesas de los planetas se pusieron a su disposición, y así ella rápidamente tomo el control, era muy feliz, y se volvió a encontrar con él"- suspiro, era una de las partes que mas le gustaban de la historia -"Pero Apolo y Artemisa, se habían encargado que Serenidad jamas tuviera felicidad, de nuevo aquel volvió a hacer un amor imposible, pero Serenidad no se detuvo, a pesar de que el volvía ser un demonio, a pesar de todo, quedo embarazada de aquel hombre, su hija era hermosa, pero tenia en su frente una marca en forma de Luna creciente, Serenidad hizo que el cristal de plata le tatuara una en su frente, hizo creer a todos que esa marca era signo del linaje real, sin embargo, la verdad es que ese símbolo, era solo la marca de que en las venas de Serenity corría la sangre de un demonio..."-

_**Me has enseñado tú **_

_**  
tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir **_

_**  
si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti **_

_**  
no digas que no entiendes **_

_**  
como puedo ser así **_

_**  
si te estoy haciendo daño niña **_

_**  
lo aprendí de ti **_

La sonrisa que había en su rostro era fría, observo sin expresión alguna a la chica que estaba encerrada en aquel cristal, parecía dormida y no parecía sufrir.

"Te dije que me permitieras fundar el Tokio de cristal en tu lugar"- murmuro acariciando el cofre -" solo espero hacer lo correcto, por tu bien y por el mío"- dijo cerrando los ojos -"Ven ya Endymion para poder terminar con esto"- dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla

* * *

Darién levanto la vista, para fijarla en el numero de la habitación, se trataba de la habitación de las Sailor Externas, pero no había nadie, había preguntado en la recepción y sabia que las chicas no habían dejado el hotel, por que nunca habían salido con maletas y por que la llave no se encontraba en el lugar.

Suspiro derrotado, las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus manos.

Salió del hotel, en busca de las chicas

"Darién"- Reconoció la voz, era la voz de la gata, la voz de Luna

"Luna"- murmuro el sintiéndose de pronto Estúpido por hablar con un gato a mitad de una calle francesa

" Príncipe"-

"Artemis"-

"Donde están serena y las demás?"-

"Es que no lo sabes?"-

"Que tengo que saber?"-

"Las Sailor volvieron a Japón, el enemigo dio la cara"-

"Serena fue con ellas?"- Pregunto

"No, la princesa no iba con ellas"- el corazón de Darién se encogió, pues su mente se lleno de las imágenes de Serena suplicando

"No la han visto?"- pregunto un mal presentimiento se instalo en su estomago

"No"- dijo Luna -"Pero tal vez tengas que saber, que la persona que atacaba, parecía ser Sailor Moon"-

"Sailor Moon?"-

"Eso era lo que parecía, pero nosotros no lo creemos"- Dijo Artemis, pero el simplemente apretó los puños recordando lo que había pasado, sin embargo el no había sentido nada, no había sentido la transformación de Serena y el siempre la sentía, eso significaba que no era Serena, quería creer que no era ella.

"Bien"- dijo el, levantando ambos gatos en sus brazos

"¿que piensas hacer?"- Pregunto Luna

"Realmente crees que el ser el príncipe de la tierra¿Es la única cualidad que poseo?"- pregunto con una sonrisa

"Bien entonces, enséñanos tus cualidades"- dijo Luna

_**me has enseñado tú **_

_**  
maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a tí **_

_**  
maldita la maestra **_

_**  
y maldito el aprendiz **_

_**  
maldigo lo que amo **_

_**  
y te lo debo te lo debo, te lo debo a ti **_

_**  
eso no es así, eso no es así, por una noche que mas da. **_

"Eso es imposible"- dijo Mina mirando a Haruka

"Eso pensaba yo también, pero viendo como están resultando las cosas, yo diría que el es él príncipe incorrecto"-

"Pero..."- empezó a decir Lita -"Eso no tiene sentido, por que fue a el a quien vimos cuando viajamos al futuro"-

"En eso tiene razón"- dijo Plut quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo

"Que es lo que pasa?"- Pregunto Seiya, mostrándose desesperado -" es obvio para mi que ese bastardo no quería a bombón, no pueden decirme ahora que ella aun tiene que fundar ese Tokio de cristal"-

"Las puertas del tiempo se han sellado, no puedo saber que es lo que pasara, pero se, que pase lo que pase, Tokio de cristal será fundado"-

"Eso seria un error"- grito Yaten -"No pueden obligara Serena a fundar algo así, no pueden obligarla a unir su vida, con ese"-

"Sin embargo, así lo marca el destino"- dijo Hotaru bajando la vista

"Por mi el destino se puede ir al infierno" - grito Seiya

"Estoy con Seiya"- dijo Yaten

"Esto no es tan fácil"- dijo Setzuna bajando la cabeza

"Por que?"- Pregunto el chico de ojos azules

"Por que el destino a regido la vida de la princesa, desde antes de que naciera"- dijo Haruka

"Maldita sea, ese destino es una basura"- dijo el -"No se dan cuenta, de que lo único que ha hecho a sido herir a bombón?"-

"Sin embargo Seiya, creo que son ellas las que se aferran a ese destino"- dijo Taiki

"Crees que nosotros queremos que Serena se una a Darién?"- Pregunto Lita

"Creo que quieren una vida tranquila"- dijo el chico de ojos violetas

"No"- contesto Haruka -"Lo único que quiero es que ella este bien"-

"Solo existe una manera de que bombón este bien..."-

"Eliminar a Darién, para que nunca la vuelva a dañar"- dijo Mina terminando la frase de Seiya

* * *

El sonido de su móvil le saco de su trance, observo el numero en la pantalla, cerro los ojos, antes de contestar.

"Bueno"-

"Amy Mizuno?"-

"Si, soy yo"-

"Señorita Mizuno, tenemos aquí el resultado de sus análisis"-

"Análisis?"- pregunto

"Los que se hizo para ir a Francia?"-

"Si, pero esos ya me los han entregado"- dijo ella contrariada

"Si, pero..., vera..., el cónsul Francés nos mando la muestra de sangre cuando usted llego a Francia, seguramente usted ya lo sabe, pero es mi deber..."-

"¿que es lo que quiere decirme¿Es algo malo?"-

"Al contrario"-

"Entonces, no entiendo"-

"Señorita Mizuno déjeme felicitarla esta usted embarazada"-

"¿QUE?... eso, eso es imposible"-

"Según los papeles que tengo aquí, no, usted esta embarazada"-

"No, eso no puede ser verdad"- dijo colgando -"No puedo estar embarazada, no puedo"-

Dijo llevándose las manos al rostro, entonces las palabras de aquella mujer la golpearon duramente, _el cónsul Francés nos mando la muestra de sangre, _cerro los ojos intentando que las lagrimas no brotaran, esa frase, esa frase solo quería decir, solo podía significar que...

Ese niño era hijo de Darién...

_**canción: Hasta el limite**_

_**Interprete: Miryam**_

**si me miras fijamente **

**  
y te adentras en mi mente **

**  
si aproximas tus latidos **

**  
a este loco corazón **

La bruma, la bruma envolvía todo, y el no podía ver lo que pasaba, pero aquel calor que lo envolvía le era conocido, sabia que antes lo había sentido sabia que algo estaba mal.

"Darién?"- Pregunto Luna junto a él

"No se preocupen"- la bruma entonces empezó a alejarse, dejando ver una habitación oval.

Darién, luna y Artemis, abrieron los ojos al máximo al reconocer en aquella habitación, recostados en una cama, a Endymion y a Beryl.

"Me amas?"- Pregunto la mujer

"Más que a mi vida"-

"Como es Serenity?"- pregunto ella incorporándose con los codos para mirarlo de frente

"Es bonita"-

"Más que yo?"-

"No existe nadie más bella que tu"- dijo el acariciando la espalda

"Sabes que esto es imposible"-

"¿por que?"- pregunto el acercándola más

"Por que tu tienes que casarte con esa niña"- dijo ella

"No"- contesto él

"Pero la guerra"-

"No me importa, no me importa nada"- dijo el abrazándola

"Endymion"- llamo ella -"Serás el Rey de esta tierra y de todas las tierras, es tu deber velar por el bienestar de tus súbditos"-

"No, si plan sale como lo he planeado"-

"¿Que ha planeado su majestad?"-

"Metalia"- murmuro el, los ojos de la chica se abrieron al máximo

"Ella esta encerrada, sellada para siempre"- dijo ella

"No"-

"Que has hecho?"- pregunto ella con las pupilas llenas de miedo

"La he despertado"-

"¿Que?"-

"Este es el plan, amor y necesito que lo lleves a cabo al pie de la letra"- dijo el, ella asintió -"Mañana, veré a Serenity y tu me harás olvidarte, llevaras a cabo el plan de mi padres, veras a Metalia, iras con mis generales, esperaras el momento preciso y atacaras la luna"-

"Atacare la luna?"-

"Si, es la única forma de dejar de preocuparnos, eliminaras toda la vida en la luna, acabaras con todo, y me harás recordarte, así tu y yo estaremos juntos"-

"Y si algo sale mal"-

"Nada saldrá mal, mi amor, nada"-

La imagen se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, tanto Luna como Artemis miraban al chico con furia y rabia, y el se sentía asqueado con sigo mismo, se llevo la mano a la cara intentando en vano olvidar aquellas imágenes, pero ahora todo estaba claro para él.

Nunca había existido aquella traición de parte de sus generales...

Todo lo había planeado él...

Para estar con Beryl, para librarse del compromiso con Serenity, para huir de aquel destino.

Empezó a reír de una manera siniestra, asustando a los gatos que estaban con él, empezó a reír de una manera aterradora, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, por que solo ahora se daba cuenta de la verdadera porquería que había hecho con su vida.

Y con la de Serenity, y el mismo había dicho que nada podía salir mal, el había sido el causante de la caída del milenio de plata, el había sido el culpable de la muerte de las guerreras, de su propia muerte y la de Serenity.

"Esto tiene que saberlo Serena"- dijo Luna, el asintió levemente

"¿Dime Luna, como es posible algo así?"- pregunto

"Intentaste huir de tu destino y lo único que hiciste fue hacer que se cumpliera"-

"No, lo único que hice fue hacer mas miserable la vida de Serena"- dijo el

"Sabremos salir de esto"- dijo Artemis

"No lo entienden"- dijo el -"Yo no merezco que Serena me ame"-

"Darién, no importan tus errores del pasado, solo importa que fundaras Tokio de cristal"-

El solo miro Luna, era obvio que Luna no sabia nada.

_**si entendieras lo que digo **_

_**  
y atendieras mis suspiros**_

_**  
te darías cuenta que nada me importa  
**_

_**sin tu amor **_

_Eliminar a Darién, para que nunca la vuelva a dañar_

Esa simple frase las había dejado heladas, por que encerraba el fin de todo, el fin de todo aquello que habían soñado y protegido en el pasado, todo lo que alguna vez les había importado.

Aquellas veces que Serena habían arriesgado su vida para salvarlo, la ves que ellas había ido tras ella cuando Neherenia había aparecido de nuevo, todo eso, ahora carecía de sentido, todo eso se sentía tan lejano.

"No podemos hacer eso"- dijo Lita mirando a mina fijamente

"¿por que no?"- Pregunto Seiya, quien parecía en ese momento convencido de lo que había que hacer y en sus ojos brillaba la determinación.

"Por que no estaría bien"- dijo ella

"A estas alturas, no creo que nada este bien"- dijo Yaten mirando a Seiya, -"pero estoy de acuerdo, no veo como solucionar esto"-

"Serena no estaría de acuerdo"- grito Lita

"Y sin embargo, uno de los príncipes debe morir"- dijo Haruka

"Pero.. ya murió uno"- dijo Hotaru

"Pero no era el adecuado"- dijo Mina

"Nuestro único deber es proteger a nuestra Princesa de todos"- dijo Michiru -"Y no se ustedes, pero yo veo que el príncipe solo la ha dañado"-

"Sin embargo no podemos tomar la vida de alguien así como así"- dijo Reí, quien a pesar de entender los motivos, no quería llegar a esos extremos

"De todas formas ese Tokio de cristal no existirá"- dijo Lita

Las Sailor exteriores, bajaron la cabeza, Haruka apretó los puños a sus costados, si lo que Setzuna les había dicho y el destino irrefutable de su princesa era fundar Tokio de cristal, entonces, lo único que podía hacer, lo único que podía hacer para librar a Serena de aquel destino seria eliminar a Darién.

Sin embargo, la imagen de una niña de cabellos rosas y ojos topacios llenaron su mente¿No merecía Rini la oportunidad, estaba confundida, no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, busco los ojos de Michiru, con una muda respuesta pero lo único que encontró fue frialdad, en ese momento quiso olvidar a su princesa, olvidarse de todo y morir, para no sentirse tan desdichada, sin embargo no podía por que su vida le pertenecía a Serena, y su corazón a Michiru, pero esta ultima ya lo había matado.

"Yo no lo diría aun"- dijo Setzuna rehuyendo la mirada de las chicas

"Tu sabes algo que no nos has dicho"- dijo Mina fijando sus ojos azules en la guardiana del tiempo

Setzuna, entonces simplemente sonrío, por que ella sabia muchas cosas, por que el tiempo había sido benévolo con ella y le había permitido saber sus secretos, y por que sabia desde antes como terminarían las cosas, pero sabia también, que las demás no tenían que saberlo por que si lo hacían, si lo hacían entonces las cosas si podían salirse de control y el futuro que ella había visto miles de veces se desvanecería, así que guardo silencio, por la pequeña dama, y por aquella maravillosa utopía que estaba cada vez más cerca.

"Yo no quiero vivir en esa utopía, si tenemos que hacerlo contra la felicidad de Serena"- dijo Reí mirando duramente a Setzuna -"Nadie merece ese castigo"-

"Irónicamente, Serena a vivido toda su vida para ese momento"- dijo la Sailor del tiempo

"Tonterías"- dijo Seiya de pronto enojado con la palabrería de la mujer, por su pasividad -"Me estas pidiendo que me quede de brazos cruzados, que vea como Bombón arruina su vida, que vea como se va con quien no la merece"-

"Tu no comprendes, por que no sabes"- dijo la mujer

"Saber que?..."- pregunto él -"Que todo lo que el destino quiere es que bombón sufra, no entiendo por que en esta vida la unieron a alguien que nunca la haría feliz"-

"No comprendes Seiya, no siempre fue así"- dijo Lita

"Como entonces?"- pregunto Taiki -"Yo la vi llorar y la vi sufrir por el y el nunca estuvo ahí, el no estaba ahí cuando nosotros llegamos"-

"El había ido a terminar sus estudios"- dijo Reí -"Y se suponía que estabamos en paz"-

"Y no se imagino por un momento que había un enemigo asechando, que existía un enemigo por el cual se tendría que congelar la tierra, no penso en Serena?"- dijo Yaten, quien empezaba a encontrar la charla realmente irritante

"En ese momento penso en el, pero tampoco puedes culparlo"- dijo Mina -"Muchas veces pensando solo en nosotros terminamos lastimando a los demás"-

Yaten observo a Mina en silencio, aquellas palabras le habían parecido un reproche y no tuvo como defenderse, por que tenia razón, por que el egoísmo parecía ser parte del genero humano, no importaba de que planeta viniera.

"Esta conversación no tiene sentido"- dijo Michiru -"Después de todo, nosotros estaremos junto a Serena, y la ayudaremos cuando llegue el momento"-

"Peleare por bombón"- dijo Seiya mirando por la ventana -"Por que solo ella es dueña de mi vida"-

**_que a veces salgo a la calle _**

**_  
y no reconozco a nadie _**

**_  
y me encuentro de pie _**

**_  
sin poder entender _**

**_  
como fue que llegue _**

Lloraba...

no sabia si de tristeza o de alegría, mientras cerrando los ojos percibía otro latido en su interior y ella no se había dado cuenta, se sintió estúpida, por no haberlo sospechado, pero ¿Con todos los acontecimientos no era lógico que no se percatara de aquel detalle?

Era verdad que aquel pequeño o pequeña no seria fruto del más grande amor de su vida, pero sin duda venia a alegrarle la vida gris que ahora se le venia encima, tal vez con aquel pequeño, ella lograría liberar a Taiki, después de todo ahora tenia su propio motivo para luchar.

Pues desde hacia mucho tiempo, ella ya no luchaba por la princesa de la Luna, en ese momento se alegro inmensamente de que aquel enemigo no la hubiera atacado, se alegro de estar viva, se alegro de que ese corazón latiera en su interior, entonces las palabras de aquella mujer resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza.

_"A ti te tengo reservada para el final, Para cuando el llegue"_

Sintió que algo dentro de ella se agitaba que el miedo se apoderaba de su ser, de alguna forma, de alguna forma comprendió que su enemigo lo sabia, sabia que dentro de ella había otro ser

_Quiero que él vea, como destruyo todo lo que ama_

Esta vez un frío se apodero de su columna, y sus manos se congelaron y su respiración se interrumpió, al darse cuenta que esa frase estaba dirigida a su bebe, sintió que sus lagrimas le quemaban y que el cuarto de pronto se había vuelto frío.

"Ven pronto Mercury, para que juguemos"- la voz lleno toda la habitación y ella la reconoció con terror

corrió a la habitación donde sabia se encontraban las demás, abrió la puerta, era obvio por las miradas que las demás también se habían dado cuenta

"Esta aquí"- dijo Mina incorporándose con una mueca de dolor, Yaten se acerco a ella para ayudarla pero ella le dirigió una mirada fría que lo dejo helado en su lugar

"Tenemos que saludarla"- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa

"Que así sea entonces"- dijo Hotaru.

"Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio"-

"Por el poder del cristal de Marte"-

"Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter"-

"Por el poder del cristal de Venus"-

"Por el poder del cristal de Uranus"-

"Por el poder del cristal de Saturno"-

"Por el poder del cristal de Neptune"-

"Por el poder del cristal de Plutón"-

"Por el poder estelar de Sailor Fighter"-

"Por el poder estelar de Sailor Healer"-

"Poder estelar de Sailor Maker"-

"TRANSFORMACION"-

_**hasta el limite del cielo yo llegue **_

_**  
hasta el limite, el infierno yo toque **_

_**  
hasta el limite de todo lo que soy, lo que pretendo **_

_**  
y lo que fue **_

La cuidad de nuevo era mudo testigo de las intenciones de aquella mujer que se encontraba esperando a las Sailors, no atacaba, no hacia más que esperar ahí, a que aquellas guerreras se presentaran, su mirada se desviaba durante algunos segundos en aquel castillo negro que había a su espalda, ahí, en el corazón de ese castillo se encontraba Serena.

Quien ajena a todo eso, se encontraba sumida en un sueño, un sueño donde no veía nada, donde no sentía nada, donde el dolor no existía, lamentablemente para Serenity las cosas si existían, por que ahora después de tantos años tenia la venganza en sus manos.

Cerro los ojos, recordando aquella imagen, cerro los ojos para poder ver la razón de su venganza, cerro los ojos, por que ahora la furia había quedado libre.

* * *

La luna estaba siendo atacada, ella tomada de la mano de Endymion intentaba refugiarse, no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía nada, veía como sus guardianas y amigas caían una a una sin oponer resistencia, buscaba con la vista a Uranus, a Neptune o Saturn, pero lo único que encontraba eran las terribles escenas de furia, buscaba a su madre y al cristal de plata.

Endymion se defendía con su espada como mejor podía, en su mirada se notaba su confusión, era obvio para ella que el no entendía por que su gente, atacaba, una mujer les cerro el paso, el susurro un nombre que ella no alcanzo a oír.

Lo que sucedió después paso demasiado rápido, aquella mujer la ataco y Endimión se interpuso entre ella y el ataque, sintió que algo en su interior se rompía, al observar como caía el, aquella otra también pareció gritar su nombre, pero ella no le dio importancia, por que a sus pies había quedado la espada de su amado.

La observo, nunca antes había empuñado una arma, sin embargo sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, observo a su enemiga frente a ella, pero en vez de atacarla, llevo la afilada hoja hacia su propio cuerpo, hundiéndola, por que ella no concedía la idea de una vida lejos de su amado.

Y la otra había sonreído, había sonreído de pronto, mientras ella sentía que la sangre salía de su cuerpo, manchando de carmín su vestido, mientras sentía a lo lejos la energía del cristal de plata, mientras llegaban hasta sus oídos como ecos lejanos los sollozos de su madre.

"Perdóname"- susurro pero sus labios no se movieron y su boca no articulo palabra alguna, estaba muriendo y lo aceptaba, por que amaba demasiado como para vivir sola, sintió aquella cálida energía rodeándola, supo entonces que su madre había hecho algo pero ella no sabia que podía ser.

De pronto la vio, Beryl en medio de todo eso, pero era una imagen distinta a la que tenia en el momento del ataque, Beryl también lloraba, y ella no entendió el por que, la mirada de la mujer entonces se fijo en ella.

"El era mío antes de que tu llegaras"- grito acercando se a ella -"El me amaba ante antes de amarte a ti"-

Ella entendió, entonces el por que de aquel ataque, entendió entonces que Beryl lo había hecho por despecho, pero al final había sido ella Serenity quien había ganado y sintió una inmensa tristeza por Beryl, pero aquella otra sonrío más ampliamente.

"Observa princesa"- dijo y en su mente empezaron a desfilar un sinfín de imágenes de Endymion, hasta llegar a la más dolorosa, la de el mismo planeando la destrucción del reino, entendió entonces que todo había sido una mentira, entendió entonces que solo la habían utilizado, y se habían burlado de su amor.

La luz estallo con más fuerza y ella se sintió arrastrada, hacia otro lugar, hacia otro cuerpo, donde durmió hasta el momento de despertar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, mientras sonreía, por que sentía la energía de las guerreras acercándose a ella, por que se daba cuenta de que tras tanto tiempo de espera, la venganza al fin se llevaría acabo ella destrozaría la tierra como el había hecho con la luna, ahora lo haría por que ya no tenia nada que la atara.

_**hasta el limite del cielo te busque **_

_**  
en el viento y el silencio te encontré, **_

_**  
y no llegaste a ver. **_

_**  
lo mucho que te ame **_

"Esto es aun más terrorífico"- dijo Mina mirando a su alrededor

"Que hizo con la gente?"- Pregunto Healer, pues solo había silencio

"No bajen la guardia"- dijo Uranus

"Es hielo"- dijo Maker de pronto cuando a su alrededor lo único que había era una fina escarcha, en todas partas, incluso rodeando los edificios, Mercury dio un grito entonces

"Que pasa?"- Pregunto Fighter

"Observa"- dijo ella poniendo su mano en la acera, donde el hielo avanzo rápidamente sobre su mano -"Posee vida propia"- dijo

"Que clase de enemigo es este?"- pregunto Uranus

"Uno al que nunca deben dar la espalda"- se escucho la voz tras ellas, se giraron a verla, ahí estaba de nuevo Sailor Moon mirándolos fríamente

"Infiero estelar de Healer"- grito el poder se dirigía a Sailor Moon quien ni siquiera hizo el amago de esquivarlo, y como había pasado aquella vez que habían peleado contras las sombras el ataque se había regresado, con más intensidad con más velocidad, Healer apenas y pudo esquivarlo.

"No nos dejaremos derrotar esta vez"- grito Uranus empuñando la espada y lanzándose al ataque contra aquella mujer

Pero ella tampoco pareció preocuparse , y no tenia intensión alguna de esquivar el ataque

"Espada de Uranus, elimina"- grito la chica cuando estaba a una distancia en que su ataque seria letal, pero la otra solo sonrío, y cerro los ojos.

"Maremoto de Neptuno"-

Uranus abrió los ojos al máximo, pues aquí frente a ella se encontraba Neptune al parecer dispuesta a defender a su enemigo, no entendió, no terminaba de entender cerro los ojos esperando que al abrirlos Neptune no estuviera ahí.

"URANUS"- grito Mars, cuando el maremoto de Neptuno había alcanzado de lleno a la Sailor del viento y la había arrastrado metros atrás, Uranus no pareció dispuesta a levantarse y Neptuno levanto el brazo al parecer dispuesta a atacar de nuevo

"Estrella de Sailor Maker"- el ataque de Maker iba dirigido a Neptune, y Uranus vio aterrada como aquel ataque estaba apunto de impactarse contra la espalda de Neptune

"Que alguien la salve"- penso la Sailor del viento, sin importarle su propia seguridad

"Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"-

el impacto había captado la atención de Neptune el tiempo suficiente para que Uranus huyera

"Que demonios pasa con ustedes dos"- grito Saturn, mirando a las dos Sailor que protegían a su enemigo, el cual no se había movido de donde estaba, y no había abierto los ojos como si tuviera toda su confianza en aquellas dos guerreras

_"Te diste cuenta"_ Penso mina dirigiendo una pequeña mira a Neptune, esta simplemente la miro fijamente y ella entendió que Michiru se había dado cuenta también.

"Nada"- contesto Venus con frialdad, posando sus pupilas azules en sus compañeras, las otras se estremecieron por aquella frialdad

"Yo peleare contra Neptune"- dijo Uranus, con el cabello sobre su frente

"Pero..."- comenzó a decir Saturn pero un ademan de Uranus la obligo a guardar silencio

"Solo yo puedo pelear contra ella"- dijo a modo de justificación

Venus dirigió una pequeña mirada a Neptune, pero su rostro no mostraba nada, entonces Venus se fijo en que Neptune había apretado los puños a sus costados.

"Entonces comencemos"- dijo Neptune mirándola fríamente, entonces Uranus la miro fijamente, Neptune hizo grandes esfuerzos para no dejarse llevar por aquella imagen, la de Uranus con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Olvida a la Princesa Neptune, yo pongo mi vida en tus manos"- dijo Uranus empuñando su espada -"Y por lo tanto soy también la única que puede acabar con la tuya"-

"Que así sea entonces"- dijo Neptune sacando su espejo

"Esto esta mal"- dijo Mars

"No importa lo que diga, no la dejare luchar sola"- dijo Healer dando un paso adelante

"Cadena de amor de Venus"-

La cadena hizo retroceder a Healer

"NO las dejare interferir"- dijo -"Si quieren hacerlo tendrán que vencerme a mi primero"-

"Venus no estamos para juegos"- dijo Fighter

"Esto no es un juego Fighter, si quieren enfrentarse a Neptune, tendrán que vencerme primero"-

"Será un placer"- dijo Healer

Venus simplemente sonrío

_**si decides enterarte **_

_**  
si me dejas acercarme **_

_**  
si pudieras ser honesto **_

_**  
con tu propio corazón  
**_

"Esto no esta bien"- dijo Mars en cuanto vio a Healer dispuesta a pelear contra Venus

"En cuanto ellas empiecen la pelea nosotras atacaremos"- dijo Plut

"Yo no lo creo"- dijo Maker

"Por que?"-

Pero lo único que hizo Maker fue señalar un punto donde se encontraba su enemigo, Plut no tardo en darse cuenta que Venus y Neptune habían alzado un escudo alrededor de la mujer.

"Tendremos que esperar un desenlace"- dijo Jupiter

"Yo no pienso quedarme a ver"- dijo Mars

"Sin embargo, ni Healer ni Uranus, nos dejaran intervenir"- dijo Fighter apretando los puños, con frustración

Entonces lo sintió, lo había sentido muchas veces atrás, era la presencia de Serena, aquella calidez que siempre sentía cuando serena estaba cerca, la misma sensación que había sentido cuándo había llegado a Tokio en aquel aeropuerto, sabia que se trataba de la presencia de Serena, pero ¿Donde?

Busco a su alrededor sin darle importancia a la pelea que ya había empezado, cerro los ojos para concentrarse, pues no los necesitaba para sentir a bombón, la encontró, dentro de aquel castillo.

Corrió hacia haya, sin que le importara nada más, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estaba con ellas, el castillo era completamente frío, la frialdad te atravesaba y te dificultaba el caminar, pero no se daría por vencida, era una Sailor, y podría con eso, sus pasos resonaban con fuerza, pero no le importaban, lo único que le importaba era sentir la presencia de Serena en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

Siguió caminando, conforme lo hacia el frío se intensificaba, y tenia que recurrir a su aliento para calentar sus manos, pero no le importo, no le importaba nada, más que encontrar a a Serena y entonces la vio.

En medio de aquella sala, el cofre que contenía lo más importante para su vida, sin duda alguna ahora la expresión el cofre del tesoro podía ser empleada realmente

se ha cerco lentamente posando sus manos en el cofre, a pesar de los guantes, sintió el frío que irradiaba, la desesperación se apodero de su interior.

"Serena"- grito golpeando el cofre, por que si lo intentaba con un ataque podía lastimarla

"Serena"- grito una y otra vez, las mismas veces que sus manos bajaron y subieron para golpear aquel cofre

* * *

Solo había obscuridad a su alrededor, solo obscuridad...

Ella caminaba cada vez mas, adentrándose cada vez más en aquellas sombras que la rodeaban, buscaba algo pero no estaba muy segura de que, había un nombre que quería salir de sus labios pero ya no lo recordaba.

Siguió caminando, pero conforme más lo hacia más olvidaba, ya no recordaba su nombre, ya no sabia nada lo único que hacia era caminar, no sabia por que, pero mientras más caminaba más libre se sentía, ya no sabia nada de ella y no le importaba, lo único que parecía tener sentido para ella, era caminar, caminar hasta perderse, hasta no ser nada.

"Serena"- escucho una voz a lo lejos, pero ella no le hizo caso, no sabia quien podía ser Serena, pero estaba segura de que no se trataba de ella.

_**si entendieras lo que digo**_

_**  
tradujeras mis suspiros **_

_**  
te darías cuenta que nada me importa **_

_**  
sin tu amor **_

"Tierra tiembla"- Grito Uranus, pero como las ultimas veces Neptune logro esquivar el ataque, no importaba lo que hicieran, la otra conocía los movimientos lo suficiente como para contrarrestarlos.

"Maremoto de Neptune"- Esta vez fue el turno de Uranus de esquivar aquel ataque

"No llegaremos a nada así"- dijo ella

"Un solo ataque"- dijo Uranus, pero Neptune movió la cabeza en señal negativa, si hacían eso, no tendrían caso nada de lo que estaba pasando -"Por que haces esto?"-

Neptune sonrío mientras lanzaba un puñetazo que la otra esquivo dando una patada baja y derribándola, pero Neptune se levanto de un salto, alejándose lo más posible de Uranus.

"Tierra Tiembla"-

El ataque fue esquivado con rapidez por Neptune, pero tras ella se encontraba Uranus, con la espada en lo alto, Uranus la bajo, cerrando los ojos, la espada hizo un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo de Neptune.

"Neptune"- Grito Saturn, intentando llegar hacia la chica de cabellos agua marina

"Levántate"- grito Uranus, observando a Neptune, quien había caído de rodillas, sujetando su brazo, intentando contener la hemorragia -"Se que eso no te detendrá"- grito tomándola de los cabellos para ponerla de pie

"Suéltame"- grito Neptune soltándose del agarre de la Sailor del viento, mirándola duramente

"Vamos Neptune, acabemos con esto de una vez"- grito la Sailor del viento lanzándose al ataque, sujetando su espada en cuya hoja aun había sangre de Neptune.

La otra levanto su espejo, esperándola...

* * *

"Infierno estelar de Healer"-

"Rayo creciente de Venus"-

Ambos ataques parecían tener la misma intensidad, ninguna de ellas se había hecho realmente daño

Venus se lanzo al ataque, lanzando un puñetazo al estomago de su contrincante, pero la otra lo esquivo, lanzando una patada alta, que Venus esquivo con un giro espectacular y contraatacando con una patada baja, que la otra libro con un salto.

Venus entonces sonrío

"Cadena de Sailor Venus"- la cadena tomo la muñeca derecha de Healer, levantándola por el aire y estrellándola contra el piso, una, y otra vez.

"Es lo mejor que tienes?"- Pregunto Healer, limpiándose la sangre que había en sus labios e incorporándose, en cuanto la cadena la soltó

Venus sonrío, y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, Healer tenia serios problemas para esquivar los puñetazos que la chica lanzaba, uno de los puños de Venus le rozo la mejilla derecha, entonces la tomo por esa muñeca y la levanto, estrellándola contra el suelo, Venus se levanto rápidamente sin darle tiempo de un nuevo ataque.

"Beso de amor y belleza, de Venus"- Healer esquivo el ataque con un salto espectacular, pero Venus solamente sonrío

La cadena se había enredado en el cuello de Healer y no la dejaba respirar, Venus entonces la acerco y la golpeo en el estomago, Healer quedo de rodillas, por primera vez desde que su pelea había empezado sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente.

La cadena empezó a envolverla lentamente, para después apretarla, Healer simplemente grito.

_**que aveces salgo a la calle **_

_**  
y no reconozco a nadie **_

_**  
y me encuentro de pie **_

_**  
sin poder entender como fue que llegue **_

Era inútil, simplemente inútil, no importaba cuanto gritara, no importaba cuanto lo golpeara, Serena no parecía querer reaccionar.

Sus manos ya le dolían, pero no había dejado de golpear, su garganta no podía más, pero no dejaba de gritar, sentía que si lo hacia le fallaría a la rubia y el no podía permitirse eso.

"Bombón"- llamo por milésima vez, la chica no parecía escucharlo.

Golpeo con más fuerza el cofre

"Despierta"- grito con las lagrimas llenándole las pupilas

Simplemente el silencio fue toda su respuesta.

"Bombón"-

"Bombón"-

Grito y golpeo cada vez con más fuerza el cofre, pero la rubia dentro de el, no parecía escucharlo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar con más fuerza, la misma fuerza con la que golpeaba el cofre una y otra vez.

"Bombón"-

"Por favor, por favor, despierta"- aquella suplica fue desgarradora...

* * *

"_Bombón"-_

¿Bombón, quien era bombón, que era bombón, se pregunto mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro como esperando encontrar a alguien más ahí en aquella obscuridad con ella.

"_Despierta"-_

¿Despertar¿Para que, Se quedo inmóvil, sin terminar de entender por que algo dentro de ella se agitaba, por que aquella frase le había parecido tan importante, se llevo las manos a sus oídos, y empezó a negar.

"NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, YO NO QUIERO DESPERTAR"-

"_Bombón"-_

"Lo siento yo no se quien es ella"-

"_Bombón_"-

"QUE NO SE QUIEN ES ELLA"-

"_Bombón"-_

_-"_DEJA DE LLAMARLA, ELLA NO ESTA AQUI"- grito haciendo que su cabello se agitara

"Por favor, por favor, despierta"-

"La quieres tanto como para suplicar así?"- pregunto y sin proponérselo las lagrimas comenzaron recorrer sus mejillas -"Si yo supiera quien es ella, si yo pudiera ayudarte"- dijo

"Yo no se quien es ella"- grito, intentando que su interior dejara de agitarse, pero no lo logro, por que aquella suplica había sido demasiado dolorosa como para ignorarla.

_**hasta el limite del cielo yo llegue **_

_**  
hasta el limite, el infierno yo toque **_

_**  
hasta el limite de todo lo que soy, lo que pretendo **_

_**  
y lo que fue **_

"La va a matar"- Grito Maker, mirando como Venus no parecía dispuesta a soltar a Healer

"No, no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré"- grito Jupiter lanzándose al ataque -"Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter"-

Venus esquivo el ataque, pero soltó a Healer

"Ahora yo seré tu oponente"- dijo Jupiter, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Healer

"No"- dijo Healer incorporándose con dificultad -"Esta es mi pelea"- dijo apartando a Jupiter de su camino

"Te va a matar"- Jupiter la detuvo por el brazo izquierdo

"Esta es mi pelea"- volvió a decir deshaciéndose del agarre de Jupiter

"Beso de amor y Belleza de Venus"- Healer observo como el ataque no se dirigía a ella, si no a Jupiter, no lo penso mucho, ocupo su cuerpo de escudo, y recibió el impacto de lleno.

Venus observo la escena en silencio, con las lagrimas intentando correr por su rostro

"Healer"- grito Jupiter, observando a su aliada tendida en el asfalto -"Healer"- llamo sacudiéndola, pero Healer no respondía

Venus camino lentamente hacia ellas, Jupiter levanto la vista, en sus ojos solo había furia

"Quítate de mi camino, déjame terminar con esto"- dijo Venus

"Golpear al caído es de cobardes"- grito Jupiter con una aura intensa rodeándola

"Solo terminare con su sufrimiento"- dijo la Rubia

"Para eso tendrás que matarme a mi primero"-

"Será un placer"- dijo la rubia -"Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"-

"Ataque de hojas de Roble, de Jupiter"-

Mercury y Mars observaron como los ataques chocaban, mientras Maker miraba atónito a Healer quien aun no se movía

"Cadena de amor de Venus"-

"Centella relampagueante de Jupiter"-

La centella desvío la cadena, las miradas celeste y esmeralda chocaron

Jupiter se lanzo al ataque, se sabia superior a Venus en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y Healer seguía sin moverse.

* * *

"Uranus"- Grito Saturn al ver a la Sailor del Viento en el suelo, mientras Neptune se acercaba a ella con toda intensión de eliminarla

Uranus, cerro los ojos, había sido vencida, ya no tenia por que levantarse nuevamente, así lo había decidido, busco los ojos de Neptune, y los encontró llenos de frialdad, esa fue la mejor prueba de que había elegido la opción correcta.

Neptune levanto la espada de Uranus, y la observo fijamente

"Acaba con mi vida de una vez"- grito Uranus

"así termina todo, la gran Sailor Uranus se dejara vencer"-

"Solo tu podías vencerme, solo tu tienes derecho a tomar mi vida"- dijo la Sailor del viento

la bofetada que recibió la tomo por sorpresa, Neptune estaba llorando

"Yo no quiero tu vida"- dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina

"Michiru..."- susurro la otra

"Grito Mortal"- el ataque tomo desprevenida a Neptune, quien cayo lejos de Uranus

"NEPTUNE"- grito Uranus incorporándose, corriendo hacia Neptune, el báculo de Saturn se lo impidió

"Lo siento Uranus, pero ..."- dijo la chica

"Yo tomare tu lugar"- dijo Plut, mientras Neptune se ponía en Pie, con la herida en su brazo abierta, y la sangre corriendo .

"Esta es mi pelea"- Grito Uranus

"Es mi pelea ahora"- dijo la Sailor del Tiempo observando a Neptune

"Empecemos entonces"- dijo Neptune

"así lo ha querido el destino"- dijo Plut

"Grito Mortal"-

"Maremoto de Neptuno"-

_**hasta el limite del cielo te busque **_

_**  
en el viento y el silencio te encontré**_

_**  
y no pudiste ver **_

_**lo mucho que te ame  
**_

La patada de Jupiter tomo desprevenida a Venus, Jupiter continuo golpeando, una y otra vez, sin dejar que la otra pudiera defenderse.

Venus cayo llevándose una mano a su estomago, Jupiter retomo sus ataques sin dejar que la rubia se pusiera de pie, un giro salvo a Venus de una patada, una y otra vez, sin embargo Venus fue mas lenta, y Jupiter logro su objetivo, Venus grito, mientras su boca tenia el sabor metálico conocido.

"Levántate"- grito Jupiter Mirándola, observando como la otra se ponía en pie con dificultad

Venus logro poner en pie, con una mueca de dolor, sin embargo encaro a Jupiter sin perder la mirada fría

"Ataque de hojas de roble, de Jupiter"-

Venus no tenia ya fuerza para esquivar el ataque, cerro los ojos.

"Perdóname Princesa, no pude cumplir con esa misión" apretó los puños a sus costados

"No podemos permitir esto"- Dijo Mars a Mercury, la chica de cabello agua marina parecía petrificada en su lugar -"Mercury"- llamo pero la Sailor del agua, simplemente abrió más los ojos, al ver como el ataque de Jupiter se impactaba contra el pecho de Venus y la lanzaba metros atrás.

Ella no podía permitirse una batalla así, ella no podía sufrir aquellas heridas, por que para su bebe serian letales.

Si al menos tuviera más poderes, si al menos fuera más poderosa, si al menos no se sintiera tan aterrorizada, se llevo la mano al vientre, ahí aun que imperceptible, ya existía otro corazón, ahí había vida, que ella estaba dispuesta a proteger, no quería pelear, pero lo haría, lo haría y se mantendría con vida por aquel pequeño ser que no tenia la culpa de nada.

"No, no permitiremos que esto termine en una tragedia"- dijo a la Sailor del Fuego

"Saeta llameante de Marte"-

El ataque hizo retroceder a Jupiter, y dejo espacio para que Venus se pusiera en pie.

"Esto es una locura"- dijo la Sailor del fuego

"Deben dejar de pelear"- Pidió la Sailor del agua

"No la perdonare, no la perdonare"- dijo Jupiter corriendo contra Venus

"No lo hagas Jupiter"- gritaron las otras dos Sailor, deseando con todas sus fuerzas parar aquel desenlace que ya parecía inevitable.

y entonces sucedió...

Un extraño resplandor las rodeo a las cuatro...

_**hasta el limite del cielo yo llegue **_

_**  
hasta el limite, el infierno yo toque **_

_**  
hasta el limite de todo lo que soy, lo que pretendo **_

_**  
y lo que fue  
**_

Era inminente el cansancio de Neptune, quien simplemente se concentraba en esquivar los ataques de la Sailor del tiempo, bajo la mirada llena de frustración de la Sailor del viento, y llena de tristeza de la Sailor de la destrucción.

El ataque de Sailor Plut golpeo a Neptune en un costado haciéndola caer.

Uranus deseo con todas sus fuerzas, poder darle un poco de su energía, para que pudiera volver a ponerse en pie, Saturn a su lado, lo único que quería era que esa batalla terminara, ellas no eran el enemigo, el enemigo era aquella mujer que en todo ese tiempo no había abierto los ojos.

"Si te ataco ahora te matare"- dijo Plut, poniendo su orbe en el rostro de Neptune

"Y que esperas para hacerlo?"- Pregunto Neptune, sin querer abandonar su actitud fría

"Que recapacites"- dijo la Sailor del tiempo

"No pienso hacerlo"- dijo ella -"Así que si vas a matarme hazlo ya, por que si logro ponerme en pie, te matare"-

Plut levanto su báculo

"No lo hagas"- grito Uranus

Pero era demasiado tarde el ataque de Plut había golpeado de lleno a Sailor Neptune

* * *

El resplandor se había dispersado, Sailor Venus estaba ante ellas, completamente respuesta como si nada hubiera pasado, se observaron atentamente.

Sus trajes habían cambiado, habían llegado a una nueva transformación al ultimo nivel.

"Eternal"- Dijo Venus, mirando a Mercury

"Esto era?"- Pregunto entonces Jupiter clavando sus pupilas en Venus

"Era necesario, para alcanzar la ultima etapa"- dijo ella a modo de justificación

"Para eso nos hiciste creer que estabas de su parte?"- Pregunto Mars abofeteándola, Venus simplemente bajo la cabeza

"No entienden"- murmuro

"No entendemos que Venus?"- Pregunto Mercurio

"Que casi matas a Healer"- pregunto Maker llegando junto a ellas, después de haberse percatado que Healer aun respiraba

"Ustedes no entienden"- volvió a repetir la rubia

"Que es lo que no entendemos?"- pregunto Jupiter, con la ira aun presente en sus pupilas

"Esa que esta ahí es nuestra princesa"-

"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Mars, mirando a quien era su enemigo

"Ella es Serenity"-

_**hasta el limite del cielo te busque **_

_**  
en el viento y el silencio te encontré **_

_**  
y no pudiste ver **_

_**  
Lo mucho que te ame **_

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, y ninguna estaba preparada para el modo como llego.

Plut no terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando, mientras observaba su propia sangre, manchando el asfalto y las fuerzas abandonándola, mientras pedía una explicación a una no menos sorprendida Haruka.

Las lagrimas en la Sailor de la destrucción corrían, mientras observaba como la que hasta ahora había considerado su familia se destruía, Neptune estaba completamente inmóvil sobre un charco de sangre que sin duda hablaba de la gravedad de su situación.

Plut se encontraba de pie, pero no era por sus fuerzas sino por la espada que atravesaba su vientre, y que era sostenida por Uranus, completamente sorprendida, había sido un acto de reflejo, había intentando proteger a Neptune y había lastimado a una de sus compañeras.

"Uranus"- murmuro Plut notando como todo se volvía borroso ante su vista, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella

"No hables te pondrás bien"- dijo la Sailor del viento, depositando a la chica en el pavimento

"¿por que ?"- pregunto la Sailor del tiempo

"Yo no quería que esto pasara"- murmuro Uranus, con las lagrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas, mientras sus guantes ahora eran carmín.

Saturn también se había dejado caer de rodillas, sin querer acercarse a Plut por temor a una despedida y tampoco para poder acercarse a Neptune por miedo a la confirmación, cerro los ojos, y apretó los puños, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer algo, poder hacer algo por sus compañeras y amigas que ahora se debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

Deseo poder encontrar algo que en ese momento aliviara su dolor, y entonces lo sintió, una extraña calidez se había desplazado por todo su cuerpo, sintió el símbolo de su planeta guardián brillando sobre su frente, y una fuerza arrolladora corriendo por sus venas.

"Todo esta bien, Saturn"- Escucho una voz junto a ella, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con Neptune

"Eternal"- fue lo único que murmuro en cuanto observo el traje de Neptune

"También Plut esta bien"- dijo Neptune

"Esto era?"- Pregunto Plut llegando junto a ella

"Si"- contesto Neptune

"¿Por que?"- Pregunto Uranus quien aun tenia las mejillas húmedas

"Así lo quería ella"- dijo Neptune mirando en dirección a su enemigo

"Ella?"- pregunto Saturn

"Serenity"- contesto Neptune

_**si me miras fijamente **_

_**  
y te adentras en mi mente**_

_**  
si aproximas tus latidos **_

_**  
a este loco corazón **_

_**  
mi loco corazón**_

Observaron la oscuridad de la cuidad y el silencio, que rodeaba Tokio, Tuxedo Mask se dejaba guiar por su sexto sentido que en miles de ocasiones no le había fallado, no tardo mucho en observar el enorme castillo negro que se erguía majestuoso donde se suponía tendría que estar la torre de Tokio.

Observo a las Sailor, se sorprendió por su cambio, pero no era el tiempo de hacerlo, se acerco a Mercury a quien tenia mas cerca, ella sonrío al verlo y lo abrazo.

"¿que pasa?"- Pregunto

"Un enemigo"- Dijo Maker quien sostenía a Healer

"Quien?"- pregunto paseando su vista por el lugar, no tardo en reconocería

"Endymion"- murmuro la mujer

"Serenity"- murmuro el

Las Sailor se sobre saltaron, el se había dado cuenta antes que ellas.

Serenity sonrío, la verdadera batallas estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

Golpeo una vez más aquel cristal, pero no cedía, no cedía a ninguno de sus golpes, y las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle y sus manos empezaban a sangrar pero aun así siguió golpeando, lo haría si era necesario hasta morir, pues la frialdad del lugar estaba haciendo también estragos en su cuerpo.

"Por favor, bombón por favor"- grito con la voz ronca -"Te amo"-

Entonces el cristal cedió y se rompió, al mismo tiempo el cristal de plata se rompió en dos...

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, no se a ustedes pero este capitulo es el mejor de toda la historia, o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso, pero después de todo, ustedes son los que pueden juzgar mejor, ahora lo más probable es que el siguiente capitulo sea el final de la historia, si es que tengo suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, si alguna de ustedes me puede facilitar alguna canción es que no encuentra ninguna que vaya para el sig. capitulo.

Bien, sobre las transformaciones de las chicas tengo una imagen en mi maquina, pero aun la estoy terminando en cuento la termine les mandare la imagen a las que lo deseen para que se den una idea ya que nunca hice la descripción de sus trajes.

Bueno, si nada pasa nos leemos en el sig. capitulo que será el final de esta historia, y ahora contesto sus reviews.

**Seshyiak**

De verdad muchas gracias, por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este el capitulo 14 no te decepcione por que a mi me gusta mucho, esta un poco largo, pero creo que ya las cosas comienzan a tener forma, mil gracias por tu review.

**Sailor Angel7**

Bueno esa era mi impresión, me alegra mucho saber que estuvo bien solo espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo, que esta un poco largo pero que descubre más lo que esta pasando, pues si Endymion estaba enamorado de Beryl, y yo creo que ya sabes por que Serenity es mala, y serena, más bien la veo como Neutra, pues ya no tiene ganas de nada, lamento mucho no haber actualizado, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Alejandra Nuñez**

Muchas gracias, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, mil gracias por tu review.

**TaNiTaLoVe **

Yo no dibuje el angelito de mi firma, simplemente le agregue mi Nick y unas cuentas pinceladas, la verdad es que creo que ya sabes que me encanta el drama, bueno de Yaten la verdad no tenia imaginación para pensar en alguien más así que deje a la princesa como su amor imposible, si, si cumplió con las ordenes de la reina, y si solo que no es Darién era Endymion, quien amaba a Beryl, y bueno Mina, no te preocupes por que Mina hará que Yaten sufra un poco, Bueno la historia que contó el doc en el capitulo anterior, yo creo que ahora ya te quedo claro que hablaba de la madre de Serenity, bueno tu que crees, que crees que pase por mi mente para el momento en que el cristal se separe, lamento no poder cumplir con eso, pero no creo que Darién muera en esta historia, Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Silvermoon maru**

Bueno si tendrá un final feliz, pero no te puedo decir como quedara, muchas gracias por tus porras y mil gracias por tu review.

**Starlight**

Bueno sobre tu primera pregunta, como se trata de un recuerdo de Uranus, se trata de la reina del milenio de plata es decir que el bebe de quien hablan es de Serenity, puede ser que la ayude, no pienso revelar más de el por el momento, bueno como ya habrás leído, Serenity tiene una cuenta pendiente con Endymion, mil gracias por tu review y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo.

**Chiriseluna**

Muchas gracias la verdad, y espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado por que le eche muchas ganas, por eso es tan largo, espero que te guste de verdad y mil gracias por tu review.

**AnnitaChibaKou**

Muchas gracias, bueno ¿Que tan mal estabas, ahora que ya sabes el motivo de que Serenity se quiera vengar y que mina la haya defendido, mil gracias por tu review y por tus porras y tu apoyo.

Sailor Alluminem Siren

Yaten, Yaten, la verdad si que se porto muy mal con Mina y la ha hecho sufrir de una manera de verdad muy cruel, y si créeme cada uno va a recibir lo que merecen, aun que aveces siento feo por ellos, así que imagínate que les tengo preparados i el doctor es el hermano Gemelo de Endymion a quien en el pasado Uranus elimino, muchas gracias por tus porras y mil gracias por tu review.

**Zafiro**

Bueno no te preocupes, la verdad es que Amy si fue muy calculadora, y bueno luego Darien el aun no define bien sus sentimientos por que después de todo siente que Ama a Amy, pero, Serena estuvo con el demasiado tiempo como para dejarla atrás así, y yo creo que si, y yo creo que tienes razon, mil gracias por tu review.

**MoonLight Fugaz**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, espero que este capitulo te guste y no te decepcione mil gracias por tu review.

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que te hayan llegado los fanarts, espero que me des tu opinion de ellos, mil gracias por tu review.

**Lulu**

Bueno, te tengo que decir que así estaba planeado desde un principio, aun que hay algunas cosas que aun no se como resolvere, créeme que a mi también me hace enfadar Yaten, y bueno Mina ya veras lo que sucedera más adelante con ellos, espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo, Mil gracias por tu review.

**Sheccid de Chiva**

Muchas gracias por tus porras de verdad que eres muy amable, y bueno lo de Endymion y Beryl tiene mucho que ver con el pasado, y si tambien tiene que ver con Serenity, serena es la unica persona sin culpa alguna en ese asunto, Yaten y Mina ya tuvieran aqui una participacion importante y hasta diria dramatica, Sobre Amy, la verdad tengo que admitirlo Serenity si será cruel, a mi tambien me encanta la cancion, me encanta Sanz, no tanto como mi novio, pero ya es algo no?

El embarazo del capitulo pasado es el de la madre de Serenity, si, si es lo que tu piensas con respecto a ese doctor, es el hermano de Endymion, mil gracias por tus porras.

**Pola Kaiou**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, bueno yo queria encontrar una razon qu eme convenciera acerca de el por que Beryl ataco la luna y esa fue la que más me gusto, la verdad si, pero tienes que esperar al final para saber que tan caprichoso es el destino por que realmente que Serena sera la más afectada, bueno como se supone que serena tiene que fundar tokio de cristal, como las Outer se empeñan en decir, pues ella aun existe, bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, yo creo que quedo bastante dramatico, pero eso estoy segura me lo diras tu, mil gracias por tu review.

**Lady Palas**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, no se si será un final muy buena pero si se que será bastante impresionante y al menos espero algo que ustedes no se esperen del todo. Mil gracias por tu review.

**Sailor Alluminem Sirem**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, bueno tienes razon la personalidad de Serenity y la de Serena no tiene nada que ver, pero es que cada una esta viendo las cosas desde puntos de vista diferentes, muchas gracias por tu review, espero no decepcionarte.

**Vinisa**

Intentare actualizar cuento antes, aun que me va a dar un poquito de tristeza ponerle Fin a esta historia, muchas gracias por tu review, espero no decepcionarte.

**Neo Gaby**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, si, fue muy traumático, esas cosas no se superan rapido, lo bueno es que ahora trabaja como nueva, bueno ahora ya sabes que es lo que Mina entendio, mil gracias por tu review y espero no haberte decepcionado.

**Serenity y Endymion**

Muchas gracias por tus porras y mil gracias por tu review, la verdad es que no te puedo prometer nada.

**GabYxA**

Bueno la verdad es que esa fue mi impresión en un primer momento que quieres, el capitulo no era largo y me parecía que le faltaba algo, bueno al parecer me equivoque y no salió tan malcomo pensaba, de verdad no te sorprende, anda que ya te has acostumbrado a las locuras de mi mente, bueno las razones de Yaten aveces me parecen bastante pobres pero esas son sus razones, muchas gracias por tus porras y bueno nuevamente tienes un poco de la culpa de este capitulo, por que despues de leer tu capitulo reescribi algunas cosas, mil gracias por tu review y lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes.

**Golondrina**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, espero que este capitulo te guste y mil gracias por tu review.

Muchas gracias a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.


	15. Viveme Ojala

Hola, primero que nada debo de pedirles una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, de verdad lo lamento mucho, pero tengo unos proyectos que no estaban en mis planes y tuve que dejar un poco la historia, ahora ya estoy aquí, de verdad que lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, ahh, también debo de decirles que estoy organizando un concurso de fanfiction, de Sailor Moon, para quien quiera participar, las inscripciones se cierran el 30 de mayo, si ah alguna le interesa escríbame y les mando la dirección norikokinomotoli(arroba)aol(punto)com.

Bueno, se que dije que este sería el ultimo capitulo pero, bueno no es así, este es el fin pero aun falta el epilogo, que espero poder subir pronto, lamento mucho la tardanza por que de verdad que he tenido muchas cosas que no tenia planeadas, la verdad es que lamento mucho que el capitulo termine así, espero poder actualizar pronto.

No podía decidirme en esta historia la canción que amenizaría este capitulo, por que hay tantas cosas que pasan que no encontraba una que encerrara lo que yo quería decir, así que opte por poner, la primera canción es la de víveme de Laura Pausini, la segunda es Ojalá de Silvio Rodríguez, ahora contesto sus reviews.

**Chicamar1**

Armando, si así es, es el nombre del hermano de Endymion, y bueno sobre eso no te puedo adelantar nada, de verdad espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo, una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, mil gracias por tu review.

**Lady Palas**

Muchas gracias, espero tampoco decepcionarte con este capitulo 15 que como habrás leído arriba, no es el capitulo final, pero si el preámbulo para el fin, me alegra que haya podido trasmitir esas emociones, significa que he mejorado, muchas gracias de verdad por tus buenos deseos, espero de todo corazón que todo lo que te propongas lo logres, Mil gracias por tu review y tus palabras de apoyo de verdad.

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Bueno, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, desde mi punto de vista perdió algo, aun que no logro saber que, en cuanto tenga los fan arts de los dos últimos capítulos te los mandare, de verdad muchas gracias por tu review y lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes.

**Luna**

Pues aquí esta el capitulo, espero que no te decepcione y mil gracias por tu review.

**Shary**

de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado como quedo el capitulo anterior, y que te hayan gustado las peleas, a mi fue mi parte favorita, me costo mucho escribirlas, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, sobre Yaten, bueno cuando se termine este capitulo espero que me digas que opinas de el, para mi es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sobre Darién de él mejor no opino nada, y no no pienso matarlo aun, es que todo puede pasar, y Seiya, que puedo decir de el, es todo un amor, bueno sobre el cristal, eso si que no te lo puedo adelantar.

**GabYxA**

Muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad, te lo agradezco de todo corazón, se que había dicho que seria el ultimo pero decido dividirlo en dos, por que quedaría demasiado largo..., sobre las peleas, bueno como te habrás dado cuenta todas tuvieron su por que aun que en un principio no se veía ni pies ni cabeza a su comportamiento, y bueno sobre Endymion, esa era una de mis sorpresas para el final, por que con ella daba una explicación a la aparición de Serenity, después de todo ella fue la más afectada con todo eso, Sobre el bb de Amy, bueno de eso si que no te puedo adelantar nada, yo solo puedo prometer un final feliz para Serena las demás bueno lo dejo a tu imaginación, sobre Armando, veras la explicación en este capitulo y juzgaras mi manera de jugar con la trama, Seiya, Seiya es un amor que no merece sufrir tanto, pero yo soy una maldita que a cada rato lo hago sufrir, me odio por eso, sobre tu pregunta y el cristal, eso si no lo puedo responder tendrás que leer el capitulo y aun así sacar tus conclusión aun que tu eres una de las que me lee, la mente así que estoy segura de que sabrás hacia que rumbo van las cosas, ahh, también quería agradecerte por la canción de Ojalá, como te habrás dado cuenta fue una de las elegidas, y quería pedirte un enorme favor, me podrías dar la traducción de Whisper de Evanescence , es que necesito una canción que este perfecta para el final, muchas gracias por tus porras Linda, muchas gracias por dedicarme el capitulo 10 de llevarte conmigo me dio mucha emoción y espero tu comentario de este capitulo, de verdad espero de todo corazón no decepcionarte, Mil gracias por tu review.

**AnnitaChibakou**

Bueno, no solo el capitulo pasada tiene explicación si no también este las tiene, recuerda que hay muchos involucradas en este asunto, sobre la Muerte de Darién, pues no creo poder cumplir tu petición, por que para el tengo preparada otra cosa, lamento que este capitulo no sea el final, pero es que me habría quedado demasiado largo , y yo te prometo que Serena será feliz. Mil gracias por tu review.

**Chriseluna**

Sobre Mina/Yaten hay bastante de esta pareja en este capitulo, aun que no se si como te gustaría a ti, tal vez en cuento llegues al final del capitulo quieras matarme no lo se, bueno por el momento aun falta un capitulo más, es que este amenazaba con volverse Kilométrico y opte por separarlos, pero no te preocupes que no tardare tanto en actualizar, espero no decepcionarte y que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, Mil gracias por tu review.

**Starlith**

Bueno, yo creo que como mencionas Serenity, tiene cierto derecho de sentirse tan dolida, después de todo, solo la utilizaron, y de verdad que quiere llevar a cabo su venganza aun que no del todo como seguramente te has dado cuenta, y bueno Darién no va a morir, para el tengo preparado algo, no se si a ustedes les agrade pero a mi me parece lo mejor, sobre armando, bueno hay algo sobre el en este capitulo, de verdad que espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y Mil gracias por tu review.

Sailor Angel7

Muchas gracias de verdad, y tiene razón muy loco y muy cruel, pero sobre todo por todas las mentiras que fueron descubiertas, y por que se descubrió que el amor de Serenity y Endimión nunca fue igual, después de todo, solo Serenity amo en esa relación, bueno sobre Serena ya veras lo que pasara. Mil gracias por tu review.

Lulu

Estoy empezando ya a atar los cabos sueltos, y a responder las pregunta que habian quedado flotando en el aire, como la de por que Serenity quería venganza, ahora ya se sabe cual es el por que de la chica, desde mi punto de vista muy valido, sobre Bunny y Armando, bueno ya veras que pasa con eso, Mil gracias por tu review y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza.

Natalia Kido

Lamento mucho de verdad la tardanza, pero surgieron como Veinte Mil contratiempos y no los pude aplazar y bueno hasta apenas tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir y terminar este capitulo, sobre Amy, créeme yo también tengo ese sentimiento pero no te diré como irán las cosas, solo te diré que será un final Feliz para Serena, bueno como ya habrás leído este no es el capitulo final, el viernes ya tendrás el capitulo final, espero no decepcionarte con este, Mil gracias por tu Review y por darme tu apoyo.

**Lunita Negra**

Nunca apresures un juicio, sabes de mi puedes esperar todo, y en cuento leas este capitulo te darás cuenta por que, mil gracias por tu review y espero no haberte decepcionado.

**Vinisa**

De verdad espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo, también espero no decepcionarlos con el final que será publicado el viernes, si no pasa nada, espero de verdad que les guste y que sea algo que no esperaban aun que en este capi se dan muchas pistas, mil gracias por tu review y lamento mucho la tardanza.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

Muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad te lo agradezco, sobre Serenity, el hecho de atacar a las guerreras tuvo su razón de ser, de verdad no fue solo por que si, después de todo, no olvides que fue lo que le pidió Serenity a Serena, ten muy presentes esas palabras por que son las que le dan sentido a esta ultima parte de la historia, sobre Endimión, bueno el cometió muchos errores y ahora los esta pagando, muchas gracias por tus porras de verdad espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo y pues lamento la tardanza

**Aylin**

De verdad que no me divierto, pero ... es que es el mejor momento para cortar donde sabes que es el punto perfecto, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes de verdad espero que te guste el capitulo, bueno yo creo que te gustara lo que hay de Serena/Seiya aun que después querrás golpearme, lo se lo presiento, mil gracias por tu review.

**Golondrina**

Muchas gracias por tus porras espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, y mil gracias por tiu review, lamento mucho la demora.

**Pola Kaiou**

Buneo lo que dices tiene una gran verdad, Serenity esta actuando de acuerdo al daño que le causaron, además de que aun quedan algunos puntos que estoy segura en cuento los sepas te darás cuenta de hacia donde va la historia, pues como mencionas de verdad eres una chica bastante observadora, sobre el relato de Bunny, bueno como ella bien comenta es solo una leyenda que al final podría tener algo de verdad y ser el pasado de Serenity algo así como la histori8a oculta de la luna, sobre Yaten, bueno ya veras como están las cosas con el en este capitulo, Mina también sufrirá en este capitulo, digamos que conseguirá lo que quiere pero no de la manera en que lo queria, anda de verdad esperabas el embarazo, a muchas las tomo por sorpresa, y bueno Eternal con nuevos poderes y un enemigo verdaderamente poderoso a vencer, y si, sobre tu pregunta de Serenity y Serena de verdad que eres muy observadora, déjame felicitarte por eso, es una cualidad que no muchos poseen, yo por ejemplo carezco de ella, Sobre Seiya bueno tu me dirás en cuento leas el capitulo que tal esta Seiya, quien siempre a mostrado una verdadera devoción a Serena, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero verte por el concurso de Fanfiction, disculpa la tardanza.

**Aska ishida**

Muchas gracias por tus porras de verdad, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo ni con el final, estoy segura que tu serás una de las que me querrán matar al leer la parte en que Serena y Seiya mantienen una conversación, esa pregunta no la puedo contestar, mil gracias por tu review y lamento mucho la tardanza.

**Amynaoko**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, espero n decepcionarte con este capitulo, espero de verdad que el final te guste, ese será publicado el viernes, mil gracias por tu review y lamento mucho la tardanza.

**TaNiTaLoVe**

1.-Bueno Amy esta embarazada de Darién y como veras más adelante la noticia llega como bomba para las Sailor aun que no tendran mucho tiempo para reaccionar por que frente a ellas tiene a un enemigo peligroso y poderoso.

2.- Tal vez en este punto te des cuenta de la cantidad de Mentiras que envolvían a la princesa y al milenio de plata, tal vez te des cuenta de que Armando, bueno estoy segura que te darás cuenta.

3.- Sobre esto, digamos que el cristal de plata es muy poderoso y puede modificar la memoria, después de todo eso pudo haber hecho la Reina, recuerda que Serenity no sabe nada de eso.

4.- Es el destino y el único que Serena conoce, por el que se supone que ella reencarno, digamos que lo ve como una obligación y hasta cierto punto como un castigo, por que lo ha hecho, y bueno ya veras en el capitulo final, donde realmente tendrás una respuesta a esas dudas.

5.-Bueno, yo que ya lo sabes, después de todo, si Serenity representa la maldad en ese momento se necesita la bondad no?

6.- La verdad es que Serenity desea algo con ese cambio de trajes y con las otras cosas que también piensa hacer que leerás en este capitulo, bueno has acertado en una cosa, ninguno de los traidores morirá, aun que cada uno tendra su castigo uno mas doloroso que el otro, espero de verdad que el final sea algo que no esperes algo que realmente te impresione, trabajare duro.

7.- esta si no la puedo contestar.

Espero no decepcionarte chica y Mil gracias por tu review.

**Sheccid de Chiva**

Bueno lo de Amy era algo que había dejado claro al poner la escena entre ella y Darién, después de todo, no la puse nada más por que si, bueno sobre la caída del imperio Lunar si Endimión fue el causante, por no querer seguir el destino, por amar a Beryl aun que al final todo le salió mal, en que libro leíste una historia parecida, me gustaría saber para poder leerlo, a mi también me encanta esa canción aun que la interprete no es de mi total agrado, bueno chica estoy segura de que ya sabes que rumbo toman las cosas, muchas gracias por tu review y espero no decepcionarte.

**Seshyiak**

muchas gracias por tu review, este capi también esta un poco largo espero de verdad que no te decepcione, y que no me odies por el rumbo que están tomando las cosas, espero no decepcionarte.

**DannaPool**

Primero que nada bienvenida, de verdad me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, ese me hace sentir muy bien, sobre las historias de Gravi, bueno debo de darte una disculpa por que las he tenido muy abandonadas per prometo ya una vez que esta termine empezar de verdad con ellas, muchas gracias por tus porras, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, y lamento mucho la tardanza

**MoonHikaru**

Estoy muy bien llena de trabajo y de exámenes pero en general estoy muy bien, sobre lo de la muerte bueno tengo que corregirte por que es algo que no va a pasar, aun que , bueno linda para la siguiente será uno de fanarts de Sailor Moon donde espero poder contar con tu apoyo, muchas gracias por tus porras, lamento mucho la tardanza y espero no decepcionarte.

**Victoria Granger.**

No, nadie sabia nada de esa historia digamos que es algo más, bueno digamos que Serenity es el psado, Serena el presente y ambas el futuro con eso creo te doy pistas de lo que puede pasar.

y si la el final sera feliz para Serena, aun que tal vez no de la forma en que te gustaria, no, no piesno matarlo ya tengo su castigo, en lo personal creo que es el adecuado, muchas gracias de verdad,. esta es mi mejor historia de Sailor Moon, me costo un poco poder hacerla encajar en al historia original de Naoko, pero creo que hasta aquí, lo he hecho bien, me alegra mucho el saber que en esta historia tu fanatismo por Darién baja, es que eso quiere decir que estoy trasmitiendo lo que quiero hacer, bueno sobre Seiya .., ya lo leerás en este capi. espero no decepcionarte, mil gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza.

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a todas aquellas personas que de una u otra forma forman parte de dices que te olvidare, a todos lo que me han ayudado con sus ideas, a los que me han mandado letras de canciones para los capítulos, para todos lo que han dejado review para darme su opinión,

**Dices que te olvidare**

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción: Viveme_

_Interprete: Laura Pausini_

Las sombras la rodeaban...

Mientras aquella voz, aquella voz se escuchaba con más fuerza, con más intensidad...

Cerro los ojos, no quería escuchar más...

Sin embargo un nombre floto en su mente...

Seiya...

las imágenes inundaron su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa...

las sombras comenzaron a ceder...

retrocedían...

y ella lloraba...

por que había escuchado aquellas dos simples palabras...

"Te amo"-

y la frase resonaba en su interior...

con dolorosa claridad...

No quería sentirlo...

No quería escucharlo...

Sin embargo algo dentro de ella se había roto...

las sombras entonces se cerraron no la dejaban respirar...

Ella no era tan fuerte como para luchar contra aquel poder...

sin embargo, los ojos azules la retuvieron...

las frases de apoyo que aquel chico siempre había tenido para ella...

Su mirada...

de pronto lo sintió, algo cálido en su interior...

El cristal de plata...

Lo supo entonces...

aquel chico merecía que ella luchara...

Merecía un esfuerzo...

Levanto el cristal ahuyentando las sombras...

Las sombras se habían ido, pero ella...

Ella sintió que no podía respirar...

Estaba muriendo...

_**No necesito más de nada ahora que**_

_**me ilumino tu amor inmenso **_

_**fuera y dentro**_

Se estaban observando fijamente, las pupilas azules chocaban con fuerza, Darién no lo penso mucho un resplandor lo rodeo para transformarlo en Endymion, Serenity hizo un gesto de dolor al ver al hombre frente a ella, al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, aun quedaba un lugar de su corazón que lo amaba.

Las Sailor estaban estáticas sin saber que era lo que tenían que hacer, por que si esa que estaba ahí era Serenity¿Donde estaba Serena¿Donde estaba su amiga?.

"Por que haces esto?"- Pregunto el príncipe de la tierra, aun que en el fondo el sabia cual seria la respuesta de la mujer

"Y eres tu quien lo pregunta?"- dijo ella caminado hacia el

"Contéstame"-

"Me engañaste, jamas me amaste, me usaste, DESTRUISTE EL PALACIO, MATASTE TODO LO QUE YO CREIA"- grito ella, las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, lagrimas de impotencia, de ira, las Sailors se miraron entre si sin entender.

"Como...?"- pregunto perplejo, sin entender como era que ella se había enterado de aquel plan que su yo pasado había trazado

"Que como me entere, ja, no soy tan estúpida, aun que debo de agradecerte, el cristal de plata me encadeno a un cuerpo puro, en cuyo corazón la maldad no podía entrar, sellándome así, obligándome solo a darle mi poder, pero gracias a ti, esa pureza se destruyo, y la maldad logro entrar, dejándome salir, para cumplir con mi venganza"-

"Si ibas a tomar venganza, por que lo hiciste con aquellos que no eran culpables?"- dijo el mirando a su alrededor, con tristeza, por su conciencia le reprochaba, aquella destrucción, de la que era culpable.

"A ti no te importo destruir el milenio de plata"- dijo ella -"Matar a mi gente, mi pueblo, mis guardianas"- grito con las imágenes demasiado frescas en su cabeza, era como si para ella, esos años no hubiera pasado, todas las Sailors se miraron entonces con asombro, Luna y Artemis simplemente cerraron los ojos.

"Perdóname"- dijo el acercándose a ella, con voz baja, realmente llena de arrepentimiento, una parte de ella, quiso perdonarlo, pero era demasiado odio, y por demasiado tiempo.

"Esa palabra no significa nada para mi"- dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente

El se acerco a ella, y desenfundo su espada, las Sailor se miraron con miedo, el giro la empuñadura hacia ella.

"Mi vida por tu sufrimiento, mi sangre por tu perdón"- dijo el arrodillándose dispuesto a recibir aquel castigo, por que sabia que lo merecía, merecía la muerte -" mi alma, por tu redención"- ella entonces lanzo una carcajada maligna, que provoco escalofríos en la piel de las Sailors, por que cuando las pupilas azules se volvieron afijar en el, ellas supieron que Serenity pensaba llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

"No querido, tu castigo será peor que la muerte"- dijo ella

Sin embargo de pronto palideció, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas se escapaban de ella, no podía respirar, lo que tanto había estado esperando al fin estaba sucediendo, sonrió con amargura, sintiendo pena por aquella otra que también era ella, pero sobre todo, por aquel otro que sabia intentaría recuperarla, solo para..., cerro los ojos, lo único que le tenia que importar era la venganza, su venganza.

_**Créeme esta vez**_

_**créeme por que**_

_**créeme y veras**_

_**no tardara más**_

"Bombón"- grito de nuevo, intentando en vano, tomar entre sus manos los dos fragmentos de cristal que flotaban sobre ellos, mientras las lagrimas le ganaban la partida.

Lloraba, por que sabia que aquella joya representaba la vida de la chica que ahora descansaba en sus brazos, aquella que no respiraba, aquella que se sentía fría y se veía pálida, aquella por la cual había vivido sin saberlo, pues aun no la conocía, y había vivido por ella aun después de eso, por que respiraba por ella, por que su corazón latía, solo por ella.

Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo, intentando con sus manos romper el hielo que aun aprisionaba su cuerpo, lastimándose así las manos, dejando ahí, pedazos de sus guantes, de su piel, su sangre, pero no importaba, todo sacrificio si era por ella, era poco, todo sacrificio valía la pena, si ella lo miraba con aquellas hermosas pupilas celestes.

La desesperación se apoderaba de su ser, por que sentía que ella jamas reaccionaria, jamas despertaría, simplemente había cerrado los ojos para siempre y el no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo, lloro con más fuerza, dejando caer sobre aquel pálido rostro sus lagrimas, lagrimas que contrastaban con la piel fría de ella.

"Bombón"- llamaba de manera lastimera, aferrándose a aquel cuerpo que ya había sacado por completo de aquel cofre, dándose cuenta con sobresalto que estaba fría. -"Bombón"- gimió de manera lastimera

Y es que, la quería viva, deseaba que estuviera viva, aun que no fuera con el, por que el respiraba por ella, era su único motivo y ahora veía como su motivo se desvanecía y ya no tenia nada para luchar, ya no tenia nada.

Observo un enorme pedazo de cristal que había a su costado, lo tomo entre sus manos, mientras sus ojos, no perdían de vista, aquel pálido rostro, lo apretó, sintiendo como lastimaba, pero, ese dolor no tenia importancia, comparado con aquel dolor que sentía dentro.

La sangre que corría por su mano le gritaba la realidad a la cara, el estaba vivo y ella muerta, jamas la volvería a ver, y no fue capaz de imaginarlo, no fue capaz de aceptarlo, apretó aquel trozo con más fuerzas, dañándose aun más, pero ya no importaba, por que había tomado su decisión.

"_Espérame bombón, te acompañare"- _penso, llevando aquel cristal a su cuello, sin ella, la vida no valía la pena.

_**Tengo un deseo escrito en alto**_

_**que pueda ya **_

_**mi pensamiento **_

_**no depende de mi cuerpo**_

La vida se escapaba de sus manos, y ella deseaba con todas su fuerzas regresar, por que ahora el brillo que la rodeaba la atemorizaba, por que deseaba regresar, por que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, mirar a Seiya una vez más y pedirle perdón, por haberse convertido en una persona cruel.

Por haberse convertido en aquello contra lo que tanto había luchado, por haberlo lastimado sin darse cuenta, por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, por no haber interpretado sus palabras, que diferentes habrían sido las cosas si ella se hubiera enamorado de él, si ella..., si ella no estuviera..., no, Seiya era el único que debía ocupar sus pensamientos.

Empezó a llorar, ella simplemente quería estar ahí, ella simplemente quería abrazarlo, ella simplemente quería estar con él, pero era imposible, por que se daba cuenta que jamas regresaría.

y las lagrimas siguieron cayendo, y la desesperación se adueño de ella...

entonces lo escucho, tan claro, tan fuerte, como si el estuviera a su lado...

"_Espérame bombón, te acompañare"-_

No, no quería que la acompañara, no quería, lo quería, lo quería con vida, lo quería feliz, lo quería y no quería que nada le pasara, lo quería, quería verlo sonreír, pero sobre todo estar ahí para verlo cuándo lo hiciera, por que ella no merecía ese sacrificio, en cambio por el, por el ella, ella volvería a luchar...

"_No lo hagas Seiya, por favor"- _Grito

**_créeme esta vez_**

**_créeme por que_**

**_me haría daño ahora ya lo se_**

Las Sailor observaron la escena en silencio, mientras observaban como Serenity, respiraba con dificultad, eso solo podía significar una cosa, eso solo quería decir una cosa, pero ninguna parecía haber llegado aun a la conclusión a la cuál tenían que llegar, sin embargo luna, si lo supo.

"Serena esta muriendo"- dijo la gata

"Donde esta Serena?"- pregunto Endymion, intentando tomar entre sus brazos a Serenity, fallando -"Pero que?..."- pregunto

Uranus abrió los ojos de pronto, recordó su primera batalla contra la mujer, cuando solo eran sombras y sus encuentros, jamas, jamas la habían tocado, por eso sus ataques jamas habían resultado, ella no tenia un cuerpo, era solo ... un reflejo, un reflejo que había quedado libre del cristal de plata.

"No... no pienso decírtelo..."- dijo ella con voz entrecortada, volviéndose de pronto trasparente

"Donde esta?"- grito el desesperado

"Nunca la quisiste... nunca... nos...quisiste... ella esta cerca pero no puedes sentirla..."- dijo ella, sin abandonar la sonrisa, por que había alguien que a pesar de la influencia del castillo negro, había sido capaz de sentir la presencia de la chica, y como había planeado Endymion no podía sentirla, a pesar de estar tan cerca.

"Contesta donde esta, que le has hecho?"- grito el desesperado, no quería que nada le pasara a Serena, no lo merecía, a hora entendía por que el cristal de plata había sellado a Serenity, por que la chica merecía ser feliz, ser Feliz como serena y era su penitencia, la penitencia de Endymion el hacerlo.

"Nada"- dijo ella, sintiendo pena, pena por que ya sabia cual seria el desenlace y sabia que esa seria su mejor venganza, pena por que en el fondo, no quería que las cosas terminara así.

"Contesta"- grito el, fuera de si, mirándola con ira

Ella sonrío, sin poder ponerse en pie, por que de pronto todo se volvía borroso y las sombras empezaba a ganarle a su visión, aun así, sonrío, por que la desesperación de el era su mejor regalo, por que cada sufrimiento que el tenia, era su castigo, sonrío por que dentro de poco su castigo llegaría y ella podría al fin estar junto a aquella otra en paz.

_**Hay gran espacio y tu y yo**_

_**una gran centella**_

_**nos encierra a los dos**_

_**de saber lo que es necesidad**_

"_No lo hagas Seiya, por favor"- _

Era imposible, sin embargo se había detenido, cerro los ojos pues su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala jugada, sin embargo, no volvió a llevar el cristal a su cuello, mejor, quito un mecho de cabello que había sobre el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

Observándola embelesado, dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran sobre la piel de la chica, mientras el intentaba gravar en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel rostro que amaba, sobre cualquier cosa, incluida su vida.

"Debí de habértelo dicho antes, pero fui tan cobarde, debí de habértelo dicho, pero no podía, y ahora... ahora.."- la abrazo con más fuerza enterrado la cara en su cabellera dorada -"Te amo tanto bombón"- dijo en su oído, aun que sabia que ella no lo escuchaba, y se arrepintió de todas esas veces que había callado, de todas esas oportunidades que había desaprovechado -"Daría todo lo que soy por que despertaras"- dijo posando la vista en los labios, ya casi azulosos y entre abiertos, los rozo lentamente, se sentían tan fríos pero no se separo, sabia que ese seria su primer beso y ultimo.

_**víveme sin miedo ahora**_

_**que sea una vida o sea una hora**_

_**no me dejes libre aquí desnudo**_

_**mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo**_

Aquella calidez que la rodeaba, la hacia sentir tan bien,. la hacia sentir tan feliz, sentía que podía tener alas, que podía irse muy lejos, que los problemas no la seguirían que Darién era solo cosa del pasado y entonces lo comprendió todo.

Ella tenia que despertar, ella tenia que hacer algo, ella tenia que vivir...

"SEIYA"- grito intentando que el la guiara de vuelta, que le dijera donde, que le dijera donde estaba el camino, que le mostrara como llegar hacia él.

y entonces lo escucho.

"_Debí de habértelo dicho antes, pero fui tan cobarde, debí de habértelo dicho, pero no podía, y ahora... ahora...Daría todo lo que soy por que despertaras_"-

Se sintió miserable y lloro con más fuerza, entonces lo sintió, una labios cálidos sobre los suyos.

"Por favor, por favor, déjame regresar con él, permíteme consolarlo"- pidió al vacío, y entonces sintió algo cálido envolviéndolo todo.

Frente a ella, más majestuoso que nunca apareció el cristal de plata y tras el del mismo tamaño un cristal negro que desapareció, ella cerro los ojos, había comprendido todo...

Tenia más claro que nunca que era lo que tenia que hacer.

_**te ruego**_

_**víveme ahora sin más vergüenza**_

_**aun que este todo el mundo en contra**_

_**deja la apariencia y toma el sentido **_

_**y siente lo que llevo dentro**_

Serenity desapareció bajo la mirada aterrada de las Sailor y del propio Darién, bajo la mirada aterrada de las Star Lights, dejando un terrible vacío dentro, un vacío que fue rápidamente reemplazado por la desesperación, por la tristeza, por el miedo.

"Que pasa?"- Pregunto Jupiter

"Que pasa Luna?"- Pregunto Hotaru

Pero la gata no contesto, simplemente comenzó a sollozar levemente, seguida por Artemis, las Sailor los observaron sin dar crédito, sin terminar de creer lo que sus cerebros les decían por que ni siquiera eran capaces de decirlo, por que sentían que si lo decían las cosas se harían realidad, por que sentían que si lo decían no habría marcha atrás.

"Deben de estar bromeando"- grito Uranus

"Esto no puede estar pasando"- dijo Venus

"Esta pasando y es mi culpa"- dijo Darién, las Sailors lo miraron fijamente, esperando que explicara por que no entendían. -"El causante de la caída del milenio de plata, fue Endymion"- dijo

"No"- dijo Lita -"Fue el negaverso, fue Beryl"- grito

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Neptune

"No, el causante de todo fue Endymion, el amaba a Beryl, el lo planeo todo, para no tener que casarse con Serenity"-

"Que?"- Pregunto Amy

"Lo que escucharon"-

"Desde cuando lo sabes?"- Pregunto Haruka

"Desde hace unas horas"-

"Desgraciado"- dijo la Sailor del viento dándole un puñetazo -"Yo lo sabia, lo sabia, el que debió de haber muerto eras tu, no él"- grito, Neptune la detuvo antes de que se lanzara nuevamente contra el príncipe

"De que habla?"- pregunto mirándola

"En el pasado, Uranus mato a un príncipe de la tierra"-

"Fuiste tu?"- Pregunto, al recordar aquel recuerdo que lo había asaltado, donde le habían informado de la existencia de otro, cuando le habían comunicado que tenia que casarse con la princesa de la luna -"Por que?"-

"Ambos se enamorarían de La princesa, pero ella solo amaría a uno, eso provocaría la guerra entre ustedes y entre la luna, quisimos evitarlo"- dijo Neptune

"Yo no sabia eso"- dijo la voz de Serenity tras ellos, se giraron a mirarla, había algo extraño en ella, en su rostro en su sonrisa, aun que aun estaba vestida como Sailor Moon

"Es momento Endymion"- dijo -"Ahora somos tu y yo"-

_**y te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mi**_

_**que cubre las paredes blancas y cansadas**_

_**créeme esta vez, **_

_**créeme por que **_

_**me haría daño una y otra vez**_

Aun no retiraba sus labios de los de ella, no quería dejarla, a pesar de que la realidad se empeñaba en golpearlo con crueldad, deseaba tanto poder abrir los ojos, en su planeta, no le importaba la lejanía, no le importaba por que en ese momento cuando el estaba lejos, podía sentirla, y ella estaba viva.

Separo sus labios de los de ella, y la abrazo, sin estar dispuesto a aun a dejarla ir.

Y es que a pesar de que nunca había sido suya, a pesar de que ella, jamas lo había visto como el deseaba, a pesar de todo, el le pertenecía, por lo tanto no quería dejarla ir, por que sentía que debía seguirla a donde quiera que estuviera.

Y no se dio cuenta del brillo que en ese momento había llenado la habitación, no se dio cuenta por que tenia los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta de que ella había abierto los ojos de nuevo.

Levanto la mano lentamente, hasta acariciarle levemente la mejilla, Seiya pareció despertar ante ese simple toque, abrió los ojos y se separo un poco de ella, sus ojos se iluminaron al verse reflejado de nuevo en esa mirada celeste.

"Bombón"- murmuro en voz baja, como si temiera que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasado, ella sonrío él, la abrazo con más fuerza, llorando aun más, pero esta vez de alegría, aun no podía creerlo, aun no podía creerlo. -"Eres tu, de verdad eres tu"- gimió

"Si Seiya, lo soy"- dijo ella abrazándolo -"Gracias"-

"Por que?"- Pregunto genuinamente sorprendido

"Por que sin ti, jamas abría regresado"- dijo ella, mirándolo con total ternura

"Sin ti mi vida jamas habría tendió sentido, yo fui creado solo para conocerte a ti"- dijo el acariciando levemente la mejilla derecha de la chica, Serena lo atrajo hacia si posando ambas manos en las mejillas del chico, Seiya abrió muchos los ojos al sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

pero no tardo en corresponder al beso, un beso lento, sincero, sin prisa, como si todo lo que ellos necesitaran estuviera en los labios del otro, como si temieran que al aumentar el ritmo, todo desaparecería, por que en ese momento perfecto, solo importaban ellos dos.

Por que no importaba el mañana, ni la pelea que se desarrollaba afuera, solo importaban ellos dos y esa historia donde ellos eran protagonistas, esa historia que nunca había llegado a escribirse y ahora parecía tener al fin, una oportunidad.

_**si entre mi realidad, hoy **_

_**yo tengo algo más**_

_**que jamas tuve ayer, **_

_**necesitas vivirme un poco más**_

"Serenity, como?"- pregunto el, aun que dentro sentía una infinita alegría, si ella estaba ahí, si ella estaba frente a él, eso quería decir que serena estaba viva.

"No te alegres tanto"- dijo ella -" Esta pelea apenas esta empezando"- sonrío, fijado su vista en Sailor Mercury, la cual tembló levemente, llevándose las manos a su vientre -"Te dije que destruiría todo lo que querías"- dijo ella, dando un giro y llegando frente a Mercury.

"Lo que quieres, es a ella no?"- pregunto lanzando un ataque, que Mercury apenas y pudo esquivar

Darién corrió para ponerse frente a ella, para proteger a la peliazul, los ojos de Serenity se encendieron en ira ante el gesto.

El ataque que lanzo con el báculo, fue realmente poderoso, sin embargo el lo había detenido, utilizando su espada.

"Rapsodia acuática de mercurio"- Serenity alcanzo a esquivar el ataque, entonces Darién se dio cuenta, ella ya tenia un cuerpo, ella ya había escapado del cristal de plata.

"Te diste cuenta"- dijo ella

"Como...?"- pregunto

"Así"- dijo ella pasando su mano sobre el broche que descansaba sobre su pecho, en cuyo centro descansaba el cristal negro, todo había quedado claro entonces para Darién.

"Donde esta ella?"-

"Para saberlo tendrás que derrotarme"-

" Lo haremos con gusto"- Gritaron Mars y Uranus al mismo tiempo

"Entonces que empiece, estoy lista"- dijo ella tomando una pose de defensa, retando a las Sailor a atacar

Haruka levanto su espada, dispuesta a terminar con aquella batalla, a terminar con aquella mujer, sin importarle que fuera su princesa, por que la única que ella conocía, era Serena.

"Espada de Uranus Elimina"-

_**víveme sin miedo ahora**_

_**que sea una vida o sea una hora**_

_**no me dejes libre aquí desnudo**_

_**mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo**_

Por que nada en la vida es eterno, ni siquiera la felicidad, por eso tuvieron que separar sus labios, quedando ambos con la sensación de que les habían arrebatado lo más importante.

"No sabes la alegría que siento"- dijo el

"Seiya, esto..."- empezó ella

"No lo digas, no lo digas bombón"- pidió el -"Déjame seguir en esta mentira"- suplico

Ella movió su cabeza en señal negativa

"No entiendes, tienes que dejarme decirlo"- dijo ella

"No, no quiero oír que aun lo amas"- dijo el enterrando su rostro en el cabello de la chica

"Seiya"- llamo ella -"en otro momento..."-

El la observo entonces sin entender

"En otro momento nuestra historia, hubiera sido maravillosa"-

"Que quieres decir"- pregunto el

"Que aun tengo una ultima batalla que librar"-

"Yo estaré junto a ti"- dijo el -"Siempre estaré junto a ti"-

"Seiya"- murmuro ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -"Por que no estuviste tu en mi destino?"- pregunto acariciando el rostro del chico

"En cambio yo agradezco el día que te conocí"- dijo el

"Por que Seiya?"- dijo comenzando a llorar -"Por que ahora que me di cuenta que ... estoy enamorada de ti"-

_**te ruego**_

_**víveme ahora sin más vergüenza**_

_**aun que este todo el mundo en contra**_

_**deja la apariencia y toma el sentido **_

_**y siente lo que llevo dentro**_

"Neptune"- grito Uranus, observando el cuerpo de la chica caer, por su propio poder por su propio ataque, ataque que Serenity había desviado y enviado a Neptune

"Quieres que te diga un secreto?"- Dijo Serenity mirando a Uranus, que sostenía con angustia el cuerpo sin sentido de Neptune -"Yo soy la culpable de que Neptune no quiera estar contigo"-

Los ojos de Uranus se abren aun más si es posible, mira a la mujer frente a ella con odio, sus ojos brillan llenos de ira, aprieta los puños con fuerza, se levanta, no sin antes depositar suavemente sobre el asfalto a Neptune.

"¿como pudiste?"- Pregunto

"Fue fácil, simplemente entre a su mente y modifique sus recuerdos"- dijo la otra con una sonrisa, mintiendo, tomando con fuerza el báculo, esperando en cualquier momento el ataque de Uranus -"Que harás al respecto"-

Uranus la mira con más ira, sintiendo un enorme poder corriendo por su interior, sintiendo la rabia corriendo por primera vez por su interior, sintiendo el verdadero odio, su tiara desapareció para dejar paso al signo de su planeta brillando en su frente, el viento comienza o correr con más fuerzas, las Sailor miran a su alrededor consternadas.

Uranus, levanto la mano derecha, donde ya hay un resplandor.

"¡Viento infernal de Uranus!"- Grita, el viento empieza a azotar con más fuerza, volviéndose un torbellino de dimensiones sorprendentes, ni ella misma puede creer la dimensión de su ataque, ese era su poder, su poder como Eternal Sailor Uranus.

Serenity paro el poder con el báculo, le costo mucho trabajo, sonrío, cada vez faltaba menos.

"¿Como hiciste eso?"- Pregunto Jupiter mirándola sorprendida

"No lo se, simplemente lo sentí"- dijo ella mirándose las manos "Pero ahora lo se, podemos vencerla"- dijo mirándolas, con determinación

"Lo siento pero no puedo permitirte que estés con ellas"- dijo Serenity, haciendo que las sombras rodearan el cuerpo de Neptune, Uranus corrió hacia ella, quedando atrapada entre las sombras, bajo la mirada atónita de las Sailors.

"Donde la has llevado?"- Pregunto Endymion

"No te preocupes si me vences, ellas podrán volver"-

"Y si no lo hacemos?"- Pregunto Mercury

Serenity, no contesto, simplemente la miro fijamente, Amy sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo, lo sabia ella seria la siguiente.

_**has abierto en mi la fantasía**_

_**me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha**_

_**es tu guión la vida mía**_

_**me enfocas, me diriges pones las ideas**_

La observo sin poder creerlo, aun no podía creer que las palabras fueran verdad, lo que tanto había esperado, lo que tanto había deseado, pero...; por que ella lloraba, por que lo mirada de aquella forma, por que el mismo tenia ganas de llorar.

"Bombón"- Logro murmurar con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas retenidas -"Yo también te amo"- dijo abrazándola con más fuerza -"Y te amare siempre"-

"Por que Seiya, por que?"- Pregunto ella, aferrándose aun más a el chico, quien no terminaba de entender

"¿Por que¿Que?"- pregunto el, acariciando su cabellera ahora corta, intentando hacerla sentir bien, ella sollozo con más fuerza

"Por que ahora que te he encontrado, tengo que dejarte ir"- dijo ella

Se separo de ella y la miro fijamente

"Que intentas decirme?"- pregunto

"Yo tengo un destino que cumplir"- dijo ella

"No, no intentaras decirme, que aun piensas fundar ese Tokio de cristal?"- pregunto, Ella bajo la vista, no podía verlo a los ojos y contestar

"Lo entendí al fin Seiya, es mi deber, mi deber como princesa"-

"NO"- Dijo el apretando los puños, mirándola fijamente -"No es justo para ti"-

"He hecho muchas cosas malas, y ahora debo de recibir mi castigo"-

"No, tu no hiciste nada malo, tu no eres culpable, tu tienes derecho a ser feliz"-

Ella negó lentamente

"Deje que las sombras entraran en mi corazón, me deje llevar por la venganza, lastime a gente inocente, lastime esta tierra que jure proteger"-

"Por que, por que sobre tu felicidad, sobre la mía?"-

"Por que así lo quiere mi destino"-

"Yo no creo en el destino"- dijo el -"Tu lo creas Bombón, tu decides"-

"No puedo darle la espalda a mi hija"- dijo ella

"¿Como puedes pensar en tener una hija con aquel cobarde?"- Grito el sin entenderla

"Por que no puedo darle la espalda"- grito ella

"Y que le dirás, cuando vea que sus padres no se aman, como ella cree"- grito el

"Ella no se dará cuenta, nunca se dará cuenta de que sus padres, no se aman"-

"Y yo bombón, que haré con este corazón que ahora estas apuñalando"- pregunto sin intentar ocultar las lagrimas

Serena empezó a llorar también

"Algún día Seiya, en algún momento, yo no seré una princesa, y no tendré un destino sobre mis hombros, algún día seré libre para amarte"- dijo ella acariciando suavemente el rostro del chico, intentando que su voz no fallara y que las sollozos no le impidieran el hablar -"Me esperaras?"- pregunto temerosa, estaba pidiendo demasiado, y temía que el no aceptara, temía perderlo a el también

El sonrío, y la abrazo

"Te esperaría toda una eternidad y más si me lo pidieras"- dijo el, ella correspondió el abrazo, sin darse cuenta del brillo que había comenzado a envolverlos -"Pues no te puedo negar nada"- murmuro él, contra el oído de ella, ella sonrío levemente.

"Bésame Seiya, permíteme olvidar que haya afuera existe una pelea, hazme olvidar por un instante mi propio destino"- pidió con voz quebrada por el llanto, sin ocultar una sonrisa de esperanza

"Podría beber de ti eternamente sin cansarme"- murmuro el antes de sellar sus labios contra los de ella, el sabia que ese seria su ultimo beso, había un destino contra el cual ella no quería luchar y el no la obligaría.

_**víveme sin miedo ahora **_

_**aun que este todo el mundo en contra, **_

_**deja la apariencia toma el sentido**_

_**y siente lo que llevo dentro**_

El frío, hacia tanto frío que sabia en cualquier momento podría congelarse, pero no lo permitiría, no lo haría, abrazo a Neptune con más fuerza, intentado trasmitirle calor.

Miraba a la chica fijamente, aquel rostro que amaba, que amo desde el primer momento en que la conoció, aquellos cabellos aguamarina, aquella elegancia natural, la abrazo con más fuerza, casi dañándola, pero es que recordaba de pronto aquellas palabras que se habían dicho, aquella frase que la había casi matado.

"_Es que estas sorda o te falta cerebro, es simple, NO TE QUIERO"-_

Aun recordaba aquella discusión que había mantenido con Neptune y que le había dolido tanto.

"Por que Michiru?"- Pregunto acariciando su cabello -"Si yo te amo tanto"-

"Por que tu realmente no me amas"- dijo Neptune abriendo los ojos, y mirándola fijamente, Uranus la miro sin entender

"¿De que estas hablando?"- pregunto al darse cuenta que Neptune se separaba de ella

"En verdad no sabes?"- pregunto Neptune

"No"- contesto la otra sinceramente

"Todo tiene que ver con el milenio de plata"- comenzó a decir Neptune

"El milenio de plata?"- Pregunto

"Uranus y Neptune, eran simplemente compañeras, Uranus estaba más cerca a Saturn, Neptune como guardia personal de la reina jamas estaba con ustedes, antes del ataque de metalia, antes de la destrucción de la Luna, la reina le hizo prometer a Uranus que protegería a Serenity y a Neptune, y ella dijo que lo haría, que en esa y en todas sus vidas lo haría"- dijo ella mirando fijamente a Uranus -"No lo entiendes, ese amor que dices tenerme no es más que tu forma de cumplir con esa promesa"-

Uranus empezó a reír bajo la mirada atenta y extrañada de Neptune

"Eres una tonta"- dijo Uranus con voz cariñosa acercándose a Neptune -"Lo que yo siento no tiene que ver con ninguna promesa"-

"Como lo sabes?"- Pregunto la otra recelosa

"Si así fuera estaría enamorada de Serena y no de ti"- dijo la rubia

"Ella tiene a quien amar"- dijo Neptune a modo de respuesta

"Uranus prometio cuidar a Neptune, Haruka se enamoro de Michiru"- dijo la rubia acercándose levemente

"Y si existe alguien más Haruka, si por esa promesa crees amarme y haya fuera existe alguien que te espera, alguien a quien amaras de verdad"- pregunto Michiru, Haruka entonces entendió todo lo que Michiru estaba sintiendo, se acerco para abrazarla

"No entiendes que lo único que yo necesito para ser feliz, es de ti"- dijo la rubia -"Te amo y ninguna promesa puede hacer eso"- entonces y tomando por sorpresa a Michiru la beso, un beso tierno, un beso que encerraba todo lo que sentía, por aquella mujer, por aquella a la que había amado antes incluso de conocer a la que era su princesa.

_  
Canción: Ojalá_

interprete: Original de Silvio Rodríguez -

Ambas miradas celestes se enfrentaban, una llena de determinación, de ira, de Venganza, la otra llena de temor, de miedo, Sailor Mercury no dejaba de temblar, a pesar de estar protegida tras la espalda de Endymion, aquel que sabia no dejaría que le pasara nada.

"Ya te dio la buena noticia?"- pregunto Serenity

"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Darién

"Que tu heredero esta en su vientre"- dijo

Darién se giro a mirar a Amy, ella simplemente asintió levemente, Darién sonrío.

Maker cerro los ojos, por que aquellas palabras dolía, sintió que alguien apretaba su mano, abrió los ojos Sailor Venus le sonreía, para trasmitirle animo, sonrío de vuelta, al darse cuenta que aquella sonrisa le daba paz, mientras Healer observaba todo en total confusión.

"Como sabrás, no puedo permitir que ese niño nazca"- dijo Serenity, volviendo a todos a la realidad

Todas las Sailor se sobresaltaron, y la miraron fijamente, Serenity no parecía bromear

"Ese niño no tiene la culpa"- dijo Jupiter, saliendo a la defensa de aquel inocente, que aun no veía la luz del día

"Si lo dejo vivir, el destino no se cumplirá"- dijo ella, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de aquel brillo de tristeza que había en sus ojos.

"No importa ya el destino"- grito Maker, dispuesto luchar por Mercury, dispuesto a dar su vida por defender un niño que no era suyo

"Te equivocas, ahora más que nunca el destino importa"- dijo caminando hacia ellas -"Y tengo que hacer que se cumpla antes de que ella llegue"-

"No te dejaremos"- dijo Darién siendo apoyado por las Sailors, sin percatarse de la ultima frase de la chica.

"Ustedes también me dan la espalda"- dijo - "Esta bien, de todas formas, el destino me dará la razón"- dijo sonriendo.

el suelo comenzó a temblar, mientras a su alrededor se levantaban los bloques de hielo, las Sailor se separaron para esquivarlos.

Solo Reí pareció darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, sin embargo se quedo callada, algo dentro de las pupilas de Serenity le hacia sentir que al final todo estaría bien.

_**Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan,**_

_**  
para que no las puedas convertir en cristal.**_

_**  
Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que**_

_**  
baja por tu cuerpo.**_

"Demonios"- murmuro Venus, al darse cuenta de que estaban separadas

"En vez de maldecir piensa la manera de reunirnos con las demás"- dijo Healer junto a ella sobresaltándola

"No te preocupes lo haremos"- Hablo Maker, más atrás de los otros

"Estas bien?"- Pregunto Venus a Healer, sin mirarlo, mirando el frente

"He estado mejor"- contesto el chico, rogando interiormente por que ella le diera una mirada

"De verdad?"- Pregunto Maker llegando junto a ellos, Healer lo miro de mala manera, había arruinado la ultima oportunidad que tenia de hablar con Mina

"Creo que podemos escalar"- dijo ella, mirando la enorme columna de hielo, que los había separado de los demás

"Me parece peligroso"- dijo Healer

"Sin embargo, no encuentro otra forma mejor, creo que Venus tiene razón"- dijo Maker sin dejar que la chica hablara, logrando que ella le sonriera, Healer sintió de pronto, que en su estomago se agitaban unas serpientes furiosas.

"¡Cadena de amor de Venus!"- La cadena, se había logrado sujetar de uno de los bordes, Venus tomo impulso y comenzó a escalar, mientras los chicos la observaban

"Con cuidado"- Grito Healer, Venus no hizo ninguna seña, fue como si no lo hubiera escuchado, Healer bajo la cabeza, se lo merecía

"Te lo dije"- dijo Maker a su lado

"De que hablas?"-

"Tu la sabes muy bien"-

"No, no se de que hablas"-

"Ella no te esperaría toda la vida"- dijo Maker

"Claro y me amaba tanto que se refugio en ti no?"- dijo sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran, sin poder evitar que los celos salieran, por que las serpientes en su interior lo habían mordido, inyectando su veneno, veneno que solo se podía traducir en Celos.

Maker lo miro sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, no era el momento, lo sabia, pero no podía evitar divertirse ante la expresión de Healer

"Estas celoso?"- Pregunto

"No digas tonterías"-

"Yo no creo que sean tonterías Mina es muy bella"-

"Si es tan genial, por que no te casa con ella"- grito

"Tal vez lo haga"- dijo el Otro, sin despegar la vista de la chica que subía

"NI SE TE OCURRA"-

_**Ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin ti.**_

_**  
Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos.**_

_**  
Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,**_

_**  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.**_

"Estas bien?"- Pregunto Mars, a Jupiter quien acababa de caer por décima vez, al intentar subir por la pared

"Si, pero...; no se como podremos salir de esto"-

"hazte a un lado, déjame intentarlo a mi"- dijo Mars -"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!"-

Sin embargo, el fuego no logro nada

"Es demasiado poderosa"- dijo Jupiter

"Me preocupa lo que pueda intentar hacerle a Amy"-

"Darién no dejara que le pase nada"-

"Quien es Endymion contra Serenity?"- Pregunto Mars

"Debes tener fe"- dijo Jupiter

"Como podremos, si el pasado esta lleno de mentiras"-

"Solo inténtalo"- dijo la Castaña

"Donde estarán las demás"- dijo Reí, incapaz de tener Fe

"Espero que mucho mejor que nosotras"- dijo Lita, volviendo a intentar escalar la pared

X-X-X-X

"Imposible"- susurro Plut

"No te preocupes saldremos de aquí"-

"Como puedes estar tan tranquila?"- Grito la Sailor de ojos amatistas

"Por que el destino lo quiere así"-

"Pero la vida de nuestras amigas esta en peligro"-

"Todo saldrá bien, Hotaru"-

"Tu lo sabes"- dijo Saturn, abriendo los ojos al máximo -"Lo sabias desde un principio y no hiciste nada para evitarlo"-

"Así lo quería el destino, yo no podía hacer nada"-

"Pero nos mentiste, nos mentiste, dijiste que no sabias nada"-

"No podía hacerlo, así tienen que ser las cosas, es así como se que todo tiene que pasar"-

"Sobre la felicidad de nuestra propia princesa?"- Pregunto Hotaru, Plut bajo la cabeza, no podía responder esa pregunta.

Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,

una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.

Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,

para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre.

"Parece que solo somos nosotros tres"- dijo Serenity, mirando a Endymion y a Mercury

"No dejare que la toques"- dijo el chico protegiendo a Mercury, con su brazo derecho

"Veamos por cuanto tiempo logras hacerlo"- dijo la Rubia, lanzándose en un ataque, sin embargo el poder de su báculo había sido detenido por la espada del príncipe

"No se te olvide, que por mucho tiempo tu reino le temía al mío"- dijo el

"No eres más fuerte que yo"- dijo ella

"Tal vez sea así, pero no dejare que me derrotes"- Dijo lanzándose al ataque, la espada golpeo al báculo, Serenity simplemente se protegía, dos, tres golpes de la espada que había logrado bloquear, pero ella, ella, jamas había aprendido a usar una espada, además, aquella espada, había sido la que la había matado en el pasado.

Endymion, levanto la espada, Serenity lo espero deteniendo el ataque sobre su cabeza, pero en cuanto a fuerzas el tenia más fuerza que ella, y ella sentía que la vencería en cualquier momento, sin embargo, logro lanzarle una patada al chico, aprovecho para separarse de él.

Levanto el báculo haciéndolo crecer, la punta brillo de manera siniestra, Endimión, cubrió con su cuerpo a Amy, recibiendo todo el ataque en su espalda, mientras el dolor se extendía.

"Darién"- Grito Amy llena de Pánico, al darse cuenta de que el caía

Serenity avanzo hacia ella, Amy no se dio cuenta, por que en ese momento toda su atención estaba puesta en el chico.

Serenity levanto el báculo, apuntándola, cerrando los ojos, una vez que lanzara aquel ataque, una vez que lo hiciera, no podría arrepentirse.

El poder salió del báculo, se dirigía hacia la espalda de la Sailor del agua, Serenity continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

"Amy"- Grito Endymion, logrando quitarla del camino del ataque, sin embargo el recibió el ataque de lleno, rebotando contra la pared de cristal tras de el, dejando un camino de sangre...

Serenity abrió los ojos, Sailor Mercury, frente a ella protegía aun mal herido príncipe, Serenity sonrío, al final todo seria como se había escrito.

_**En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.**_

_**  
Ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones.**_

_**  
Ojalá que la aurora, no dé gritos que caigan **__**en mi espalda.**_

_**  
Ojalá que tu nombre, se le olvide a esa voz.**_

"Demonios"- Grito Venus, al sentir que la pared de cristal comenzaba a moverse, como si tuviera vida propia e intentara hacerla bajar, sabia que no podría resistir más.

"Venus"- gritaron las Sailor Star al observar a la rubia caer, sin embrago, Maker fue mucho más hábil que Healer y logro atrapar a la chica, sin que esta sufriera un daño.

"Estas bien?"- Pregunto Maker, observando la palidez de la cara de la rubia

"Si, solo un poco asustada"- dijo ella poniéndose en pie -"Gracias"-

Healer observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente, apretando los puños, al no poder controlar todas las emociones que sentía, jamas había llegado a pensar que se enamoraría de aquella rubia, de aquella manera tan irracional, pero lo peor de todo, era saber que había tenido la oportunidad y la había dejado ir.

Algo llamo su atención a los Pies de Venus, se dio cuenta de que el suelo, había sido totalmente cubierto por el hielo, y había algo más, algo extraño a los pies de Venus, no lo penso y corrió para hacer que la chica saliera de ese lugar.

Venus lo observo acercarse sin entender, sintió su empujón, pero no terminaba de entender el por que, hasta que observo como el suelo bajo sus pies se elevaba, de ahí habían salido tres estacas de hielo, que se habían encajado en el viento de Healer elevándolo, Venus abrió al máximo sus ojos, no podía creerlo, las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer y sus pies no le obedecían.

"Estrella de Sailor Maker"- Nada el ataque de Maker no había logrado hacer nada contra aquellos pilares, mientras los gritos de dolor de Healer llegaban hasta ellos, desgarradores, y Mina sentía que cada uno de esos gritos le congelaba la sangre.

"HEALER"- grito entonces, logrando avanzar hasta el lugar -"AGUANTA"- grito, intentando transmitir esperanzas que empezaban a esfumarse con forme veía la sangre del chico bajar por aquellos pilares.

"Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"- observo con horror como su ataque no lograba hacer nada -"¡No!"- grito golpeando con sus puños, intentando liberarlo, pero nada parecía dar resultados.

X-X-X-X

El grito había resonado por todo el lugar, Mars y Jupiter se habían dado cuenta de que la voz era la de Healer, la desesperación se adueño de ellas, Jupiter intento con todas sus fuerzas subir, pero le fue imposible, cayo nuevamente.

"Maldita sea"- grito sintiéndose impotente, golpeando el suelo, dejando que las lagrimas corran por sus mejillas

"Lo amas mucho?"- Pregunta Mars acercándose a ella

"No, lo se"- dijo Jupiter, sollozando aun

"Levántate, se que juntas podremos destruir estas paredes"-

"Pero..."-

"No iras en su ayuda?"-

"Tienes razón"-

"Saeta llameante de Marte"-

"Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter"-

La flecha de Marte, sigue su curso, siendo acompañada a su alrededor de las hojas de Jupiter, ambas chicas se toman de las manos, esperan que su poder sea suficiente, para terminar con aquella paredes, sin embargo, su poder no fue suficiente y las paredes resistieron el ataque.

X-X-X-X

"Esa fue la voz de Healer"- dijo Saturn observando las paredes que las encerraban

"Tenemos que salir de aquí"- dijo Plut -"Grito Mortal"- el ataque de la Sailor del tiempo, no había dado resultado, simplemente las paredes parecían ser demasiado poderosas

"Nada"- murmuro Saturn, tocando la pared, en donde había golpeado el poder de Plut

"Tenemos que hacer algo para salir"- dijo la Sailor del Tiempo

"Para que?"- Pregunto la menor -"Si al final no importa lo que hagamos, nuestra princesa fundara ese "Utopía" de Tokio de cristal

"Hotaru, trata de entender"-

"No, No puedo entender, no puedo"-

"Intentare de nuevo"-

"En estos momentos me encantaría tener un poder que pudiera ayudarnos"-

"No te preocupes mi poder será suficiente"-

_**Ojalá las paredes no retengan tu ruido de**_

_**  
camino cansado.**_

_**  
Ojalá que el deseo se vaya tras de ti,**_

_**  
a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores.**_

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, la penumbra reinaba en el lugar, la reina se encontraba descansando y ella, ella simplemente se había encerrado en su habitación para descansar.

Pero no podía apartar su mirada de aquel espejo que habían mandado a forjar para ella, se decía que las aguas de su planeta, las aguas de Neptuno, ahí se podía leer el futuro.

Por eso, y por la aparición de aquel hombre Wiseman, se había mandado a forjar su espejo, sacado de las mismas profundidades de Neptune, un espejo, que se decía, solo funcionaria por sus manos, y pos sus deseos, pero ella tenia miedo..., no sabia por que pero en su interior algo se agitaba, un mal presentimiento.

Lo levanto, por segunda vez en el día, maravillándose de la belleza, maravillándose por la exquisitez, maravillándose, por que lo sentía totalmente suyo, como si se tratara de una extensión, más de su cuerpo, cerro los ojos, quería saber que era lo que ese espejo le presentaría.

Sintió el brillo antes de verlo, así que abrió los ojos lentamente, y fijar su mirada azul en donde se supondría tendría que saludarla su reflejo, pero no fue así.

en lugar de eso, pudo ver claramente a la tierra, lugares que jamas había visto, un castillo hermoso, y dos hombres sentados a la mesa, eran idénticos, no podía verlos pero lo sabia, lo único que podía ver, de lo único que era consiente era de los ojos azul oscuro que ambos poseían.

Hablaban de algo, pero el sonido llegaba amortiguado, lo único que llego a entender fue, "La princesa de la luna", ambos comenzaron a discutir, sacaron las espadas y comenzaron a pelear, ella sintió angustia, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, en cuento observo como uno de ellos, lograba encajar la espada en el pecho del otro, la sangre era intensamente brillante, los guardias llegaron, ella espero una pelea, que nunca llego, entonces reconoció la figura que entraba en ese momento a la habitación, se trataba del rey, las comprensión llego a su mente aun que la imagen jamas se lo dijo, se trataba de el príncipe.

Se asusto entonces al darse cuenta que se podía comunicar con el espejo, como si se tratara de un ser pensante, ahora entendía, por que solo ella podría hacerlo reaccionar, sabia que tenia que dejarlo, sabia que tenia que dejar de mirar pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, continuo observando, la imagen había cambiado, ahora lo que observaba era la luna, una mujer, en cuya frente brillaba intensamente una luna menguante.

Lo supo en cuanto la vio, se trataba de la mujer por la cual los príncipes habían peleado, sintió que las lagrimas de aquella su princesa, la quemaban a ella también, se sobre salto al notar a la joven correr hacia una habitación que ella conocía bien, la habitación del cristal de plata, el resplandor la cegó, pero la imagen era clara, ahora la princesa tenia una espada en su mano derecha, ella misma había oído hablar de aquella espada, la espada del cristal de plata, pero jamas la había visto y ahora lo hacia.

La imagen cambio de nuevo, un jardín, un jardín que no reconocía, por lo tanto no se trataba de la Luna, su princesa, su princesa lloraba, y reclamaba al príncipe que había quedado con vida, observo con horror, como la espada milenaria del cristal de plata se encajaba en el pecho del príncipe de la tierra.

Después la imagen fue confusa, solo había rabia, solo había peleas, una guerra, la guerra temida entre la Luna y la Tierra había comenzado, observo con horror, la muerte de la reina, la caída de las guardianas de sus compañeras y de otras que no conocía, observo como su princesa levantaba el cristal sobre su cabeza y lo utilizaba.

Observo las ruinas, observo con los ojos llorosos, lo que había quedado del milenio de Plata, observo con horror, que ella misma no había sobrevivido, pero observo con más pena a su princesa, sola en el balcón.

No lo penso más y salió corriendo dejando olvidado un espejo que aun brillaba, y por lo tanto perdiéndose del final de aquella trágica historia.

llego a los aposentos de la reina y entro sin tocar, la reina se sobresalto al verla, tan pálida, y llorosa

"Que pasa Neptune"-

"El espejo"- murmuro ella

"Te ha enseñado algo?"- Pregunto la Reina, ella asintió levemente

"En la tierra nacerán dos príncipes, ambos se enamoraran de la princesa, pero ella solo amara a uno, por eso, empezara una guerra entre la luna y la tierra"- dijo mintiendo

"Pero ganaremos esa guerra"-

Neptune movió la cabeza negativamente

"No lo haremos su majestad"- dijo mintiendo nuevamente

"Entonces"-

"Solo debe de haber un príncipe en la tierra"- dijo ella, por que quería evitar todo lo que el espejo le había enseñado, por que quería evitar la soledad de su princesa y su propia muerte.

"Que así sea entonces"- dijo la Reina.

_**Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,**_

_**  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.**_

_**  
Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,**_

_**  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.**_

Se separo de Uranus, rápidamente rompiendo el beso que habían compartido minutos antes, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, demasiado perturbada como para sentirse bien, su mente no dejaba de sonar la frase de la reina, se sentía desecha, ella había sido la culpable.

"Michiru"- llamo Haruka, intentando tocarla

"No me toques"- grito la chica de cabello aguamarina, invocando su espejo, Haruka se preocupo, al notar como Neptune, miraba fijamente el espejo y se perdía en el, lloraba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Intento acercarse y mirar lo que ella miraba pero no lo logro.

Michiru estaba destrozada, era demasiado para ella, ella era la culpable de todo, ella, no..., Neptune, era Neptune la culpable de todo eso, por haber omitido aquellas imágenes, por haber metido, por su culpa todo eso estaba pasando, Serenity no se iba a quedar con ningún príncipe de la tierra, no eran ellos su destino.

Observo con más concentración el espejo, necesitaba ver aquella ultima imagen que su yo pasado no había visto, y entonces la observo.

Serenity en el balcón del palacio, con el palacio reconstruido, lo que hablaba de muchos años de soledad, la mirada de la princesa era triste, entonces observo una estrella fugaz pasar cerca de la tierra, Serenity había desviado la vista hacia ella.

"_Un estrella que viajaría desde muy lejos solo para conocerla, y de cuyo brillo ella se enamoraría" _La frase resonó en su cabeza, era su voz.., no, era la voz de Neptune, _"Me equivoque una vez, por favor no dejes que ella cometa un nuevo error por mi culpa" _De nuevo era la voz de su antiguo Yo.

Entonces en la mente de Michiru, la imagen de Seiya llego con fuerza.

"Una estrella que viajaría desde muy lejos solo para conocerla"- murmuro, sobresaltando a Haruka -"Seiya"- murmuro

"Que pasa Neptune"-

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que salir de aquí"- grito ella

"Lo haremos pero cálmate"- dijo Haruka

"No entiendes, no entiendes, es un error, ESE NO ES SU DESTINO"-

X-X-X-X

"Jamas entendí por que nuestro destino esta unido"- murmuro Serenity mirando a Amy -"El solo me ha lastimado y yo pronto le causare el mayor dolor de todos lo que pueda sentir.

"No dejare que me lastimes, ni a mi ni a mi hijo"- dijo Mercury

"Seria maravilloso no lo crees?"- pregunto ella

"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Amy

"Que mi destino no fuera estar siempre junto a el, que su destino fuera estar contigo, aun que no lo ames"-

"Yo lo ame una vez y se que volveré a hacerlo"- dijo ella

"Si ese hijo fuera del otro chico, dirías lo mismo?"-

Amy la observo fijamente sin contestar

"Tal vez no lo entiendas, yo misma no lo entiendo del todo, pero tengo un deber que cumplir, un deber que cumplir junto a aquella chica de la cual formo parte"-

"Serena?"-

"Pero antes de eso, yo tengo que haber llevado a cabo mi venganza"-

Amy miro hacia todas partes, pero era inútil, no había como escapar, la única manera era enfrentarse contra Serenity, una pelea que estaba claro para ella perdería.

_**Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,**_

_**  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre**_

_**  
En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.**_

_**  
Ojalá que no pueda**_

_**  
tocarte ni en canciones.**_

Le dolían los puños, le dolían tanto, pero no dejaba de gritar, no dejaba de intentar que aquel cristal cediera ante su fuerza.

"Cálmate"- dijo Maker sujetándola por la espalda, intentando que ella dejara de hacerse daño

"No"- grito -"Esta en peligro"-

"Lo se"- dijo -"pero no logras nada así"-

Ella lo miro fijamente dejando de forcejear

"Que haremos?"- Pregunto

"Ambos poderes al mismo tiempo"- dijo el, ella sintió

"Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"-

"Estrella de Sailor Maker"-

ambos ataques golpearon de manera certera, pero había sido inútil, el cristal no había sufrido ningún rasguño.

Ella se llevo las manos a su cabello, presa de la desesperación, ya no podía más, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, el miedo se había instalada en su pecho, y temblaba, cerro los ojos, y de dejo caer de rodillas, lastimándose sin que le importara, entonces lo recordó, Sailor Uranus, había adquirido un nuevo poder.

Se puso de Pie, pues en esos momento no había lugar para las dudas, sintió como en su frente su tiara desaparecía, para dejar simplemente a su símbolo protector, sintió el poder correr por su cuerpo, sabia que lo lograría.

"Rayo resplandeciente"- empezó a murmurar, levantando ambas manos, dejando que entre sus palmas se concentrara una masa de energía en forma de Corazón, dio un giro, toda la energía se concentro en su mano derecha -"de Venus"- el rayo fue cegador, por unos segundos, tanto ella como Maker habían quedado cegados, sin embargo su poder había sido suficiente, aquellos pilares habían cedido y habían caído.

Sin embargo su poder había sido demasiado, pues el piso había cedido, Venus observo con horror, como tanto Maker como Healer caían.

"Cadena de Amor de Venus"- grito, Maker se sujeto de la cadena y tomo con su mano derecha a Healer, quien estaba completamente pálido, Venus no resistiría mucho, sin embargo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas subir a ambos chicos.

"Venus"- la voz de Healer se escuchaba clara a pesar de las heridas, ella lo miro fijamente, sujetando su cadena con más fuerza, el la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos miel que ella tanto amaba de una manera extraña -"Taiki, quiero que la hagas muy feliz"- murmuro, Maker lo observo sin entender -"Te amo Mina"- murmuro, para después soltar la mano de Maker y dejarse caer en el vacío.

**X-X-X-**

"No logramos hacer nada"- dijo Jupiter

"De alguna manera saldremos de aquí"-

"No lo haremos Mars"-

"Se que lo haremos"- dijo la chica de larga cabellera, tocando las paredes, esperando encontrar un punto débil, sin embargo, no tomo en cuenta que aquellas paredes estaban hechas de aquel material que parecía tener vida propia.

"Mars"- grito Jupiter en cuanto se dio cuenta que el cristal había empezado a absorber la Sailor del fuego, en pocos minutos Mars quedo dentro de aquella pared, Jupiter observo todo con horror, sin saber que hacer, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Mars estaba tendiendo serios problemas para respirar .

Y ella no podía hacer nada por que su poder había quedado bastante claro, que no podía hacer nada contra aquellas paredes, lloro, por que se sintió inútil de pronto, tenia que hacer algo, tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a Mars, pero no sabia que.

Cerro los ojos, dejo que el poder fluyera, dejo que la fuerza que había dentro de ella, surgiera con fuerza, sintió como su tiara desaparecía para dar paso al símbolo de su planeta guardián.

"Tormenta Eléctrica de Jupiter"- Grito, el ataque llego desde el cielo, rompiendo la pared que contenía a Mars y las que las mantenían prisioneras, sin embargo, el piso también había cedido y ella observo como Mars caía, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

**Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,**

**  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.**

**  
Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,**

**  
para no verte tanto, para no verte**

**  
siempre**

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo, estaba en shock completamente, aun observando el vacío por el cual había desaparecido.

"Jamas se lo dije"- empezó a murmurar dejándose caer y abrazándose a si misma, con las lagrimas inundando su rostro -"Jamas se lo dije"-

"Cálmate"- Pidió Maker, con los ojos llorosos

"Nunca se lo dije Taiki"- dijo ella desviando la vista hacia el chico

"Estoy seguro de que el lo sabia"-

"Pero yo nunca se lo dije, nunca le dije que lo amaba y ahora esta... esta..."-

"No lo digas"-

"Pero jamas se lo podré decir"- Murmuro ella, abrazando a Taiki y llorando aun más si era posible, el la abrazo fuertemente, pensaba cumplir con lo que su hermana lo había pedido.

el fuerte sonido los sobresalto a ambos, mientras observaban como una de las paredes que los habían tenido presos, había cedido, y al otro lado encontraron a Júpiter, llorando.

"Que ha pasado?"- Pregunto Maker

"Ha sido mi culpa"- dijo Jupiter

"Tu culpa?"- Pregunto Maker

"Mars a muerto por mi culpa"-

X-X-X

Mercury había esquivado por quinta vez consecutiva el poder de Serenity, sin embargo cada vez se encontraba más cansada.

Serenity le había lanzado una serie de puñetazos que ella había esquivado con éxito, sin embargo fallo al ultimo momento, pues no había medido bien sus pasos y se había tropezado con el cuerpo de Darién quien aun no recuperaba la conciencia, cayo golpeándose duramente.

Sintió mayor temor al darse cuenta que Serenity levantaba el báculo, y la apuntaba, después al notar la energía venir hacia ella, cerro los ojos y posos sus manos en su vientre, el latido que sintió le dio fuerzas, abrió los ojos de golpe, levanto ambas manos.

"REFLECCIÓN DE MERCURIO"- grito

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok no tiene que decirme nada, yo se que el capitulo no era lo que esperaban de verdad esperaba terminar en este capitulo, pero se haría bastante largo, así que opte por dejarlo ahí de verdad se que no es muy bueno, a mi no me lo pareció del todo, pero como siempre la ultima palabras la tiene ustedes y el viernes, ya tendrán aquí el capitulo Final de Dices que te olvidare, déjenme les cuento, mas bien les rectifico, si será un final feliz para Serene, aun que no se puede que no les guste a todos, solo espero poder darles algo impresionante, aun que en este capitulo hay muchas pistas.

A todos los mexicanos, abracen fuertemente a su Madre este 10 de mayo recuerden que solo tenemos una y que nos la han prestado y no estará para siempre así que cuídenla, y felicítenla de mi parte.

A lo que no son mexicanos no importa, no esperen que sea el día de las madres para demostrarle lo mucho que la quieren

y ahora si nos vemos en el final de esta historia, el viernes si no pasa nada más.


	16. Whisper

Bueno no tengo ninguna excusa que me quite la culpa por estar actualizando hasta ahora, la verdad es que tuve unas cosas que hacer y bueno hasta ahora tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir este capitulo, que la verdad no se por que, pero lo escribí dos veces y este es el definitivo, un tercero, que espero que les guste, este es ya el final de dices que te olvidare, espero que les guste aun que tal vez no les sea del todo nuevo, supongo que ya la mayoría se había imaginado un final así.

Es corto, solo espero que no lo sea demasiado y no se sientan decepcionados por ello, quiero agradecer a GabYxa, por darme la traducción de la canción que ocupo en este capitulo y también felicito a los ganadores del concurso de Fanfiction de Sailor Moon, la verdad es que estuvo muy difícil decidirse por uno, bueno ya no hago el cuento largo, ahora contesto Reviews. 

**GabYxA**

Hola Linda, bueno supongo que es bueno que te quedaras en blanco, espero de verdad que te guste este final, a mi me gusto mucho, aun que no se si era lo que esperaban, si todos han estado engañados, guarde esa carta para el final, la verdad es que pensaba revelarlo cuando lo del hermano de Endymion, pero decidí mejor dar una pista falsa, se a lo que te refieres, la verdad es que publicaste un capitulo soberbio, ya estoy deseando saber el final, si, cuando leas te darás cuenta que es un final feliz, muchas gracias por la letra de la canción y espero de verdad no descepcionarte con el capitulo.

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Espero no defraudarte y que este capitulo haya valido la espera, muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Abda**

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pasaron algunas cosas que me impidieron terminar la historia, pero aquí tienes le final que espero de verdad que no te decepcione, muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno espero que me digas que te pareció el final.

**TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola Linda, de verdad no esperabas lo que paso en el capitulo 15, bueno haber que opinas del final, no se si será del todo una sorpresa o no, pero lo he escrito con mucho entusiasmo, bueno no es que se hayan puesto de lado de Darién, simplemente digamos que veían a Serenity como enemigo en común de ambos, bueno Amy sufre una parte en este capitulo aun que tal vez no de la manera en que te gustaría, bueno no podia dejar fuera a Seiya, bueno Serenity tiene sus planes y ya veras como son, lamento mucho el tardar en actualizar, espero que te guste el capitulo, sobre todo espero no decepcionarte, bueno Darién y Amy recibien su merecido, espero que me digas que te pareció al final ok, un beso mujer y te cuidas.

**Starligt**

Muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad, te lo agradezco mucho, espero que te guste este ultimo capitulo, también espero que la pelea Amy Serenity te guste, en lo personal fue una de las partes que mas me han gustado, espero no decepcionarte.

**Hechizera Leisa**

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son realmente reconfortantes, muchas gracias te lo agradezco de verdad, lamento mucho no haber actualizado hasta hoy ya hace más de un mes, pero algunas cosas inesperadas se cruzaron y no había podido actualizar, bueno no podía dejar fuera a mi adorado Seiya verdad, bueno ya veras como se darán las cosas, no creas yo también sufrí con esa escena, espero no decepcionarte y también espero tu comentario para este capitulo final.

**Lady Palas**

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que el capitulo final te guste y sea lo que esperas, yo en lo personal espero darles unas cuantas sorpresas aun que no creo que sea del todo sorpresa, lamento mucho la tardanza.

**Silvermoon Maru**

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo te guste y que no te decepcione, mucho gracias por tu comentario.

**AnnitaChibaKou**

La meto mucho haber tardado tanto, pero algunas cosas me impidieron actualizar hasta el día de hoy, ya es el ultimo capitulo y me da un poco de tristeza, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione y que te deje un buen sabor de boca, no podía dejar fuera a Seiya, es demasiado bello como para dejarlo fuera, bueno ya era hora de que empezaran ls reconciliaciones, además Haruka y Michiru son una de las parejas que más me gustan, espero que te guste y también espero que me digas que te parece este ultimo capitulo.

**Amynaoko**

Espero que no te desilusiones y que este capitulo te guste, lamento mucho la tardanza, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que me digas que te pareció este capitulo.

**Aska Ishida**

Bueno, que podemos hacer siempre he creido que Seiya es así, y lo demostró en la serie, aun así, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que te guste este capitulo y también espero que me digas que te pareció, y espero que el castigo de Darién te parezca adecuado.

**Chriseluna**

Bueno, espero que te guste el final, y tal vez y te llevas una sorpresa, aun que de que al final serena es feliz, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Vinisa**

Bueno lamento la tardanza, y espero que te guste este capitulo, de verdad espero no decepcionarte y que te guste este capitulo final.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

La verdad es que lo de Neptune era una idea que se había estado gestando desde capítulos anteriores, desde el momento en que se hablo del por que de la creación de la espada de Uranus, la verdad creo que la forma de actuar de Neptune esta justificada el miedo, espero que este capitulo te guste y que este capitulo final te guste.

**Sheccid Chiva**

Bueno muchas gracias por tus palabras y la verdad es que me alegro que te gustara el capitulo pasado, la verdad espero que este también te guste, y bueno tal vez el final sea algo inesperado, espero que no te decepcione.

**Pola Kaiou**

La verdad es que Serenity es uno de los personajes que mas me cuesta escribir, lo que pasa es que sus motivaciones parecen ir más haya de la venganza, y algunas veces parece que solo la domina el odio, No serena no esta embarazada, simplemente menciona a Rini como su momento en el futuro o lo que se supone es el futuro maravilloso que siempre penso que tendría, Yaten, es una de las escenas que más me gustan y que también más me costo escribir, bueno sobre eso ya veras al final espero que te guste.

**Melida**

Hola amiga, la verdad es que espero no te decepcione este capitulo final, trabaje mucho en el, y si se lo que se siente créeme a mi también se me han quedado viendo, pero bueno tampoco importa mucho, espero que me digas que te perece el capitulo final, espero que al menos sea algo que no te esperas.

**BrandyLizzy**

Antes que nada una enorme disculpa, hoy 29 de junio a ya hace más de un mes y apenas estoy actualizado aun que espero de verdad que te guste este capitulo, lo escribí con mucho animo, a mi me gusto espero que a ti también.

**VickyMoon**

Hola de nuevo Linda, como estas primero tengo que felicitarte por amor no correspondido, me ha gustado mucho, mi pobre Yaten, espero que este capitulo final te guste y no te decepcione.

**Wendy**

Me encantaría que eso pasara, aun que si consigo a alguien que dibuje bien tal vez, al menos en formato manga aun que ahora no recuerdo el nombre exacto, la verdad es que espero no decepcionarte.

**SereDare4ever**

Yo espero que te guste este capitulo, y que no te decepcione.

Dices que te olvidare

Por: Jenny Anderson

_Canción: Whisper_

_Interprete: Evanecence_

Se separaron lentamente, sin abrir los ojos, dejando que sus alientos chocaran sobre sus rostros, mantenían los ojos cerrados, como si con eso se pudieran evadir la realidad, como si el mantener los párpados cerrados los protegiera y los mantuviera en un mundo que solo ellos conocían, un mundo hecho solo para Serena y Seiya, sin embargo, el mundo _real_ los esperaba, un mundo en el que ellos no estaban juntos un mundo que esperaba por su reina.

-"Vamos"- dijo Seiya, abriendo el primero los ojos, abandonando el mundo perfecto, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a la chica que la tomo sin vacilar, sin embargo el toque solo duro un momento, pues Serena retiro rápidamente la mano, sin darle tiempo a Seiya de aprisionarla, para tener al menos aquel leve contacto, sin embargo el no se quejo, se limito a caminar recordando el camino por el que había llegado, escuchando los pasos de las chica que estaba tras el.

-"Es Hermoso"- la oyó murmurar a su espalda, se giro a mirarla, y la encontró con la mirada brillante, observando el salón donde se encontraban, entonces el también lo observo, no se había dado cuenta, pero efectivamente, era bello, el relieve y la forma como el cristal brillaba bajo la tenue luz, era algo terroríficamente hermoso, penso él, sintiendo escalofríos, de alguna manera sentía que el castillo tenia relación directa con Serenity y con su bombón, y eso lo asusto.

-"Vamos"- dijo el tomándola del brazo y jalándola levemente, el castillo empezaba a darle miedo, pero ella no se movió, simplemente se giro a mirarlo.

-"Me recuerda a la Luna"- dijo ella, pasando su mano por el cristal -"Y también me recuerda a Tokio de cristal"- suspiro alejándose de las paredes, para observarse en el piso, un piso brillante en el que ella podía admirarse, se llevo la mano su cabellera

-"Vamonos"- volvió a decir el, no le gustaba la actitud de Serena, había algo que no terminaba de encajar y eso lo llenaba de pánico, era como si aquel castillo estuviera vivo e intentara apoderarse de la rubia y ella lo estaba dejando

-"Si"- dijo ella comenzando a seguirlo, apretando los puños a sus costados, lastimándose las palmas de las manos con sus uñas, pero no le importaba, una vez que saliera de ahí, no habría marcha atrás, tendría que luchar, tendría que ser fuerte, tendría que aceptar su destino y luchar contra aquella otra para conseguirlo, pero... -"Si no logro salir con vida?"- pregunto en un susurro, Seiya la observo atentamente, y la abrazo.

-"Vas a ganar Bombón, lo vas a hacer"- dijo el en su oído, pero a Serena las palabras le parecieron falsas, sintió que había caído en un posos sin fondo, hasta donde nadie podría llegar jamas a rescatarla, se aferro aun más a Seiya, llena de pánico.

**Sujétame mientras caigo**

**  
Di que estás aquí y que todo ha acabado**

**  
Hablándole a la atmósfera**

**  
No hay nadie aquí y caigo en mi misma.**

-"Mars"- murmuro Maker sin poder creerlo, Healer también había caído, y no estaba seguro de que las otras Sailor estuvieran con vida, además Júpiter y Venus, no parecían ser capaces de luchar -"Maldición"- grito, pero solo Júpiter levanto la vista para mirarlo, Venus simplemente parecía haber caído en un estado catatonico, con la mirada perdida y los músculos relajados

-"Serenity nos vencerá"- dijo Júpiter -"O peor aun, hará que nos matemos unas a otras"- dijo llorando -"Es lo que ha empezado a hacer desde un principio"-

-"No la dejaremos"- Dijo Maker

-"Abre los ojos, ella es mucho más fuerte, tiene el cristal negro de su parte, y yo...yo..."- no termino la frase comenzó a llorar aun más, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro, pero Maker sabia lo que pasaba por su mente, por que era lo mismo que pasaba por la suya "_No importaba si morían"_ de pronto sintió que eran ellos y no Serenity los causantes de todo, como si en el fondo desde un inicio ellos hubieran estaba conspirando contra si mismos, frunció el ceño contrariado, al darse cuenta de todas las pruebas, pruebas que el había pasado por alto.

Desde el momento en que la princesa y el príncipe habían terminado desde ese momento, la venganza no solo no solo había contaminando el corazón de su princesa, si no también la de todos lo que estaban cerca de ella, de el mismo, que había deseado la destrucción de Darién, y en algún momento también la de Amy, incluso en algún momento había deseado su propio destrucción, luego estaba Mina, quien había odiado a Yaten, lo sabia, por que había visto la mirada llena de desprecio de la rubia, y Yaten¿no el mismo Yaten quería dejar de sufrir, no las Sailors habían propuesto la muerte del príncipe de la tierra.

Recordó entonces la pelea que se había llevado acabo momentos atrás, cuando las Sailor habían conseguido una nueva transformación, no habían estado a punto de destruirse, sintió miedo, como si una parte dentro de si mismo supiera ya cual seria el desenlace y no parecía bueno, era como si una fuerza oscura se hubiera apoderado de todos, volviéndolos simples títeres, lo que lo inquietaba era, quien era el titiritero, Serenity o había alguien aun más poderoso que Serenity, el cristal negro o tal vez simplemente el destino.

-"Nos enfrentaremos a ella"- declaro el tomado del brazo a Júpiter para ponerla de pie, Ella lo miro con temor, sin embargo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa

-"Siento que Serena esta demasiado lejos, tanto que ella no llegara ayudarnos"-

-"Tenemos que confiar en la esperanza"- dio él

-"Ya no existe más esperanza Taiki, murió"- dijo ella, levantando a Mina -"Ayúdame no podemos dejarla aquí"-

Taiki la ayudo a sostener a la rubia, pero las palabras de Lita aun sonaban en su mente, su destino seria el mismo que el de la esperanza, quería creer que no, pero como bien había dicho Lita, no había esperanza.

**Esta verdad me conduce a la locura.**

**  
Sé que puedo detener el dolor**

**  
si lo deseo lejos de aquí.**

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Uranus, vacilante, mirando de forma rara a su compañera, como si temiera que se hubiera vuelto Loca, pero Neptune simplemente murmuraba para si misma sin hacer caso de la mirada de la rubia.

-"MICHIRU"- grito y entonces la mirada azul de Neptune se clavo en ella, había desesperación y arrepentimiento, Uranus conocía muy bien aquella mirada, y sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda

-"Que?"- Pregunto la chica de cabello agua marina

-"Que estas diciendo?"- Pregunto

-"Que Darién, no es su destino"-

-"Pero de que demonios hablas, nosotros lo sabemos, desde el milenio de plata, y en el futuro con el Tokio de cristal"-

-"No, eso es MENTIRA, MENTIRA"-

-"No te entiendo"- dijo Uranus, tomándola de los hombros intentando calmarla

-"Mintió"- murmuro abrazando a Uranus, sintiendo la culpa de alguien más que también era ella en sus hombros

-"Quien?- Pregunto Uranus, preguntandose, como sabia Neptune eso

-"Neptune"- murmuro la chica

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto la Sailor del viento

-"En el pasado, en el milenio de Plata, lo que vio Neptune la lleno de pánico, por eso , por eso mintió"-

-"Entonces cual es el destino de cabeza de bombón"-

-"Seiya"- murmuro Neptune

-"Que?"-

-"Tenemos que Salir de aquí, tenemos que hacerlo, para poder hacer que se cumpla el verdadero destino de nuestra princesa"-

-"Lo haremos Michiru, no dejaremos que ella sufra más"-

-"No, no volveré a cometer los errores del pasado"-

**No te vayas (no te entregues al dolor)**

**  
no trates de esconderte (Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)**

**  
no cierres los ojos (Dios sabe que estás detrás de ellos)**

**  
No apagues la luz (nunca duermas, nunca mueras)**

Mercury observo como el poder de Serenity chocaba contra la pantalla que se había formado frente a ella, regresándolo con más intensidad, con más poder, Serenity sin embargo lo esquivo sin esfuerzo, sin embargo, la peliazul se sentía protegida, por primara vez desde que había comenzado la pelea, sentía que podía salir viva de todo eso.

sin embargo, no entendía por que la mirada de Serenity estaba llena de triunfo, como si hubiera estado esperando todo eso desde un principio, pero no dejo que eso la preocupara, tenia que salir viva por ella y por su hijo, y lo haría, si tenia que matar a Serenity entonces, que así fuera.

-"Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen"- grito, sonriendo cuando la niebla las cubrió a ambas, ella sabia donde estaba Serenity, sin embargo pareció que la rubia logro saber donde se encontraba ella, por que la ataco con una patada que ella apenas y pudo esquivar.

Entonces empezaron a pelear, realmente, la patada de Serenity que Mercury esquivo dando un puñetazo que la rubio logro esquivar lanzando una patada baja, que Mercury libro con un salto contra atacando con una patada que Serenity no pudo esquivar y la recibió en el estomago.

Mercury sonrío, y se alejo de ella, mirándola con precaución, Serenity se incorporo de un salto, si el golpe de Mercury la había lastimado lo oculto bajo aquella mascara de frialdad que utilizaba, sin embargo, la sonrisa que curvo sus labios, fue realmente terrorífica para la peliazul.

Serenity se lanzo con más fuerza, empuñando el báculo con fuerza, Mercury la espero, lanzando su rapsodia acuática, que sin embargo la rubia esquivo con asombrosa agilidad, derribándola de una patada, no tuvo tiempo de incorporarse por que Serenity golpeo su costado, con fuerza, Mercury gimió, y Serenity no se detuvo, el siguiente golpe fue entre los omoplatos, Amy estaba completamente convencida de que le había roto un par de costillas en el proceso.

Se levanto sujetándose su costado, preocupada, Serenity sonrío con más maldad si era posible, Amy dio un paso atrás, tropezando con el cuerpo inerte de Darién, sin poder recuperar el equilibrio cayo de manera dolorosa, de centón, sintió un fuerte dolor en su interior y las lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla.

Serenity se acerco a ella rápidamente, aplastando la rodilla de la peliazul con su peso, hasta que la rodilla cedió en un ángulo completamente anormal, Amy ya había comenzado a gritar, intento huir arrastrándose por el lugar, pero recibió una patada en la cara, la boca se lleno de un sabor metálico conocido, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando, Serenity sonrío aun más al notar la mirada de Terror de la peliazul, y tomando impulso cayo con el codo sobre el vientre de Amy provocando un grito de dolor de la peliazul, quien intento recuperarse pero le fue imposible.

-"No pienso matarte"- Dijo Serenity con voz clara, mirando los ojos llenos de furia de la peliazul, que a pesar de sus intentos no podía ponerse en pie. -"Simplemente, quiero que sufras tanto como yo"- dijo

-"Maldita"- grito Mercury, atacándola, pero Serenity burlo el ataque con facilidad

-"Si quieres podemos continuar con este juego"- dijo Serenity sonriendo, acercándose lentamente a la peliazul, Amy intento arrastrarse para huir, pero el dolor era demasiado, el dolor de su vientre eran demasiado, además, ahora ya no le importaba su vida. -"Te rindes tan pronto?"- Pregunto Serenity con sarcasmo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Amy había dejado de huir.

-"Que te había hecho _Mi_ hijo"- dijo la Peliazul, notando la hemorragia que era cada vez mayor

-"Existir"- contesto la rubia, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios

**Tengo miedo por lo que veré**

**  
Pero de algún modo **

**  
sé que hay mucho más por venir. **

Continuaban caminando por aquellos pasillos, llenos de aquella belleza irreal que los envolvía, sus pasos causaban un eco, que los ponía aun más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban, una puerta los saludo y Seiya frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber pasado por ninguna puerta en su carrera, en algún lugar habían errado el camino.

Estiro la mano para detener a Serena para que dieran la vuelta y corrigieran el camino, pero la rubia ya había abierto la puerta, y el no tuvo más opción que seguirla a una habitación que sabia no tendría salida, sin embargo, no esperaba lo que había adentro, ni él, ni ella lo esperaban.

ahí se encontraban dos cruces de cristal negro, Serena se llevo la mano a la boca al reconocer a los que estaban ahí, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, sin embrago se acerco con paso decidido, a ambas cruces, con miedo, temía que los que estaban ahí hubieran muerto y en parte ella tenia la culpa, por que había sido tan débil que se había dejado encerrar por Serenity y sus amigas habían sufrido las consecuencias, aquella tierra por la que habría dado la vida estaba agonizando por su culpa.

Estiro su mano, para tocar con reverencia la piel expuesta de Sailor Mars

-"Esta Fría"- murmuro, Seiya pareció despertar de su trance y se acerco a Healer con paso rápido, sobresaltándose por su palidez y por la sangre seca que cubría el vientre de la guerrera, sintió miedo, un miedo terrible, al notar los labios azulosos de ambos.

Sin embargo, Serena no dudo, por primera vez desde que eso había comenzado sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, si aquella que estaba haya fuera utilizaba parte del cristal para ser Sailor Moon, entonces ella, ella utilizaría el cristal de plata, fue solo un pequeño resplandor, y la luna menguante apareció en su frente brillando con más intensidad, el vestido de Serenity relucía aun más en aquella penumbra.

Levanto el cristal de plata, la habitación se ilumino...

**Inmovilizada por el miedo **

**  
Y pronto estaré cegada por las lágrimas. **

**  
Sé que puedo detener el dolor**

**  
si lo deseo lejos de aquí**

De donde habían salido Mercury no lo sabia, simplemente, de la nada habían surgido alguna especie de látigo que la había sujetado con fuerza de sus muñecas y de sus tobillos, jalando, y el dolor era terrible y Serenity simplemente sonreía.

Darién abrió los ojos en ese momento, quedándose estático ante aquella horrenda visión, el blanco del uniforme de la peliazul, estaba teñido de rojo, y gritaba, y ese grito, se repetía con un eco terrible dentro de su cabeza, además la peliazul tenia manchada de sangre la mitad de la cara, al parecer tenia un corte en la cabeza, intento ayudarla, pero un dolor sordo se instalo en su espalda inmovilizándolo, jadeo de dolor.

-"Veo que has despertado"- dijo la Voz de Serenity acercándose a él, lentamente, el apretó con fuerza su espada, dispuesto a matarla en cuanto se acercara a él -"Te dije que terminaría con todo lo que querías"- susurro ella, quedándose a una distancia prudente, como si el rostro de él le hubiera comunicado sus propósitos

-"Suéltala"- grito el, sintiéndose realmente impotente, al intentar de nuevo ponerse en pie sin lograrlo

-"No eres nadie para darme ordenes"- dijo ella

-"No la mates"- rogó el

-"No pienso matarla"- dijo ella en un siseo -"La muerte no seria un castigo realmente"-

-"Entonces que piensas hacer con nosotros"- grito él

-"Torturarlos tanto que ustedes mismos se quiten la vida"- murmuro ella

-"Centella relampagueante de Júpiter"-

Serenity observo como la centella rompía las ataduras de Mercury quien cayo al suelo con un gemido y se quedo ahí sin intentar moverse, como muerta o tal vez inconsciente.

-"Amy"- grito Maker acercándose a la peliazul soltando a Venus, quien cayo al piso simplemente como un saco, no se quejo, se quedo ahí con la vista perdida -"Maldita"- Murmuro Maker y Serenity se asombro de que aquellos ojos violetas estuvieran fijos en ella con tanto odio, como podía aun seguir amando a la peliazul después de todo el daño.

No se sombro de que Júpiter ayudara a Endymion ni que Maker protegiera con su cuerpo el de la malherida Mercury, se asombro de la mirada perdida de Venus, y de las manchas de sangre que lucia su uniforme, sin embargo, continuo con su ataque, lanzo un ataque con su báculo, que se dirigía a Júpiter.

-"Tormenta eléctrica de Júpiter"-

-"Estrella de Sailor Maker"-

Los tres poderes habían chocado, sin embargo ella sabia cual seria el desenlace, los poderes de Júpiter y de Maker eran poderosos y su poder simplemente sucumbió ante ellos.

-"No te perdonare"- Grito Júpiter lanzándose al ataque, sin embargo Serenity era en ese momento mucho más ágil que Júpiter y había esquivado todas las patadas y puñetazos de la chica

-"Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso"- dijo lanzando energía del báculo, energía que Júpiter apenas y pudo esquivar con un salto, sin embargo el hielo parecía querer participar y había capturado a Júpiter, subiendo por sus pies hasta los tobillos, el ataque de Serenity iba directo a ella.

-"Llamas infernales de Marte"-

-"Infierno Estelar de Healer"-

Ambos ataques habían salvado a Júpiter y no solo eso, si no que las llamas de Marte habían demostrado tener la habilidad de exterminar el hielo que había a su alrededor, Venus ajena a todo eso simplemente murmura una cosa, _No se lo dije_.

-"Marte/Healer"- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Júpiter y Maker corriendo hacia los recién llegados quienes sonrieron

-"Creí que habías muerto"- dijeron ambos, sin embargo se quedaron atónitos al ver a alguien más atrás de Mars y de Healer

-"Serena"- murmuraron, sin embargo Serena no contesto el saludo simplemente paso de largo junto a ellos y se coloco frente a Serenity, esta ultima sonrío de manera diferente a como lo había estado haciendo, por primera vez desde que había quedado libre sonreía de verdad.

-"Te estaba esperando"- dijo Serenity

Serena no contesto, poso su mirada en el cuerpo inerte de Mercury y en Darién de manera fugaz

-"Has hecho mucho daño"- dijo al fin, haciendo que la luna en su frente brilla

**ángeles caídos a mis pies **

**  
voces susurrantes en mi oído **

**  
la muerte detrás de mis ojos **

**  
yaciendo junto a mi **

-"Y piensas hacerme pagar por eso?"- dijo Serenity mirándola de manera fría, Serena suspiro

-"Tengo que arreglar esto de alguna manera"- murmuro Serena levantando el cristal de plata entre sus manos sobre su cabeza, Júpiter, Mars, Healer, Maker y Fighter se tomar de las manos tras ella, dispuesta darle su energía para terminar con aquella amenaza, Darién había logrado ponerse en pie y se había colocado tras ella como había hecho tras veces antes, Serena cerro los ojos

Frente a ellos, Serenity alzo sobre su cabeza el cristal negro

-"No me resistiré, yo ya termine con todo lo que el amaba"- dijo Serenity con voz fría -"Y tu terminaras mi trabajo"- Darién y las Sailor observaron con Horror como Serena asentía levemente

Ambos cristales brillaron, y entonces comenzaron a fundirse, volvían a ser uno de nuevo, Serena aun no había abierto los ojos, en ese momento, la tierra por completo empezó a temblar, como temiendo ya el desenlace, los pedazos de hielo caía sobre ellos, y el piso bajo sus pies se abría, Darién había logrado levantar a Amy entre sus brazos con una mueca de dolor, Maker había cargado a Venus, Mars, Júpiter, Fighter y Healer, los ayudaban con sus poderes para evitar ser aplastados por el hielo.

De pronto todo se detuvo, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde se supondría tenían que estar Serenity y Serena, pero solo había una y desde esa distancia no se podía decir quien era la que había salido victoriosa, sin embargo si las Sailor hubieron sido más observadoras se abrían dado cuenta de que el cristal de plata, en algunos lugares tenia manchas negras.

Serena abrió los ojos, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, aun así, dolía, ella y Serenity habían vuelto a ser una para siempre, y el cristal de plata tenia que ser purificado, para que la maldad que tenia se fuera y solo había una forma de que eso sucediera, Olvidando.

Levanto el cristal sobre su cabeza de nuevo, con una mirada llena de determinación, si Plut hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera dado cuenta que aquella mirada, era la misma que tenia la Neo Reina Serenity.

-"Perdónenme"- murmuro, y a pesar de la distancia las Sailor la escucharon con Claridad

Amy volvió en si en ese momento, y fijo su vista en Darién, lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza

-"Murió, murió"- gimió y él la abrazo con más fuerza si era posible

-"Bombón"- llamo Seiya, sin entender del todo que era lo que la rubia pretendía

**me temo **

**  
me hace señas **

**  
me rendiré **

**  
sobre mi final comenzare **

**  
abandonando todo por lo que caí **

**  
ascenderé para encontrar mi final**

-"Perdónenme"- murmuro de nuevo la rubia, haciendo que el cristal de plata destellara, Darién lo comprendió antes que ellos, depositando a Amy en el suelo con suavidad, dirigiendo una mirada a Maker quien lo comprendió en seguida y deposito a Venus en el suelo, para cuidar de Amy, mientras Endymion corrió hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, se había lastimado, se había lastimado terriblemente, sin embargo, necesitaba saber que era lo que ella pensaba hacer, necesitaba verla y leer en sus ojos la verdad.

-"Que haces?"- Pregunto llegando junto a ella, intentando quitarle el cristal, quemándose las manos ante su atrevimiento

-"No lo entiendes Darién?"- pregunto ella, con voz segura, Darién tuvo la horrible sensación de que no se trataba de Serena si no Serenity quien estaba frente a él

-"De que hablas"- grito el

-"Es mi venganza"- dijo ella -"La única manera de que todo vuelva a hacer como antes, todos olvidaran, yo olvidare, y el cristal de plata volverá a destellar como lo hacia antes y las heridas que tengo en el corazón sanaran, sin embargo tu lo recordaras todo¿Como te sentirás cuando te vea Rini?"-

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto él, pálido de pronto

-"Serenity, quería vengarse de ti, te quito a tu hijo y yo te quitare a Amy"- dijo ella

-"No puedes"- dijo el con voz temblorosa

-"Lo haré"- dijo ella, el resplandor se extendía por todo el lugar

Healer corrió hacia Venus, no le importaba nada en ese momento, corrió hacia ella, y se dejo caer a su lado de rodillas, sin importarle el dolor, aun que realmente no era mucho, después de todo, el cristal de plata lo había curado, descubrió con horror que la rubia no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, de hecho dudada que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-"Mina"- llamo, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola, pero los ojos azules se encontraban extraños, irreconocible -"Amor"- llamo el una vez más, pero mina simplemente no se dio cuenta de que el estaba ahí, la rodeo con sus brazos, susurro miles de palabras que había querido decirle a la rubia antes, pero ella simplemente permanecía indiferente, sin quererlo el comenzó a llorar -"Por favor, por favor"- rogó el pero ella no cambio su expresión.

El resplandor del cristal había comenzado a acercarse, Maker simplemente cerro los ojos, a él, no le parecía tan horrible el olvidar, Amy a su lado lloraba, pero el no comprendía si lo hacia por alegría o por dolor.

-"No quiero olvidar"- murmuro ella, abrazándose, pasando sus brazos por su vientre

-"Lo siento Amy, yo si quiero"- dijo el, cerrando los puños, sin hacer caso a la mirada desesperada que le dirigía la peliazul, el resplandor lo rodeo con calidez, y después simplemente durmió, encerrado en uno de los cofres de cristal que habían comenzado a adornar el lugar.

Amy corrió con la misma suerte, al igual que Mars y Júpiter, Healer entonces se lleno de desesperación

-"Mina, por favor"- grito el, entonces ella pareció escucharlo, pero él cristal bajo ellos cedió, separándolos

-"Yaten"- grito la chica estirando su mano hacia el, el hizo el mismo esfuerzo por tomar la mano de Mina, solo unos centímetros mas y la tendría entre sus dedos, solo unos milímetros más, casi podía rozarla y entonces sucedió, el cristal había logrado atrapar a la rubia, bajo la mirada atónita de Healer, quien había logrado acabar con la distancia, solo para acariciar aquel cristal, sabia que el también tendría ese destino.

-"No te olvidare Mina, no lo haré"- murmuro antes de sucumbir el también

Neptune y Uranus, corrían intentando llegar cerca de la rubia, para terminar con aquella locura, tenían que decirle tenia que hacerlo, se acercaron lo suficiente, para ver los cofres de Mars, Júpiter, Healer, Mercury, Venus y Maker, acomodados en fila.

-"Serena"- grito Neptune, cuando creyó que a pesar de la distancia, la rubia la escucharía

Los ojos azules de Serena se fijaron en ellas, Neptune apuro aun más el paso, dejando a tras a Uranus, tenia que decirle, tenia que decirle que Darién no era su destino, no había logrado dominar su nuevo poder Tormenta marítima de Neptuno, para salir de aquella oscuridad, como para dejar que Serena cometiera aquel error .

-"Es necesario"-. murmuro la rubia, Neptune sintió que no podía correr, bajo la vista el cristal comenzaba a encerrarla a ella también, intento grita la verdad, pero era demasiado tarde ella descansaba dentro de un cofre y la verdad nuevamente se perdía en las profundidades de su espejo.

Uranus corrió con la misma suerte, al igual que Plut y Saturn encerradas entre las paredes de cristal que no habían logrado romper, ambas ahora descansaban en cofres de cristal, solo quedaban Fighter, Darién y ella misma.

-"No pienso olvidarte"- dijo Seiya

-"Lo harás es necesario"- dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente

-"Te amo bombón, el amor no se olvida así de fácil"- dijo el, y en ese momento ella vacilo, aun podía dar marcha atrás, aun podía ser feliz junto con Seiya, y sin embargo no seria justo para la tierra, ni para Rini, cerro los ojos

-"Adiós, para siempre Seiya"- dijo ella, observando como el también caía en aquel cofre, y sin quererlo dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libres por su mejilla, lo estaba perdiendo y ella era la causante, ahora solo quedaban ella y Darién , cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió, ambos estaban vestidos como se había visto en el futuro, Darién ya no oponía resistencia simplemente estaba ahí junto a ella.

El cristal brillo con más intensidad encerrándolos a ambos en un solo cofre...

Entonces todo comenzó, quito de la mente de todas las personas de la tierra a los Three Lights, quito de la mente de las guerreras a las Star Lights, y entonces comenzó a llenar de recuerdos falsos las mentes, ese día hacia ya meses, ese día cuando Darién le había dicho a Serena que terminaban, ese día fue sustituido por el día en que el le propuso matrimonio y aquella otra noche donde el la había ultrajado, fue reemplazada por el recuerdo de su boda, todos los recuerdos de esos meses, se fueron borrando uno a uno, dejando simplemente los recuerdos de una novia y sus amigas organizándolo todo, en la mente de Neptuno, aquella verdad que había visto se disolvió como las olas al llegar a la orilla, el castillo negro que había en la torre de Tokio, se convirtió en el palacio de cristal del cristal Tokio.

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki olvidaron a su princesa, olvidaron quien eran en realidad, sus mentes se llenaron de nuevo de una familia en la tierra, una madre, un padre, ellos, no recordaban a Serena y sus amigas, ellos jamas habían asistido a la misma preparatoria, simplemente eran humanos normales, con vidas normales y felices.

Solo Darién conservo todos aquellos recuerdos, todas aquellas cosas horribles que habían pasado en esos días.

Pero hubo más, un nuevo enemigo, un enemigo que destruía Tokio, un enemigo que obligo a Serena a congelar la tierra para protegerla, mientras las Sailor Peleaban contra el, un enemigo que las obligo a dar un paso más como sailors, como eternals, habían vencido pero estaban tan heridas que se habían dejado encerrar por el cristal, hasta que el propio cristal recuperara todo su poder, sus recuerdos fueron reemplazados por mentiras, mentiras que dolían menos, Mina olvido su amor por Yaten, y Amy olvido todo, incluido su hijo.

Así era como tenia que ser, así era como lo marcaba el destino...

**Sálvanos del peligro**

**  
Sálvanos del demonio**

**-Epilogo-**

Siglo XXX

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, le costo por un momento recordar lo que había pasado, pero lo recordó, aquel enemigo que les había costado tanto vencer, palideció al recordar el miedo que había tenido, el miedo de que sus amigas murieran de perder a Darién, lo observo junto a ella completamente dormido, se veía tan lindo así, ella sonrío, y se inclino para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de él.

-"Despierta dormilón"- murmuro ella

-"Serena"- llamo el, y la miro fijamente observándola sobresaltado, dándose cuenta en primer lugar del cabello ahora largo que lucia la chica, pero también se dio cuenta entonces de la vestimenta que ambos tenían, era tan doloroso, serena había escogido tan bien su castigo.

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto ella asustada

-"Despierta a los demás"- murmuro el, acariciando la mejilla de ella, sintiéndose miserable al observar la expresión de contento que había aparecido en el rostro de ella

-"Si"- murmuro ella antes de besarlo

Serena observo maravillada el Tokio de cristal, eran tan bello se sentía tan feliz, solo faltaba Rini para que su felicidad fuera completa, casi no lo podía creer, ella era La Neo Reina Serenity, parecía casi irreal

Levanto el cristal y dejo que su resplandor rodeara toda la tierra, era momento que todos despertaran que todos observaran la maravillosa utopía que acababa de nacer, sonrío contenta, al notar la figura de las Sailor que iban incorporándose una a una.

-"Su majestad"- dijo Uranus con una reverencia

-"No hagan eso"- replico ella con un mohín de disgusto -"Somos amigas"- dijo para abrazarlas

Afuera las personas también despertaban sintiéndose confundidas, aun que felices, después de todo, sabían del enorme poder que tenia su reina y del maravillosos futuro que los esperaba.

x-x-x

-"Ustedes creen que este bien?"- Pregunto una mujer de cabellera castaña, una que en el pasado no tenia hijos

-"Yo creo que si"- contesto su hijo mayor con los ojos violetas llenos de alegría

-"Y ustedes, Yaten, Seiya que opinan"- pregunto un hombre, que en el pasado no había logrado casarse y no tenia más familia que un gato

-"Estoy seguro que esta bien"- contesto Seiya

-"Si, después de todo, me gusta más este Tokio de cristal que el otro"- murmuro Yaten arrugando la nariz

-"Las guardianas del castillo vendrán por nosotros para llevarnos a la purificación"- dijo la madre mirándolos contenta

-"Los que no quieran ir a la purificación?"- pregunto Taiki

-"Serán enviados a Némesis"-

-"..."-

-"Quien hará la purificación"-

-"La neo Reina Taiki"-

-"Y cual guardiana vendrá por nosotros?"- pregunto Yaten

-"Sailor Venus"- contesto su padre

Ambos, tanto Yaten como Seiya lanzaron una sonrisa extraña, para después dirigirse a sus cuartos a esperar el momento, Yaten sujeto la estrella que había sobre su espejo, se la habían dado en algún cumpleaños haca ya más de 10 años, sacudió la cabeza, aun se confundía con aquellos recuerdos, la estrella se la habían dado en un planeta muy lejos de ahí, sonrío, volvería a ver a Mina y aun que la rubia no lo reconociera el haría lo que fuera por que ella se enamorara de nuevo de él.

Seiya en su habitación contemplaba el cielo, aun que lo que realmente contemplaba era el castillo de cristal que se veía desde su habitación.

-"Te esperare Bombón, solo date prisa"- murmuro

Fin

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi, no es muy largo lo se pero la verdad es que me gusto mucho, me siento triste de que haya terminado me había encariñado mucho con esta historia, pero bueno no podía durar eternamente no les parece, bueno nos veremos pronto en una nueva historia que pienso publicar ya que he terminado esta se llamara **La Otra Cara, **espero verlas por ahí.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review que me mandaron un e-mail que me ayudaron las las letras de las canciones que amenizaron a cada uno de los capítulos, sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera llegado hasta aquí, mil gracias a todos de verdad, a todos lo que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi trabajo, espero que me den su opinión de este ultimo capitulo es muy importante para mi, ya que realmente me esforcé en este.


	17. Nota

**Dices que te Olvidare**

_¿Qué hay de nuevo?_

.

**Nota**: Esta es posiblemente la nota de autor más larga que he escrito.

¡Hola!

¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? Para ser exactos desde el 29 de junio del 2005 que esta historia termino oficialmente así que ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? Bueno vengo a contarles una cosa: Cuando me dí cuenta que en el 2013 cumplía 10 años oficialmente en el fandom me dije ¿Qué puedes hacer para celebrar? Aparte de actualizar por supuesto y me di cuenta de que era una buen momento parar re-editar este fic.

Fue uno de los primeros longfics que escribí, y es también al que más cariño le tengo, fue un fic con el que conocí a mucha gente dentro del fandom y del que estoy muy orgullosa, en el que puse muchas ganas y corazón, pero en el que debo reconocer me quede muy corta en edición, por lo que ahora con un poco más de conocimiento y la maravillosa ayuda de nande_chan, esperamos ponerlo bonito para que sea algo mucho mas fácil de leer.

Así que toda esta enorme nota es para decir: **Ésta es una reedición del fic original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás con que lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.**

Por el momento vamos por el capítulo 5, estoy avisando vía Facebook conforme se estén poniendo lo capítulos corregidos online, si esta es la primera vez que me lees espero que te guste y si ya habías leído esto antes, espero que lo disfrutes mucho más de lo que lo hiciste antes.

Voy a estar subiendo esta nota cada vez que suba un nuevo episodio para que así Fanfiction(punto)net les envíe la notificación de actualización.

Mil gracias por su tiempo y nos estamos leyendo pronto.


End file.
